A medio vivir
by ska32
Summary: El destino y sus caprichos. El amor y sus razones. Secuela de "Faberry Season 3"
1. Rachel Berry

**Rachel Berry**

No se podía quejar. A sus 23 era casi un icono de Broadway. Cada noche desde hace poco más de dos años lograba ganar risas, lágrimas y fervientes aplausos de cientos de desconocidos... Todo lo que soñó desde que tuvo uso de razón, ahora era una realidad.

**- C:** _…Y por último, Los Ángeles_

**- R:** _¿Otra vez?_

**- C:** _Otra vez…_

**- R:** _¡Vaya! Si hace unos años me hubiesen dicho que iba a viajar tanto a esa ciudad, la historia sería bastante distinta_ – murmuró sonriendo. Apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano, prestándole total atención al chico que comía frente a ella.

**- C:** _¿Cuál historia?_ – Preguntó sin comprender

**- R:** _Ninguna, olvídalo… ¿Esta vez por qué vamos?_

**- C:** _Promoción del cierre de temporada de Spring, un par de entrevistas y… Redobles, por favor_

Rachel golpeó la mesa preparando el ambiente que el chico pedía

**- C:** _Una audición para…_

**- R:** _¿Conseguiste la audición para Grey's?_ – interrumpió emocionada

**- C:** _No señorita, algo mucho mejor…_

**- R:** _¡Ya dime!_

**- C:** _Tienes una audición para el rol principal de una nueva serie de Fox…_ - la señaló con su dedo índice- _La serie promete, no te puedes negar_

**- R:** _Ah_ – dejó claro su poco entusiasmo

**- C:** _Eso no sonó muy Rachel Berry_… – Simuló una balanza con sus manos - _Papel secundario contra un protagónico _

**- R:** _Serie reconocida contra…_ - imitó el gesto sin saber como continuar la comparación

**- C:** _Habla lo que quieras, sé que te encantará… Dianna Michele te queda como anillo al dedo_

**- R:** _¿Quién?_

**- C:** _Dianna Michele… así se llama el personaje que te hará mundialmente famosa_

La pequeña morena sonrió. Le encantaba el optimismo y el entusiasmo que el chico imprimía a cada proyecto que le presentaba… Y su actitud positiva jamás le había fallado.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Charlie se conocieron hace poco más de 4 años, unos 7 meses después de la llegada de la diva a Nueva York. En aquel entonces, como ahora, en las carteleras de los pasillos de NYADA pululaban anuncios de audiciones para obras de teatro y shows televisivos de todo tipo. Rachel estudiaba en exceso y obtenía las mejores notas, destacaba en cada clase y audicionaba una y otra vez sin descanso buscando ese proyecto que le cambiara la vida y la mantuviese alejada de su triste realidad.<p>

En vista del rechazo obtenido en muchas de las rimbombantes obras a las que aspiraba, se vio obligada a luchar por una mediocre serie de televisión. Si las puertas no se abrían, debía buscar una ventana… Un rechazo más, pero no fue uno cualquiera. Lamentó haber sido juzgada para una serie que a leguas pintaba ser mediocre, creada por unos hombres visiblemente mediocres que se atrevieron a decirle que jamás encajaría en la televisión, _'Demasiado judía' 'Demasiado étnica' 'Mírale esa nariz'_… Fue lo que escuchó justo antes de reconocer que había caído bajo.

Todo, absolutamente todo desde que pisó Nueva York, había sido un completo infierno, todo le salía mal. Extrañaba a sus padres, extrañaba el contacto diario con sus amigos, extrañaba el colegio y los granizados… Extrañaba a Quinn. Siete meses habían pasado desde su despedida y ella seguía llorando por las noches, sus recuerdos seguían siendo unos traviesos que se negaban a aceptar su decisión de olvidar. Aquella mañana, luego de aquel rechazo, sintió que había llegado a su tope. Estaba convencida de que no lo iba a lograr.

_**(Flashback)**_

_- C: ¿Rachel? _

_- R: ¿Te conozco?_

_- C: No, pero yo a ti sí… _

_- R: ¿Esto es un secuestro? – preguntó exaltada_

_Charlie rio. _

_- C: Dramática… Debí suponerlo – imitó la posición de la chica sentándose a su lado en la acera que adornaba el frente de aquel estudio que la vio fracasar más de una vez_

_- R: ¡Genial! Ahora tampoco puedo disfrutar de mis desgracias en santa paz – quería levantarse y huir del acosador, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que siguiese allí, regodeándose en su dolor_

_- C: Mi papá es el dueño de esto – señaló el enorme local en el que solían realizar las pruebas – Paso mucho tiempo acá… Te he visto venir a unas cuantas audiciones_

_- R: Que emocionante – exclamó sin una pizca de entusiasmo_

_- C: Me encanta tu voz… Y… No creo que ellos estén en lo correcto… Eres bella para teatro, cine o televisión – sonrió y logró captar por primera vez la atención de los rojos ojos de Rachel Berry – Me llamo Charlie Thompson, un placer conocerte formalmente – Extendió su mano_

_- R: Rachel Barbra Berry – respondió._

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

Charlie llegó en un principio para ocupar el puesto del amigo gay que Kurt abandonó por dedicar sus días a perseguir a su codiciado chico. Con su amistad y sus ocurrencias poco a poco hizo su propio lugar en la vida de Rachel… Mucho más que un amigo gay, mucho más que un hermano impuesto por la sangre. Era el hermano Neoyorkino que había elegido, el manager que un día decidió ser… Y el mejor cuñado que la vida le pudo regalar.

**- R:** _¡Amor! ¡Por fin llegas! – _Exclamó besando sus labios - _¿Te desinfectaste?_ – Bromeó antes de repetir el beso.

Arthur cursaba su segundo año como médico residente. Desde que comenzaron su amistad, 5 meses después de haber conocido a Charlie, Rachel solía bromear con las numerosas enfermedades a las que se veían expuestos los trabajadores de la salud y cada vez que el chico pretendía acercarse a ella vistiendo su impoluta bata blanca, le hacía un cuestionario sobre el hospital en el que estuvo y los pacientes que había tratado… Con el paso de los años y vistas las circunstancias, aquella fobia por las bacterias había disminuido.

**- A:** _Bañado, perfumado y rasurado como a mi bella dama le gusta_ – un nuevo beso nacía en ese momento.

**- C:** _Suficiente, ¿No?_

Los enamorados rieron

**- A:** _Nunca es suficiente, niño gay_

_- Hey!_ – Escuchó decir al unísono

**- A:** _No lo defiendas cariño, el empezó queriendo negarme la posibilidad de besarte… - _un beso más_- Muero de hambre, ¿Qué ordenaron? – _husmeaba entre los platos repartidos por la mesa

**- C:** _No te niego nada…_ _Disfruta mientras puedas… Nuestra diva pasará una larga temporada lejos de Nueva York_

**- A: **_¿Es una broma?_

**- C:** _No, te lo digo en serio…_

**- R:** _No afirmes cosas que no sean ciertas, niño gay_

**- C:** _¿Tu también, Barbra desmejorada? Esta bien_ – Alzó sus manos – _Me voy a un sitio en el que los niños gays seamos bien recibidos… Y no – _miró a su hermano_ - no bromeo ni afirmo cosas que no son ciertas… A ella y a mi nos espera la maravillosa ciudad de Los Ángeles _– declaró abandonando la mesa.

Rachel y Arthur lo siguieron con sus miradas, viendo como desaparecía del lugar.

**- A:** _¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?_

**- R: **_Me consiguió una audición para un protagónico y ya sabes como es, se emociona sin control_

**- A:** _¿Un protagónico? ¿Serie o película?_

**- R:** _Serie… De la cadena Fox_

**- A:**_ Palabras mayores…_ - afirmó examinando las expresiones de su novia y mordiendo una tostada - _No pareces muy emocionada ¿No te interesa?_

**- R:** _No sé, ya sabes lo que dicen de mi particular belleza y las cámaras de televisión_

**- A:** _No saben lo que hablan…_ - continuaba disfrutando su comida - _Yo confío en Charlie y confío en lo que mis ojos ven cada día…_

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rachel

**- R:** _¿Qué ven?_

**- A:** _Ven a una mujer preciosa… que se debe ver de infarto en una pantalla de 21 pulgadas o en una de 50, da igual… Y debe causar una muerte lenta, muy lenta, en la gran pantalla de un cine y…_

**- R:** _¿Y?_

**- A:** _¿En vivo? Uffff! _– dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa - _Ningún ser de este planeta merece el privilegio de mirarla…_

Rachel rio

**- R:** _Eso se lo dices a todas… Eres un Don Juan_

**- A:** _Sabes que no… Solo se lo digo a las chicas lindas que van a emergencia, ¡Ouch! – _Profirió acariciando el brazo afectado_ - No tienes tamaño para tanta fuerza_

**- R:** _Que decepción Arthur, ¡Qué niña eres! _- comentó con gracia

A la risa le siguió un corto silencio que calmó la charla y les permitió terminar su desayuno.

**- A:** _Si nos tenemos que ir a LA, nos vamos…_

**- R:** _¿Qué?_ – Preguntó tosiendo en un intento por recuperar el aire tras ahogarse con su bebida

**- A:** _Si… Yo puedo pedir un traslado, me vendría bien un cambio de ambiente… _

**- R:** _Arthu…_

**- A:** _Y no, no estarías obligada a aceptar mi eterna propuesta de compartir nuestras vidas de manera formal…_

Rachel quedó sin palabras, _¿Existía un ser más perfecto que el? _

Arthur siempre había dejado claro su deseo de ir más allá del perfecto noviazgo que habían logrado. Casarse o, si le parecía demasiado pronto, por lo menos probar el vivir juntos… Ninguna de las dos ofertas convencía a Rachel a pesar de creer y sentir que en realidad lo amaba.

"_Te irás a Nueva York y sufrirás… Un mes, dos meses, tres, tal vez más, pero pasará… En el mejor de los casos nos veremos, charlaremos como buenas amigas, tendrás un nuevo amor" _Palabras sabias que hace años profirió quien fue su gran amor de instituto… ¡Qué irónico! Después de tanto reprochar a quienes usaban esa frase para describirlas, se atrevía a llamarlo así. _"Amor de instituto"_ se convencía, aunque aun no estuviera de acuerdo; un sentimiento tan fuerte y duradero no podía ser solo una etapa de juventud... _'El mejor de los casos'_ nunca sucedió, jamás se vieron y en cinco años no habían conversado como buenas amigas… Tal vez en este momento si estaría preparada para edificar esa amistad. Ya no había lugar para las dudas, ahora amaba a Arthur.

* * *

><p>El mayor de los hermanos Thompson contaba con 27 años de edad y un increíble record de historias amorosas. Hasta el día que conoció a Rachel Berry, no hubo chica que se atreviese a resistir sus encantos: Guapo, joven, proveniente de una buena y adinerada familia, con metas claras, de carácter fuerte y decidido, con fama de ser excelente en la cama, de excelente sentido del humor y caballero como pocos quedan en esta vida, ¿Su defecto? Era un hombre de una sola noche.<p>

_**(Flashback)**_

_- A: ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó a su hermano, acercándole un trago. Se festejaba el cumpleaños número 21 de aquel chico._

_- C: Es Rachel… _

_- A: La famosa Rachel... Por fin la conozco… ¡Es guapa! No me habías comentado ese pequeño detalle_

_- C: Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Arthur… Ella no es como las demás_

_- A: Ninguna es como las demás, pero todas son iguales… Jamás lo vas a comprender – afirmó recordando que jugaban para distintos equipos – Vamos pequeño, ¡Preséntamela!_

_- C: Prefiero que me tortures como lo hacías cuando éramos niños… No me atrevo a hacerle eso a Rach_

_- A: Sabes que igual me acercaré a ella, ¿No?_

_- C: Lo sé, por eso está advertida… Arriésgate si quieres, pero así como le advertí a ella sobre tus andadas, a ti te advierto que corres el riesgo de enamorarte perdidamente de esa pequeña arrogante, incluso en mi condición de gay puedo reconocerlo._

_- A: Pues te informo querido hermano que ya estoy enamorado… ¡Enamoradísimo! – Posó su brazo en el hombro del cumpleañero – ¿Como puede tener esas piernas kilométricas con ese cuerpo tan chiquito? No, no, no… ¿Como no estar enamorado?_

_- C: ¡Estás advertido!_

_- A: Ya sabes lo que dicen… - expresó caminando hacia Rachel - Soy hombre de una noche… - se acercó nuevamente a Charlie – Aunque con esas piernas puede que llegue al amanecer._

**_(Fin del Flashback)_**

Rachel y Arthur sumaron más de una noche y más de un amanecer. Tras ocho meses de intentos fallidos, el joven consiguió el primer sí de la morena, ¡Por fin podía llamarla novia! Aunque todavía faltasen unos cuantos meses para poder hacerla suya.

... Y esperaría el tiempo necesario. No podía negarlo, se había enamorado de unas piernas kilométricas y de un par de ojos marrones de profundo mirar; de unos seductores labios de mujer y de las palabras que cada día aumentaban en número y velocidad al tiempo que aumentaba la confianza; se enamoró de un metro y cincuenta y siete centímetros de perfección y de manías; se enamoró de la diva y de un ser sensible y frágil; Se enamoró de Rachel Berry.

A estas alturas conocía sus extravagancias, sus miedos, sus sueños (que vio revivir poco a poco)… Sus viejos amores. En aquella fría ciudad solo dos personas escucharon el nombre de Quinn Fabray: Santana, en casi todas sus frecuentes visitas, y Arthur, en un único y determinante ataque de sinceridad por parte de la diva.

Dos días necesitó él para digerir la información… Dos días bastaron para darse cuenta que su vida ya no sería lo mismo sin ella. Dos días que le bastaron a Rachel para sentir que su vida en aquella ciudad y, tal vez en otra, no sería la misma sin él... Un primer beso a la salida de su primer ensayo en un teatro de Broadway limó asperezas y selló el pacto. Un primer beso que no supo como ninguno de los de Quinn, pero que le devolvió la paz a su alma.

* * *

><p><strong>- R:<strong> _¿De verdad vendrías conmigo si…?_

**- A:** _¿Lo dudas? _– Acercó su silla e inclinó su cuerpo para quedar a pocos centímetros de su novia - _¿Aun no tienes claro, Rachel Barbra Berry, que este hombre que tienes frente a ti, que un día se olvidó de la existencia de otras mujeres, que un día te aceptó a pesar de tus dudas y de tu pasado, que un día se vio vencido ante tus encantos…_ _es capaz de todo, todo, absolutamente todo, por ti? Mudarme por ti claramente no es un sacrificio…_ - Rachel lo escuchaba y veía atontada, Arthur acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios con ternura.

_¡Maldita afortunada!_ – diría Santana. No se puede tener suerte en el amor dos veces.

**- R:** _¿Cómo estás de tiempo?_ – indagó sin apartarse de sus labios

**- A:** _Bueno, ya has aprendido como es la vida de un residente_ – miró su reloj - _¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lado?_

**- R:** _¿En tu casa o en la mía?_ – Disparó la pregunta como un rayo, animando de inmediato al chico

**- A:** _La que quede más cerca_ – sacó su billetera y sin preocuparse por la cuenta, dejó un pago que seguramente superaría el monto consumido

**- R:** _¿Trajiste tu auto? _– Investigó caminando hacia la salida entrelazando su mano con la de su novio

**- A:** _Me vine caminando, ¿Vamos en el tuyo?_

**- R:** _Vine con Charlie_

**- A:** _Perfecto, un loco taxista neoyorquino que nos haga llegar cuanto antes es lo que necesitamos en este momento…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola mundo! Pensaba comenzar con el fic el 0202 pero no soporté más la espera :) así que dejaré ese día para una nueva actualización. _

_¿Qué habrá pasado con Quinn? ¿Se enamoraron de Arthur? Creo que Rachel y yo estamos enamoradas de los hermanitos Thompson ;)_

_Lo mejor está por llegar... ¡Gracias por leer!_

_PD.- La historia está escrita de manera que se pueda entender sin haber leído la primera parte peeero si quieren conocer el pasado de Rachel y Quinn, 'Faberry Season 3' se los dirá - /s/7374823 ¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Quinn Fabray

**- H:** _Chiquita_

**- Q:** _Mmm?_

**- H:**_ Concéntrate_

**- Q:** _Va, va…_

La rubia hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no desviar su atención de lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero un anuncio en la televisión le dificultaba el trabajo. La otra rubia continuaba propinando apasionados besos intentando recobrar lo que habían iniciado.

**- H:** _Imposible, ¡Así no puedo! _– Exclamó frustrada levantándose de la cama

**- Q:** _Lo siento Heather, ¿Escuchaste? ¡Rachel Berry en minutos!_

**- H:** _Sí, si… Ya sé… También el resto del cast, pero ellos no te interesan, ¿No?_ – Se paró cruzada de brazos frente a la rubia que, sin pensar en más, subía el volumen del televisor y se movía esquivando el cuerpo que le impedía verlo – _Quinn, ¡Quinn!_

**- Q:** _Dime Heather_ – la miró sin perder su sonrisa

Heather negó con su cabeza sonriendo sin poder evitarlo

**- H:** _¿Algún día madurarás, Quinn Fabray?_

**- Q:** _Ehhh… No._ – Declaró con seguridad - _No lo creo_

**- H:** _Recuerda que tienes una hija… No sé, deberías considerarlo_

**- Q:** _Afortunadamente a mi hija le basta una madre adulta y racional… Ya, ven acá y deja de gruñir… Veamos esto juntas._

**- H:** _Odio la farándula_ – buscó lugar entre los brazos de Quinn.

**- Q:** _Yo he aprendido a amarla…_

**- H:** _Por la enana esa_

**- Q:** _Si, por la enana esa…_ - Suspiró - _Es la mujer más bella que existe en este mundo y sus alrededores_

Heather buscó con su mirada los ojos de la rubia

**- H:** _¿En serio, Quinn? Y me lo dices así, como si nada…_

Quinn rió

**- Q:** _Lo siento, ya deberías saber que ella es mi debilidad_

**- H:** _¡Lo sé! - _inevitablemente se contagió con la risa_ - Algo épico estaba a punto de suceder sobre este colchón y tú lo cambias por una entrevista que probablemente dure… ¿2 minutos?_

**- Q:** _Aunque dure medio, si me entero que va a dar una entrevista no me la puedo perder_

**- H:**_ Sacaré ese estúpido televisor de la habitación_ – bromeó - ..._Nunca he comprendido tu entusiasmo por esa chica… Sí, tiene una voz preciosa_

**- Q:** _La mejor_

Heather rodó los ojos

**- H:** _La mejor voz, según tu…_ _Y tiene una extraña belleza, pero es todo… Ni siquiera es demasiado reconocida fuera de NY… _ _¿Cómo diste con ella?_

**- Q:** _¡Ya cállate que va a empezar!_ – Exclamó situando su mano sobre la boca de Heather

**{**

_- Periodista1: ¿Cómo se preparan para su viaje?_

_- J: Estamos realmente emocionados… Despediremos esta temporada por todo lo alto_

_- P2: Rachel, dicen que has conseguido el rol protagónico de una serie, ¿Puedes confirmar esto?_

_- R: Es falso, aún no lo he conseguido – sonrió_

_- P1: ¿Aun? Es decir que la posibilidad existe…_

_- R: Siempre…_

_- P3: ¿Qué pasará con Arthur?_

_- R: ¿Debería pasar algo con él?_

_- P3: La distancia no es un elemento positivo en las relaciones_

_- R: La distancia no será problema para nosotros_

_..._

**}**

Flashes, sonrisas y preguntas para el elenco marcaron el fin del letargo de la rubia _"La distancia no será un problema para nosotros" _¡Vaya que le había dolido la frase!

**- H:** _Pero mírate, hasta te entristece que hable así de su novio_ – bromeó sin estimar la magnitud de sus palabras. Quinn fingió una sonrisa – _No sé como reaccionarás cuando la veas en persona_

**- Q:** _Afortunadamente eso no pasará_ – aseguró

**- H:** _¿Afortunadamente? Me confundes pequeña, creí que te encantaría conocerla_

**- Q:** _No, quiero decir… si, pero… No… ¡Me muero!_

Claro que moriría, pero no por "conocerla" como creía su compañera, Quinn Fabray moriría de amor por no poder disfrutar de su diva como solía hacerlo en su adolescencia.

**- H:** _Más te vale no morir porque aun me falta hacer unas cuantas cosas contigo_ – susurró provocativamente, tumbando a la rubia sobre la cama

**- Q:** _La posibilidad de verla es mínima, pero hagamos como si faltara poco para eso y por lo tanto, poco para mi muerte… Aprovéchate todo lo que quieras_ – respondió acercándose a los labios de su amante.

Si algo Quinn Fabray había aprendido y confirmado en los últimos años, era lo mucho que le gustaban las mujeres: Altas, bajas, de estatura normal, delgadas, no tan delgadas, con mucho o poco busto, morenas, rubias, pelirrojas o de color… Pero entre tanta variedad, había un grupo que dominaba sus ansias por completo: Las mayores.

Heather era una estrella de la producción audiovisual y el ser más temido del canal para el que Quinn trabajaba. Una arrogante, atractiva y exitosa mujer con 1.74 metros de altura y 34 años a cuestas. La primera vez que la vio, dando órdenes y procurando la perfección en cada detalle, la joven quedó totalmente maravillada…

**_(Flashback)_**

_- Q: ¿Quién es ella?_

_- S: Quieta fiera… Está muy alto. Ella es la jefe de tu jefe, TU jefe._

_- Q: Oh…_

_- S: No me gusta esa sonrisa, ni esa mirada… No te traje aquí para que comiences a hacer de las tuyas, Fabray!_

_Quinn giró para observar al chico._

_- Q: Steph, soy una profesional_

_- S: Lo sé rubia, eso no lo dudo_

_- Q: Bien... cualquier cosa que suceda entre ella y yo, no afectará lo laboral_

_- S: ¡Quinn!_

_- Q: ¡Stephen!_

_- S: Te explico… Esa mujer no está a tu alcance y solo terminarás arruinando tu oportunidad de destacar en el mejor canal de esta ciudad_

_- Q: ¿No está a mi alcance porque no es gay o no está a mi alcance por ser quien es?_

_- S: ¿Tú no me escuchas? ¡Puedes arruinar tu oportunidad!_

_- Q: Vamos Steph, contéstame… Te prometo no hacer nada que pueda perjudicarme… Aunque dudo que ese portento de mujer pueda perjudicarme_

_Stephen abrió sus ojos al máximo, jamás dejaba de sorprenderle el descaro de la rubia cuando de mujeres se trata… _

_Como un viaje en el tiempo recordó a la Quinn que conoció: Una rubia tímida que apenas hablaba y que siempre intentaba sonreír aunque su miraba la delataba y no tardó en descubrir su corazón roto. _

_R__ecordó también la vez que él y quién cerraba el triángulo invencible (la más "perra y heterosexual" de todo CalArts, Sophia Claire) decidieron valerse de cualquier medio para terminar con el triste pasado de Quinn._

_Otro mundo. Aquel bar gay, luego de muchas copas más de las que había tomado en sus 20 años de vida, le pareció otro planeta. Las puertas del paraíso se abrían ante ella. En la pista de baile pudo notar el éxito que tenía y no dudó en reaccionar ante la intensa mirada de una castaña espectacular de unos 6 u 8 años más que ella… Eso creyó escuchar mientras rodaba por la cama de… de… Quinn nunca pudo decirles su nombre._

_Luego de "la chica misteriosa" pasaron por su vida unas cuantas más. Una semana, dos, tres días, semana y media siendo toda una dama con sus victimas… o sus beneficiadas como solía llamarles Sophia. _

_- Q: Steph! – La rubia movió su mano frente al rostro de su amigo_

_- S: Lo siento… Estaba pensando_

_- Q: Deja de pensar y contesta lo que te pregunté_

_- S: Tú no eras así, Fabray… Sophi y yo creamos un monstruo – dijo visiblemente afectado_

_La rubia rio orgullosa, en cierta forma Stephen le hacía recordar a Kurt, era un innegable rey del drama._

_- Q: ¡Y no sabes cuantas mujeres lo agradecen! – Guiñó un ojo - ¿Juega para mi equipo o no?_

_- S: Si, si… Juega para tu equipo – afirmó resignado_

_La rubia besó la mejilla del chico y sonrió… _

_- Q: Una razón más para amar este trabajo y no querer perderlo. Despreocúpate, Steph... Con suerte te consigo una cita con su mejor amigo..._

_- S: ¡Insolente!_

**_(Fin del Flashback)_**

* * *

><p>Si nos ubicamos 5 años atrás, descubrimos que sus primeros meses en Los Ángeles llegaron cargados de matices; podía pasar de la emoción de una estupenda clase en la universidad (porque el destino no se equivocó al elegir su carrera) a la depresión que le causaba la ausencia de Rachel. No solo la ausencia, también sus rechazos… Mensajes de texto, correos, llamadas no contestadas.<p>

Mucho antes de la aparición de sus nuevos amigos, Beth y Shelby se encargaban de avivar sus ratos libres… En realidad todo era idea de Shelby, para la niña la situación era como una realidad paralela: Hablaba con Rachel con frecuencia y tras un largo año y medio, pudo verla de nuevo; luego 6 meses después, un año después, tres meses después… Sí, Beth y Shelby tuvieron ese privilegio.

**_(Flashback)_**

_- Q: Rachel, no sé si lees lo que te escribo todos los días pero… comencé a trabajar y estoy dispuesta a gastar todo mi primer sueldo en esta llamada_

_Sentada en un rincón de la habitación, llena de emoción y de esperanza, decidió contarle a Rachel la buena nueva: Viajaría a Nueva York._

_- Q: Yo sé… yo sé que estás ahí, Rach… Sé que prometiste olvidarme y que siempre cumples tus promesas pero es absurdo ¿No?... Rach, yo… yo te sigo amando. Después de un año y medio parece tan absurdo como que tú pretendas que no existí, pero es la realidad… Te amo._

_Con cada confesión pausaba sus palabras esperando una respuesta_

_- Q: Todo este tiempo me he preguntado si hice lo mejor… Yo la paso bien, amo esta carrera y amo ver crecer a Beth… Ya la has visto, está lindísima… y bueno, ya sabes como es de inteligente… Te confieso que a veces me cuenta detallitos sobre ti, no deberías confiar mucho en ella – solitarias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – A pesar de todo lo bueno, cada minuto pienso en ti, en lo que estarás haciendo, en cómo te va… Y me he odiado cada vez que Santana me decía que la estabas pasando mal… Tal vez… tal vez lo mejor era que continuaras con la estúpida idea de venir aquí y esperar por alguna academia… Sí, sigo pensando que era una idea estúpida… Y agradezco que siempre haya pensado eso porque hace dos días supe que harás el rol principal de una nueva obra… ¿Ves? Tenía razón, ese es tu lugar… Estoy segura que todo marchará bien…_

_Rachel escuchaba atenta al otro lado del teléfono… Lloraba sin control queriendo gritarle a la rubia que la dejara en paz; Arthur estaba logrando conquistarla, estaba feliz por su nuevo proyecto y llevaba varios meses sin llorar. Al escuchar a Quinn todo aquello se fue a la basura._

_- Q: Puedo pasar toda la noche aquí pero no sé cuanto tiempo más soportará tu contestadora… supongo que de verdad no estás, cosa que no me gusta para nada sabiendo la hora que es allá… o te has quedado dormida… Espero que sea eso. A lo que voy… Esta semana ha sido especial por dos cosas, la primera, saber que por fin llegó a tu vida una buena oportunidad, la segunda… Shelby viajará a Nueva York y me propuso que vaya con ella y la niña… Quiero ir… Voy a ir… Necesito verte... Necesito..._

_- R: ¡No vengas! – exclamó por fin contestando el teléfono_

_Quinn deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Rachel se permitiera hablar con ella, pero en el fondo no se encontraba preparada… Y mucho menos si la respuesta era un 'No vengas'. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y no podía pronunciar palabra_

_- R: No… vengas, por favor – susurró _

_Después de varios minutos de silencio la rubia tomó el valor para continuar_

_- Q: No sabes el bien que me hace escuchar tu voz... aunque me duela lo que dices... ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?_

_- R: No… no lo sé Quinn, no vengas por favor, por favor…_

_- Q: ¡Pero Rach!… Está bien, si no quieres que vaya, no iré_

_- R: No llores Quinn que haces que todo sea peor de lo que es_

_- Q: Tú también estás llorando, no llores…_

_Otros minutos transcurrieron entre sollozos, esta vez Quinn volvía a interrumpir con una tímida risa_

_- Q: Parece que si me voy a gastar mi primer sueldo en esta llamada – expresó secando sus lágrimas con el reverso de la manga de su pijama_

_- R: Yo... yo también te sigo amando Quinn_

_- Q: He pasado cada día desde que pisé esta ciudad preguntándome cuando nos volveríamos a ver… ¡Ahora podemos Rach! ¿Por qué no si nos seguimos amando?_

_Rachel trató de ignorar el discurso_

_- R: Quiero que me creas que no he dejado de amarte… Y puede sonar absurdo… Tan absurdo como saber que en cuanto termine esta llamada, pretenderé que nada pasó … Tardó, pero la técnica está funcionando… _

_- Q: No te creo_

_- R: ¿No crees que no he dejado de amarte? - preguntó casi ofendida_

_Quinn sonrió, Rachel siempre se las arreglaba para entender lo peor_

_- Q: No... no creo que tu técnica de ignorar mi existencia haya surtido efecto..._

_- R: Quinn, estuve llorando cada noche durante más de un año y desde hace unos meses eso ha cambiado… ¡Yo no me quiero sentir así de nuevo! No quiero, no quiero sufrir de nuevo cuando te vayas_

_- Q: ¡Volveremos a vernos!_

_- R: ¿En otro año y medio más? No Quinn ¿Y mientras tanto qué? Más lagrimas, más noches solitarias… ¿Más dolor? No quiero eso_

_- Q: Supongo que debo entender_

_- R: Sí, entiéndelo… Entiéndeme_

_- Q: ¿Podemos por lo menos hablar como lo estamos haciendo ahora? Escribirnos, no sé… Lo que quieras_

_- R: Después Quinn, no estoy preparada... de verdad… Lo siento_

_- Q: Rach… ¿Hay alguien más? – la rubia tragó saliva ante el silencio de la morena - Ya… Entiendo… Sabía que esto pasaría… _

_- R: Quinn…_

_- Q: No digas más Rach, no quiero explicaciones… Y no hay reproches... Espero que todo siga de maravilla… Esta llamada no pasó. Te amo... Y recuerda que siempre seré tu admiradora número 1._

**_(Fin del Flasback)_**

**- H**: _¿En qué piensas? ¿Para donde vas cada vez que te sumerges en tus pensamientos de esa manera?_

**- Q:** _Al pasado…_

**- H:** ¿Algún día dejarás tus misterios a un lado?

**- Q:** _No lo creo. No quiero perder el encanto_– se sentó en el borde de la cama buscando su ropa

**- H:**_ ¿Te vas?_

**- Q:** _Sí, ya es hora…_

**- H:** _Es muy tarde, quédate…_

**- Q:** _Sabes que no me gusta despertar en una cama distinta a la mía_

**- H:** _¿Y si me voy contigo?_

Quinn terminó de ajustarse el jean y subió de nuevo a la cama para regalarle un tierno beso a Heather

**- Q:** _Esa no es una opción… Por ahora_

**- H:** _¿Para Izzie si será una opción?_

**- Q:** _¿Esto es una escena de celos?_

**- H:** _No, pero responde…_

**- Q:** _Puede ser_

**- H:** _Ya…_ - resopló cansada – _No te mereces la sorpresa, pero ahí va… No preguntes cómo lo hice, pero mañana Tu Rachel Berry estará en el canal…_

* * *

><p><em>Varias cosas: <em>

_1) __Yo soñaba con que Arthur consiguiese un poquito más de amor de su parte :( Solo ChloeFreja lo ha sabido apreciar, pero porque sabe que si Arthur se enamora de ella, dejará a Rachel... Lo consideraré Chloe, lo consideraré._

_2) LittleFaberry10: Arthur es el único Neoyorquino que sabe de la existencia de Quinn, y sí! Rachel y Santana ahora son amigas, recuerda que Santana y Britt fueron a Yale, nada mejor que pasar algunos fines de semana visitando a una vieja amiga en la ciudad que nunca duerme ;)_

_3) ¿A Heather si la quieren? ¿Quién creen que sea Izzie? :O_

_4) Morí de risa con la desesperación de gbrujndl, ¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¿ Te sientes recompensada con una lesbianisima Quinn? _

_5) Gracias por leer y firmar._

¡Importantísimo! AMÉ el capítulo de Michael, eso aceleró el reencuentro de las chicas.

_¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Tu Fan No 1

**Tu Fan No. 1**

**- Q:** _¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás?... No, no, no, Quinn decir "amor" no es apropiado… ¡Hola Rach! ¿Cómo has estado?_ – Tras la puerta que la separaba del amor de su vida, ensayaba las palabras convenientes para el reencuentro

**- St:** _¿Hablando sola?_

**- Q:** _Creo que voy a matar a Heather_

**- S:** _No la juzgues, solo hace lo necesario para mantener feliz a su caprichito…_

Quinn ignoró la broma de su amigo

**- Q:** _Me sudan las manos, estoy nerviosa, no sé qué decir, no sé como voy a dirigir ese comercial, no sé que voy a hacer_ – rió incrédula - _¡Ya hasta estoy hablando como Rachel!_

**- S:** _¡Vaya! Esto si que es nuevo, Quinn Fabray nerviosa por una mujer_

**- Q:** _Necesito a Sophi, necesito a Sophi… y a Santana… Necesito hablar con esa traidora_

**- S:** _Hey ¿Y yo? Soy lo único que tienes aquí_

**- Q:** _Que te gusten los hombres no cambia nada… Eres uno y no me entiendes_

**- S:** _Como digas… No te espero más, voy a conocer a la mujer de tus sueños_ – con decisión ingresó al salón en el que grabarían un comercial para promocionar los 15 años del canal.

Rachel nunca comprendió porqué querían que estuviera presente en aquello, era totalmente extraño sabiendo que no tenía nada que ver con el canal y mucho más extraño que hayan ignorado al resto del elenco de Spring, al fin y al cabo, fuera de NY, solo era un personaje más.

Sacando el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos, Quinn marcó el número de Santana

_- San: ¡Pájaro de mar por tierra!_

_- Q: Rachel está aquí_

_- San: Si, ¿Y? Yo te dije que viajaría por cuestiones de promoción y…_

_- Q: Aquí en el canal Santana, ¡En el canal! Y voy a dirigir un comercial en el que participará porque a Heather no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que invitarla…_

_- S: ¡Oh! – _La latina estalló en risas

_- Q: ¡Qué estúpida eres Santana! ¡No te rías! ¡Yo me estoy muriendo de nervios! ¿Qué le digo? ¿Como la saludo? ¿Qué hago?_

_- S: ¡Calma rubia! Ya te pareces a Rachel_

Una risa nerviosa escapó de Quinn

_- Q: Lo sé, eso le dije a Steph… San, de verdad no sé como afrontar esto_

_- S: Lo que te diga será en vano Q, cuando la tengas frente a ti sabrás que hacer_

_- Q: ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo crees que reaccione ella?_

_- S: Ni idea… Pero prepárate para lo más incomodo y desagradable_

_- Q: Vaya… ¿Gracias?_

_- S: Siempre a la orden para bajarte de tu nube de ilusiones_

_- Q: Te odio Santana…_

_- S: El sentimiento es mutuo Quinn_

_- Q: ¿De verdad crees que todo será un desastre?_

_- S: Sí… Digo, si la enana sabe que estás allí, seguro te ignorará o prepara toda una escena en la que saldrá bien librada... Pero no creo, si se hubiese enterado antes, sencillamente no habría aceptado la propuesta_

_- Q: Estás ayudando muy poco_

_- S: Solo te preparo para lo que sucederá_

_- Q: Me acabas de dar un montón de opciones de lo que sucedería si fuese consciente de mi presencia, pero no es así. Prepárame para lo que sucederá no para lo que sucedería…_

_- S: No lo sé, es difícil saberlo… Tú la conoces, no ha cambiado nada esa insoportable_

_- Q: Ni tan insoportable… Bien que vives viajando a Nueva York a cada rato_

_- S: ¿Qué te puedo decir? A mi chica le gusta la idea y no le puedo negar nada_

**- X:**_ Quinn, ¿Falta mucho? Rachel Berry ya se está quejando_

**- Q:**_ En 10 estoy allí…_

_- S: Ya empezó la diva_

_- Q: Hace mucho que llegó –_ suspiró_ – Tan linda… siempre tan puntual y responsable_

_- S: ¿Quieres que la llame y le diga que tu dirigirás esa cosa?_

_- Q: ¿Qué? ¡No! Prefiero que sea una sorpresa, no quiero que planee cualquier estupidez_

_- S: Bien, atiende a tu diva – _la latina no pudo evitar reír nuevamente_ - ¡Cuando le cuente a Britt! _

_- Q: ¡Adiós López!_

Rápidamente colgó la llamada y marcó el número de su otra amiga. Había pedido diez minutos y le quedaban 6, cuanto más alargase el momento, mejor para ella y su angustiado corazón

_- Q: Rachel está aquí_

_- So: ¿QUÉ?_

_- Q: Mmj_

_- S: ¿Y qué hace allí?_

_- Q: Digamos que es un regalo de Heather_

_- S: ¡Oh!_

La expresión le causó gracia a Quinn

_- Q: Todas parecen tener la misma reacción _

_- S: Sorprende hasta donde es capaz de llegar tu vieja por mantenerte contenta y en su cama_

_- Q: Ya, ya_

_- S: ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_- Q: No sé, ¿Qué harías tú?_

_- S: Actúa como si nada, seguro ella también lo hará_

_- Q: "Nada" es lo que menos pasó, "nada" es lo que menos me pasa_

_- S: Aun así… ¿Cuándo la verás?_

_- Q: Ya… Me está esperando_

_- S: ¿A ti? ¿Ella sabe que estás ahí?_

_- Q: Supongo que no… Está esperando al director del comercial_

_- S: La sorpresa que se llevará_

_- Q: Sí… Ehhh… Hace mucho que está esperando, mejor voy…_

_- S: Tranquila… Contrólate y controla a tu fanática interior… Llámame en cuanto todo pase_

_- Q: Gracias Sophie, te llamaré_

_- S: Estaré esperando_

_- Q: Ok._

Tomando con firmeza la perilla de la puerta, Quinn respiró profundo, la giró y entró a la sala de grabación.

Como de costumbre, casi todo el lugar era un caos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro procurando dejar todo perfecto para cuando la claqueta sonara y el director lanzara la palabra_ "Acción"_

...Y allí estaba Rachel, tan perfecta y diva como siempre, hablando animadamente con Stephen y un apuesto chico de cabello castaño… _'Vamos bien Quinn, ya se lleva con uno de tus mejores amigos'_ – bromeó internamente. Su corazón se detuvo cuando Stephen la miró y regresó su vista a Rachel para luego señalar con su dedo índice el lugar en el que se encontraba.

El mundo pareció detenerse. Las personas a su alrededor no eran personas, eran espejismos. Por invaluables segundos solo existieron ellas, sus miradas y sus pensamientos

_'¿Puede ser más perfecta? Se ve tan adorable cuando está nerviosa… Camina Quinn, camina y sonríe, tu sonrisa mueve montañas'_

_'Quinn… ¿QUINN? ¿Mi Quinn? ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí? No puede ser, ¿Qué hago? Tranquila Rachel, tranquila… Recuerda que tú no la conoces, no existió… Por Dios, ¡Qué bella!... Esa sonrisa NO Quinn Fabray! ¡Estás jugando sucio! Deja de mirarla así Rachel, no sonrías ¡No sonrías!'_

_'¿Me está sonriendo o lo estoy soñando? ¡Quiero gritar! ¿Puedo gritar?'_

**- St:** _Esa bella señorita__ dirigirá el comercial, su nombre es Quinn Fabray_

Las palabras de Stephen llevaron a Rachel de regreso a la realidad, con esfuerzo y una amplia sonrisa cortó el contacto visual establecido con la rubia. Ahora su atención (por lo menos en apariencia) se dirigía nuevamente a los chicos que la acompañaban.

**- Ch:**_ ¡Ah! Claro Rach, creo que con ella hablé antes de venir, es simpática… No estés nerviosa_

**- Q:** _Hola_ – saludó tímidamente con los ojos fijos en la morena

_Hola_ – contestaron Rachel y Charlie

**- Ch:**_ ¿Qué tal? Hablamos esta mañana… Soy Charlie, el representante de Rachel -_ explicó extendiendo su mano

**- Q:** _Hola Charlie, un placer volver a hablar contigo_

**- S**: _Discúlpenme_ – Stephen giró para contestar una llamada

**- Ch:** _Bien, supongo que soy el encargado de presentarlas formalmente, Rachel ella es..._

**- Q:** _No hace falta, nosotr…_

**- R:** _Mucho gusto_ – extendió su mano impidiendo que la rubia continuase – _Rachel Barbra Berry_

Quinn la miró extrañada pero no era el momento ni el lugar para reproches, quizá Rachel tenía razones para ocultar que se conocían.

**- Q:** _Lucy… Quinn Fabray_

**- S:** _Espera, ¿Te llamas Lucy?_

**- Q:** _Sí, pero pocas personas lo saben_ – contestó alternando su vista entre Rachel y Steph

**- S:** _Y por supuesto tu diosa tenía que estar entre ese grupo de personas especiales_

_'¿Escuché eso? ¿Soy su diosa? ¿Stephen sabrá todo?'_

Quinn sintió como el calor subía por su cuerpo, no se podía ver, pero juraría que sus mejillas sobrepasaban el rojo natural y que todo empeoró justo cuando Rachel comenzó a reír visiblemente nerviosa

**- C:** _¿Su diosa? - _preguntó extrañado. Aquello le había causado mucha gracia, mucha más viendo la actitud de las dos chicas.

**- S:** _Verás Charlie, Quinn ha dedicado gran parte de sus últimos años a adorar a Rachel de manera enfermiza… Estás frente a tu fan número uno, Rachel_

Rachel bajó su cabeza avergonzada, una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro sin que pudiese frenarla

**- Q:** _¿Podemos dejar ese tema y comenzar a trabajar? Ya te puedes ir Stephen_

**- S:** _Pensé que me querrías en el equipo_

**- Q:** _Pensaste mal, te puedes ir_

**- S:** _Pero…_

**- Q:**_ Por favor_

La rubia esperó que el joven abandonara la escena

**- Q:** _Bien, hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer…_

**- R:** _No tenías porqué tratarlo así… Solo estaba bromeando_

**- Q:** _Yo decido quien está dentro y quien no… ¿Empezamos?_

**- C:** _Vaya que eres brava, rubia… ¿Yo estoy dentro o también me tengo que ir?_

_'Te puedes ir y dejarme sola con mi chica, pero…'_

**- Q:** _Si te sigues portando bien, estás dentro…_ - sonrió retomando su actitud dulce y despreocupada.

...

Nada extraordinario para Rachel. Varias tomas, distintos escenarios y siempre casi las mismas palabras_ 'Los mejores shows, las mejores películas y series, 15 años formando parte de ti...'_

**- R:** _¿Por esto tuve que esperar tanto?_ – Rachel, sonriendo, buscó asiento al lado de Charlie, que observaba atento como filmaban la misma escena con otras figuras del espectáculo

**- C:** _¿Te quejas? ¿Ya viste a tu alrededor? ¡Me parece haber visto a Katherine Heigl! Odio tener que parecer profesional_

**- R:**_ ¿No lo eres? ¡Estás despedido!_ - Bromeó

**- C:** _No, ¡Yo renuncio! Quiero empezar a pedir autógrafos_

**- R:**_ No renuncies por favor, no sobreviviré sin ti_ – dramatizó

**- C:** _Tienes razón, morirías de hambre… Aún no somos celebridades, pediré autógrafos y me tomaré fotos con todos… _

**- R:** _Hazlo con confianza, representante estrella_

**- C:**_ ¿Rach?_

**- R: **_¿Uh?_

**- C:** _Sabes que creo en tu talento al 100% pero ¿No te parece extraño que te hayan llamado para esto? Digo, tal vez a todo el elenco pasaría pero… No entiendo, aún no formas parte del canal_

**- R:** _Sí, es raro, pero ya a mi no me sorprende_

**- C:** _¿Ya no? ¿Por qué?_

**- R:** _Olvídalo_

**- C:**_ Odio cuando me dices "Olvídalo"_

**- R:** _Espera, ¿Dijiste "Aun" no formas parte del canal?_

**- C:** _¿Recuerdas la serie para la que vas a audicionar?_

**- R:** _Claro… - _afirmó preocupada

**- C:** _Creo que el piloto rodará en este canal_

**- R:** _¿QUÉ?_

**- C:** _Si…_

**- R:**_Dijiste FOX, yo recuerdo perfectamente haber escuchado la palabra FOX_

**- C:**_ Detalles, diva, detalles... La productora no consiguió cerrar el trato con ellos _

**- R:** _Creo que no me gusta mucho la idea de trabajar en este canal…_

**- C:** _¿Por qué? ¡Es perfecto!_

**- R:** _No, no... ¡No! ¿Quinn tiene algo que ver con la audición?_

**- C:** _¿Quinn? No... ¿Por qué? Tal vez si la serie se graba aquí, pero no creo, es producción independiente_

**- R:** _No estoy muy segura de querer venir a LA, Charlie_

**- C:** _Piénsalo, si es por mi hermano, ya sabes que te apoya… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sí es Katherine Heigl! ¡Después hablamos!_

Rachel continuó sentada en aquel lugar, esperando el turno de grabar el musical aniversario, pensando en todo y en nada, ¿Sería Quinn quien movió las piezas para que se diera el encuentro? Quinn no parecía tan sorprendida, pero si estaba nerviosa. Estaba tan distinta físicamente, tan mujer, tan, tan bella como siempre, pero ahora, ahora más…

**- Q:** _¿Café?_

**- R:** _Gr… gracias_ – respondió tomando el vaso -_ ¿No deberías estar trabajando para que esto termine pronto? Tengo más cosas que hacer_

**- Q:** _¿Ves ese chico de allá? Es el asistente de dirección, está a cargo por un rato. Si se detienen no será por mi_

**- R:** _Bien…_

**- Q:** _Rach, yo no... no esperaba un encuentro épico, pero si uno con un mínimo de lágrimas y drama… Sé que no era lo mejor por el sitio en el que estamos pero, ¿Ni un abrazo? ¿Ni un 'como te ha ido'?… ¿Por qué quieres ocultar que nos conocemos?_

**- R:** _¿Nos conocemos?_ – Por primera vez dirigió su mirada a la rubia

**- Q:** _Está bien, olvidemos el abrazo, las lágrimas y el drama…_ - explicó con seriedad y mal humor - _Si no te apetecen las demostraciones de cariño, perfecto, pero ¿En serio vas a seguir con esta pésima broma?_

**- R:** _No entiendo, no es broma… No lo tomes personal, conozco a muchas personas y no las recuerdo a todas... No es una pésima broma, es una pésima memoria_

**- Q:** _Eres, eres..._ – respiró profundo para no estallar de ira – _Tienes 23 años Rachel, ¡Madura!_ – La rubia se levantó del asiento frustrada por la actitud de Rachel, ésta solo pudo reír por la travesura.

Su intención no era hacer sufrir a Quinn, ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero estaba disfrutando hacerla rabiar. La realidad era que no sabía como enfrentarla, no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar todo lo que podía pasar, tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo iba a seguir fingiendo esa amnesia selectiva, pero estaba segura de llevarla a cabo por un tiempo suficiente como para ordenar sus ideas.

**- AD:** _¡Atención!_ – El asistente de dirección, utilizando un megáfono al mejor estilo de Sue Silvester, llamaba la atención de los allí presentes – _Ahora pasaremos a los estudios de grabación. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Grupo A, estudio 1 con Quinn, Grupo B, estudio 2, conmigo. Luego haremos la toma grupal y terminamos la jornada. En el grupo A tenemos a…_

_(…)_

**- R:** _¿Dónde te metiste Charlie Thompson?_ – Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro en el único pasillo vacío que consiguió. Huía de Quinn y aprovechó el haber encontrado un salón aparentemente olvidado. Entró y cerró la puerta.

**- C:**_ Estoy conociendo el canal, Stephen se ofreció a darme un tour_

**- R:** _Ya terminamos de grabar, ¿Nos vamos?_

**- C:** _¿Te importaría regresar sola?_

**- R:** _¿QUÉ?_

**- C:** _Stephen me invitó a una fiesta esta noche… Rachel_ – expresó bajando el tono de voz, procurando no ser escuchado por alguien más - _¿Lo viste? Este hombre está como quiere…_

**- R:**_ ¡Charlie! ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya al hotel SOLA?_

**- C:** _Toma un taxi_

**- R:** _Wow, tremenda idea, jamás se me habría ocurrido_ – ironizó

**- C:** _No te hagas la diva... Espérame entonces, tengo que regresar al hotel a bañarme y cambiarme para estar presentable, pero por ahora quiero terminar de conocer el canal_

**- R:** _¿Sabes qué? Mejor no digas nada, yo me voy al hotel y espero no verte… Llamaré a mi mamá y saldré por ahí, nos vemos._

Rachel abrió la puerta dispuesta a abandonar el lugar cuanto antes, pero una rubia de ojos verdes no estaba por la labor de dejarla cumplir su deseo. Con pasos acelerados se acercaba a la morena que recorría el camino de regreso al salón que la había resguardado minutos antes. Quinn corrió intentando alcanzarla, pero Rachel ya había logrado su objetivo

**- Q:** _Rachel_ – golpeaba la puerta - _abre… Rachel_…

**- R:** _No trato con fanáticas locas…_

**- Q:** _Abre la maldita puerta, Rachel Berry… Tengo llaves_ – Mintió y se apresuró a hacer sonar el juego que llevaba – _Será cuestión de minutos, tu decides si me los ahorras o no_

**- R:** _Por mi puedes perder todo el tiempo que quieras_

- Q: _¡La encontré!_

Rachel, vencida, abrió la puerta. Quinn la cerró una vez dentro y simuló asegurarla con llave

**- R:** _Yo ya me iba, déjame salir_

**- Q:** _Parecías muy a gusto aquí adentro_

**- R:** _¡Déjame salir!_

**- Q:** _NO hasta que reconozcas que no me has olvidado_

**- R:**_ No puedo reconocer algo que no es cierto... ¡Llamaré al 911…!_ - Mostró su móvil

**- Q:** _Llama al FBI si te da la gana, estaremos aquí el tiempo que tarden en llegar_

Con cada palabra pronunciada, Quinn se encargaba de dar un paso frente a la morena y ésta un paso atrás

**- R:** _Mira… ehh..._

**- Q:** _Quinn_

**- R:** _Quinn... Si te digo que no te había visto antes, es porque es así, ten la madurez que exiges y déjame en paz... ¡Hey! ¿No conoces el concepto de espacio personal?_

**- Q:** _No cuando se trata de ti…_

La morena se había quedado sin lugar para retroceder. Una pared limitaba su movimiento en reversa y Quinn limitaba su sentido común. Fue débil, su mirada vaciló por unos segundos y se posó sobre los labios que tanto deseó alguna vez, al regresar a los ojos verdes, supo que todo estaba perdido. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y decidió dejar pasar lo que tenía que pasar.

Quinn sintió que la empezaba a amar aun más. La rabia por la actitud infantil de Rachel había pasado y ahora lo único que quería hacer era amarla, besarla, sentirla… Y ser correspondida.

Un halo de cordura atravesó por su mente. No quería cometer cualquier locura, no quería arruinar las cosas (suficiente con Rachel jugando ese papel) y si era rechazada una vez más, seguramente actuaría como no quería hacerlo. Decidió desviar su camino y besó la mejilla de la morena que al contacto abrió sus ojos confundida… Esperaba aquel beso en sus labios, ¡Claro que lo esperaba!

Se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, diciendo todo lo que no se atrevían a decir. Rabia, dolor, confusión era lo que Quinn veía, Rachel no se atrevía a profundizar en lo que los ojos de la rubía expresaban, si lo hacía, saldría muy mal parada.

**- Q:** _Si dices que no me conoces, no me conoces… Será como tu digas_

**- R:** _Estás loca, Quinn_ – afirmó buscando la salida -_ ¿Me dejas salir?_

**- Q:** _Está abierto…_

**- R:**_ Pero, las llaves… Ya… Era mentira_

**- Q:** _Una mentirita blanca… ¿Rach?_

**- R:** _¿Ahora qué?_

**- Q:** _No te puedes negar a una petición de una admiradora_

**- R:** _Si la admiradora está loca, claro que puedo…_

**- Q:** _Solo quiero una foto, solo eso y no te molesto más_

Rachel ya tenía entre sus manos la perilla de la puerta que la regresaría a su tranquilidad, pero no dudó en soltarla y complacer a la mujer que un día creyó el amor de su vida.

**- R:** _Está bien, pero no pretendas que aparezca sonriente porque no me siento así_

**- Q:** _Eres actriz, haz tu mejor esfuerzo_

**- R: **_¿Qué… qué haces Quinn?_

**- Q:** _Solo me aseguro de que la foto salga bien_

Con su brazo derecho rodeó la cintura de la pequeña y posó su barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo. Con la mano derecha se disponía a capturar la foto que sirvió de excusa para tenerla así de cerca

**- Q:** _¡Perfecta!... ¿Rach?_

**- R:** _¿Qué Quinn? Dijiste que me dejarías en paz_

**- Q:** _Sí, sí, lo haré, pero… ¿Dejas que todos los fanáticos se tomen fotos así contigo? Porque si es así moriré de celos ahora mismo…_

**- R:**_ Eres, eres… Grrrrr_

Como un rayo salió de aquel lugar, golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, Quinn reía divertida, la primera batalla, la había ganado.

* * *

><p><strong>Xombie<strong> e **IndieLov** , muuuuuuuuchas gracias por los halagos! 3

**ChloeFreja **y **LittleFaberry10**, actualización concedida rápidamente ;)

**Andre** y **Ev**, aquí tienen el reencuentro, espero les haya gustado...

**Darkhannock:** Estoy enojada contigo! Vale que le digas cobarde, ¿Pero hipócrita? No señorita, mi Rachel no es una hipócrita... Me dolió, te juro que me dolió jajaja :( dime qué quieres que NO pase en el fic, debería castigarte con eso.

_PD.- Todo lo malo que ocurra en adelante, será gracias a Darkhannock jajaja. _

_Just Kidding._ ¡Nos leemos!


	4. ¿Comenzamos de cero?

Fue un día difícil, tan difícil como muchos de los que había vivido en casi 24 años de existencia, pero fue un día especial; luego de 5 años 3 meses y 11 días, volvía a ver al amor de su vida, luego de 3 años y 10 meses, volvía a escuchar su voz. A ese patético extremo había llegado: Contaba cada miserable día desde su separación.

Quienes la rodeaban no encontraban nada anormal en su loca obsesión por Rachel, Quinn Fabray era una_ "chica rara"_ que disfrutaba de la música rara, la ropa rara, los días raros... Nada extraño que un día se le ocurriese venerar a una casi desconocida. Jamás tuvo la intención de negar su amor y jamás tuvo la intención de aclarar la situación, sencillamente Rachel Berry era un recuerdo sagrado que no se atrevía a exponer.

Ese día, como tantos otros, un abrazo de la pequeña Beth era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba en el lugar que le correspondía. Sin las dudas que la acecharon aquella tarde, sin arrepentimientos, ella debía estar con su hija y Rachel debía triunfar, tal como había venido sucediendo.

Beth, su pequeña hija, había aprendido de más, tal vez por el ambiente poco tradicional en el que había crecido: Dos madres, una "grande" y una no tan grande, una abuela, tan grande como su mamá, a la que veía en ocasiones muy especiales, dos abuelos en extremo consentidores a los que veía cada vez que veía a su abuela en Ohio o cuando coincidían en Nueva York cuando iba a visitar a su hermana de la misma edad de su mami (que un día fue su novia). También se había acostumbrado a omitir el hecho de que su hermana era Rachel Berry, la misma que a veces salía en televisión y de la cual su mamá menor era fanática… Además tenía un papá joven que veía casi todos los días a través de una pantalla, como a sus tías Santana y Britt… Y parecía que la cuenta de los tíos jamás iba a terminar (de la familia en realidad, porque no podía dejar fuera al señor que compartía su vida con su mamá Shelby) ¿Complicado? Sí, sin duda, pero lo contaba de una manera especial, tan especial como se sentía todo aquello.

A su corta edad aprendió que Rachel era un tema difícil de tratar en su hogar y aprendió que cada vez que su mamá menor le pedía un abrazo haciendo pucheros, probablemente estaba pensando en ella… Lo comprendió un día que la escuchó llorar hablando de Rachel con su tía Santana. Al finalizar aquella llamada sus ojos estaban tristes y sus labios expresaron un _'Abrázame, pequeña'_ que jamás olvidaría ninguna de las dos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Izzie:<strong> _¡Quinn! ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que vendrías…_

**- Q:** _No estaba en mis planes, pero necesito un abrazo de mi pequeña… -¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Dónde están Shelby y Tom?_

**- I:** _Salieron con… ¿Rachel?_

**- Q:** _¡Ah! Sí… Rachel… ¿Y Beth?_

**- I:** _Se quedó dormida _

**- Q:** _No debiste dejarla, aún es temprano, si se despierta…_

**- I:** _¿Terminó el interrogatorio? _– Interrumpió a la rubia antes que continuara.

Quinn sonrió y asintió

**- Q:** _Disculpa_

**- I: **_Ok…_ - también sonrió -¿Te puedo saludar como se debe?

**- Q:** _Claro…_

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso

**- I:** _¿Qué tal tu día? Se vale dar señales de vez en cuando… digo, sería bueno saber que por lo menos piensas en mí un segundo_

**- Q:** _Lo siento, hoy fue un día extraño_

**- I:** _Quinn… ¿Rachel la hija de Shelby es Rachel, tu Rachel?_

Quinn vaciló en su respuesta

**- Q:** _Si... ¿Cómo sa…_

**- I: **_Digamos que soy buena atando cabos. No quiero saber más… por ahora… ¿Ya cenaste?_

**- Q:** _No ¿Y tú?_

**- B:** _¿Mami?_

La pequeña Beth fregaba sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la rubia a paso lento

**- Q:** _Hola bebé, ven ¡Abrázame! _– Extendió sus brazos cargando a la pequeña, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas

**- B: **_¿Viste a Rach?_

A Quinn le sorprendió la pregunta, miró a Izzie y supo que esperaba la respuesta tanto o más que la pequeña, mentirles no era una opción

**- Q:** _Sí la vi… ¿Por qué te despertaste?_

**- B:** _Porque escuché tu voz_ – sonrió -_ ¿Podemos ver a Rach ya?_

**- Q:** _No señorita, tu vas a dormir de nuevo… Izzie, ¿Me esperas y cenamos juntas?_

**- I:** _No, quédate con Beth, mi trabajo acá terminó… ¿Luego hablamos?_

**- Q:** _Está bien, luego hablamos_

Izzie se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en su frente

**- I:**_ Pórtate bien, terremotico… Tu también terremotote_ – se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla

**- Q:** _Te acompañamos_

**- I:** _Tranquila, conozco perfectamente la salida_

**- Q:** _¡Cuidado te pierdes Izzie!_ – bromeó. La chica vivía solo unos pisos más arriba

**- I:** _Muy graciosa, Quinnie_

El ruido de unas llaves indicaba que la pareja faltante había llegado…

**- Sh:** _¡Quinn! ¡Estás aquí!_

Rachel quedó helada tras la puerta. Lograron convencerla de cenar en casa con la promesa de una Quinn ausente

**- Q:** _No se preocupen por mi, yo voy de salida_

**- B:**_ ¡Pero mami! Ibas a llevarme a mi habitación y a contarme un cuento y a…_ - frenó sus mentiras de golpe cuando Quinn la miró con reproche - _¡Rachel!_ – saltó de los brazos de su madre corriendo a los de su hermana… Suficiente para sentirse a salvo.

**- R:** _Pequeña mentirosa_ – susurró en su oído

Todos miraban a todos, Quinn se detuvo en la imagen Beth-Rachel por varios segundos, poco pasó para recordar la presencia de su novia, chocar sus miradas y bajar la cabeza apenada sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

**- Tom:** _Rachel, pasa ¿Te vas a quedar allí fuera para siempre?_

**- R:** _No Tom, tranquilo, creo que es mejor que regrese al hotel_

**- B:** _¡No! ¡Quédate!_

Quinn sintió que llegó a su límite y malhumorada se dirigió a Rachel

**- Q:**_ Si es por mi no hay problema, me voy para que cenes en paz_

**- B:** _¡Nooo!_

**- Q:** _Suficiente, Beth_ – exclamó con dureza

**- R:** _¡Déjala! No quiere que te vayas, no tienes por qué hablarle así_

Quinn rodó los ojos, ¿Todo lo que hacía y decía tenía que desagradar a Rachel?

**- Sh:** _¡Basta!_ – Elevó la voz sorprendiendo a todos – _De aquí nadie se va sin haber cenado_

Izzie levantó su mano de manera tímida

**- I:** _Me temo que yo si me voy… Ya cené_ – mintió

**- Sh:** _¡Izzie! ¡Qué vergüenza! Discúlpanos_

**- I:** _No te preocupes Shelby_

**- Sh:** _Rach, ella es Izzie, ex-niñera de Beth y nov…_ - La palabras dichas no se pueden recoger y habría sido de mal gusto no terminar aquella frase. A veces le gustaría no padecer la verborragia que había heredado su hija – _novia de Quinn_

**- I:** _Un placer conocerte Rachel_ – extendió su mano y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

**- R:** _El gusto es mío_ – devolvió el gesto

**- Sh:** _¿Por qué no nos acompáñas, Izzie?_ – Mera cortesía. Aunque la joven le agradaba y la consideraba casi parte de la familia, en aquel momento la situación estaba bastante tensa entre sus hijas como para añadirle un tercero.

**- I:** _Tengo algunas cosas que hacer Shelby, me pillaron de salida… Espero que la pasen bien… Un placer conocerte Rachel, ¡Hasta mañana!_

**- Q:** _Te acompaño..._

Rachel bajó a la pequeña Beth y caminó con ella de la mano, entrando al que pudo haber sido su hogar

**- R:** _Shelby, esto es muy incómodo, de verdad prefiero regresar al hotel_ – susurró procurando no ser escuchada por alguien distinto a Shelby

**- Sh:** _Tienen que pasar por esto en algún momento… Te tienes que acostumbrar. Si vas a vivir en LA, no vas a poder huir siempre_

Beth saltó emocionada

**- B:** _¿De verdad vas a vivir aquí?_

La pregunta se escuchó en toda la estancia. Izzie y Quinn dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pequeña que aguardaba ansiosa la respuesta de la morena. Rachel, de cuclillas, se puso a la altura de Beth

**- R:** _Veo señorita, que la prudencia aún no es una de tus cualidades_

**- B:** _¿Te vas a quedar o no?_ – preguntó esta vez en un tono adecuado

**- R:** _Puede ser, todo depende de la audición de mañana_

**- B:** _Lo tienes ganado… Tu eres la mejor_

Rachel alzó y abrazó a Beth con fuerza

**- R:** _¡Te amo enana!_

**- B:** _¡No me llames enana!_

**- R:** _Está bien ENANA_

**- B:** _Mi tía Santana dice que cuando tenga tu edad seré mucho más alta que tu, ¿Quién es la enana?_

**- R:** _Odio a tu tía Santana_

**- T:** _Ya ordené las pizzas… Una vegetariana para nuestras niñas vegetarianas y nuestra favorita amor_

**- Sh:** _Gracias tesoro… Beth, ¿Tu no deberías estar durmiendo?_ – preguntó tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala, al lado de Rachel que seguía su charla con Beth

**- B:**_ Ya dormí mamá, no tengo más sueño_

**- Sh:** _Mañana hay colegio, no te vas a querer levantar_

**- B:** _Pequeñeces, mamá…_

Rachel rió divertida

**- R:** _Que insolente esta niña, ¿Pequeñeces, eh?_

**- B:** Sí…

Quinn se disponía a sentarse frente a las tres mujeres cuando el portero sonó

**- Q:** _¡Yo voy!_ – saltó de inmediato

**- T:** _Tranquila Quinnie, yo bajo_

**- Q:** Pero…

**- T:** _Quédate aquí_ – sonrió con malicia. La rubia respiró profundo calmando sus ansias de asesinar al esposo de Shelby – _Las cosas marchan bien, tranquila_… - le dijo por lo bajo.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones triviales y largas pausas. Nada mal a pesar de todo. Rachel pensaba en Izzie... Se veía un poco más joven que Quinn, ¿19? ¿20 años? ¿Sus padres sabrían de la relación? Los gustos de la rubia parecían haber cambiado bastante: Izzie no se parecía en nada a ella. Pero eso era algo que ya no debía preocuparle.

**- Sh:** _¿Charlie no ha aparecido?_

**- R:** _No, creo que está muy entretenido con el amigo de Quinn_

**- Q:** _Noooo, ¿Está con Stephen?_

**- R:** _Sí, ¿No te dijo?_

**- Q:** _No, no hablamos después de… Ya sabes_

**- R:** _Debes aprender a controlar tu carácter, rubia_

Quinn sonrió atontada. Nadie pronunciaba 'rubia' tan tierno como su Rachel… La morena correspondió su sonrisa hasta que se hizo consciente de su desliz y se levantó de golpe

**- R:**_ Creo que ya es hora de irme, se hace tarde…_

**- Sh:** _Puedes quedarte aquí_

**- R:** _No, necesito llegar al hotel, mañana debo estar temprano en la audición, tengo que ver a Charlie_ _'Necesito estar lejos de Quinn'_

**- Q:** _¡Te llevo!_

**- R:** _¿QUÉ? ¡No!... No es necesario que salgas solo para llevarme, ya estás acá…_

**- Q:** _Yo ya no vivo aquí Rach, me mudé cuando estos dos señores se casaron_

**- T:** _En contra de nuestra voluntad… Aún tiene su habitación tal como la dejó_

**- R:** _¿Por qué no te quedas? Es tarde, ¿No es peligroso que andes por ahí a estas horas?_

**- Q:** _Son las 11 Rach, no es tan tarde…_

**- B:** _Y mis muñecas están durmiendo en su cama y a mi me gusta dormir sola… No se puede quedar aquí_ – sonrió triunfante

**- Q:** _Y sus muñecas están durmiendo en mi cama y a ella le gusta dormir sola, no me puedo quedar aquí _- respondió encogiendo sus hombros de manera adorable

**- R:** _Sí, me quedó claro…_

**- Sh:** _Vamos Beth, suficiente por hoy… Te hemos dado libertad de más_

**- B:** _Mami, llévame tú a mi habitación por favor_

**- Q:** _¿Me esperas Rach?_

**- R:** _Creo que no tengo otra alternativa… Te espero_

**- Q:** _Perfecto_

…

**- Q:** _Pequeña entrometida y astuta_

**- B:** _¿Qué harías tú sin mi, Quinn Fabray?_

**- Q:** _Nada, definitivamente nada_

**- B:** _Mami_ – con su dedo índice le indicó que se acercara a su rostro – _Rachel viene a vivir a Los Ángeles_

**- Q:** _¿De verdad?_ – preguntó gratamente sorprendida

**- B:** _Sí_

**- Q:** _¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo con esa información?_ – fingió un cambio en su actitud

**- B:** _Tú sabrás, yo solo informo_

**- Q:** _Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo! ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mejor hija del mundo?_

**- B:** _Todos los días_ – reía por las cosquillas que su madre propiciaba - _¡Apúrate que se va!_

(…)

Llevaban más de media hora dando vueltas por la ciudad en el auto de la rubia

**- R:** _Creo que hemos pasado por aquí unas tres veces_

**- Q:** _Es que aún no me has dicho en qué hotel te quedas_

Rachel abrió su boca de manera exagerada

**- R:** _¡Eres increíble Quinn Fabray! ¿Por qué no preguntaste antes?_

**- Q:** _¡Hey! Es error de las dos, ¿Qué es lo primero que haces cuando subes a un taxi? Dar la dirección a la que vas, ¿No?_

**- R:** _¿Dónde está el letrero de "Taxi" en este auto?_ – se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesta

**- Q:** _Perdón_ – reía sin poder evitarlo – _A mi me interesa pasar tiempo contigo_

**- R:** _Ya párale Quinn, ¡Qué fastidiosa eres!… No creo que a tu novia le agrade saber las cosas que me dices_

**- Q:** _Aún no sé en qué hotel te estás quedando_

**- R:** _Dixie Hollywood_

**- Q:**_ ¿Digno de una diva?_

**- R:** _¿Hace cuanto estás con ella? Con Izzie_

**- Q:** _Meses…_

**- R:** _¿Cuántos?_

**- Q:** _5, casi 6…_

**- R:** _Veo que se lleva bien con Beth, eso es perfecto_

**- Q:** _Fue su niñera… Izzie la cuidaba cuando llegamos a LA_

**- R:** _¿Qué? ¿Dejaban a mi niña con otra niña? ¿Están locas?_

**- Q:** _No…_ - rió - _Su mamá tenía algo así como una guardería y ella le ayudaba… La señora murió y como Beth estaba en el mismo edificio y a Izzie le hacía falta el dinero, no fue problema para ella continuar el trabajo con Beth_

**- R:** _Entiendo… ¿Y su papá?_

**- Q:**_ Solo vivía con su mamá_

**- R:** _Ah… Que triste… ¿Tíos? ¿Abuelos? ¿Está sola en este mundo? Bueno, te tiene a ti_

**- Q:**_ Sí, me tiene a mí… Y a otros… Hay mucha gente pendiente de ella_

**- R:** _Que bueno…_

**- Q:** _Además es una valiente, nada la ha detenido, lucha por lo que quiere… ¡Estudia en la UCLA!_

**- R:** _Ya ¿No? No te pedí su biografía… _- perdió su mirada en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana -_ ¿Falta mucho para llegar al hotel?_

**- Q:** _Creo que no_

**- R:** _¿Crees?_

**- Q:** _Me había desviado bastante del camino… ¿Celos?_

**- R:** _Ja!_ _Claro que no… ¿Qué estudia?_

**- Q:** _Medicina_

**- R:** _¡Vaya!_

**- Q:** _¿Qué?_

**- R:** _Es lo que estudió Arthur_

**- Q:** _Y Arthur es…?_ – Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta

**- R:** _Una pregunta un tanto tonta para alguien que dice ser mi fanática número 1_

**- Q:** _Touché… Sé que es tu novio_

**- R:** _Yo sé que sabes…_

**- Q:** _¿Se te olvidó la estúpida idea de negar mi existencia?_

**- R:** _Las circunstancias me obligaron a olvidar que te olvidé_ – bromeó – _Discúlpame Quinn, no supe como reaccionar cuando te vi y tomé la salida más fácil_

**- Q:** _Disculpas aceptadas, todo olvidado ¿Comenzamos de cero?_

**- R:** _Supongo…_

La rubia detuvo su auto

**- R:** _¿Por qué te det…_

Quinn rodeó con sus brazos a la pequeña morena

**- Q:** _Te extrañé_

Rachel dejó de luchar con su yo interior y correspondió el abrazo… No fue capaz de pronunciar el _'Yo también te extrañé'_ que cruzaba por su mente y por su corazón. Quinn retomó su sitio no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla de su diva

**- Q:** _Ahora sí, derechito al hotel_

**- R:** _Sabía que seguías dando vueltas a conciencia_

**- Q:** _No me culpes. Necesitaba ese abrazo_

**- R:** _No, no te culpo…_

_..._

**- Q:** _Sana y salva en su hotel, mi querida dama_

**- R:** _Gracias por traerme… Y por el paseo por la ciudad_

**- Q:** _Siempre a la orden, tal vez en tu próxima venida pasemos menos tiempo discutiendo y más disfrutando del tour, ¿Te parece?_

**- R:** _Me parece…_

**- Q:** _¿Cuándo regresas a NY?_

**- R:** _Mañana después de la audición…_

**- Q:** _Suerte… No la necesitas, pero es lo que se dice en estos casos... Espero que todo salga perfecto_

**- R:** _¿Quinn?_

**- Q:** _¿Mmm?_

**- R:**_ ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con la audición? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con mi participación en los 15 años del canal?_

**- Q:**_ Soy una productora estrella pero aun no tengo ese poder…_

**- R:** _Es extraño, ¿Por qué me llamaron a mi y no a todo el elenco de Spring? Aun no soy tan famosa…_

**- Q:**_ En la audición no tengo nada que ver…_

**- R:**_ En el comercial de los 15 años sí…_

**- Q:** _Sí y no_

**- R:** _¿Como es eso? Explicame_

**- Q:** _Digamos que fuiste un regalo especial_

Rachel frunció su ceño

**- R:** _¿Regalo? ¿De quién?_

**- Q:** _¿No te tienes que levantar temprano para la audición? Son las 12:25, mira – _señaló la hora en su reloj

**- R:** _No te importaba eso hace unos minutos ¡Responde!_

**- Q:**_ Un regalo de una amiga_

**- R:** _¿Amiga?_

**- Q:** _Sí, una amiga…_

**- R:** _Una amiga con el poder de incluir a una casi desconocida en un comercial de uno de los canales más importantes del país, ¿Qué clase de amiga es esa Quinn Fabray?_

**- Q:** _Una que, evidentemente, me aprecia mucho_

**- R:** _Demasiado diría yo… ¿Izzie sabe que tienes amigas que te aprecian tanto?_

**- Q:**_ Suficiente por hoy, se hace tarde Rachel y…_

**- R:** _Eres una mujeriega_

**- Q:** _¿Qué?_

**- R:** _Mujeriega…_

A Quinn le dio un ataque de risa, mezcla de nervios y de incredulidad

**- R:** _Y una descarada, ¡Te ríes sin negarlo! Eres la peor…_

**- Q:** _Me causa risa que digas eso… No tienes pruebas de nada_

**- R:** _¿No? Tienes novia, no has dejado de flirtear conmigo y ahora descubro que tienes amiguitas especiales que te hacen regalitos extraños_

**- Q**: _Me alegra que hayas notado que estoy flirteando contigo…_

**- R**: _Ya es hora de bajarme de este auto_ – afirmó abriendo la puerta y ejecutando la acción deseada

-** Q:** _¡Buenas noches preciosa!_ - Lanzó un beso al aire que hizo sonrojar a Rachel

**- R:** _Préstame tu móvil_

**- Q:** _Apagado. Sin batería…_ - mostró el aparato

**- R:** _¿Tienes papel?_ – indagó sacando una pluma de su bolso

**- Q:** _Eh…_ - comenzó a buscar en cada rincón del auto sin saber bien qué quería la morena

**- R:** _Olvídalo_ – expresó entrando de nuevo al auto, tomó el brazo de la rubia y anotó su número de móvil en él – _Escríbeme en cuanto llegues a tu casa._

_'De película. Demasiado sexy'_ – pensó la rubia.

**- Q:** _Lo haré._

* * *

><p>Gracias por recomendar el fic en la página de Facebook: "<strong>Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet"<strong> Gracias por publicarlo en el Tumblr oficial y gracias a la autora de **"Quién decide es el corazón"** por recomendarlo a alguien en Twitter haciendo que maru-jayjay leyera tres capítulos seguidos jajaja

- Akane Koishikawa, tu me diste permiso: ¡Loca! Jajaja una loca teoría para Izzie, pero pudo ser ;)

Gracias a todas (todos, por si acaso) por leer y miiiil gracias por firmar ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Hola LA, Hasta pronto NY

_**(NYC, 6:30 AM)**_

**- A:** _Cariño no tienes porqué llevar todo de una vez, vas a venir en un mes y yo espero en dos haber conseguido mi traslado_

**- R:** _Esto es solo lo necesario Arthur_

**- A:** _¿Es necesario que lleves todos los premios y trofeos que has acumulado en este tiempo?_

**- R: **_¡Claro! Me darán buena suerte_

**- A:** _Y tu colección de discos y dvd's, también es necesaria_

**- R: **_Estaré sola con tu hermano fiestero en una ciudad que apenas conozco, tendré que hacer bastantes maratones en mis ratos libres si quiero sobrevivir los primeros meses_

**- A:** _¡Vamos Rachel! No estarás sola, tienes a tu mamá_

**- R:** _Que trabaja casi todo el día_

**- A:** _A la pequeña Beth_

**- R: **_Clases y actividades extracurriculares_

**- A: **_A Quinn…_

**- R:** _Y aquí vamos otra vez…_

**- A:** _No, no lo digo por nada en especial. Tiempo les sobrará… Van a trabajar en el mismo canal y..._

**- R:** _Buen punto. Nos veremos allí, probablemente en casa de Shelby... no será necesario vernos en otro lugar_

**- A:** _Si, claro_ – Rachel resopló fastidiada – _Rach, se la pasan escribiéndose todo el día desde que regresaste de LA, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no querrán estar juntas todo el tiempo cuando no haya kilómetros de por medio?_

Rachel sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos conteniendo su malestar

**- R: **_Arthur, ¿Te he ocultado algo alguna vez? ¿Acaso no has visto las tonterías que hablamos? No hay nada más en nuestras conversaciones_

**- A:** _Ella coquetea contigo y no lo puedes negar_

**- R:** _Pero yo la freno en el acto… No le presto atención, Arthur ¡Y lo sabes!_

**- A:** _Perdóname, no quiero arruinar tus últimas horas en NY por unos estúpidos celos…_ - Se acercó a la diva y tomó sus manos – _Yo confío en ti pero..._

**- R:** _No Arthur, por favor no vengas con el cliché "Confío en ti pero no en ella"_

**- A:** _No… Yo confío en ti y punto_

**- R:** _Pero…_

**- A:** _Pero no me puedes reprochar por sentir celos… Yo sé lo importante que fue en tu vida, yo sentí tu rechazo incontables veces porque a pesar del tiempo no la habías olvidado, yo te vi llorar por ella, ¡Por Dios! Yo escuché como Charlie contaba la historia de tu fan número uno y cómo te sonrojabas al saber que eres "su diosa" _– Rachel clavó su mirada en el piso - _… Han hablado en un mes más de lo que hablaron en cinco años_… _He visto como de la noche a la mañana el móvil es tu objeto más preciado_

**- R:** _Eso… es… por…_

**- A:** _…Y no me digas que es por asuntos profesionales porque todo eso lo maneja Charlie_

Sin palabras. Arthur llevaba razón en todo lo que decía.

La rubia había sabido aprovechar muy bien el poseer el número de móvil de Rachel, un par de días fue todo lo que ésta pudo resistir sin contestarle. Era totalmente cierto que no atendía a los halagos de la rubia, era totalmente cierto que no había nada más allá de conversaciones triviales sobre lo que hacían o pensaban hacer en sus respectivas ciudades. Rachel no permitía nada más, pero tampoco podía permitirse no hablar con Quinn, no podía mentirse, le hacía bien, se sentía bien, lo necesitaba.

**- R:** _Arthur, yo te amo… Estoy contigo y soy muy, muy, muy feliz, no quiero que eso cambie, nada va a cambiar_ – afirmó para luego besar sus labios – _Créelo, por favor…_

**- A:** _Lo creo, pero no por eso dejo de sentir celos… Aunque... lo estoy intentando_

**- R:** _Shelby me hizo ver que Quinn es parte de mi familia… Ella la quiere como una hija y la hija de Quinn es legalmente su hija… Mis padres adoran a ambas… Todo este tiempo viví negándome esa realidad pero ahora que estaremos en la misma ciudad, por más que quiera no lo voy a poder hacer… y… si tú quieres seguir a mi lado tendrás que ver a Quinn como mi prima, medio hermana, lo que quieras, menos como la mujer de la que un día estuve enamorada… Si no lo ves así no vamos a poder con esto Arthur_

**- A:** _Lo sé_

**- C:** _¡Llegué!_ – Charlie irrumpió en el que hasta los momentos era el hogar de Rachel - _¿Todo listo? ¿Nos vamos?_

**- A:** _Sí…_ - respondió de forma automática - _¿Sí? _

**- R:** _Si… Todo listo_ – respondió Rachel alejándose de Arthur

**- A:** _Charlie, danos unos minutos, ya te alcanzamos…_

**- Ch:** _Apúrense… ¿Me puedo llevar esto?_

**- R:** _Si, gracias…_

**- Ch: **_¡Apúrate!_ – Ordenó cerrando la puerta

**- A: **_Te amo_ – recorrió los pasos que lo separaban de su novia, la tomó por la cintura y besó sus labios – _No olvides que en NY hay un médico residente que no se puede concentrar en sus pacientes si no sabe nada de ti_

**- R:** _Y tu no olvides que en LA hay una actriz preocupada por el pobre ser que será atendido por ese poco profesional médico residente_

**- A:** _En tus manos estarán sus vidas_

**- R:** _Lo tendré en cuenta…_ - Rachel sonrió - _¡Te amo Arthur Thompson! Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta ciudad… Después de tu hermano_

**- A: **_Acabas de hacer que lo quiera un poquito menos_

**- R: **_Si no es por él jamás te habría conocido_

**- A: **_Mmmm... Tienes razón, él es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar _– la besó una vez más - _¿Nos vamos?_

Rachel suspiró

**- R:** _Nos vamos_

**- A:** _¿Preparada para su nueva vida, señorita Berry?_

La morena observó a su alrededor, despidiéndose de las cuatro paredes que tanto conocía y que tanto la conocían

**- R:** _Preparada..._

_**(LA, Aprox. 8 horas después)**_

**- R:** _¿Seguro que tu amiguito viene? Ya estaríamos en el hotel si…_

**- C: **_Deja de quejarte. De no ser por tu numeroso y pesado equipaje, no necesitaríamos dos manos más… Bueno, serán cuatro, mira _– señaló al frente – _vino con Quinn_

Charlie caminó a paso apresurado hasta llegar a la altura de los dos chicos rubios

**- C:** _¡Quinn! Que bueno volver a verte, ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Que guapa!_

**- Q:** _Muchas gracias Charlie… Yo muy bien ¿Y tu que tal?_

**- C:** _Todo bien… Stephen, eres un desconsiderado, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a esta bella dama a ayudar con el equipaje de una diva?_

**- St:** _¿Ese es el saludo que me merezco por venir a ayudarlos? Que bien, que educado… Y no, no la traje para eso, aunque ella lo haría encantada, ¿Me equivoco?_ – indagó mirando a la rubia que observaba como una sonriente Rachel caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro mientras hablaba por el móvil, tal vez con su novio - _'Que bella está! Diooos, ¡Lo odio!'_

**- Q:** _Supongo que no te equivocas_ – respondió atendiendo a los chicos finalmente – _Vine de chofer, a Stephen se le averió el auto y bueno, aquí estoy…_

**- R:** _Hola Stephen_ – con un beso y un abrazo que duró un poco más con Quinn, saludó a los rubios – _Hola Quinn_

**- So:** _¡Llegué! Uy! Me estaba haciendo pipí… Hola chicos, soy Sophie_ – saludó efusivamente a Charlie y a Rachel, como si los conociera de toda la vida - _Supongo que ya les han hablado de mi_

**- C:** _Supones bien… Dos manos más Rachel, Los Ángeles nos está recibiendo de maravilla_

**- So:** _No se acostumbren_

**- Q:** _Sí, no se acostumbren, Sophie solo vino porque es una cotilla_

**- So:** _Pero ayudaré, ¿Eh?_

**- St:** _¿Vamos por las maletas?_

**- R:** _¡Claro! - _Los chicos comenzaron su camino_ - Quinn _– Rachel detuvo a la rubia, apartándola de los demás

**- Q: **_¡Te juro que no vine en plan acosadora! El auto de Stephen se averió_

Rachel sonrió tratando de frenar la inminente risa

**- R:** _Solo quería decirte que no vamos a caber en tu Mini-Cooper_

**- Q:** _No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto… Traje la camioneta de Shelby_

**- R:** _¿Como sabías que...?_ _¿Sabes que eso derroca tu argumento del auto averiado?_

**- Q:** _No… El auto de Stephen se avería, me pide ayuda, yo calculo 3 maletas llenas de ropa, una llena de discos y DVD's y otra para estatuillas y trofeos y de inmediato pienso que definitivamente no vamos a caber en un Mini-Cooper... Llamo a Shelby, accede a un cambio de autos y aquí estamos recibiendo miradas desagradables por estar hablando y no ayudar… Ven _– tomó la mano de la morena incitándola a seguirla.

_(...)_

**- So:** _Wow Rach, si que tienes ganado el título de diva, ¿Faltó alguna maleta?_

**- R:** _¿Nadie entiende que todo es importante y que NO SE cuanto tiempo voy a vivir aquí?_

Todos respondieron un sonoro NO burlándose de la más pequeña

**- St:** _¿Cuánto piensan quedarse en este hotel?_

**- Ch:**_ No se Rachel, pero yo desde mañana comienzo a buscar un departamento_

**- So:** _¿No van a vivir juntos?_

¡NO! Contestaron a una sola voz

**- R:** _Nuestra amistad terminaría en cuestión de días_

**- Ch:** _Eso es correcto_

Rachel comenzó a husmear por los ambientes de la habitación, seguida por Sophie que parecía no querer perder detalle de lo que la morena hacía

**- So:** _¿Y por qué no te quedas con la Sra. Shelby?_

**- R:** _No quiero incomodar… Además estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola, estoy cómoda así… Por los momentos_ – afirmó mirando a Quinn de manera inconsciente

**- So:** _¿Cómo? ¿No vives… vivías con tu novio?_

**- R:** _No_

**- So:** _¿Y eso por qué?_

**- Q:** _Ya cálmate paparazzi_

**- So:** _Rachel está acostumbrada a las preguntas y no le incomodan, ¿Cierto Rachel?_

**- R:** _Bueno, algunas si me incomodan_

**- So:** _Oh vamos, estamos en confianza pequeña_ – dijo pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena

**- R:** _Ya que estamos en confianza, ocuparé mi derecho a no responder esa pregunta… Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Eres de acá? _

**- So:** _Orgullosa y caliente californiana_

**- R:** _¿No te recuerda un poco a Santana?_ – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Quinn

**- So:** _¿QUÉ? Me caes bien Rachel, no arruines tu imagen ante mi… Te he tratado demasiado bien como para que me compares con esa insoportable latina_

**- Q:** _Sí, tienen cierto parecido _– afirmó sonriendo

**- R:** _Tienes razón Sophie, tu eres más agradable_

**- So:**_ Lo sé_

**- Ch: **_Chicas, Stephen me está comentando de la fiesta que hay esta noche, ¿Vamos? ¿Vamos Rach?_

**- So:** _¡Yo ya estoy prendida y esperando!_

**- R:** _No, yo no… Vayan ustedes_

**- Ch:** _Lo dicho Steph, Rachel en NY, en Los Ángeles o en París siempre va a ser la misma niña aburrida de Ohio_

Rachel abrió su boca buscando las palabras adecuadas para protestar, pero el comentario de Stephen llegó mucho antes

**- St:** _¿Rachel es de Ohio? _

_Si _– contestaron Quinn, Charlie y Sophie al mismo tiempo

**- St:** _Alégrate amigo que no es un caso perdido… Sophie y yo somos especialistas en aburridas de Ohio_

**- So:** _¡Lo certifico!_ – exclamó mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa

**- St:** _Quinn es de Ohio_

Quinn asintió cuando Charlie la interrogó con un gesto

**- C:** _Pero lo que sé de ella no es típico de una joven de Ohio… Sin ofender, Quinn_

**- Q:** _No te preocupes…_

**- St:** _Cuando Quinn llegó a esta ciudad apenas hablaba, era una dulzura… Ahora esa dulzura la usa solo para llevarse a la cam…_

**- Q:** _¡Stephen!_

**- St:** _Para conquistar a sus víctimas_

**- So:** _Yo las llamo beneficiadas_ – Interrumpió Sophie levantando su mano

**- Q:** _¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí?_

**- R:** _Sí, ¡Por favor!_ – Charlie y Stephen la miraron extrañados por su urgencia de terminar con aquel tema. La intención de los chicos era jugar un poco con la rubia como antes lo habían hecho con ella y lo lógico era seguir la corriente - _Dejemos para después, no necesitamos saber todo de golpe_ – rectificó.

**- Ch:** _Apliquen en Rachel la mitad de lo que aplicaron en Quinn, mi hermano no me perdonaría si se convierte en una cazadora_

**- Q:** _Yo yo… no… soy… una_

**- Ch:** _Es broma rubia…_

**- St:** _No es necesario aplicar la mitad, la misma técnica estará bien… Mi pequeña Quinn se convirtió en una rompecorazones solo porque vino con el corazón roto_ – Rachel y Quinn cruzaron sus miradas interrumpiendo el contacto casi de inmediato _– Pero de unos meses para acá es casi una nueva mujer_

**- So:** _Casi… Aun hay un detallito por arreglar_

**- St:** _Algo es algo, Soph_

**- So:**_ Eso sí_

**- Ch:** _La rubia no lo parece, pero estos tres son terribles, Rachel… ¡Estoy amando Los Ángeles!_

**- Q:**_ Yo creo que nosotros nos vamos… Supongo que Charlie y Rachel quieren descansar un rato y yo tengo que entregarle la camioneta a Shelby, ¡Nos vamos!_

**- Ch:** _¿Nos vemos esta noche?_

**- Q:** _No sé si voy, pero puede ser…_

**- St:** _Tienes que ir, mi auto se averió y Charlie, Rachel y yo necesitamos un chofer_

**- R:** _Charlie y tu, yo no voy_

**- St:** _Di que sí vas Rach, así la rubia se ofrece a buscarnos sin tener que rogarle_

**- Ch:** _Me muero por ver la cara de Arthur cuando hagas esas bromas frente a él_

**- So:** _No te preocupes Steph, ya veremos como hacer para venir a buscar a Charlie y tratar de convencer a nuestra nueva aburrida de Ohio_

**- Ch: **_¿Es una cita Soph?_

**- So:** _Un compromiso irrevocable…_

**- Q:** _Bien, ¿Nos vamos?_

**- Ch:** _Los acompaño_

Ya en la recepción del hotel, la rubia interrumpió la despedida

**- Q:** _Mi móvil… Dejé mi móvil_

**- C:** _Ya te lo traigo_

**- Q:** _No, tranquilo, yo voy…_

**- So:**_ Déjala Charlie que cuando llegue tu hermano se le hará difícil estar con la diva_ – le guiñó un ojo a Quinn para que accediera a su intención de encontrarse a solas con la morena, dando por hecho que Charlie entendía aquello como una de sus bromas.

Subió al ascensor pensando si era correcto o no hacer eso que tanto quería, quería besarla… ¡Tenía que besarla!

Un par de golpes en la puerta perturbaron a Rachel que se encontraba a punto de entrar a la ducha… Se cubrió con la bata de baño y atendió el llamado.

**- R:** _¿Dejaste la llav… Quinn_

Rachel se perdió en los ojos verdes que se perdían en los suyos luego de haber recorrido su cuerpo. Quinn no se esperaba encontrar a la morena probablemente desnuda envuelta por una mísera bata de baño. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella… Sería una pésima idea besarla, no querría parar, no iba a poder parar.

**- Q:** _De.. dejé mi móvil_

**- R:** _No lo he visto… Pasa_

**- Q:** _Allí está_ – señaló la mesa en la que intencionalmente lo había dejado. Caminó hasta alcanzarlo – _Me voy…_

**- R:** _Nos vemos luego_

**- Q:** _¿Vas a la fiesta?_ – se detuvo a escasos pasos de la morena

**- R:** _No, no… quiero descansar, han sido unos días fuertes y a partir del lunes volverán a serlo_

**- Q:** _Claro… Bueno, nos vemos_

**- R:** _Sí…_

Ambas chicas se acercaron un poco más para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero fallaron en el intento y sus labios casi rozan… Se alejaron e intentaron una vez más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Las risas nerviosas no se hicieron esperar y Rachel tomó la decisión de acabar con el ciclo. Tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y abandonó un largo y sonoro beso en su mejilla

**- R:** _Me voy a bañar._ _Cierra bien la puerta, ¡ADIÓS!_

* * *

><p>Votar, votar, votar, votar... Esa ha sido toda mi semana ¡Ya me sé la palabra en varios idiomas!<p>

... Para nada :( ¿A quién debo matar? ¿Qué pasó con la encuesta? ¿Para qué martiricé tanto mis dedos?

¡En fin! Espero que les guste el capítulo y les ayude a pasar la depresión, ¡Gracias por firmar!

PD.- **Andre22**, sí, Izzie es la novia, novia, novia de Quinn... La vieja... La vieja es el "detallito" del que hablan Sophie y Stephen.  
>PDPD.- <strong>Darkhannock<strong> , ¡Paciencia! Paciencia o discutiremos otra vez jajaja


	6. La realidad

Buenos días, Rachel Barbra! **– Q**

**Buenos días – R**

¿Te desperté? :( **– Q**

**No - R**

Parece que si...** – Q**

**No :) Sigo dando vueltas en la cama… Mañana regreso a la realidad, quiero aprovechar el tiempo – R**

Entonces mi plan ya no es buen plan **– Q**

**¿Cuál plan? – R**

Estaba pensando que Charlie ya ha disfrutado dos estupendas noches Californianas y tu solo sigues disfrutando del estupendo servicio de un hotel californiano. No es justo :( ...pero si quieres seguir pegada a las sábanas entonces…** - Q**

**No he leído ningún plan en ese testamento, rubia- R**

Beth y yo vamos a salir… Plan de niñas ;) ¿Te unes?** –Q**

**Mmmm… Creo que no quiero invadir el momento madre e hija –R**

Beth quiere que vayas, ella fue la de la idea **- Q**

**¿Te creo? – R**

Acepta **– Q**

Quinn inició una llamada por Facetime que Rachel tardó en responder mientras arreglaba su cabello de manera casi desesperada y veía su rostro en el espejo. Quinn y Beth estaban un poco más relajadas, acostadas en la cama intentando salir ambas en pantalla. La rubia optó por tomar a su hija y subirla sobre su regazo uniendo sus rostros. El corazón de Rachel latía exageradamente ante la adorable imagen

**- Q:** _¿Nos ves?_

**- R:**_ Las veo_

**- Q:** _Buenos días bella dama_

**- R:** _Buenos días bellas damas_

**- B:** _¿Vienes con nosotras Rach? ¿Quieres ser nuestro Valentín?_

**- Q:** _¡Beth!_ – reprochó susurrando en el oído de la niña

**- B:** _¿Qué?_

Rachel desvió su vista a un costado de su móvil.

14 de febrero ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Claro, no valía la pena recordar aquello si la persona con la que se supone debería festejar aquel día se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

De repente una sensación de angustia y remordimiento invadió su ser… Arthur tal vez estaba pensando en ella o tal vez solo estaba concentrado atendiendo alguna emergencia, en ambos casos su novio era totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo.

No podía seguir con aquel conato de cita… Porque con Beth o sin Beth salir un 14 de febrero con Quinn era una indiscutible cita.

**- R:** _No creo que pueda_

**- B:** _¿Por qué?_ – preguntó desilusionada

**- R:** _Tengo… Tengo que hacer un par de cosas_

**- B:** _¿Qué cosas?_

**- Q:** _Ya Beth, si Rach dice que no puede es porque no puede_ – Explicó a la niña sin perder su sonrisa de resignación que no pasó desapercibida para Rachel.

**- B:** _¡Ni siquiera has intentado!_ – Protestó enojada al ver que se levantaba de la cama y salía del cuarto - _¿Otro día Rach?_

Si había algo que Rachel no soportaba era ver a alguien triste, mucho más si la tristeza la había causado ella, muchísimo más si era alguien a quien ella amaba... Indudablemente ella amaba a esa niña y, a decir verdad, amab… quería a su mamá.

No tenía por qué verse como una cita, solo sería una salida con una vieja amiga y su adorable hija _'Nada más' _se convencía.

**- R:** _¿Qué me ofreces para hoy?_

Una inmensa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Beth

**- B:** _¡De todo!_ – Gritó emocionada – _¡Levántate! Levántate que vamos a desayunar juntas…_

**- R:** _¿Qué?_

**- B:** _Sí, desayuno, almuerzo, cena…_

**- R:** _Espera, espera enana, tú no me puedes organizar la agenda así. Desayuno y almuerzo, ¿Si?_

**- B:** _¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que pasar tu día con nosotras?_ – indagó frunciendo su ceño y cruzando el brazo que no ocupaba el teléfono

**- R:** _No, pero…_

**- B:** _No_

**- R:** _¿Quinn no tiene un plan para hoy?_

**- B:** _Su Valentín siempre he sido yo y eso es algo que sus novias saben_

**- R:** _¿Sus novias?_

**- B:** _Sí, sus novias… Mami tiene muchas… Izzie es la única que tú conoces, pero yo conozco como... ¡Siete más!_

Rachel no podía creerlo, tenía que hablar con Quinn seriamente, la niña no tenía porqué enterarse de sus sórdidas andanzas, era increíble, ¡Demasiado irresponsable!

Beth se asustó al escuchar los pasos de la rubia y cambió de tema rápidamente

**- B:** _¿Aceptas?_

**- R:** _Está bien, pero no te prometo llegar hasta la cena_

Quinn se acercó a Beth para decirle algo al oído

**- B:** _No te puedes negar a una tarde-noche de galletas, leche y La Sirenita_

Cuando terminó la oración Quinn apartó su vista de la niña y la dirigió a la pantalla con una encantadora sonrisa. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel al recordar las tardes que solían pasar de aquella manera

**- R:** _No, no puedo negarme…_ - susurró

**- Q:** _Pasamos por ti en 30 minutos_ – indicó finalizando la llamada.

**- Q:** _Señorita Beth Corcoran, explícame cuales son las muchas novias que me conoces…_

Beth bajó su cabeza avergonzada

**- Q:** _¿Qué te he dicho acerca de las mentiras?_

**- B:** _Pero es por un bien mayor mami_

**- Q:** _¿Un bien mayor?_

**- B:** _Carlitos me dijo que así le daría celos a Rachel_ – sonrió orgullosa de su hazaña

**- Q:** _Pues dile a Carlitos que las mentiras nunca hacen bien… Esta vez lo dejaré pasar_ 'Porque me conviene, porque tienes razón y porque en esto la mentirosa soy yo' _pero que no se repita Beth Corcoran… Fabray Puckerman Berry_

**- B:** _López Pierce_

**- Q:** _Hablo en serio Beth… Que no se repita_ – expresó señalándola con su dedo índice – _Ahora a bañarse, vamos…_

* * *

><p><strong>- C:<strong> _¿A donde vas tan guapa, Rach?_

**- R:** _Voy a salir con… mi mamá y mi hermanita_ - mintió

**- C:** _¿No me invitas?_

**- R:** _¿Tienes ganas de salir?_ – preguntó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad

**- C:** _No, solo molestaba un poco… Me está matando el dolor de cabeza_

**- R:** _No es para menos_ – comentó aliviada – _Desde el viernes no paras…_

**- C:** _Hoy pienso vegetar todo el día_

**- R:** _¿Y qué haces despierto tan temprano?_

**- C:** _Tu novio… Me despertó solo para que recibiera un regalo que no has notado_ – señaló con su dedo un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas

**- R:** _¡No puede ser! Tu hermano es demasiado lindo ¡Y romántico!_ – Tomó la nota que adornaba el ramo y leyó

_Lo sé, lo sé, es típico, es cursi, nada original._

_¿Un 'Te amo' es original? Creo que no, pero siempre es bien recibido con un ramo de rosas rojas._

_Te amo y te extraño cada segundo un poco más._

_Arthur Thompson_

_**PD.-**_ _Si buscas bien encontrarás otro regalo poco original._

Rachel comenzó a tantear por la cesta hasta llegar a una caja rectangular, sonrió al descubrir dentro de la misma un brazalete de oro blanco con varias estrellas grabadas en él.

**- R:** _Soy la peor novia del mundo, ¡No lo he llamado! ¡No preparé nada!_ – hizo pucheros

**- C:** _No importa, sabes que lo hace sin esperar nada a cambio, solo porque te ama..._

**- R:** ¡_Lo sé! Espera… ¿Si yo no preparé nada es porque no lo amo?_

**- C:** _No, yo no he dicho eso_

**- R:** _Dijiste "Lo hace porque te ama" si yo no lo hago, ¿No lo amo?_

**- C:** _Deja el drama Barbra desmejorada…_ - se levantó de su asiento – _Eso solo lo sabes tú… Un par de regalos no determinan nada, me voy a dormir._

Beth había subido por ella en un acto muy inteligente de Quinn previendo que Charlie no pudiese verla.

Al divisar el auto, la niña corrió al asiento trasero obligando a la morena a ocupar el de copiloto. Rachel comenzaba a comprender lo que Beth buscaba y no quería permitirlo... pero se sentía realmente imposibilitada para frenarlo

**- Q:** _¿Qué quieres comer?_

**- R:** _No sé, tu sorprendeme_ – '¿En serio Rachel? ¿Crees que así vas a detener esto?'

**- Q:** _Que conste que tú lo has pedido..._

El desayuno transcurrió con más penas que glorias para Quinn. Rachel, luego de su desliz en el auto, puso todo su esfuerzo en no dar pie a las famosas sorpresas de la rubia. 50% de su atención estaba con Beth y 50% con Arthur a través del móvil… Mostraba una sonrisa que, lejos de contagiar a la rubia, incrementaba su mal humor.

**- R:** _Déjame pagar la mitad_ – declaró mirando por primera vez los ojos verdes que la acompañaban

**- Q:** _No, yo invité, yo pago_

**- R:** _Pero yo quiero ayudar_

**- Q:** _Y yo ya dije que no Rachel_

**- R:** _Pero…_

**- Q:** _Perfecto, haz lo que quieras_

**- R:** _Quinn, solo quiero dividir los gastos, no tienes razones para enojarte_

Beth miraba de un lado a otro obligándose con su mano a no soltar una carcajada, Rachel notó la acción y no pudo evitar sonreír

**- R:** _¿De qué te ríes enana?_

**- B:** _Actúan igual que los papás de Carlitos… Eso me gusta_

Rachel y Quinn se miraron y, por primera vez en la mañana, la mini diva se olvidó de lo que debía ser… Comenzó a reír despreocupada, contagiando a Quinn

**- Q:** _Entonces te divierte vernos discutir_

**- B:** _Si es así de gracioso, sí_

**- R:** _¿Quién es Carlitos? Carlitos esto, Carlitos lo otro, estás nombrándolo más de la cuenta, eh?_ - bromeó

Beth inclinó su cabeza buscando refugio en el sorbete de su bebida

**- R:** _Ahhhhh, ¡Te atrapé! Nuestra pequeña está enamorada, Quinn!_

La rubia admiró la frase _'Nuestra pequeña ¡Qué bien se escucha!'_ El resto no le agradó para nada

**- Q:** _Es una niña Rachel, ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso_

**- B:** _Si sé_

**- R:**_ Ajá, toma tu respuesta_ – siguió adelante con la broma

Quinn se levantó de la mesa con un gesto serio y dejó sobre la misma el dinero de la cuenta

**- Q:** _Si quieres pagas la próxima, es hora de seguir nuestro camino_ – Caminó hacia la salida sin esperar a las dos chicas

**- B:** _¿Se enojó?_

**- R:** _Ya se le pasará, enana… ¿Enamorada?_

**- B:** _¡No Rach!_

**- R:** _Mmmm, ¿Qué dirá Carlitos de eso?_

* * *

><p><strong>- R<strong>: _Quinn Fabray, imaginaba cualquier cosa de ti menos que eres una madre celosa_

La rubia sonrió

**- Q:** _No vas a cambiar de tema, ¿Verdad?_

Rachel negó con su cabeza y frunció sus labios impidiendo volver a reír a carcajadas

**- R:** _Es demasiado tierno, demasiado gracioso_

**- Q:** _Yo no le veo nada de gracioso a eso, ¡Apenas va a cumplir 8! Muñecas, habitación rosadita, complicadas clases de sumas y restas…_

**- R:** _¿Y? ¡El amor no tiene edad!_ - Exclamó soltando una sonora carcajada.

La segunda parada fue Santa Mónica. Las dos rubias estaban completamente equipadas para un día en patines y luego de un par de ruegos lograron convencer a la morena para que se les uniese.

**- R:** _¡Quinn yo no puedo correr sin protectores! ¡Espérame!_

**- Q:** _¡No te lo mereces enana! - _expresó acelerando su recorrido

**- R:** ¡_Beeeth! Beth cariño, rescátame_

La pequeña corrió a su encuentro

**- B:** _¿Y Quinn?_

**- R:**_ Ouuuu… ¿Y desde cuando es Quinn y no mami?_

**- B:** _Tú no le dices mami a mamá_

**- R:** _Buen punto_

**- Q:** _¿Se divierten?_

Beth encogió sus hombros y se alejó de nuevo

**- Q:** _¿Y ahora qué hice?_

**- R:** _Meterte con Carlitos_

Quinn rodó los ojos

**- Q:** _¡Beth! Beth ten cuidado, no te alejes demasiado_

Rachel la miraba fijamente sin perder la sonrisa

**- Q:** _¿Qué?_

**- R:** _Nada… Creo que… Es suficiente ejercicio por hoy… Po… ¿Podemos hablar?_

**- Q:** _Ven_ – tomó las manos de la morena y lentamente la llevó a la banca más cercana, siempre sin perder de vista a Beth

**- R:** _Eres algo sobreprotectora_

**- Q:** _¿Te parece?_

**- R:** _Un poco, pero est… ¿Qué haces?_

**- Q:** _Te quito los patines_

**- R:** _Lo sé Quinn, es evidente... Pero deja, yo puedo sola_

**- Q:** _¡Pero yo lo quiero hacer!_

Rachel prefirió no gastar su tiempo en aquella discusión que la rubia ganaría con ventaja

**- R:** _Quinn, yo sé que no has sido un angelito en estos cinco años, pero…_

**- Q:** _Por eso no te preocupes, yo las espanto a todas en cuanto me des la orden_ – afirmó con una guiñada de ojo

**- R:** _¡Quinn!_

**- Q:** _¡Rach!_

**- R:** _Intento mantener una conversación seria contigo…_

**- Q:** _Yo estoy hablando muy en serio… Una palabra tuya bastará para alejarlas_

**- R:** _Muy cerca Quinn_ – reprochó con inseguridad el acto de la rubia. Una vez que terminó su labor de quitarle los patines a la morena, decidió sentarse a su lado. Muy a su lado.

**- Q:** _¿Muy cerca?_

**- R:** _¡SI!_

**- Q:** _A mi me parece demasiada distancia… Y estoy deseando acortarla_

**- R:** _Quinn, por favor, no_

**- Q:**_ ¿Así te parece bien?_ – Preguntó sin ocultar su molestia desde la esquina contraria de aquella banca

**- R:** _No seas idiota_ – expresó obligándola a acercarse un poco más… Mucho más de lo que Quinn esperaba

Quinn respiró profundo y volvió su vista al frente

**- Q:** _¿Por cuanto tiempo más esto va a ser así? Todo bien entre nosotras, luego digo o hago algo y te molestas, discutimos… Quieres que me aleje de ti pero si lo hago te encargas de demostrarme que quieres lo contrario… Me vas a volver loca Rachel_

**- R:** _Lo siento, no… no es mi intención Quinn_

**- Q:** _¿Y cual es tu intención Rachel? Necesito entender… Necesito entenderte… ¡Se me hace tan difícil seguirte!_

**- R:** _No hay mucho que entender Quinn, yo te quiero… te quiero muchísimo y disfruto cada minuto que paso contigo, pero yo estoy con Arthur, el es mi novio, es la persona con la que quiero estar, no hay más_

Quinn asintió con su cabeza

**- Q:** _Bien… ¿Te puedo decir algo?_

**- R:** _Claro_

**- Q:** _Tienes una pésima manera de demostrar que es con él con quien quieres estar… Te puedes cansar de repetirlo, pero mientras sigas aceptando mis atenciones me demuestras lo contrario_

**- R:**_ Tú ves lo que quieres ver… Yo… Yo no te quiero hacer daño Quinn, pero no me haré cargo de las historias que crees, yo solo intento que seamos amigas y nada más_

**- Q:** _Yo no estoy preparada para eso_

**- R:** _Entonces lo mejor será que…_

**- Q:** _Podemos empezar desde ya. Seré un taxista que te deja en tu hotel…_ - comentó levantándose del asiento - _Y sería estupendo si vuelves a fingir que yo no soy nada para ti_

**- R:** _Perfecto… Una vez más tu mejor solución es alejarte, me encanta la forma que tienes de manejar las cosas_

**- Q:** _Pues yo soy así… O blanco o negro Rachel, no quiero grises y menos contigo… Voy por Beth, nos vamos_

Rachel necesitó varios segundos para procesar lo que estaba pasando _'¿De verdad me va a dejar otra vez?'_

**- R:** _¡Quinn!_ – Exclamó alcanzándola y tomando una de sus manos haciendo que girase

**- Q:** _¿Qué?_ – Preguntó con una molestia que se esfumó al notar la proximidad de la morena

**- R:** _Yo… Yo… yo quería hablarte de Beth_

**- Q:** _¿De Beth?_

**- R:** _Si_ – La voz de Rachel era calmada pero su interior era un completo lío… Sentía que cada palabra arrojada era un centímetro menos entre ellas. Un centímetro que ella misma se encargaba de desaparecer

**- Q:** _Si vienes otra vez con el asunto de Carlitos…_

**- R:** _No, no, yo…_

**- Q:** _¿Qué?_

Rachel se separó bruscamente de la rubia y frunció su ceño

**- R:** _Yo sé que tu tienes derecho a hacer con tu vida lo que te de la gana y si te ha parecido perfecto tener miles de novias, acostarte con miles de mujeres, tener una para cada día de la semana… Es tu asunto… Pero no me parece correcto que la niña se dé cuenta de todas las mujeres con las que te lías_

**- Q:** _Eso…_

**- R:** _¿No te vas a justificar? ¡Es increíble! Además de haberte convertido en una loca que se acuesta con cualquiera tienes el descaro de tomar a la ligera que tu hija se entere, ¡Es increíble!_

**- Q:** _Es interesante saber el concepto que tienes de mi… No me interesa justificarme porque me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses, pero no puedo permitir que nadie crea que soy una madre irresponsable. Y NO, Beth no sabe que soy una loca que se acuesta con cualquiera, porque eso si lo soy_

Rachel temió haber ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras y comenzó a flaquear en su actitud

**- R:** _Pero… Beth… Ella, ella me dijo…_

**- Q:** _Lo hizo porque Carl… Le dijeron que así te daría celos. _

**- R:** _Quinn lo siento, yo…_

**- Q:** _Olvídalo... No te va a costar, eres excelente en ese oficio… ¡Beth! ¡Nos vamos!_

**- B:** _Rach, quiero un hermanito_

**- R:** _¿Ah?_

**- B:** _Me aburre jugar sola pero me aburre más jugar con niños que no conozco. Quiero un hermanito_

**- R:** _Eso háblalo con tu mamá, no conmigo_

**- B:** _Mami no me dará un hermanito si no es contigo… Por eso lo hablo contigo_

Rachel se sonrojó y empeoró al ver a la rubia rodeando con sus brazos a Beth y explicándole una situación que en ese momento le sonó bizarra, surrealista...

**- Q:** _Ya cállate enana… Te tocará conformarte con el sobrinito que te darán Arthur y Rach… Y quien sabe, a lo mejor me animo con Izzie… Hazte la idea pequeña, Rach y yo no somos ni seremos nada, esa es la realidad._


	7. Blanco o negro

_**(Flashback)**_

_El camino fue toda una tortura. Sin palabras, sin risas, sin miradas. La pequeña Beth lamentaba el momento en el que se le ocurrió la idea de una salida "en familia". Con el mismo silencio fúnebre con el que habían subido al auto, entraban al departamento de Shelby. _

_- Q: Beth_

_- B: Dime mami_

_La rubia se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hija_

_- Q: Perdóname_

_- B: ¿Por qué?_

_- Q: Por decir lo que te dije sobre ese asunto de Rachel y hermanitos y yo… Tú sabes_

_- B: Es la verdad, ¿No?_

_- Q: Sí… Pero no debí decirlo así…A veces cuando uno está enojado dice cosas que no debería, ¿Entiendes?_

_- B: Si_

_- Q: Cariño, yo estoy con Izzie… Pensé que ella te agradaba _

_- B: Sí, me gusta Izzie… Pero tú quieres a Rachel_

_- Q: Claro que la quiero pero no de la forma que tú crees – mintió_

_- B: Hace tiempo te escuché hablando con tía San por teléfono, hablaban de Rachel y tu lloraste y me pediste que te abrazara…_

_La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar la confesión, recordaba perfectamente aquel día en el que la latina le confesó que veía a Rachel muy enamorada y que, según su "lesbiano sexto sentido que nunca falla", Arthur había pasado de ser el parche del corazón de Rachel a ser parte del corazón de Rachel. Demasiado duro de oír._

_- B: Yo sé que tú me abrazas por cualquier cosa pero cuando ves a Rachel o discutes con Rachel o cualquier cosa con Rachel tus abrazos son distintos_

_Quinn atrapó con sus brazos a la pequeña_

_- Q: ¿Ya pensaste que quieres ser de grande? ¿Psicóloga o algo así? – bromeó_

_- B: No, yo voy a ser cantante, modelo, animadora y actriz_

_- Q: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa!_

_- B: ¡Mamiiii!_

_- Q: Ya, ya, venga, es broma… Te amo tanto mi pequeña viejita_

_Se fundieron en un nuevo y sentido abrazo_

_- Q: Vamos a hacer un trato_

_- B: ¡Me gustan los tratos!_

_- Q: Desde hoy, usted señorita, se va a mantener al margen de mi situación con Rachel_

_- B: ¿Qué? ¡No! Este trato no me gusta… Tú eres muy lenta mami_

_- Q: ¿Cómo?_

_- B: Perdón – posó la mano sobre su boca indicando que ya no hablaría más_

_- Q: ¿Tú confías en mí?_

_- B: Claro mami_

_- Q: Yo sé que tu quieres que Rachel y yo… - Quinn no sabía muy bien como continuar con aquella conversación, Beth era muy inteligente y astuta pero seguía siendo una niña, su niña – Rachel está con Arthur y yo con Izzie, las cosas cambian pero no de un día para otro… A veces ni siquiera cambian… Yo no quiero que tú preocupes por eso… Nosotras estamos bien, mañana nada habrá pasado. Ante todo somos una familia, esos lazos nunca se rompen, lo sabes, ¿No?_

_- B: Como papi que casi no lo veo, pero se que está allí_

_- Q: Así…_

_- B: Y tía Britt y tía Santana_

_- Q: Tus tías también… ¿Trato cerrado? ¿Dejarás este asunto en mis manos?_

_Beth alzó sus hombros como de costumbre, no muy convencida, pero transmitiéndole a Quinn que entendía que su deber era resignarse a aquello._

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

Lunes. La cita en el canal se había previsto para las 8am, el objetivo era un desayuno de presentación, entrega de libretos y familiarizarse con el que sería su ambiente de trabajo durante las próximas tres o cuatro semanas… Tal vez más si la serie llegaba a ser un éxito.

Rachel amó a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, siempre lo hacía. Afortunadamente en sus casi 4 años de carrera no había conseguido el primer drama laboral, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la vida solo la recompensaba por tantos años de drama en su vida privada.

Con la excusa de conocer el canal, la pequeña diva consiguió quedarse un poco más. No contaba con que dos de sus compañeros se empeñasen es acompañarla y, la verdad, se sintió realmente bien. Pero el tiempo pasa y la vida no se puede detener por algo incierto. No había visto a Quinn y tal vez no la vería en todo el día, era momento de abandonar el lugar.

Los tres chicos salían del canal cuando vieron a una linda rubia bajar de un carro espectacular con una mujer bastante guapa que seguramente imponía su presencia en cualquier lugar que pisase

**- R:** _Sigan chicos, yo… yo tengo que…_ - señaló con sus manos en dirección a las dos mujeres que caminaban hacia ellos

_¿Las conoces?_ – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

**- R:**_ No, solo a la rubia_

Las dos son rubias – ambos chicos rieron al coincidir nuevamente en sus palabras

**- R:** _La rubiecita_ – sonrió

Para ese momento, Quinn y Heather habían alcanzado a los chicos

**- R:** _Hola Qui_

_Buenos días_ – expresaron fríamente

**- Peter:** _¿Seguro que se conocen?_

**- R:** _Si… Eh…_ - Rachel quedó completamente fuera de base, pero no iba a permitir que la rubia se saliera con la suya – _Sigan, yo tengo que hablar con ella_ – Los chicos la miraban como esperando una explicación – _Somos amigas, a lo mejor no me vio_

**- P:** _Sí te vio… Amnesia temporal, tal vez…_

**- R:** _A lo mejor_ - afirmó tratando de restarle importancia

**- So:** _¡Rachel!_

**- R:** _Sophie, ¿Qué tal?_ – Saludó a la chica - _Ellos son Peter y Ashley, trabajarán en la serie... El apuesto quarterback y la porrista cruel_

**- So:** _La historia de tu vida, ¿No?_ – preguntó lanzando una mirada coqueta a Peter

**- R:** _Ella es Sophie, una… Amiga. Supongo_

**- So:** _Un placer Peter_ – expresó guiñándole un ojo - _Hola Ash_

**- A:** _Hola… Nosotros ya nos vamos… ¿Nos vemos mañana, looser?_

**- R:** _Nos vemos mañana porrista despiadada…_

**- S:** _¿Son novios o algo así?_

**- R:**_ No… No todavía, pero creo que hubo química_

**- S:** _¿Quién no tiene química con un bombón así?_

**- R:** _¿Te refieres a ella o a él?_

**- S:**_ A él, a él, no me gustan las mismas cosas que a tu rubia… No nos llevaríamos tan bien_

**- R:** _Oook, no quiero preguntar por qué dices eso, ya me imagino todo… ¿Tu también trabajas aquí?_

**- S:** _No, pero trabajo muy cerca y de vez en cuando vengo a molestar… ¿Y tu? ¿Esperando a tu rubia?_

**- R:** _No es mi rubia…_

**- S:**_ ¿No? Yo tengo entendido todo lo contrario_

**- R:** _Tu… Tu sabes todo, ¿No?_

**- S:** _Lo sé todo y mucho más…_

Rachel sonrió

**- R:** _Ya sé por qué te llevas bien con Quinn… Luego te quejas porque te comparo con Santana_

**- S:** _No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación… ¿Tu rubia sabe que estás aquí?_

**- R:** _Si_

**- S:** _¿Ves que entiendes cuando te pregunto por tu rubia?_

**- R:** _SI Santana…_

**- S:** _¿Se van a encontrar aquí? Esto no es muy clandestino_

**- R:** _¿Y por qué se supone que nuestro encuentro debe ser clandestino? Yo tengo novio Sophie, no te confundas… El pasado es el pasado_

**- S:**_ Ya entiendo a Quinn, ¡Pobre!_

**- R:**_ ¿Pobre?_

**- S:** _Estás aquí esperándola, buscándola, pero no paras tu discursito de que estás con alguien más, ¿Quién te entiende? ¿Tú te entiendes?_

**- R:** _Mejor me voy…_

**- S: **¿_La vas a dejar plantada?_

**- R:** _Esto no es una cita Sophie, quería hablar con ella pero me ignoró, tampoco contesta mis mensajes. Está claro que no quiere hablar conmigo y tienes razón, no sé que hago yo aquí…_

**- S:** _Huye, cobarde_ – susurró

**- R:** _¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No quiere hablar conm…_

Rachel enmudeció. La rubia aparecía sin apartar la vista de ella, sin embargo, al acercarse, la ignoró por completo

**- Q:** _Sophie, tengo 40 minutos para almorzar, ¿Vienes conmigo?_

**- S:** _Si, pero… Eh…_ - Miró a Rachel

**- Q:** _¿Qué?_

**- R:** _Quinn, no seas inmadura_

**- Q:** _¿Escuchaste algo?_

**- R:** _Yo me largo de aquí_ – arrojó enojada girando para desaparecer

Quinn la sujetó fuertemente por una de sus muñecas impidiendo su camino

**- Q:** _Blanco o negro, Rachel, te dije que blanco o negro…_

**- R:** _¡Suéltame!_

**- Q:**_ No te suelto, no me da la gana de soltarte_

**- S:** _Chicas, creo que este no es el mejor sitio…_ - intervino con tranquilidad

La rubia aceptó aquella sugerencia y arrastró a Rachel hacia un área mucho menos concurrida. La morena acariciaba su muñeca demostrándole a la rubia que le había hecho daño

**- Q:** _Lo siento… ¡Me sacas de quicio!_

**- R:** _No es justo…_

**- Q:** _¿Sabes qué no es justo? Que me sigas la corriente pero me recuerdes cada dos segundos que estas con alguien_

**- R:** _¡Estoy con alguien!_

**- Q:** _Entonces déjame en paz Rachel, ¿Para qué me esperabas?_

**- R:** _Yo pensé que podíamos rescatar nuestra amistad, pensé que podría funcionar, tu me lo pediste una vez…_

**- Q:** _Y tu no te sentías preparada para eso_

**- R:** _¿Entonces de verdad no estás preparada?_

**- Q:** _Yo sé que ayer te dije que no estaba preparada_ – Tomó entre sus manos la mano que había agredido anteriormente – _Yo estoy preparada para ser lo que tu quieras que sea… Tu amante, tu amor, tu amiga… Tu decides... Pero no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo… Yo no estoy preparada para que en un minuto seas una seductora descarada y al siguiente me ignores porque "estás con alguien"… No estoy preparada para que aceptes mis propuestas y luego las arruines porque "estás con alguien". No me gustan las medias tintas. Si quieres que seamos amigas estoy dispuesta a poner todo de mí para que eso funcione, pero si sigues actuando como lo haces, alegar una amistad no tiene sentido… ¿Puedes entenderlo Rach?_ – Finalizó perdiéndose en sus ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios

**- S:** _Quinn tu vieja te… está buscando, lo siento… Tranquilas que yo la distraigo_

**- R:** _Te están esperando _

**- Q:** _No me importa… Dime algo_

**- R:** _¿La mujer con la que llegaste esta mañana es quien te está buscando? ¿Es la misma que me trajo como tu "regalito"? ¡Tu tienes novia, Lucy Fabray! Y que pasa con… ¡Eres un desastre, Quinn!_ – Respiró por primera vez desde que comenzó el discurso - _¡No te rías!_

**- Q:** _¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?_

**- R:** _¿Qué?_

**- Q:** _Es evidente que estás…_

**- R:** _¡No lo digas! Claro que no… Es simple curiosidad por tu descaro_

**- Q:** _Claro…_

**- R:** _Ya sé que no me debo meter en tu vida_

**- Q:** _Puedes hacerlo, yo entiendo que estés celosa_

**- R:**_ ¡Que no es eso Quinn!_

**- Q:**_ Lo que sea… Yo también me dejo llevar por lo que siento… La diferencia es que tú no quieres entenderme y yo a ti te entiendo perfectamente_

**- R:** _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¡Yo tengo otra vida! Una en la que tu no estas…_

La encargada de la limpieza entró en ese momento

- _Disculpe señorita Quinn_

**- Q:** _No te preocupes Cristina…_ - se acercó nuevamente a la morena - _Rach, tú y yo necesitamos hablar bien… Sin interrupciones, sin terceros… ¿Quieres?_

Rachel asintió

**- Q:**_ ¿Te parece bien esta noche?_

**- R:** _Sí… ¡No! Esta noche no…_

**- Q:** _Bueno, algún día nos pondremos de acuerdo_ – comentó frustrada

**- R:**_ Tengo una reunión con Charlie y unas personas que quiere que conozca... Mañana, mañana en la noche, ¿Podemos?_

**- Q:** _Perfecto. Paso por ti y cenamos en mi casa_

**- R:**_ ¿Qué? ¿En tu casa? No hay manera… No creo que sea conveniente_

**- Q:** _¿Por qué? Seremos dos viejas amigas que se rencuentran en el departamento de una de ellas… ¿Conoces otro sitio en el que podamos hablar sin interrupciones?_

**- R:** _No, no conozco otro, pero tu casa no me parece buena idea…_

**- Q:**_ ¿Por qué?_

**- R:** _Porque no_

_- Hasta luego señoritas_

**_- R:_**_¡Hasta luego!_

_**- Q:** Gracias Cristina, hasta luego._

**- Q:** _Esa no es una respuesta, ¿Qué puede pasar si tu, que estás con alguien, cenas en casa de una de tus amigas? Nada..._

**- S:** _Si Heather! ¡Aquí está!_ – gritó Sophie alertando a las chicas

**- R:** _¿Tanto te importa esa mujer que Sophie se empeña en ocultarle que estás hablando conmigo?_ – indagó cruzada de brazos

**- Q:** _No, creo que se empeña más en extender esta charla… ¿Tanto te importa que me importe?_

**- R:** _Creo que te están esperando…_

**- Q:** _Sí, yo también… Esa mujer es mi jefe, me debe estar buscando por algún asunto laboral_

**- R:** _Claro, te creo... ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

**- Q:** _Es una cita_ – sonrió – _¡De amigas! Como en los viejos tiempos…_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y dejar sus lindas firmas que me volverán loca. Unas odian a Rachel, otras la entienden... La bipolaridad está en el aire y nos dejarán sin la escena Faberry... Ok, no. No creo que nos hagan eso.<em>

_#WeWantFaberry #DontCutFaberry_


	8. ¿Apostamos?

**Aviso:** Creo que esto es suicidar la historia :'( Todas aman a Quinn, pocos entienden a mi Rach y creo que la seguirán odiando... Espero que no sea así, ¡ENTIENDANLA! ¡Es una orden!

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> _Ya cenamos, tuvimos nuestro mini-shopping, recorrimos tres veces el centro comercial…_

**- R:**_ Es imposible... Solo llevamos acá tres horas y media_

**- Q:** _Recorrimos el centro comercial…_

**- R:** _Así está mejor_

**- Q:** _Comimos helado… Dos veces_

**- R:** _Me encantó ese helado, ¿Qué te puedo decir?_

**- Q:** _Me puedes decir cuando piensas hacer lo que vinimos a hacer… No me quejo de tu compañía, pero… Ya sabes_

**- R:** _Sí, ya sé_

**- Q:** _¿Y?_

**- R:** _Eh… Supongo que llegó el momento de hablar..._

**- Q:** _Ven..._

Rachel se negó rotundamente a una cita en casa de la rubia. No quería admitir el porqué, pero la verdad era que la tentaba demasiado el estar a solas con Quinn.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_- R: Tengo una cita con Quinn_

_- S: Hola, yo bien ¿Y tu?_

_- R: Ella quiere que sea en su casa pero NO hay manera de que yo me quede a solas con esa mujer en un lugar en el que la posibilidad de interrupción sea mínima_

_- S: ¿Por qué?_

_- R: ¿De verdad Santana? ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Tú has visto a Quinn? ¡Está preciosísima!_

_- S: ¿Y?_

_- R: ¡Santana!_

_- S: Lo siento, yo creí haber escuchado que la rubia no te movía ni un pelo y que estabas enamoradísima de Arthur_

_- R: Lo estoy… _

_- S: Y Lord Tubbington se droga_

_- R: Eso es lo que dice Britt – bromeó_

_- S: No me hables de esa…_

_- R: ¿Otra vez discutieron? ¡Con razón!_

_- S: ¿Con razón qué? Mi humor no cambia solo porque esa rubia sea una estúpida coqueta que deja que cualquiera…_

_- B: ¡San! ¡Solo fue una actuación! – se escuchó al fondo _

_- S: ¿Y donde estaban las cámaras? ¡Porque yo no las vi!_

_- R: Ooook… Mejor llamo luego, ¡Hablen!_

_- S: No, yo no tengo nada que hablar con… Suéltame__ Brittany, suéltame…_

_- B: ¿Rach?_

_- R: ¿Si? – contestó entre risas imaginándose lo que sucedía en donde sea que se encontraran sus amigas_

_- B: Un compañero me dio un piquito _

_- S: ¿Piquito Brittany S. Pierce?_

_- B: ¡Piquito! Rach, tu amiga es una celópata…_

_- R: ¿Cual amiga? ¡Tu novia es una celópata!_

_- B: Ya te la paso… Quinn también la llamó y pagó gran parte de su frustración con ella_

_- S: ¡Britt!_

_- B: Haz que descargue el resto contigo porque quiero hacer el am… Mmmm_

_- R: ¿Britt?... ¿Britt?_

_- B: Te la presto 5 minutos_

_- S: Entonces RuPaul, ¿En qué estábamos?_

_- R: A Britt le dieron un beso_

_- S: Eso no, idiota! Quedamos en que por más que lo niegues sigues enamorada de la rubia_

_- R: Eso no es cierto Santana_

_- S: A ver, ¿Qué te parece Britt?_

_- R: ¿Ah?_

_- S: Britt, ¿Te gusta?_

_- R: Ehh, nooo… ¿Cuál es tu punto?_

_- S: Britt es la rubia más guapa que he conocido, si te dejo a solas con ella en un lugar en el que las interrupciones sean mínimas, ¿Te resistirías?_

_- R: Oh vamos… Ni pensarlo, ¡Es Britt!_

_- S: Jennifer Aniston… Imagina que comienzan a trabajar juntas y…_

_- R: Vale, vale, ya sé cual es tu punto… Y tienes que saber que yo aprecio la belleza femenina_

_- S: Lo sé, no digo lo contrario, ¿Intentas convencerme de que tienes un costado gay bien desarrollado y por eso quieres con TU rubia? _

_- R: Si – susurró_

_- S: Haces mal. Soy Santana López, lo sé todo y eso no es lo que te pasa._

_- R: Pero yo no estoy enamorada de Quinn… _

_- S: Y según tú, ¿Qué sientes por ella?_

_- R: No sé... Cariño, algo especial… ¡Tenemos historia Santana! Pero mi amor se llama Arthur Stephen y no tengo dudas… De Quinn solo quiero amistad_

_- S: Claro… Ahora explícame por qué no puedes estar a solas con una AMIGA… Esa parte no me quedó muy clara_

_- R: Porque… ¿Para qué te llamó Quinn?_

_- S: No cambies de tema o te dejo hablando sola, mi sexy novia me espera para una noche de sexo épico de reconciliación_

_- R: Tranquila, gracias por escucharme… No pienso privarte de eso que tanto te gusta por escuchar tonterías de una joven en problemas_

_- S: Que dramática eres, Berry… ¿No estás enamorada de Arthur? – Ironizó - Todo está bajo control_

_- R: No, no todo… Sabes que Quinn me puede… Es… es algo físico, solo eso_

_- S: ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres me atraen? ¡Todas! _

_- R: ¡Santana! – Reprendió riendo - ¿Britt te está escuchando?_

_- S: No, está en la ducha esperándome. La estoy castigando un poco... _Si me dejan a solas con una mujer guapísima, no pasa nada porque pienso en Britt y tu me estás diciendo que no pensarás en Arthur si te dejan a solas con Quinn...__

_- R: ¿Quién la besó? _

_- S: No la besó, fue un piquito… Un compañero de la universidad que quiere darle celos a una chica… ¡Inmaduro!_

_- R: Ya… No la castigues más… ¡Ve por ella, fiera!_

_- S: Puedes proponerle verse en un centro comercial… Estarán a solas pero se controlarán… Y créeme que la rubia necesita frenos contigo..._

_- R: ¿Cómo sabes que…?_

_- S: ¡Terminó el castigo! _

_- R: Santana, dime qué…_

_- S: ¡Adiós!_

_- R: ¡Santana!_

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

**- Q:** _Ya salgamos de aquí, Rach_

**- R:**_ ¡Pero yo quiero seguir jugando! No sabemos si ésta será mi última vez jugando en las maquinitas sin gente a mí alrededor pidiendo autógrafos_ – sonrió dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la rubia y regresando de inmediato su atención al juego.

Quinn suspiró

**- Q:** _Me tienes jodida Rachel, no te puedo decir que no a nada…_

**- R:** _Eso es bueno, ¿No?_

**- Q:**_ Para ti si, diva egocéntrica y egoísta…_

**- R:** _Con diva es suficiente, lo demás es redundar…_

**- Q:** _Tú no eres egocéntrica ni egoísta… Aunque a veces lo disimulas muy bien_

**- R:** _Ah, ¿Si?_

**- Q:** _Sí…_

**- R:** _¿Y diva sí soy?_

**- Q:** _Uffff, ¡Por supuesto! Solo una diva se atreve a dejarme a mi, Quinn Fabray, como su cargadora de bolsas y su dama de compañía… En el sentido triste de la palabra_

Rachel rio sonoramente y cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos

**- R:** _Eres terrible, Quinn…_

**- Q:** _Solo me pasa contigo_

**- R:** _Terrible y super mentirosa… Poco ha faltado para que llegue a mis manos la lista de mujeres con las que le has hecho honor al adjetivo 'terrible'_

**- Q:** _¿Eso un reclamo?_

**- R:** _No… Es un comentario al aire_

**- Q:**_ Ya…_

**- R:**_ Ven, dame mis cosas, vamos a hablar…_

**- Q:** _Vaya, ¿La diva ya está preparada?_

**- R:** _Aun no, pero…_ - tomó la mano de la rubia y observó su reloj – _en dos horas cierran el centro comercial. Supongo que no puedo seguir escapando_

Quinn suspiró recordando como años atrás la morena realizó la misma acción con su mano en un centro comercial de Ohio

**- Q:** _No veo problema. Podemos seguir en mi casa_

**- R:** _Oh no, no lo creo…_

**- Q:** _Ok, aprovechemos el par de horas_ – Tomaron asiento frente a la sala de juegos, rodeada de bolsas que habían acumulado durante el paseo – _Comienza la charla y empiezo yo, ¿Por qué no quieres ir a mi casa?_

**- R:** _¿Charla o interrogatorio?_

**- Q:** _Los interrogatorios suelen favorecer las charlas… Evitar silencios incómodos… ¿Por qué no quieres ir a mi casa?_

**- R:** _Eres adorable… Te pareces al principito '¿Por qué no quieres ir a mi casa? ¿Por qué no quieres ir a mi casa?'_

La rubia abrió su boca fingiendo sorpresa y levantó una de sus cejas intentando atemorizar a la pequeña diva, pero sabía que jamás lo lograría si esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada seguía mostrándose sin ningún tipo de pudor

**- Q:** _Excelente... Sujeta bolsas y payaso personal_

**- R:** _Te faltó dama de compañía en el sentido triste de la palabra…_

**- Q:** _Eso también… ¡Contéstame Rach! Lo que sea, pero contéstame sinceramente, sin pensar demasiado, ¿Por qué no quieres ir a mi casa?_

**- R:** _Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, ¿Contenta?_ – Confesó

**- Q:** _¿La verdad? Bastante… Es mucho más de lo que esperaba escuchar…_ - Se acercó a la morena prudencialmente, procurando no incomodarla –_ Aunque estaría más contenta si me dijeses por qué tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar 'Si estas enamoradísima de tu novio... Ok, no, eso mejor no se lo digo'_

**- R:** _Creo que no tengo respuesta para eso…_

**- Q:** _Ok…_ - El silencio se apoderó del momento. Por la mente de Quinn solo rondaba una idea, un argumento, no sabía si hacía bien o no en exponerlo pero no soportaba más, debía jugarse todas sus cartas.

Luego de varios intentos, tomó con decisión las manos de Rachel quien se vio sobresaltada al primer contacto, pero casi de inmediato se dejó llevar por la suavidad de las manos de la rubia. Quinn se concentró en su mano izquierda y abandonando por completo la existencia de la otra, se dedicó a acariciar la zona del dedo anular que aun refugiaba aquel anillo de mal gusto que a sus 17, se habían regalado. Subió su rostro buscando la mirada de la morena que al sentir los brillantes ojos verdes clavados en ella, comenzó a agrupar en su cabeza miles de ideas para refutar las de la rubia. Habían pasado los años, pero aun podía leer esa mirada...

**- Q:** _Jamás me lo he quitado_ – expresó mostrando su mano izquierda – _Aunque sea horrible y se vea totalmente fuera de lugar las pocas veces que me visto de gala_ – rio recordando las veces que lo había hecho

**- R:** _Entiendo eso perfectamente_ – imitó la risa - _…Con el tiempo aprendí que uno de esos exagerados anillos de diseñador era todo lo que necesitaba para ocultarlo en ocasiones especiales_

**- Q:** _¿Nunca te lo quitaste?_

**- R:** _Jamás_

**- Q:** _¿No crees que eso significa algo?_

Rachel asintió con la cabeza

**- R:** _Significa que hace años tuve una novia guapísima, terriblemente encantadora ¡La mejor! Pero…_ - Corrió su anillo hacia la parte superior de su dedo

**- Q:** _¿Te… te lo vas a quitar?_ - preguntó con temor

**- R:** _No… ¿Ves?_ -Preguntó señalando la notoria diferencia entre el color del trozo de piel que cubría el anillo y el color del resto de su mano –_ A veces se nota mucho menos_ – Volvió su mirada a los ojos de Quinn que ya corría a encontrarse con los suyos – _Este anillo me lleva a un pasado que disfruté, que amé… Me recuerda nueve maravillosos meses de mi vida, pero es eso, un recuerdo… Es pasado, Quinn. Han pasado muchos soles, mi piel lo demuestra..._

Quinn tragó saliva y volvió su vista al frente, asintiendo a medida que procesaba las palabras escuchadas

**- Q:** _Creo que tenemos distintas visiones de lo que significa este anillo… Para mi es un compromiso, una promesa…_

**- R:** _¡Promesa que se rompió casi en el acto!_ – Respondió un poco alterada – _Por los motivos que fueren_ – finalizó retomando la calma

Quinn pareció dejar de escuchar y se introdujo en un mar de pensamientos ¿Acaso Rachel jamás la amó tanto como decía? ¿Acaso no era capaz de ver que en aquella ocasión solo se separaron por cosas del destino? ¿Acaso no era capaz de valorar su sacrificio? Porque sí, aquello fue un gran sacrificio y fue la primera decisión importante de su vida. Y sí, renunció a NY por Beth pero también renunció a dejar que su amor siguiera sus pasos, solo para que pudiese realizar sus sueños… No. Rachel, SU Rachel solo estaba confundida, claro que le correspondía, claro que la amaba, solo tenía miedo, pero ella se encargaría de alejar los miedos y las dudas, ¿Necesitaba tiempo? Se lo daría gustosa, pero esa historia no se iba a quedar así, no ahora que todo volvía a empezar

**- R:** _¿Me estás escuchando?_

**- Q:** _Te escucho…_

**- R:** _Yo te quiero Quinn, te quiero muchísimo y durante el mes que estuve en Nueva York me di cuenta que te nec… que te quiero a mi lado_ – Con delicadeza obligó a la rubia a mirarla a los ojos - _Entiendo que he actuado como una loca bipolar y te he confundido… Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta… Yo te quiero en mi vida, como amiga… creo que de verdad puede funcionar nuestra amistad, pero si te va a afectar, si vas a ilusionarte esperando algo más, esta vez seré yo quien de un paso al costado_

**- Q:** _No sé que decirte…_

Los ojos de Quinn se veían empañados por lágrimas que con mucho éxito procuró ocultar. Volvió su vista al frente.

**- R:** _Ni siquiera voy a argumentar que estoy con Arthur. Independientemente de eso, nuestra relación es pasado Quinn, yo quiero que sigas con tu vida como yo lo hice con la mía_

**- Q:** _Yo seguí con mi vida Rachel, pero algo se quedó a medias y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias… Yo entiendo que tú estés confundida…_

**- R:** _Yo no est…_

**- Q:**_ ¡Déjame hablar!_ – De nuevo sus ojos buscaron los de la morena - _Yo entiendo que tú estés confundida y que creas que estás enamorada de Arthur_

**- R:**_ Yo no cre…_

**- Q:** _Es lógico, ha pasado mucho tiempo, han vivido mucho juntos y quizás sientes que no puedes comparar 9 meses de tu vida contra años... Lo entiendo, pero te informo que se terminó el break, ahora estoy yo, regresé a tu vida, no hay mucho que pensar_ – afirmó con gracia

**- R:** _Es una broma, ¿No?... Lo que dices es demasiado arrogante…_

**- Q:** _No es arrogancia… Yo sufrí mucho por ti, pero también seguí con mi vida… Un día me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres y desde entonces..._

**- R:** _No necesito detalles_

**- Q:** _Y desde entonces he disfrutado de cada mujer que me ha gustado, ¿Eso no es seguir? Hace un año comencé a salir con una chica especial a la que quiero muchísimo, una chica que me hizo querer frenar el ritmo de vida que llevaba, ¿Eso no es seguir?_

**- R:**_ La verdad no me interesa mucho si intentas engañarte con lo que sientes por Izzie, pero eso no es querer… ¿Que hay de la vieja?_

**- Q:** _No lo entenderías… ¡Y no se te ocurra pensar que es por trabajo!_

**- R:**_ Te conozco, jamás lo pensaría..._

**- Q:**_ Yo siento algo muy especial por Izzie y no tengo dudas… Si tú no hubieses regresado, lo mío con Heather..._

**- R:** _¿La vieja?_

**- Q:** _Su nombre es Heather…_

**- R:** _Como sea, ¿Te molesta que le llame vieja?_

**- Q:** _Lo mío con ella_ - continuó sin atender la pregunta - _habría terminado tarde o temprano y hubiese podido casarme con Izzie, vivir con ella, tener hijos, cualquier cosa seria que se te ocurra… Pero si estás tú, ninguna otra mujer tiene chance conmigo… Tú llamas arrogancia a que yo crea que te va a pasar lo mismo, yo lo llamo realidad… ¿Tú necesitas tiempo para procesarlo? Está bien… yo no._

**- R:** _Estás equivocadísima… Yo no necesito tiempo, yo sé que eso no va a pasar_

**- Q:** _Si estoy equivocada te conquisto, pero lo nuestro no se va a quedar así_

Rachel se levantó de su asiento ofendida, tomó las bolsas que le correspondían y comenzó a caminar, frenando en seco a los pocos pasos para enfrentar de nuevo a la rubia

**- R:** _Yo no soy una de esas mujeres a las que ves y dices "Me gusta, voy por ella, la conquisto y ya. Soy Quinn 'Rompecorazones' Fabray, nada me queda grande"_

**- Q:** _No… Tú eres LA mujer a la que veo y digo "La amo, ¡Tengo que conquistarla! ¡Necesito conquistarla!"_

**- R:**_ ¡Eso no es amor!_ - Protestó - _Vamos Quinn, ni siquiera me conoces, ha pasado mucho tiempo, es utópico creer que el amor sigue allí, no te engañes, es solo un capricho, nada más que un capricho…_

**- Q:** _El amor no conoce de tiempos… Te estas negando a entenderlo, pero no importa, ¿Quieres que nos conozcamos de nuevo? ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? Perfecto, ya una vez comenzamos así, es maravilloso que se repita la historia… ¡Pero tendrá distinto final!_ – Aclaró

**- R:** _¿Ves? Sigues pegada al pasado… Yo te voy a demostrar que lo que sientes por mi no es amor_

**- Q:** _Y yo te voy a demostrar que lo que sientes por mi, es amor_

**- R:** _Sigo pensando que suenas increíblemente arrogante... Espera, ¿Estamos tratando esto como una apuesta?_

**- Q:** _Una en la que jugamos nuestros corazones, Rachel Berry_

* * *

><p><em>¿Ya leyeron los finales de 2NC? Siento que tiene como mil y uno mejor que el otro... No creo que lea, pero felicidades a LaChica1983, he leído varios fics y sin ánimos de hacer menos al resto de las escritoras, siento que Carmen es algo así como Di y Lea para las Achele, Santana y Britt para las Brittana, Finn y Rachel para las Finnchel... Ok, esa comparación no me gustó, ¡En fin! ¡Gracias, Carmen!<strong> Hi Carmen! :)<strong>_


	9. Celos, benditos celos

Corría el último día de grabación del capítulo piloto de "Glee", Rachel se encontraba en el pequeño camerino que compartía con dos de sus compañeras de elenco. Quinn, por su parte, había terminado sus labores del día y atravesaba el canal para conseguirse con su pequeña diva

**- Q:** _Hola linda, ¿Está Rach?_

**- E: **_Si, ya la… Ahí está_

La morena salió del vestidor con una sonrisa, llevando unos pantaloncitos demasiado cortos a juicio de Quinn y solo la parte superior de su ropa interior

**- R:** _¡Aquí estoy!_ – Exclamó con naturalidad terminando de vestir su remera - _¿Has visto mis sandalias, Emma?_

**- E:** _Eres un desastre Rachel, creo que están en el vestidor_

**- Q:** _Yo, yo, yo…_

_¿Tu... Tu qué?_ – preguntaron las chicas

**- Q:** _Te espero afuera, Rach_ – contestó saliendo a toda velocidad –_ 'Que imbécil eres Quinn, tampoco es como si no la hubieses visto nunca con tan poca ropa. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil'_

**- E:** _¡Vaya! La traes como quieres_

**- R:**_ ¿Qué?_

**- E:** _No me digas que no lo has notado…_

**- R:** _¿Qué cosa?_

**- E:** _Quinn babea por ti…_

**- R:**_ No digas eso, solo somos buenas amigas_

**- E:** _¿Y? Si son tan buenas amigas tienes que saber que Quinn es gay_

**- R:** _¿Y tú por qué dices eso con tanta seguridad?_ – Preguntó confundida

**- E:** _Porque la tengo… ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no!_ – Exclamó al notar la mirada inquisitoria de Rachel - _Ni se te ocurra pensarlo… A mi no me gustan las mujeres, ¡Para nada!_

**- R:** _¿Y por qué lo dices así? ¿Algún problema con mujeres que gustan de otras mujeres?_

**- E:**_ ¡No! ¡Dios Rachel! El tema te afecta un poco, ¿No?_

Rachel veía a la chica con ganas de asesinarla y ésta al verse acorralada, no podía frenar sus palabras (cosa que le sucedía a menudo)

Emma era la más tímida de todo el cast, sus compañeros solían atemorizarla con cualquier tipo de comentarios, no era difícil hacerlo, pero sí extremadamente divertido, para su fortuna, Rachel y Ashley se habían convertido en sus fieles defensoras.

**- R:** _Por eso te pasa lo que te pasa con los chicos…_

**- E:** _Lo siento_

**- R:**_ Ya fue…_ - caminó hacia la puerta con intención de salir, se detuvo frente a ella y giró para ver de nuevo a su compañera - _¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Quinn es gay?_

**- E:** _¿Qué tan buena eres guardando secretos?_

**- R:** _¡Ya dime! ¿Te insinuó algo? O lo dices por esa estúpida idea de que "la traigo como quiero"_

**- E:** _Júrame que no va a salir de aquí_

**- R:**_ Ya, ya, te lo juro, ¡Dime! _

**- E:** _Ashley es gay... Escuchó algunos rumores sobre Quinn y está intentando tener algo con ella, dice que el tren solo pasa una vez... Media vez si eres gay_

**- R:** _¿QUÉ?_ – Rachel soltó una carcajada que bien podría escucharse al otro lado del planeta - _¿Estás loca? ¿De donde sacas eso?_

**- E:** _¡Es en serio Rach! ¿No has visto lo atenta que es Ash con Quinn? ¿O como trata de robarse su atención cada vez que viene a verte?_

**- R:** _Si, pero ya sabes que a Ash le interesa todo el asunto audiovisual y todo el mundo en este canal le ha dicho que Quinn es la mejor, ellas tienen mucho en común pero más nada… Además Ash ya tiene una meta y se llama Peter, PETER_

**- E:** _Ok_

**- R:** _Claro, es solo eso…_

**- E:** _Ok…_

**- R:** _No me digas 'ok' que me haces dudar_

**- E:** _Rachel, yo sé que me conoces hace poco, pero no soy una chismosa, te lo dije solo porque confío que esto no saldrá de acá… Y porque a lo mejor quieres echarle una mano a Ash cuando te convenzas de lo que te digo_ – le guiñó un ojo

**- R:**_ Ay por Dios ¿Es cierto? ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?_

La chica de color negó con su cabeza

**- R:**_ ¿Ash te lo dijo?_ – indagó al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el pequeño sofá del salón

**- E:** _No exactamente... o sí, pero porque no tuvo más remedio… Se le cayeron unas fotos_ – tomó asiento al lado de la morena - _yo las tomé para regresárselas y por impulso las vi... se besaba con una chica… Una ex de San Francisco. Una cosa llevó a la otra y me contó lo de Quinn... ¡No lo cuentes Rach! ¡Por favor!_

**- R:** _Tranquila no… no diré nada_

**- E:** _Hay rumores de que Quinn es terrible pero yo no lo creo, a Ash le está costando demasiado… ¿Quinn es gay verdad? ¿Vas a ayudar a Ash?_

**- R:**_ ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!_

**- E:** _Claro que no es gay o claro que no la vas a ayudar_

**- R:** _¡Claro que no la voy a ayudar!_

Emma cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y abrió sus ojos a más no poder

**- E:** _¡Oh por Dios Rachel! ¡A ti también te gusta la rubia!_

Rachel se levantó exaltada

**- R:** _¡No seas idiota Emma! ¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! Yo tengo novio, ¿Recuerdas?_

**- E:** _Esto es demasiado, creo que sé los secretos de todo el elenco_

**- R:** _¿Me escuchaste? ¡NO me gusta!_

**- E:**_ A mi no me interesa saber nada, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¿Por qué tengo que llevar esta carga sobre mis hombros? ¿Por qué…_

A pocos pasos de allí, en un salón que comunicaba las puertas de varios camerinos del canal, minutos antes se produjo otro encuentro. Ashley se dirigía al camerino cuando vio a la otra rubia concentrada en la hermosa vista de un gran ventanal

**- A:** _Espero no_ – susurró. Quinn dio un pequeño salto - _…asustarte_ - sonrió

**- Q:** _Hola Ash… Estaba en Fabraylandia_

**- A:**_ ¿Buscas a Rachel? ¿No está en el camerino?_

**- Q:**_ Si, si está, la estoy esperando_

**- A:** _Seguro no consigue algo..._

**- Q:** _De hecho no encontraba sus sandalias, pero ya se está tardando más de lo que esperaba_

**- A:** _Condenada diva, siempre se hace de rogar_ – bromeó

**- Q:** _Exacto_

**- A:** Y_o no te haría esperar demasiado, no sea que se te de por escapar…_

Quinn bajó su rostro algo incómoda, pero sonriendo por la situación. En otro momento no habría dudado en lanzarse, Ashley era una joven bellísima, ciertamente difícil de dejar pasar… Los demás no lo habrían notado, pero para Quinn, la actriz que interpretaba a la capitana de las porristas, gritaba "gay" por todos lados.

**- Q:** _Ehhh… ¿Qué tal el último día de grabación?_

**- A:** _¡Genial! Genial, me encantan los chicos, espero que 'Glee' guste porque esto no parece un trabajo, ha sido realmente fácil, parece un sueño…_

**- Q:** _Rachel me ha comentado lo mismo, que todos se llevan muy bien… Es muy difícil que eso suceda, yo sé lo que te digo…_

**- A:** _Me imagino…_

**- Q:** _Sí…_

**- A:**_ Conseguí un departamento espectacular, hoy pienso dar una fiesta de no-despedida_

**- Q:** _¿No despedida?_

**- A:** _Mjú… Yo sé que esto a penas comienza y bueno, quiero fiesta_

**- Q:** _Ok, eso es todo, necesitas una excusa para una noche loca_

-** A:** _¡Tengo tres! Estreno departamento, último día de grabacíon del piloto y no-despedida de los chicos que regresan a sus ciudades_

**- Q:** _Todo fríamente calculado_

**- A:** _Algo así... ¡Estás invitada! Y puedes llevar a… ¿Smithers?_

**- Q:**_ ¿Stephen?_

**- A:** _Ese mismo… Smithers es el de Los Simpsons, los confundo..._

**- Q:** _Muy graciosa Ashley_

**- A:** _¿Te gustan las personas graciosas?_

**- Q:** _Me gustan las personas graciosas_

**- A:** _Perfecto, entonces sí que soy graciosa…_

**- Q:** _Pensaré lo de la fiesta… Y le diré a Smithers_

**- A:** _Será algo bastante íntimo... Los chicos del cast, tu y tu amigo, Charlie… Creo que la excusa perfecta será la despedida de Rach porque va más gente de su lado que del mio_

**- Q:** _Oh vamos, eso no importa ¡Habrá fiesta! Es lo que quieres, ¿No?_

**- A:** _Lo que más quiero es que tu vayas… ¿Vas?_

**- Q:** _Lo estoy pe…_ - Un posesivo beso en su mejilla la hizo estremecer

**- R:** _Hola Ash, ¿No te habías ido?_

Ashley observó la escena un poco confundida pero no tenía motivos para pensar mal así que desechó culquier idea en el acto

**- A:** _Conseguí departamento Rach, esta noche tenemos fiesta ¡Solo nosotros! Tres por uno, estrenar departamento, despedir a los que se van y festejar el último día de grabaciones…_ _¿Qué te parece?_

**- R:** _Estupendo. No sé si podré ir…_

Ashley no escuchó bien la última frase porque ya estaba formulando otra

**- A:** _Y tengo un cuarto motivo…_ - afirmó mirando a la otra rubia – _espero que valga la pena_

**- R:** _No voy a ir_ – moduló lentamente buscando la atención de las chicas

**- A:** _¿Por qué?_

**- R:** _No tengo ganas_

**- A:** _No me puedes hacer esto, ¡Eres uno de los motivos!_

**- R:** _Lo pensaré_

**- A:** _Muy amiguitas ustedes, ¿Tienen la misma respuesta para todo?_ _¿Se pusieron de acuerdo en mi contra?_ – preguntó sin malicia

-** R:**_ ¿No es una fiesta para el elenco? ¿Por qué Quinn tendría que ir?_

**- A:**_ Vaya rubia, con amigas como Rachel ¿Para qué enemigos?_ – Bromeó – _Tu amiga me cae bien, pensé que te gustaría tenerla allí. Le dije que puede llevar a Stephen y, ¿Cómo se llama la otra chica que anda con ustedes?_

**- Q:** _Sophie_

**- A:** _Sophie. También puede ir… A menos que sea tu novia Quinn, si es tu novia, no la lleves_

_'Ok. Esto ya pasó a ser algo serio' - _pensó Quinn.

**- R:** _¿Qué dijiste?_

**- A**: _¿Dije algo que no debía? Yo pensé que… Es que…_ - Ashley se lamentó pensando que se había pasado de la raya, a lo mejor, pese a lo que se comentaba por los pasillos, la sexualidad de Quinn era un tema tabú. Ya no le parecía una buena idea ir con todo con la rubia – _Lo siento Quinn si dije algo que no debía_

-** Q:**_ No te preocupes… Y no, Sophie es solo una amiga, pero si tengo novia_ – aclaró con amabilidad

**- A:** _No la lleves entonces… Y discúlpame de nuevo, hablé sin pensar_

**- R:** _¿Y cual es el problema si Quinn quiere llevar a su novia?_

**- A:** _Todos vamos a ir sin pareja… Es más cómodo así_ – respondió con tranquilidad aun sin entender a qué se debía el sabotaje de Rachel – _Dile a Charlie, el también está invitado_

**- R:** _Le diré, aunque el tiene su asunto con Stephen, ¿Uno de los dos tiene que faltar?_

**- A:** _¿Estás en tus días Rach?_ – Ironizó – _Podemos hacer una excepción… Digo, si no hay nada oficial, no existe, no importa…_

**- Q:** _Espera allí al triangulo invencible - _comentó tratando de aligerar el ambiente

**- A:**_ ¿Ah?_

**- Q:** _Así nos llamaban a Sophie, Stephen y a mi en la universidad_

**- A:**_ Perfecto, los espero _

**- Q:**_ ¿A qué hora?_

**- A:** _¿Nueve? No muy tarde porque la mayoría de los chicos que se van querrán regresar temprano a sus casas, tu sabes_

**- Q:**_ Pero los demás podemos seguir con la fiesta..._

**- A:** _¡Por supuesto!_

Rachel dio media vuelta y Quinn la sujetó con fuerza

**- Q:** _¿Para donde vas?_

**- R:** _Al camerino, olvidé algo…_ - mintió

Quinn le permitió continuar

**- A:** _¡Espérame Rach!... Nos vemos esta noche, guapa_ - lanzó dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de la rubia

**- A:** _¿Te pasa algo Rachel? ¿Es porque invité a Quinn?_

**- R:** _No, no… Es que... Discutí con Emma_ – señaló a la chica que solo observaba de un lado a otro a través del espejo

**- E:** _¿Conmigo?_

**- R:** _¡Sí! ¡Contigo!_

**- E:** _Ah! Sí, sí…_ - fingió - _¿Todavía sigues con ese tema?_

**- R:**_ ¡Si!_

**- A:** _No discutan mis niñas, no me gusta… Hace unos minutos hablaba con Quinn de lo bien que nos llevamos_

**- E:** _¿Con Quinn? ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo_

**- A:** _¿Qué cosa?_

**- E:** _Nada, nada, tu cara de felicidad_

Rachel y Ashley la miraban con cara de pocos amigos, Rachel por el_ 'Ahora entiendo'_ que casi la delata y Ashley por _'Tu cara de felicidad'..._ Demasiada información para Rachel que supuestamente era ajena a la verdad.

**- E:** _Mejor me voy de aquí, este no es un buen día para mí…_ - explicó con ínfimas ganas de llorar

**- A:**_ Esta noche hay fiesta en mi nuevo departamento, toma la dirección. Las espero allá como a las 9... ¡Dios! ¡Que tonta soy! No le di la dirección a Quinn, ya vengo…_

**- R:** _¡Yo le digo! Quédate aquí_

**- A:**_ Pero…_

**- R:** _No la distraigas más, esta noche la verás y nosotras nos tenemos que ir, ¿Vale?_

**- A:**_ Está bien… ¡Que no se te olvide!_

**- R:** _Nos vemos chicas_

**- Q:** _Por fin sales, ya te iba a buscar_

**- R:** _¿A mi o a Ashley?_ – No dio tiempo a responder – _Toma su dirección…_

**- Q:**_ Gracias_ – leyó –_ Es una buena zona, queda muy cerca de mi departamento. Ese que te niegas a conocer... __A lo mejor un día invito a Ash, ella si querrá conocerl_o – Comentó mirando a Rachel de reojo

**- R:** _No lo dudo…_

**- Q:** _¿Estás enojada? _

**- R:** _¿Debería estarlo?_

**- Q:** _No sé, dime tú…_

**- R:** _¿Vas a ir a esa fiesta?_

**- Q:** _Claro, ¿Por qué no?_

**- R:** _Ashley no te invita precisamente como invitaría a una amiga… ¿Lo sabes?_

**- Q:** _Claro, es obvio…_

El auto de la rubia era el nuevo escenario. Rachel desvió su rostro perdiéndose en el paisaje que el camino le ofrecía

**- R:**_ Recuérdame por qué se me ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirte que me esperaras_

**- Q:** _Porque no tienes auto, salimos del mismo sitio, vamos al mismo sitio y últimamente nos llevamos muy bien y no te quieres separar de mi…_

Era cierto. Luego de la charla en el centro comercial los muros se cayeron. Quinn bajó la intensidad de sus indirectas y ambas se dedicaron a cultivar una amistad que según Rachel era la mejor idea que se les haya podido ocurrir. Se llevaban bien, se querían, se respetaban, se habían puesto al día con pequeños detalles de sus vidas, todo era casi perfecto. Rachel juraba haber ganado la apuesta… Hasta este día.

**- R:**_ "Espera allí al triangulo invencible" - _imitó_ - Luego dices que si quieres a Izzie..._

**- Q:** _¡La quiero!_

**- R:** _Eso no es querer Quinn, ¡Estabas coqueteando con Ashley!_

**- Q:** _No, ella coqueteaba conmigo_

**- R:**_ ¡Y tu no la detuviste!_

**- Q:**_ Le dije que tengo novia, más no puedo hacer_

**- R:** _¡Ay sí! Pobre e inocente Quinn..._ _Puedes no ir a esa fiesta, por ejemplo…_

**- Q:** _No tengo algo mejor que hacer_

**- R:** _Si, claro… ¿Qué va a hacer Beth luego del recital?_

**- Q:**_ Shelby y Tom tienen algo preparado, no hace falta que yo esté allí_

**- R:**_ Pobre Izzie, vive en una burbuja... No tiene la menor idea de todo lo que haces…_

**- Q:** _Desde que estoy con ella he cambiado, ya te lo he dicho… ¡Y no miento!_

**- R:** _Hoy no lo demostraste demasiado_

Quinn respiró profundo. Le emocionaba que Rachel sintiera celos, pero a ese punto ya se estaba cansando de tantos dimes y diretes.

**- R:**_ ¿Por qué no dejas a Heather? _

**- Q:** _Hay muchas cosas que yo te he querido explicar y tu no quieres escuchar_

**- R:** _No me interesa escuchar tus historias de pasión y desenfreno_

Quinn no pudo evitar reír por la dramática frase y la infantil posición de la morena

**- Q:** _No preguntes entonces… _- dejó de reír -_ Y no me culpes por una vez en mi vida pensar en mí. Yo estoy con Izzie, la trato bien, la quiero, la consiento, la respeto aunque esté con Heather... No me culpes por querer ser feliz y hacer feliz a dos personas más, todas contentas_

**- R:**_ Es muy egoísta_

**- Q:** _Tal vez, pero no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie_

Rachel sintió aquello como una indirecta que no podía refutar ¿Acaso no era egoísta lo que ella hacía? Sabía que Quinn pretendía algo más con ella pero no permitía que se alejase, Arthur le advertía que su cercanía con la rubia iba a parar en su inminente ruptura y ella se empeñaba en negarlo aun sabiendo que tentaba a la suerte peligrosamente, ¿Acusar a Quinn de egoísta? En esa competencia ella ganaba el primer lugar y a diferencia de la ex cheerio, sí hacía daño a su paso.

**- R:** _No vayas a esa fiesta, no tientes a la suerte_ – Y ahí iba otra vez, predicando la moral en calzoncillos - _¡Por favor!_

**- Q:** _Ofréceme algo mejor y no voy… Pizza, sofá, tu y televisión en mi casa... y no voy_

**- R:** _No…_

**- Q:**_ Entonces nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta… Bájate_

**- R:**_ ¿QUÉ?_ – Preguntó alterada y visiblemente ofendida

**- Q:**_ Llegamos hace rato_ – soltó una carcajada –_ Nos tenemos que bajar si no queremos que Beth saque su carácter Fabray porque llegamos tarde a su presentación_

**- R:** _Muy graciosa Fabray, ja, ja, me fascina tu sentido del humor_

**- Q:** _Lo sé… ¿A quién no?_

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez solo diré que tengo baja de reviews y lo considero grave. Sobre sus conciencias queda<em>

_Ok, ok, no será lo único que diga :) ¡Srta. Darkhannock! Esto ya es algo personal, el que se mete con Rachel, se mete conmigo._


	10. A medio vivir

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. No se imaginan la alegría que me da leer lo que esperan, lo que les gusta, lo que no, como la mayoría odia a mi Rach y a Arthur y como aman a Quinn y a sus amigos ¡Hasta piden por Izzie! Eso no me lo esperaba... Como tampoco esperaba que quieran saber como imagino a los personajes. Trato de dejar eso a la imaginación pero si lo piden, habrá que hacerlo ¿No?**

** ¿Actualizaciones? Siempre que puedo. No me atrevo a fijar días, puedo tardar "mucho" (procuro no hacerlo) o actualizar un día tras otro (creo que eso ha sucedido solo un par de veces, lamentablemente tengo otra vida jaja). En fin, ¡No me priven de leerlas! :D**

**Este capítulo es especial y agradezco que toque justo después de la mayor cantidad de reviews que he conseguido (Sí ladies, me emocionó la cantidad). Basta de charla, tómenlo como un regalito ;) Love, love, love!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> _Rachel Barbra Berry, bienvenida a tu casa…_ - exclamó feliz abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

Rachel ingresó con timidez, cruzada de brazos. Aquel sitio no la decepcionaba aunque no era exactamente lo que se había imaginado. Se veía lujoso, bastante lujoso, debió suponer que se encontraría con algo así cuando entraron en aquella zona evidentemente privilegiada y en extremo custodiada por algunos vigilantes.

La sala de estar, a pesar del desorden de libros y cosas que esperaba pertenecieran a Beth, era realmente impresionante y minimalista. Paredes blancas, cuadros, un inmenso televisor frente a un enorme sofá y, entre ellos, una moderna mesa ratona y el par de asientos que hacían juego con ella.

**- Q:** _¿Sorprendida?_

**- R:** _Si_ – sonrió – _Esperaba algo más… ¿Sencillo?_

**- Q:** _Cuando vi el departamento me enamoré e imaginé todo exactamente como está… Ni siquiera he terminado de pagarlo... _

Abrió una inmensa puerta de vidrio que daba paso a un balcón que, debido a la oscuridad, Rachel no había podido notar hasta los momentos. La morena se sorprendió con la vista, según sus cálculos, desde allí se podía ver media ciudad.

Asombrada buscó la mirada de la rubia que ya sonreía al ver en la actriz la misma expresión de Beth cuando conoció el lugar

**- Q:** _Algunos dicen que la vista se disfruta más de día, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo… Beth tampoco y, aunque no has venido de día, creo que te nos unirás._

"Algunos dicen"… _'¿Algunos o algunas?'_ Pensó Rachel sin apartar la mirada de la rubia imaginando la cantidad de mujeres que habían pisado el lugar. Agitó su cabeza buscando liberarse de sus pensamientos. Todo iba bien, no era el momento.

**- R:** _Aún no sé como me dejé convencer…_ - expresó con frustración

**- Q:** _¿Convencer? Fuiste tu quien me dijo "Sácame de aquí, llévame a tu casa, por favor" –_ dramatizó el momento

**- R:** _¿No vas a parar de repetirlo?_

**- Q:** _Es que amé esas nueve palabras - _afirmó con total sinceridad_ - "Sácame de aquí, llévame a tu casa, por favor"_

**- R:** _Tú tienes la culpa, rubia… ¡No debiste cantar esa jodida canción! _

_**(Flashback)**_

_La noche apenas comenzaba, solo 45 minutos contaba su reloj sobre su estadía en aquel sitio… 45 minutos que para Rachel parecían horas. _

_Como en toda reunión, ya se habían formado los pequeños grupos. Charlie, Quinn, Stephen y Sophie ocupaban el sillón principal recibiendo la participación constante de Ashley que, para fortuna de la morena, no estaba consiguiendo mucha atención de Quinn. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante le molestó sobremanera ver como le susurraba algo al oído recibiendo una sonrisa y un evidente asentimiento de su rubia. _

_Ashley se alejó a alguna de las habitaciones y la rubia se levantó estirando su cuerpo y, bailando al ritmo de la música poco agradable que sonaba en ese momento, arrastró a Stephen con ella, tras los pasos de la anfitriona._

_- E: ¿Celosa?_

_- R: Cállate, Emma_

_- E: Por lo menos se llevaron a Stephen, yo no creo que él disfrute mucho la idea de un trío con ellas… Vale, vale, mejor me callo… Mmmm... No lo estás pasando bien, ¿Verdad?_

_- R: No sé qué rayos hago aquí_

_- E: Los chicos ya se preguntan que te pasa, no es normal que no estés hablando como loca, siendo el centro de atención _

_- R: Yo creo que ya me estás quitando el puesto de la compañera fastidiosa, no me deben extrañar_

_- E: De hecho, sí… Te estoy quitando el puesto y te extrañan – intentó bromear_

_Stephen, Quinn y Sophie aparecían con una mesa rodante que albergaba un televisor, un DVD y un par de micrófonos_

_- S: ¡Karaokeeeeeee!_

_- Q: ¡Comienzo yo! – Gritó siendo escuchada por unos pocos - No quiero pasar pena después que canten los profesionales – Dijo lo último solo para que Sophie y Stephen escuchasen._

_- A: Comienzas tu pero porque mereces ser complacida, dudo mucho que hagas algo mal… Ehh... Me refiero a cantar, por supuesto._

_- S: Wow! _

_- Q: Cállate Steph… Ésta - señaló la lista - voy a cantar esta._

_- S: ¿Esa? ¡Nos vas a dormir a todos!_

_- A: Es perfecta, es romántica… Me encantará escucharte, Quinn_

_- Q: Va…_

_- A: Chicos – Luego de apagar el estéreo, Ashley llamó la atención de todos a través del micrófono – A todos aquí nos encanta cantar así que no puede faltar un par de horas de Karaoke_

_- P: ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Voy yo!_

_- A: Segundo lugar Pit, la rubia se pidió el primero, ven Quinn, el escenario imaginario es todo tuyo_

_- Q: Buenas noches bellas damas y... apreciados caballeros – bromeó - los voy a aburrir un poco con una canción que quiero dedicarle al gran, gran, gran, gran amor de mi vida… Donde quiera que esté_

_- ¡Queremos nombres! ¡Queremos nombres! - vitoreaban eufóricos_

_Rachel terminó su bebida de un solo trago ante la mirada sorprendida de Emma_

_- E: ¿Eso es contigo, Rach? ¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Mírate!_

_La música de fondo se dejó escuchar_

_- R: Shhhh… ¡Cállate Emma! ¡Ya cállate!_

**_Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado, te parecerá mentira, pero no me acostumbro..._**

**_Parece como hubiera sido ayer ese primer día que nos vimos desnudos _**

_- E: ¡Es increíble! ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?_

**_Y siempre pensé, la vida debe de continuar, pero sin ti, todo se quedó por la mitad _**

**_...A medio vivir, a medio sentir y se me pasa la vida y no encuentro salida, sin ti… _**

_Quinn cantaba aferrándose al micrófono, con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que Rachel se encontraba a un costado, _fuera de la vista de los demás, _justo en el improvisado mini-bar, pero no se atrevía a mirarla, no se atrevía a descubrir su enojo, o su tristeza, o su frustración… Simplemente cerraba más y más sus ojos intentando imaginar que lo único que conseguía era una respuesta de amor._

**_Y cada vez, se me hace más difícil cada vez, es que sin ti todo se quedó por la mitad _**

_Rachel no apartaba su vista de la rubia, sentía que algo dentro de ella se había roto… Y no era su corazón, eran las cadenas con las que se había empeñado cubrirlo. En ese preciso momento de golpe a la conciencia, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer inundando su rostro, hacía un gran esfuerzo por secarlas con sus manos pero aquello era totalmente imposible. Emma la abrazó sin emitir palabras, Quinn abrió sus ojos, aun sin levantar su mirada y luchando internamente con sus ganas de llorar, con mucho más éxito del que gozó el blanco de su canción._

**_Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando y no te seguiré aburriendo más... con mi discurso _**

_Los chicos aplaudían emocionados, burlándose por aquello de terminar con lo aburrido, pero la verdad es que todos estaban disfrutando de la sensual voz de la chica. Quinn sonrió apenada._

**_No está de más, hablar de vez en cuando no está de más _**

_Elevó su vista rápidamente buscando la mirada de Rachel, la siguiente frase debía dejarla completamente clara_

**_Y es que sin ti, respiro con un solo pulmón _**

**_Y es que sin ti, todo se quedó por la mitad _**

**_A medio vivir, a medio vivir _**

_Los chicos aplaudían la actuación y Peter se levantó del suelo buscando el ansiado micrófono_

_- P: Ashley, te salió competencia, si algo te pasa ya tenemos el remplazo de la capitana, ¡Sin casting! Ryan tiene que saberlo…_

_- A: 100% de acuerdo, la rubia es perfecta_

_- E: Rach, cálmate, no te pueden ver así…_

_- R: Yo me tengo que ir de aquí, necesito salir de aquí… - Se levantó y tomó sus cosas - Me voy Charlie, nos vemos en el hotel_

_- C: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?_

_- R: Me siento mal, me duele la cabeza, estoy mareada…_

_- A: Ya decía yo que no era buena idea dejarte sola en el minibar_

_- R: Sí, pésima idea - La realidad era que Rachel no había tomado demasiado. Con los años se había vuelto bastante resistente al alcohol._

_- C: Vámonos, Rach_

_- R: No, no, no te preocupes, quédate_

_- C: ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar ir sola así?_

_- E: Yo la llevo, no te preocupes_

_- A: ¿Con qué auto, Emma?_

_- E: Eh..._

_- C: Si te sientes mal no te puedes quedar sola… Vámonos_

_- R: Quiero estar sola, Charlie, no te preocupes_

_Ashley se levantó y rodeó a la morena con su brazo_

_- A: Puedes descansar en mi habitación, le bajamos volumen a la música… Ya te busco algo para tomar_

_- E: ¡Me parece buena idea!_

_- R: ¡A mi no! _

_- A: Prueba un rato, si no te sientes mejor, Charlie te lleva_

_Lo que menos quería Rachel era seguir en aquel lugar, pero no quería preocupar a Charlie, no quería hablar con Emma, no quería arruinar la noche del resto… La habitación de Ashley era la única opción para librarse de muchas cosas_

_- R: Está bien, pero quiero estar sola – dijo mirando a Emma, que se limitó a asentir con temor_

_...Tan solo 25 minutos necesitó Quinn para reaccionar y hacer eso que le gritaba su corazón_

_- Q: Ash, ¿Donde está el baño?_

_- A: Te acompaño… _

_- Q: No, no, no te preocupes, dime donde, no creo que me pierda_

_- A: La primera puerta a la derecha, diagonal a mi habitación_

_- Q: Ok_

_- A: No hagas mucho ruido que la diva se ha quedado tranquila…_

_- Q: No te preocupes_

_Después de pensarlo un par de minutos más, esta vez frente a la puerta que las separaba, respiró profundo y entró encontrando un par de ojos rojos que la veían con profundo temor. _

_De repente, como por arte de magia, el temor cambió a exceso de ternura. Rachel no dudó más y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, amarrándose a su cintura como si no quisiese despegarse más._

_- R: "Sácame de aquí, llévame a tu casa, por favor"_

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

**- Q:** _No fui yo, Rach, fue el destino que me dio la oportunidad. Ashley me dio la lista y ahí estaba, primera canción, justo de Ricky, justo del único hombre por el que me volvería hetero - _rio observando la reacción de Rachel_ - No hay mucho que pensar ¡Es destino!_

**- R:** _Como te encanta envolverme con tus palabras…_

**- Q:** _Con lo único que te quiero envolver es con mis brazos_ – la atrajo hacia ella con decisión – _con mis besos_ – besaba sus mejillas, su nariz, y otras partes de su rostro con absoluta devoción

**- R:** _Para, para, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya… - _se separó de la rubia, no muy convencida

**- Q:** _No, no, ven…_ - la abrazó con más fuerza, Rachel no le correspondía, en su lugar apoyó su frente en el hombro de la rubia - _¿Tienes frío? –_ La morena asintió – _Vamos dentro…_

El camino de casa de Ashley a casa de la rubia no fue tan corto como Quinn había insinuado esa tarde, de hecho, hubo tiempo suficiente para que Rachel llorara de nuevo y de nuevo consiguiera la calma. "Escaparse" sin levantar sospechas no fue fácil, pero con ayuda de Emma lo consiguieron, después de todo, la fastidiosa y tímida chica se había reivindicado con creces.

* * *

><p>10, 20, 50 minutos, una hora o dos. Ninguna quería ser consciente del tiempo que llevaban tumbadas en el sofá, Rachel recibiendo tímidas caricias y Quinn suministrándolas, entablando una conversación de miradas que se volvían inmortales…<p>

Hasta que Rachel decidió que era momento de un paso más.

**- R:** _¿Por qué sigues con Heather?_

**- Q:** _¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?_

Rachel asintió y Quinn dejó caer un largo suspiro

**- Q:** _A ver… Izzie…_

**- R:** _Te pregunté por Heather_

**- Q:** _Tengo que empezar por Izzie, déjame hablar_

**- R:** _Ok_

**- Q:** _Izzie... Izzie es una chica para hacer el amor…_

**- R:** _Ok… Sabía que esta conversación no me iba a agradar_

La rubia sonrió

**- Q:** _Déjame hablar, amor_ – dijo con naturalidad – _Lo siento, no, no… Lo dije sin…_

**- R:** _No te preocupes… Sigue contándome_

**- Q:** _Cambiaré el orden de mis ideas… Izzie y yo nunca…_

**- R:** ¿_Nuncaaa…?_

**- Q:** _Nuncaaa…_

**- R:** _¿Nunca?_

**- Q:** _Nunca_

**- R:** _Wow! Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntar pero… ¿Por qué?_

**- Q:** _Ya te dije que Izzie es una chica para hacer el amor… Y yo siento, te juro que siento que no puedo hacer el amor si no es contigo_

Rachel tragó saliva y por primera vez desde que se sentaron en el sillón desvió su mirada, Quinn se percató de eso y buscó contacto con sus manos

**- Q:** _A Izzie la conozco casi desde que llegamos a LA... es una chica a la que me gusta... no sé, ¿Proteger, tal vez? Hasta de mi misma cuando ha sido necesario…_ _Izzie fue la primera mujer en mi nueva vida que despertó en mi algo distinto a una cuestión netamente carnal… -_ Quinn establecía una pausa a cada frase esperando la interrupción de la cantante, cosa que no parecía querer suceder – _Un día me contó que sentía algo por una de sus amigas y… Fue algo complicado, estaba muy confundida y bueno, yo estuve ahí para apoyarla, nos hicimos más cercanas, sentimos algo, un día nos besamos, hace unos meses me di cuenta que ya no me interesaba estar con cualquier mujer en una disco tanto como estar con Izzie paseando o en casa de Shelby con Beth o… lo que sea... Y sentí ganas de cambiar mi vida... de hacerla mi novia... Creo que iba por buen camino, per..._

**- R:** _¿Segura? ¿Y Heather?_ – interrumpió por primera vez

**- Q:** _¿Ahora eres tú el principito? "¿Por qué sigues con Heather? _¿Por qué sigues con Heather?_"_

**- R:** _Pues... Parece que está dando el síndrome del principito…_

**- Q:** _Creí que con lo que te conté ibas a entender qué pasa con Heather_

**- R:** _Me hago una idea, créeme, pero aun no te entiendo… Explícame_

Quinn pasó la mano por su rostro buscando tiempo para ordenar las ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza

**- Q:** _A Heather la conocí hace 3 años y medio, más o menos… Y hace dos y medio, más o menos, es mi… única… constante… en... asuntos de…_

**- R:** _¡Ya entendí!_ - El silencio se extendió por varios minutos en los que ambas buscaban las palabras adecuadas para continuar con aquella sesión de sinceridad - _Y tú crees que no hay sentimientos en eso…_

**- Q:** _¡No los hay! ...Bueno, sí, obvio, Heather es una mujer a la que le tengo muchísimo cariño y respeto, es excelente en TODO lo que hace y... - _Quinn se entusiasmó de más al hablar de la rubia mayor y Rachel no pudo evitar incomodarse y fruncir su ceño

**- Q:** _Pero en la cama es… solo sexo_ – finalizó casi susurrando

Otra larga pausa sin saber que decir y de nuevo Rachel interrumpiendo el momento

**- R:** _¡Ay Dios! ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió la idea del karaoke?_

Quinn comenzó a reír sin tapujos, burlándose de Rachel, que no tardó mucho en unirse

**- R:** _No te rías rubia, esa canción fue… fue…_

**- Q:** _¿Te gustó?_

**- R:** _¿Cómo no?_

Quinn se mordió el labio, ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Era momento para tomar posesión de esos gruesos labios que la llamaban a gritos?

**- R:** _Quinn…_

**- Q:** _Dime Rach_ – dijo con un hilo de voz

**- R:** _¿De verdad crees que sigues…? ¿Aun sientes amor por mí?_

**- Q:**_ Cla…_

Rachel se acercó a la rubia y colocó su pulgar sobre sus labios

**- R:** _Han pasado muchos años, sientes algo lindo por otra persona, a pesar de tu... desliz, descaro, desfachatez con la otra… No me conoces Quinn, ¡Yo he cambiado! Como… Como sabes que no es un capricho, que no es algo a lo que te has aferrado tanto que no quieres dejar ir… ¿Como sabes que es amor? ¿Como puedes creer que es amor?_– Finalizó bajando su mano

La rubia no quiso dar una respuesta instantánea que pareciera venida del lugar donde se fabrican los impulsos. Su estrategia fue sentir, sentir y procesar el sentimiento para poder llevarlo a las palabras exactas, las palabras perfectas

**- Q:** _No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día desde que nos separamos. Conté exactamente 5 años, 3 meses y 11 días para tener de nuevo el privilegio de ver tus ojos. Hace 5 años, 6 meses..._

**- R:** _y 4 días_ – susurró de manera casi inaudible. Quinn sonrió. Había escuchado perfectamente

**- Q:** _…Y 4 días, que no hacemos el amor_ – continuó - _Puedes pensar que eso es obsesión y está bien, yo también lo he pensado… He seguido tu carrera de cerca, he procurado no perderme cada mínima salida en televisión, aparezco en la lista de tu club de fans de New York, ¿Obsesión? Sí, yo también lo he pensado… Me he convertido en una experta en mujeres y cuando te vi por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, no sabía que hacer, no sé que hacer, tu me desarmas Rachel, me desarmas… ¡Y tengo tantas ganas de besarte! ¡Tantas! Que sí, parece un capricho…_

Sin abandonar sus miradas, respiraban agitadamente víctimas de las emociones del momento

**- Q:** _¿Quieres saber por qué llevo la cuenta de los días que llevamos sin hacer el amor? No es por obsesión, es porque un día lo convertimos en tradición, en nuestro sello… ¿Quieres saber por qué actúo como una fanática loca? Actúo así por orgullo, por excesiva admiración... ¿Quieres saber por qué sé que esto no es un capricho? Porque hace mucho que cumplo cada uno de ellos y llevo tres horas contigo tan cerca, tentándome, queriendo besarte... pero puede más mi miedo a que salgas corriendo… Si no es amor, dime que es… Dímelo_

**- R:** _No sé... No sé nada… No sé nada, Quinn_

**- Q:** _¿Crees que…_ - restó varios centímetros a la poca distancia que aun las separaba, cerró sus ojos y conectó sus frentes logrando incrementar la fuerza de sus respiraciones - _¿Crees que un beso ayudará a que sepas algo? ¿Crees que un beso ayudará a comprobarme que esto que siento es amor?_

**- R: **_No Quinn, por favor_ – pidió sujetando la mano que la rubia posaba en su mejilla

**- Q:** _No tengo fuerzas para hacerte ese favor… Hazlo tú... Aléjate_

**- R: **_No… no puedo_

**- Q:** _¡Entonces te voy a besar, amor! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!_


	11. ¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?

**Me dicen injusta porque hago sufrir a Quinn y no a Rachel, ¿Acaso creen que la gente que se engaña a sí misma no sufre? Yo digo que Rachel sufre... y mucho.**

* * *

><p>Lo hizo. Quinn Fabray, con todo el amor que decía profesar, se apoderó de los labios que un día llamó suyos.<p>

Sin pretender demasiado, procesando todos los sentimientos que se apilaban en cada poro de su cuerpo, se encargaba de mantener aquel roce. Rachel no se alejó, no reaccionó, Rachel _NADA_, era esa la palabra perfecta.

Pero Quinn no tenía la menor intención de retroceder, no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas, mucho menos después de abrir los ojos y observar el rostro preocupado de Rachel y una lágrima muda que le aseguraba que, definitivamente, ella también estaba sintiendo. Con su pulgar se encargó de hacerla desaparecer y dejando descansar su mano allí, encontrándose con los grandes ojos marrones que a pesar de los años y de las circunstancias no habían perdido su brillo, volvió a intentar.

**- Q:** _Un corto beso. Dos. Tres. Y pude haber llegado a mil, pero no fue necesario porque Rachel por fin dejó de jugar a no tener alma…_ _Nuestros labios finalmente hablaron el mismo idioma, nuestras lenguas llegaron a un acuerdo en el que amb_as_ cobraban protagonismo. Sin prisas, sin arrepentimientos… con muuuchas ganas acumuladas_… _Te juro que vi, escuché y sentí fuegos artificiales. Eso y una tonelada de miedo. Miedo a separarme de sus labios, miedo a que el momento llegase a su fin, miedo porque lo que sentía no era amor..._

**- S:**_ ¡Que cursi! Demasiados libros, Quinn Fabray... ¡La dramática es ella, no tú!... Espera ¿No fue amor?_

**- S:** _Te digo que no sentí amor porque amor se convirtió en una palabra más_ – Sophie rodó sus ojos fastidiada por el exceso de frases sacadas de una novela trágico-romántica - _Amor es poco Sophie, es una palabra demasiado usada, demasiado común, demasiado dañada en estos tiempos, no es suficiente para lo que yo siento por esa mujer… Te juro que las palabras no salían de mi boca y mi necesidad de saber que estaba sintiendo ella le ganó a mi necesidad de tomar aire. La miré, la miré y le dije con el pensamiento "¿Qué piensas Rachel? ¿Qué piensas?"_

Sophie rio

**- S:** _Ya esto es el colmo – _volvía a reír_ - ¿Y te escuchó?_

**- Q:**_ Me miró, me miró por un buen rato con esos ojos que me matan, intentó levantarse e irse pero no lo permití, la sujeté con fuerza y la volví a besar_

**- S:** _¡Esa es mi amiga!_

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_Cuando sus labios se unieron por primera vez luego de tantos años, Rachel viajó fugazmente en el tiempo: Quinn anunciando su retiro del club Glee, un encuentro en el centro comercial de Lima, la casa de descanso de los Fabray, Finn, una guerra de comida, un primer beso, la rubia de regreso en el club, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, granizados, Quinn de regreso a las Cheerios, tardes de películas con Beth, Cleveland, un par de anillos de mal gusto, la habitación 13-02... Una carta de admisión, despedidas, NYADA, Arthur, su conversación sobre Quinn, su primer beso, una llamada telefónica que la hizo retroceder, su primera vez con Arthur, sus charlas, sus besos, sus planes a futuro, sus ojos, LA, el rencuentro, NY, Arthur, celos, Quinn, celos, sus ojos verdes, sus labios… Un beso que quería corresponder. Un beso correspondido._

_Juraría que iba a sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento, un ataque cardíaco o cerebral. Sus órganos competían por ver cual colapsaba primero; La velocidad de los latidos de su corazón no tenía límites y sus pensamientos parecían no querer darle tregua '¿Qué es esto Rachel? Tienes que alejarte, tienes que dejar de besarla, mañana vas a ver a Arthur, ¿Cómo podrás verlo a los ojos?' 'Sus labios, ¡Maldita sea! Extrañé tanto sus labios… No te puedes negar que aun la quieres Rachel, no te engañes más, es inútil' 'Esto lo he sentido con Arthur, claro que si… Pero Quinn… ¡Dios! ¡Voy a enloquecer!' 'Es solo un beso Rachel, un beso y cierras el ciclo, este corazón palpitando a mil por hora es solo por… por… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se detiene?' – se preguntó buscando de nuevo los labios de la rubia dejando un corto beso sobre ellos, un beso que la rubia usó para dar fin a eso que Rachel, pese a su conflicto interno, no tenía previsto parar._

_- Q: Tu móvil… No deja de sonar – se justificó al ver la mirada extrañada de Rachel._

_La morena revisó el aparato_

_- R: Es… Es Charlie, debería contestar, olvidé escribirle, debe estar preocupado_

_- Q: Claro... Contesta_

_Quinn sonreía internamente, que Rachel le haya correspondido debía ser una señal, que no haya escuchado el sonido de su móvil, definitivamente era una señal… Que no quisiera detener el beso era, sin duda, la mejor de las señales._

_- C: ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no estás en el hotel? ¿Qué pasó?_

_- R: ¡Tranquilo! Estoy bien, no te preocupes…_

_- C: No me jodas Rachel, estaba muy preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿Has visto la hora? Me dijiste que te sentías mal, esperaba encontrarte aquí con Emma o con Quinn_

_Rachel comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho en esa noche y el tono usado por Charlie logró sensibilizarla de nuevo. Un error más para su lista, se sentía terrible por no haber contactado con el chico sabiendo que lo había dejado creyendo que algo iba mal con ella._

_- R: No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, estoy con… con…_

_Quinn había hundido su cabeza entre sus piernas, sin perder detalle de aquella conversación_

_- C: Rach, ¿Estás llorando? ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar a algún lado? _

_- R: No, no te preocupes… _

_- C: Estoy en mis cinco sentidos Rachel, sé que estás llorando, no tomé mucho, puedo conducir perfectamente, dime donde estás_

_- R: Charlie, tengo… Tengo que explicarte algo. Estoy con Quinn, más tarde hablamos, cuando llegue al hotel… O te llamo desde Nueva York. No sé, pero tengo que explicarte algo importante_

_- C: ¿Tardas mucho?_

_- R: En unos minutos salgo para allá_

_- C: Te espero despierto…_

_- R: Ok_

_Rachel finalizó la llamada y clavó su vista en el móvil, no se atrevía a mirar a la rubia, sentía como ésta podía atravesarla con su mirada_

_- Q: Dime algo..._

_- R: Yo… Yo quisiera decirte que… que te amo y que dejaré a Arthur para estar contigo..._

_Quinn tragó saliva, entendió perfectamente aquella expresión que reza 'Se me vino el mundo encima'_

_- Q: Pero lo amas a él – afirmó entre lágrimas intentando consolarse internamente 'Ya fue Quinn, acostúmbrate'_

_- R: Me encantaría decirte que si… Me encantaría decirte que lo amo a él, pero… Yo estoy tan confundida Quinn, yo ya no sé que siento, ya no quiero pensar… Solo quiero desaparecer y olvidar todo, olvidar que un día tuvimos algo, olvidar que existe Arthur, ¡Olvidar todo!_

_- Q: Ya, ven acá – La cubrió con sus brazos – no llores más que me parte el alma verte así… _

_- R: Charlie me espera… _

_- Q: Te llevo_

_- R: Es muy tarde… Prefiero llamar un taxi, ¿Podemos? ¿Los dejan entrar en esta fortaleza? - bromeó_

_- Q: Sí – sonrió – pero hay que avisarle al guardia_

**_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_**

**- Q:** Luego todo fue silencio y cuando subió al taxi, subí con ella… No la quería dejar y pareció no molestarle… Gracias a Dios el hotel queda lejos de acá y en el camino pudimos hablar un poco más…

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_Apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y ésta no dudó en apoyar la suya sobre la rubia melena. Era la posición más cómoda y la más adecuada para expresar que no querían alejarse, pero tampoco querían mirarse a los ojos._

_- Q: ¿Rach?_

_- R: Mmm_

_- Q: No te preocupes… Ya pasaste por esto una vez y me elegiste a mí – bromeó logrando una tímida risa por parte de la morena_

_- R: Si, ¿No?_

_- Q: ¡Claro!_

_- R: Arthur no es Finn y yo no soy la misma de antes… Es algo que parece que no quieres entender_

_- Q: Lo entiendo... y lo sé… Pero eso no cambia lo que siento, todo lo contrario, me gustas más, te amo más si eso es posible… Yo tampoco soy la misma y aun así estás dudando, aun así sientes algo por mí… ¿O me vas a decir que solo te dejaste llevar, que todo es cuestión del momento?_

_- R: No… Claro que siento algo por ti, pero ¿Qué es? ¿Amor? En el amor no cabe la duda, Quinn… Yo no sentí esta confusión entre tú y Finn, sabía perfectamente que eras tu lo que quería, cuando estaba contigo me olvidaba por completo de él pero con Arthur no es así. Ahora estoy contigo y me encantaron los besos, me encanta tu compañía, me encantas tú… pero Arthur sigue ahí, no dejo de pensar que mañana lo voy a ver… Y lo quiero ver, me hace falta..._

_- Q: Es… Es normal – se convencía- son muchos años a su lado, ¡Yo entiendo que estés confundida!_

_- R: Tu dices tener todo tan claro, tu estás tan segura de lo que sientes..._

_- Q: Yo también he dudado amor, pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión_

_- R: Yo... Yo sé que cuando esté con él, estaré pensando en ti… Me pasó después de la primera vez que vine y no había canción, ni beso, ni charla como ésta de por medio… ¡Te juro que voy a enloquecer!_

_- Q: Nada de eso… Tú necesitas tiempo para asimilar todo y por mi parte lo tienes Rachel, pero no me alejes de ti… No tomes decisiones apresuradas, no elijas estar con Arthur sin antes asegurarte que no soy yo a quien amas_

_- R: Es tan injusto para todos Quinn, yo no me atrevo a decirle a Arthur lo que me pasa y es injusto que no lo sepa y… Es tan injusto para ti que crees falsas esperanzas y al final yo, yo…_

_- Q: ¡No lo haré! Y si lo hago no te preocupes por mí, estoy tomando toda la responsabilidad en este momento, pero no te alejes Rachel, no lo hagas sin estar segura de lo que quieres…_

_- Señoritas, llegamos_

_- Q: ¡No! Deja, yo pago…_

_- R: ¿Por qué siempre quieres pagar todo? - reprochó_

_- Q: ¿Ya viste el lugar donde vivo?_

_- R: No lo has terminado de pagar, Fabray_

_- Q: Tienes un punto - expresó entregándole el pago al taxista _

_- R: Bueno… Nos vemos – Quinn bajó del auto para darle paso libre a Rachel que caminó firmemente hacia la entrada del lujoso hotel_

_- Q: ¿Me espera un momento por favor?... ¡Rachel!_

_Rachel giró de inmediato con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro… Le hubiese encantado ocultarla, pero escuchar esa voz llamándola, diciéndole que eso no quedaba allí, le causó una felicidad difícil de explicar… Pero fácil de asimilar con un buen beso robado que no dudó en corresponder_

_- Q: Estos días te libraré de mí… No te voy a escribir – un beso - no te voy a llamar – otro beso – No quiero atormentarte más, quiero que por mi parte le des un descanso a tu mente y a tu corazón… Si me escribes, si me llamas, no dudaré en responder ¿De acuerdo?_

_Rachel asintió. _

_- Q: No se trata de saber si me extrañas o no, solo déjate llevar por lo que sientas_

_Se despidieron con un beso... Uno más._

**_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_**

**- E:** _¿Y se ha comunicado contigo?_

**- Q:** _No_ – contestó con decepción

**- E:** _¿Cuándo regresa?_

**- Q:**_ En una semana, creo…_

**- E:**_ ¿Qué crees que significa?_

**- Q:** _¿Qué cosa?_

**- E:** _Que aun no haya dado señales… ¿Crees que eligió est..._

**- Q:** _¡Ni lo digas! Yo no quiero pensar en eso, acordamos que no iba a significar nada, no me preocuparé, no quiero pensar cosas que no son_

**- E:** _¿Por qué esperaste cuatro días para contarme?_

**- Q:** _Déjame pensar… ¿Porque ese día llevabas como 1000 litros de alcohol en tu sangre? ¿O porque al día siguiente no podías con tu alma? No. Tal vez fue porque el lunes, cuando por fin tuviste algo de tiempo, decidiste emplearlo en tu nueva conquista… No sé, por alguna de esas razones – _sonrío con ironía

**- S:** _Ya, ya… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Izzie? No seas egoísta Quinn, la chica no se merece que juegues con ella_

**- Q:** _No lo hago…_

**- S:** _Estas alimentando sus sentimientos intentando conqu... reconquistar a alguien más, ¿Eso no es jugar?_

**- Q:**_ Ya Izzie sabe de Rachel_

**- S:**_ ¿Si? ¿Sabe que estás arrastrándote por ella?_

**- Q:** _No me estoy arrastrando y NO, solo sabe quien es… Quien fue Rachel en mi vida_

**- S:** _Insisto, Izzie no se merece eso, deberías hablar con ella_

**- Q:** _Sí, lo haré… Pero es difícil, no sé como abordar el tema_

**- S:** _Si Rachel 2… _

**- Q:**_ ¡Hey! ¡Respeta! _

**- S:**_ Ya bastante mal me cae la indecisión de la enanita, no le unas la tuya_

**- Q:** _Yo no tengo nada que decidir_

**- S:**_ ¡Peor! No tienes justificación para seguir engañando a Izzie_

**- Q:** _Sí, ya entendí… Pásame el móvil, debe ser ella_

Sophie estiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche. Tomó el móvil y miró la pantalla

**- S:** _Hablando de indecisiones… Rachel_

**- Q:** _No me jodas_

**- S:** _De verdad, es ella_

La rubia arrebató el móvil de manos de Sophie y se apresuró en abrir el mensaje. Sonrió

**- S:** _¿Qué dice?_

**- Q:** "_Es un hermoso y soleado día aquí en Nueva York, el primero en días… ¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?"_


	12. Si quieres entender

Quinn lo tenía todo muy claro: Amaba a Rachel como jamás amaría a ninguna otra mujer; se convencía de ello cada que intentaba algo con alguna chica, porque sí, lo intentó... Lo intentó porque en algún momento creyó una locura seguir profesando un amor por alguien que había decidido olvidarle. Lo intentó porque su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo lo pedían a gritos. Lo intentó por venganza, lo intentó por dolor. Más temprano que tarde lo dejó de intentar porque no le gusta luchar por causas perdidas y, tratar de ignorar lo que sentía (más bien, lo que no sentía) era sencillamente eso.

Necesario fue una chica distinta cada semana, una MUJER distinta porque no quería lidiar con chiquilladas ni con decisiones trascendentales para el futuro. No quería proteger, quería ser protegida. No quería jugar a ser madura ni quería ser la parte consciente de una relación, de eso había tenido suficiente.

Agradecía ser un blanco muy atractivo para las cougar que frecuentaban los bares gays de la ciudad. Ninguna lo suficientemente buena para hacerla olvidar el pasado '_Puto pasado. Puto amor. Condenada Rachel Berry'_

Tal vez porque tenía su vida muy clara, tal vez porque nunca supuso una carga, tal vez porque de tanto huir de las responsabilidades, se lo debía al mundo, Izzie se convirtió en la excepción de la regla. La quería, eso estaba claro, tal vez lograría olvidar a su lado, tal vez llegaría a construir con ella lo que no pudo con Rachel, tal vez con ella no tendría que intentar, simplemente haría... Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez ¿Cuantos tal vez caben en un solo pensamiento?_ "En el amor no cabe la duda"_ dijo Rachel hace poco '_Condenada enana. Mil veces condenada por tener razón' _Estúpida Quinn por no tener dudas, ¡Las dudas serían tan bien recibidas en este momento!

**- Q:** _Hola Izzie, ¿Qué tal?_

* * *

><p>Si hubiese una forma de entrar en la mente de las personas seguro no querrías explorar la de Rachel Berry... A menos que disfrutes del caos.<p>

Su cabeza bien podría equipararse con un laberinto sin salida o con un mercado en época de ofertas, tal vez con New York _'¡Eureka! New York, sin dudas'_ Debe ser por eso que cuando el avión aterrizó sintió un leve atisbo de paz. Estaba en casa, estaba en su lugar y estaba en lo más parecido a su vida.

Un paso, dos, tres y dejaba atrás el avión, Los Ángeles, ¿A Quinn? _'Buen intento Rachel, pero no, a ella no'_ Y ahí estaba él, su novio, su presente, esperándola con una sonrisa inmensa y sus grandes ojos marrones. Caminó apresuradamente para liberarla de su carga _'Ojalá pudieras liberarme de todas mis cargas'_

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como quien desea, como quien extraña, porque en realidad lo hacía. Y recordó a la rubia ¡Sus abrazos se sentían tan distintos! _'¿Distintos como? ¿Qué tienen de distinto?'_ Al abrazo, como era de esperarse, le siguió un beso, un beso sincero y esperado, un beso que le recordó los besos de la noche anterior. Y sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazar de nuevo a Arthur, y lo hizo y salieron del aeropuerto, sonrientes y tomados de la mano y pensó en Quinn... Y llovía. No paraba de llover.

La carrera de Arthur era una bendición en todos los sentidos. En esta ocasión agradecía haber podido tener suficiente tiempo a solas, caminando por las calles de la ciudad, disfrutando del mal tiempo. La que decidió hacer su ciudad era tan generosa que la acompañaba de esa manera, cielo nublado, lloviznas constantes, brisa, un frío insoportable… Drama.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, _'¿Hicimos el amor o tuvimos sexo?'_ ¿Lo disfrutó? Sí, claro ¿Como negarlo? Arthur era genial, _'Lo que cualquier mujer desea'_

No pudo dormir, sus pensamientos no la dejaban, **2:47am** y seguía divagando, acariciando el cabello de su pareja y mirándolo fijamente, intentando encontrar ¿Respuestas? ¿Un nombre para sus sentimientos? ¿Certezas? _'Se ve tan lindo, tan tranquilo… Quinn habla como loca después de… Hablaba Rachel, ya no sabes, ya no puedes saber... ¿Quieres saber? Shhhh, calla Rachel, duerme'_ **3:22 am** _'¿Qué pensarías tú si te cuento mis dudas? ¿Entenderías? Claro que si, pero ¡Sería tan injusto! ¿Para qué alarmarte por el pasado? Porque eso es Quinn, un pasado. Sí, un pasado bien presente, pero no de la misma manera, tu eres mi presente Arthur, tu eres con quien quiero estar… A Quinn la quiero muchísimo, fue mi primer amor porque Finn no cuenta… ¿Qué sentía yo por Finn?'_ **4:19am**, ahora su vista se la ganaba el blanco techo _'¡Oh! Vamos Rachel, ¿Cómo vas a pensar en eso a estas alturas del partido? Que hayas dicho un día que el amor verdadero se siente una sola vez, no quiere decir que sea así. Las cosas cambian, ¿No? A lo mejor lo que sentiste por la rubia no era amor… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Claro que era amor! ¿Qué si no? Estabas dispuesta a cambiar NY solo por no apartarte de su lado, NY, MI NY… Todo sería tan distinto ahora'_ **5:20am** y giraba de nuevo sobre sí para ver el rostro apacible del mayor de los hermanos Thompson. Suspiró. _'A lo mejor lo mio con Quinn ya habría terminado por una de sus estúpidas mujeres, Charlie habría viajado a LA representando a alguna otra Barbra desmejorada, nos conocíamos en algún evento y luego, en una de tus visitas, nos presentaba y habrías terminado conquistándome'_ Sonrió. Y de nuevo posó su vista en el techo _'Que historias creas, Rachel ¿Has pensado en ser escritora? ¡Toda una artista integral!… Ni hablar, esas cosas van más con Quinn… Mi Quinn ¡Es tan cursi! Que cosas más tiernas dice, en eso no ha cambiado… ¿Y si de verdad soy yo el amor de su vida?'_ De nuevo miraba a Arthur _'¿Y si no?'_… Un parpadeo, dos, tres… Y el sueño finalmente vencía sus reflexiones.

12:30 del mediodía y el olor a Code Sport inundaba sus sentidos, sonrió recordando el día que lo compró obligando a Arthur a usar perfume por primera vez en su vida. Amaba ese aroma que poco a poco se hacía más intenso y se mezclaba con su otro aroma favorito: el de un buen café. Nadie lo preparaba mejor que su novio que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, terminaba de subir las mangas de su camisa, le regalaba un nuevo beso y desaparecía por la puerta, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

¡Como le hubiese gustado no tener dudas en ese momento! Era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Miró a su alrededor y supo que no estaba dispuesta a perder eso. No estaba dispuesta a perder el olor a Armani, ni el aroma ni el sabor del café hecho por Arthur, ni las noches como la anterior _'Sin la lluvia de pensamientos, por supuesto'_ ni a Arthur… Ni a Quinn, '_¡Demonios! ¡A Quinn tampoco!' _

Una luz al final del túnel. Si algo tenía claro luego de 4 días pensando era que no quería perder a ninguno de los dos, ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? No tenía la menor idea, pero los quería a su lado y punto. Cada uno como lo que correspondía ser… Por ahora.

Salió de la cama y abrió el ventanal que le mostraba la ciudad, el sol aparecía luego de varios días, radiante como Arthur, rubio como el cabello de Quinn _'¿Es que todo se empeña en ser ambivalente?... ¿Qué estará haciendo Quinn?'_ Tomó su móvil y le escribió_ 'Hablemos del tiempo. ¡JA! El tiempo. Que original, Berry. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Nueva York!'_

Los días pasaron mientras buscaba soluciones. Día tras día alimentando su relación con Arthur, día tras día, en un ir y venir de mensajes de texto, alimentando lo que sea que tenía con Quinn.

El día de su partida había llegado.

**- A:** _Perdóname por no quedarme hasta que te llamen para abordar_

**- R: **_No puede estar en todas Dr. Thompson, entiendo que su partida es un asunto de vida o muerte_

Arthur besó sus labios

**- A:**_ Me tengo que portar bien para conseguir más rápido el traslado, estoy a un paso de conseguirlo_

**- R:** _Arthur, tú ¿Tu estás seguro?_

**- A:**_ Lo estuve cuando no sabía que te firmarían por un año, ahora mucho más, ¿No quieres que me vaya? ¿Te quieres seguir portando mal Rachel Berry? _- bromeó

**- R: **_No es eso... ¿Lo has pensado bien? Si alguien comparte mi amor por esta ciudad, aparte de Kurt, eres tú... Has podido vivir en cualquier parte de este mundo y elegiste quedarte, aquí tienes a tus amigos, tu vida, todo... ¿Estás seguro?_

**- A: **_Completamente_

**- R:**_ Te obligaría a quedarte... Pero sé lo traumático que puede llegar a ser eso _- rió

**- A:** _Si.. si al final... decides que Quinn es tu verdadero amor..._

**- R:** _Arth..._

**- A:** _No hablemos de eso ahora... Si lo decides, tomo un avión de regreso y como sea continúo con mi vida, pero lo voy a intentar, lo quiero intentar... Por ti vale la pena todo _- En esta ocasión fue Rachel quien se encargó de demostrar, con un profundo beso, que había sentido sus palabras

**- R:** _Te estaré esperando... ¡Ahora vete que quiero que te ganes rápido ese traslado!_

**- A:**_ Como ordene, mi bella dama _

Un beso más y la despedida

**- R: **_¡Cuidate!_

**- A:**_ ¡Te amo!_

**- R:**_ Yo también... - _Dejó al aire un largo suspiro mientras lo veía desaparecer - _Ok... Eso no me lo esperaba_

**- I: **_No te puedo decir que no me lo esperaba..._

**- Q: **_Yo lo siento Izzie, yo..._

**- I:**_ Un momento Quinn, no me gustó esa disculpa, suena a 'Pobrecita Izzie, la rubia sexy la está dejando' - _Ambas sonrieron_ - No eres la gran cosa Quinn Fabray_

**- Q:**_ No me disculpo por eso... Me disculpo por, por tonta, me disculpo por no tener dudas_

**- I:**_ Si te digo que yo tampoco tengo dudas, ¿Te sentirás mejor?_

Quinn alzó su ceja interrogando a su, ahora, ex-novia

**- I:**_ Yo te quiero muchísimo Quinn, no te imaginas cuanto, pero, no sé porqué, jamás he dudado que ese cariño inmenso que siento por ti no es amor... Me parece que no se le parece_

**- Q:**_ ¿Me estás diciendo que jamás me amaste? - _preguntó con falsa alteración

**- I:**_ ¿Me amaste tú?_

**- Q:**_ No_

**- I:**_ Yo tampoco_

**- Q:**_ ¡Hey! Pero yo lo intenté, de verdad pensaba que podíamos formar algo lindo, pero llegó Rachel y... Y te quitó el primer lugar de la lista... Porque lo tenías, eh? Has pisado mi ego..._

Izzie abrazó a Quinn con ternura

**- I:** _Eres la mejor primer novia que pude tener... Te juro que decir que Quinn Fabray pasó por mis manos, es la mejor carta de presentación, ¿Levanta eso tu ego?_

**- Q:**_ Un poco -_ comentó entrelazando sus manos y besando la de la chica_ - Pero exageras diciendo que pasé por tus manos_

**- I:**_ Shhhh... Nadie tiene que saberlo - _rió

**- Q:**_ ¿Sabes que voy a vigilar a cualquier mujer que ose acercarse a ti con dudosas intenciones?_

**- I:**_ Supongo que lo sé_

**- Q:**_ Lo digo en serio, cualquiera no se va a quedar con la única mujer con la que estaba dispuesta a volverme una mujer seria_

**- I: **_¿Dispuesta a? Yo creía que ya eras una mujer seria, ¿Me engañabas Quinn Fabray?_

**- Q: **_¡No! Solo con Rachel_ **_-_** mintió sin entender la razón - _de pensamiento, digo_

**- I:**_ Esperaba por lo menos una infidelidad... ¡Perdiste tu reputación! ¡Me alegro!_

**- Q:**_ Yo también -_ volvía a besar su mano

**- I: **_Creo que tu y yo podemos casarnos..._

**- Q: **_¿Ah?_

**- I: **_Sí, Friends me enseñó que es bueno tener un repaldo, ¿A ti no?_

Quinn rió

**- Q: **_¡Claro!_

**- I: **_Si a los 30 Rachel no se ha decidido y yo sigo sin encontrar el amor, nos casamos, ¿Qué dices?_

**- Q: **_¿30? No, no, 40_

**- I:**_ Muy lejos_

**- Q:**_ ¿37?_

**- I:**_ No, 30!_

**- Q:**_ 35 y es mi última oferta..._

Último llamado. Pasajeros del vuelo 35A, con destino a Los Ángeles...

* * *

><p><em>Siento la demora. <em>

_Gracias a quienes me dicen que nunca comentan y lo están haciendo, gracias especialmente a kary14 por defender el honor de Rachel :) ¡Por fin alguien la entiende! _

_Gracias a las que siempre comentan, ¡Las quiero! Nos leemos. _

_PD.- Aplausos para ChloeFreja por sospechar que el mensaje de texto que le envío Rachel a Quinn llevaba doble significado... Triple si le agregamos que Di le escribió algo parecido a Lea en su pasado cumple (pero eso sí lo notaron varias)._


	13. Me muero por conocerte

_Disculpen la tardanza, no sufran, comprendan a Rachel y ¡Disfruten!_

_Capítulo dedicado a petición. Va para deborbd... :)_

* * *

><p><strong>-R:<strong> _¿Puedo pasar?_ – Preguntó asomando su cara tras dar varios golpes a la puerta

Quinn abandonó su tarea sobre aquel escritorio y levantó su rostro pensando que sus oídos le jugaban una mala pasada

**- Q:** _¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí__?_ – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró a si misma abrazando a la morena como si hubiesen pasado años desde su último encuentro. Rachel sonreía y correspondía el abrazo con un poco menos de intensidad, como siempre, controlando sus acciones y emociones.

**- R:** _Esperaba un recibimiento efusivo, pero este… Uff! Increíble…_

**- Q:** _Pudo ser mejor pero no te quiero espantar_ - respondió guiñando un ojo - _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Adelantaron las grabaciones? ¿Por qué no me escribiste más?_ – Preguntó finalmente cambiando su gesto alegre por una fruncida de ceño

**- R:** _¡Vaya! ¿Se cambiaron los papeles? Ese discurso de preguntas sonó demasiado yo_

Ambas rieron, no dejaba de ser una situación algo extraña

**- Q:** _Vamos, ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué pasó?... Creí que estábamos bien_

**- R:**_ Si, si, así es… Estamos bien_

**- Q:** _¿Y?_

**- R:** _Y..._

**- Q:**_ Ya respondeme_

**- R:** _Si me dejas..._

**- Q:**_ Te escucho_ – Tomó sus manos y la condujo con ella hacia el escritorio, donde se apoyó casi sentándose sobre él

**- R:**_ Bue…_

**- Q:** _¡Puedes sentarte donde quieras!_ – Exclamó al notar su falta de educación

**- R:**_ Así estoy bien… ¿Quieres que te conteste o no?_

**- Q:** _Sí, claro… Lo siento_

**- R:** _Ok… Regresé hace tres días_

**- Q:** _¡TRE…_ - Rachel alzó su mano pidiendo silencio con ese gesto

**- R:** _No adelantaron las grabaciones, comenzamos en dos días como estaba previsto… Estoy aquí porque quiero… No, no quiero, necesito decirte algo_

**- Q:** _Qu.._

**- R:** _¡Quinn!_

**- Q:** _Está bien, me callo. Continúa…_

**- R:** _No te escribí en estos días porque necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba desconectarme de todo_

**- Q:** _¿De mi?_

**- R:** _De ti, de Arthur…_

**- Q:** _¿Sirvió de algo este tiempo?_

**- R:** _Más o menos_

**- Q:** _Ya… ¿De eso querías hablarme?_ – Preguntó al tiempo que liberaba las manos de la morena y metía las suyas en los bolsillos de su abrigo

**- R:** _Sí… Más o menos_

Esta vez Quinn no interrumpió. Esperaba con atención el veredicto de Rachel que parecía no querer dar fin al incómodo silencio que se había generado

**- R:** _Quinn, yo no puedo borrar casi cuatro años de mi vida… No fue un año, no fueron meses, son cuatro años Quinn, ¡Cuatro!_

**- Q:** _Yo nunca te he pedido que los borres ¡Lo que menos quiero es que olvides! Lo que menos me gusta es que seas tan buena olvidando..._

**- R:** _Tu deberías entenderme Quinn, tienes otra vida, ¡Tienes novia! ¿Piensas terminar con ella así como así?_

**- Q:** _De hecho…_

**- R:** _¿De hecho qué?_ – Preguntó con temor

**- Q:** _Ex novia_

**- R:** _¿Ex nov… No lo habrás hecho por mi ¿No? Porque Quinn, yo… yo no… No sé si… No estoy segura de..._

**- Q:**_ Ya, ya, pierde cuidado que no lo hice por ti_

**- R:** _¿Y por quién lo hiciste, si se puede saber?_ – Fruncir su ceño y cruzar sus brazos fueron los primeros de una serie de actos que no iba a poder controlar esa mañana.

Quinn sonrió divertida _'Esta mujer cada día está más loca'_ – pensó

**- Q:** _Por ella. Por Izzie. No merecía seguir en una relación de mentira… Porque por más que me gustase creerlo, jamás iba a poder amarla como te amo a ti_

El rostro de Rachel cambió desde que escuchó la primera justificación. Para el final de la misma ya se había perdido inevitablemente en los ojos de la rubia... pero rápidamente agitó su cabeza y continuó con su discurso

**- R:** _Yo quisiera poder hacer eso, ¡Te lo juro! Pero son muchos años Quinn, muchas cosas vividas, ¿Cuánto llevabas con Izzie? ¿Meses?_

**- Q:** _¿Cuanto duró lo nuestro?_

**- R:** _Es distinto_

**- Q:** _¿Por qué?_

**- R:** _Porque… Mira Quinn, yo no vine a hablar del pasado, yo vine a plantearte algo que puede ayudarnos con toda esta confusión_

**- Q:** _Yo no estoy confundida, yo sé bien lo que quiero_

**- R:** _Está bien. Algo que puede ayudarme ¿Contenta?_ – Está vez fue Rachel quien buscó contacto con sus manos - _Quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos..._

**- Q:** _¡Por Dios!_ – Desprendió una de sus manos para pasarla por su cabello -_ Ahora pasamos del 'seamos amigas' al 'vamos a conocernos' que bien, ¡Menudo avance!_

**- R:** _Quinn por favor, no lo tomes así… Yo sé, yo sé que a lo mejor te estoy volviendo loca_

**- Q:** _¿A lo mejor? ¡Ja! ¿Todavía lo dudas Rachel? Un paso adelante y cinco para atrás, ¡Claro que me estás volviendo loca!_

**- R:** _Todo este tiempo hemos hablado del presente y hemos tratado de ignorar el pasado_

**- Q:** _Has, Rachel, no hables en plural, TU has tratado de ignorar el pasado_

**- R:** _Está bien, HE, pero ya no lo voy a hacer más… Quiero que lo intentemos sin máscaras, sin cadenas, sin desconocer lo que vivimos, pero sobre todo, quiero conocerte y que me conozcas_

**- Q:** _Y aquí vamos otra vez con el cuento sin final… Rachel, ¡Claro que nos conocemos! Seguimos siendo las mismas pero con unos cuantos años más y quizá unas cuantas manías más, punto. No hay más._

**- R:** _¡Claro que hay más! ¡Siempre hay más! Quinn, yo sé todo sobre Arthur… Lo que le gusta, como le gusta, qué hace en sus ratos libres, cual es su…_

**- Q:**_ Ya Rachel, ¿Si? Ya, ya entendí… ¿Es eso lo que te impide elegir? Bien, ahora mismo me siento y te hago una lista con mis gustos, lo que hago, lo que dejo de hacer, ¡Todo! ¿Te parece?_

**- R:**_ Lo estás llevando mal Quinn, así no vamos a llegar a nada… Y te entiendo. Tienes razón, a lo mejor fue una mala idea, olvídalo… Luego hablamos_ – Rachel ya se despedía con cierta tristeza, había imaginado un final mejor

**- Q:** _¡Ven acá!_ – Exclamó- _Esta bien, será como tú quieres…_

**- R:**_ ¿De verdad Quinn?_ - Indagó esperanzada -_ Si te va a incomodar o si crees que me estoy aprovechando de…_

**- Q:** _¿Sabes que esto no siempre será así? Tú me tienes en tus manos Rachel, pero la gente se cansa… A pesar del amor_

**- R:**_ Lo sé pero… Esto puede funcionar Quinn, ¡Esto va a funcionar! Yo no te quiero perder otra vez y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo conmigo… Y no creas que pensé solo en mi beneficio, creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces Quinn, yo no soy la misma, a lo mejor te das cuenta que no quieres estar con alguien como yo..._

**- Q:** _¿Con una bipolar que no sabe lo que quiere?_ – Declaró la verdad en tono de broma- _Creo que puedo sobrellevarlo._

Rachel ignoró las palabras y continuó divagando

**- R:** _A lo mejor yo descubro que eres tú lo único que quiero y termino de hundirme… Como ves no hay beneficio_

**- Q:** _No seas tonta Rach, no es necesario que me aclares eso, no se me ha ocurrido que ganes algo con todo esto_ -Afirmó acariciando las manos de la morena - _Me estás asustando con tu bipolaridad y con la insistencia de tu cambio, pero ya descubriré a qué te refieres_

**- R:** _¿Lo intentamos?_

**- Q:** _Ya te dije que me tienes en tus manos, Rachel_

Tercer impulso de la mañana. Rachel se lanzó sobre sus brazos

**- R:** _Y tu me tienes en las tuyas_ – susurró

Ahora sí que no entendía nada… En condiciones normales esa frase le alegraría pero definitivamente esta no era una situación normal. Mejor no preguntar, sabía cómo terminaría la historia: Rachel enredandose y enredando (aún más) la situación.

**- Q**: _Yo sigo siendo casi la misma_ – procuró llenar el silencio

**- R:** _No, no, para nada, no lo eres_

**- Q:** _A ver, ¿Qué tanto he cambiado? Dame un ejemplo_

**- R:** _La Quinn de 17 años nunca habló de un departamento lujosísimo en una zona exclusiva, la Quinn de 17 años apreciaba muy poco los lujos…_

**- Q:** _Touché... Pero eso es una nimiedad, detallitos, Rach_

**- R:** _¿No has escuchado que los 'detallitos' son los que enamoran, Quinn Fabray?_

**- Q:** _¿Te molesta ese detalle?_

Rachel negó con la cabeza

**- R:** _Me sorprendió. Me hizo recordar que el tiempo ha pasado y que no podemos regresar como si nada al punto en el que dejamos lo nuestro_

**- Q:** _Tienes razón_ - En ningún momento Quinn abandonaba la mirada de Rachel que por momentos buscaba refugio en cualquier rincón, evitando perderse de nuevo en sus ojos - _¿Qué más has descubierto de la nueva Quinn?_

**- R:** _Pues..._ - Levantó su ceja y frunció sus labios. Quinn sonreía atontada - _¡Ya!_ - Exclamó sorprendiendo a la rubia -_ Este no es un detalle cualquiera, es uno muy importante_

**- Q:** _¿Cual será?_

**- R:** _Yo juraba que te iban todo tipo de mujeres_

**- Q:** _Es así_

**- R:** … Y_ que si te tocaba inclinarte por alguno, tu elección serían las morenas_

La rubia soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras asentía con su cabeza, el análisis de Rachel le causaba mucha gracia

**- R:** _¿Te fijas? Te ríes porque es cierto, Izzie es rubia, la vieja, las niñitas esas que te saludan y con las que puedo jurar que has tenido algo... ¡Hasta tus mejores amigos! Parece que las morenas ya no son tu tipo_

**- Q:** _Te equivocas..._

**- R:** _¿Sí? A ver, explicame..._

**- Q:** _El gran problema es que las comparaciones son inevitables... Y habiendo tenido a la morena más hermosa del planeta y sus alrededores, ninguna otra cumple mis expectativas... Las rubias tampoco per..._

Cuarto acto incontrolado, Rachel se vio obligada a abordar los labios de la rubia, casi con desesperación. Quinn alabó su idea inicial de apoyarse sobre el escritorio, de lo contrario habrían terminado en el piso (Aunque esa tampoco era una mala idea). No tan rápido como hubiese querido, pero finalmente pudo reaccionar sujetando con firmeza la cintura de la morena y correspondiendo el beso con todas las de la ley. Poniéndose a la altura de... No, superando la altura de las circunstancias.

**- H:** _Hola chiqu..._

El sonido de la puerta asustó a Rachel de tal manera, que se alejó de Quinn bruscamente, empujándola y logrando que varios objetos cayeran en el acto

**- R:** _Lo siento_ - susurró con una mano sobre su boca justo antes de ver quien había interrumpido el momento

**- H:** _Buenos días_ - Habló dirigiendose a Rachel - _Lo siento, pensé que estabas sola -_ Afirmó mirando a Quinn

**- Q:** _Ya ves que no..._

Heather había entendido la situación pero supo controlarse. Esa era una de sus grandes dotes, llevaba bien controlar sus impulsos tanto como controlar a los demás. Conocía de sobra el carácter de la rubia y sabía muy bien que los términos de su relación, aparte del respeto a la privacidad de cada una, se veían limitados a la palabra sexo... Aunque hace mucho que para ella había dejado de ser solo eso.

Una escena de celos era lo menos indicado en ese momento.

**- H:** _La próxima vez toco antes de entrar_ - se mostraba simpática - _Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a eso_ - alternaba su vista entre las dos chicas - _Soy Heather_ - Se presentó - _...un placer_

Rachel extendió su mano y asintió con su cabeza, no tenía la menor intención de corresponder la amabilidad, para ella no era un placer y no pensaba demostrar lo contrario

**- R:** _Rachel Berry_

Quinn, víctima de los nervios, se encargaba de recoger las cosas que habían tumbado anteriormente, cuando no hubo más que ordenar y, en vista de la silente batalla de las otras dos, dijo lo primero que se lo ocurrió

**- Q:** _Rachel es la protagonista de la serie de Ryan_

- H: _Lo sé..._ - sonrió - _Rachel, debo confesarte que no apostaba nada por esa serie, digo, no es nada rentable cuando se trata de unos cuantos niños desconocidos con algo de talento_ - Rachel abrió su boca impresionada, quería hablar pero la indignación que sentía se acumuló toda en su garganta impidiendo el paso de las palabras_ - Pero bueno, Ryan es terco y a veces le va bien... Espero que todo siga así_

**- R:** _Seguirá así... En realidad será mejor, lo sé_

**- H:** _Ojalá, no quiero tener que decir que tenía la razón_

**_(Flashback)_**

_- H: No me malinterpretes Ryan, sabes que somos amigos, pero creo que vas por el rumbo equivocado y yo tengo que velar por los intereses de éste canal ¡No estoy de acuerdo con transmitir esa serie! - Finalizó mirando al director_

_- Sabes que tu opinión es muy valiosa para nosotros Heather, pero esta vez le daremos un voto de confianza a Ryan_

_- R: ¡Gracias!_

_- Pero ya sabes el trato, todo depende del capítulo piloto_

_- R: Lo sé, tranquilo, será un éxito, no se arrepentirán... Puedes estar tranquila por el canal Heather, el rating subirá como la espuma_

_- H: Por lo menos permiteme sugerir un cambio de actores... La verdad no creo que hayas hecho la mejor elección_

_- R: Quiero dejar claro que esto es una producción independiente. De mis actores me encargo yo, de mi gente me encargo yo, de mi historia me encargo yo..._

_- Recuerda que tenemos una política de contenidos_

_- R: Y la cumpliré, me mantendré apegado a ella, pero mis actores son intocables_

_Heather se levantó de su asiento, dando por finalizada la reunión_

_- H: Muy bien, ya todo está dicho, si no hay más que hablar, me retiro... Tengo mucho que hacer por este canal... Ahora más que una hora semanal lleva un futuro incierto_

_- Si hay más que hablar Heather. Quédate acá, necesito aclarar algo contigo - El director general del canal se levantó de su asiento y estrechó la mano de su nuevo asociado - Bienvenido Ryan, espero que todo salga tal como lo imaginas_

_- R: Así será, no te preocupes... Tomalo con calma Heather, te encantarán los resultados - se despidió de la mujer con un beso en su mejilla y abandonó el lugar._

_- H: ¿Y bien?_

_- ¿Qué sucede Heather? Tu eres la primera en apoyar este tipo de iniciativas, ¿Qué pasa?_

_- H: Llamalo intuición o presentimiento_

_- De verdad me inquieta tu actitud, ¿Hay algo más?_

_- H: ¿Debería haber algo más?_

_- Estás imposible con este tema... Si no quieres contarme a qué se debe todo este berrinche, ya no hay nada más que hablar_

_- H: Perfecto. Hasta luego._

_- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la niñita que coordina la producción?_

_- H: ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Por favor!_

_- Es un secreto a voces... Y no se me ocurre algún otro motivo_

_- H: Deja de buscar explicaciones absurdas, Quinn no tiene nada que ver_

_- Espero que sea así Heather, ya van dos caprichos que interfieren con lo laboral... Las noticias corren como liebres._

_- H: No es..._

_- Prrimero te empeñas en traer a la narizoncita de Brodway para un comercial de estrellas consagradas y ahora quieres impedir que trabaje en el canal. Estoy seguro que todo se resume en esa niña y la afición que tiene Quinn por ella_

_- H: No veo porqué te detienes en esto si ya la decisión está tomada..._

_- Como jefe te digo que espero que no haya ruido con esta situación. Heather, ya tuve suficiente con todo lo de Quinn y su ascenso. Lo permití porque la niña es excelente, pero no por eso voy a tolerar todo lo que pase entre ustedes bajo el techo de este canal. Estarán bajo la lupa, ¡Las dos!_

_- H: Ok..._

_- Como amigo te digo que estés tranquila, ¿Te has visto? Esa morena no tiene mucho que hacer a tu lado_

_Heather esbozó una ligera sonrisa_

_- H: No sé cual es la obsesión de Quinn por esa chica... Y lo peor es que sé lo que es capaz de lograr ¡Y lo estoy viendo! En poco tiempo se han vuelto amigas o algo así... - Terminó su discurso, más interno que revelador - Estoy loca por salir de esta oficina, ya déjame ir, ¡Por favor!_

_- Está bien. Ya sabes, estás advertida - indicó __señalándola_

_- H: Pierde cuidado_

**_(Fin del Flashback)_**

- R:_ No se preocupe señora, el tiempo hablará._

_'¿Señora? ¿Me dijo señora? ¡La mataré! Le arrancaré esa nariz para ver si de una vez por todas tiene un rostro normal'_

_'¡Señora! ¿Escuchaste? SEÑORA, eso eres delante de nosotras, una SEÑORA'_

_'¿Le dijo señora? Jajaja ouchhhh Heather debe querer asesinarla... Rachel está loca... Esto es sexy... ¡Ay por Dios! Ya sueno como Puck'_

**- H:** _Cariño, no me llames señora, llamame Heather, trabajaremos en el mismo canal, debemos empezar a ganar confianza_

**- R:** _Disculpe, es cuestión de educación. No puedo evitar tratar de usted a personas que me lleven más de 15 años_

Habría dicho 10, sabía que decir 15 años era una exageración, pero ese era el punto. Echarle sal a la herida.

**- H:** _No... no creo que... nos llevemos más de 10... Y Quinn no tiene ningún problema con mi edad_ - Quinn y Rachel la miraron con reproche - _Me refiero a que no tiene problemas para tutearme. En fin... Te traje café, pero ya debe estar frío_ - Lo dejó sobre la mesa - _Y te necesito en mi oficina en cuanto te desocupes_

**- Q:**_ Dame 10 minutos_

**- H:** _Ok, te espero._

Y sin más, Heather abandonó la oficina de la rubia.

Justo al escuchar el chasquido de la puerta cerrada, Quinn se lanzó a los labios de la morena. Otro beso apasionado para la lista.

- Q: _Te pasaste_ - decía sin abandonar sus labios - _¿15 años? ¿Señora?_

**- R:** _Ella se lo buscó, ¿Niños con algo de talento?_ - Con dedicación atrapaba el labio inferior de la rubia entre los suyos -_ Espera ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué fue eso, Quinn?_

**- Q:** _¿El beso? Yo solo me cobraba el que me robaste hace rato... Y ahora no sé... ¿Aprovecho los 10 minutos?_

Estirando su brazo alejó a la rubia delicadamente, pero ésta no estaba por la labor de detenerse

**- R:** _¡No! Esto no lo hacen las amigas Quinn, nos estamos conociendo ¿Recuerdas?... Perdoname porque yo comencé con esto, pero ya - _Quinn le dio un corto beso_- ya no más -_ otro-_ ¡No más besos!_

Finalmente la rubia acató la petición

**- Q:** _¿No más besos? ¿Como cuando estabamos en el McKinley?_

**- R:** _Si... Digo ¡NO!_

Quinn reía divertida

**- R:** _¡No te rias! Somos adultas, hemos crecido, hemos madurado, podemos controlar estos impulsos_

**- Q:** _El contrapunteo con Heather no fue muy maduro_

**- R:** _Si no madura ella con sus 40.._.

**- Q:** _Heather no tiene 40_

**- R:** _No me interesa su edad... Bueno, ehhh, creo que los 10 minutos que te permitió tu Heather ya se terminaron y ya yo dije todo lo que tenía que decir_

**- Q:**_ Ven acá_

**- R:** _Quinn no..._

**- Q:** _Tranquila, no más besos, lo entendí_

**- R:** _Esta distancia no es apropiada para un par de amigas_

Quinn retrocedió dos pasos

**- Q**: _Esta noche es nuestra primera cita_

**- R:**_ ¡Quinn!_

**- Q:** _¿Qué? Cita de amigas, ¡Tu fuiste quien me enseñó ese término!_

**- R:** _Eres incrible, ¡Dios!_

**- Q:** _¿Qué dices? ¿Si?_

**- R:**_ ¿Me prometes que te vas a comportar?_

**- Q:** _Te juro que amarraré mis ganas a la pata de la cama_

Rachel rio

**- R:** _Está bien_

**- Q:**_ Pero si me vuelves a robar un beso lo voy a recuperar_

**- R:** _Lo tomaré en cuenta. No sucederá más, te pido disculpas otra vez_

**_- _Q:** _Rachel... La verdad no me importa mucho, pero ¿Como queda Arthur en todo esto?_

**- R:** _Eso va a seguir tal como está_

**- Q:**_ Ya..._

**- R:**_ Yo sé que lo que estoy haciendo es horrible, pero..._

**- Q:**_ Ya, no te justifiques... Vamos a ver en que para esta locura - _Quinn abrió la puerta dispuesta a seguir con su día

**- R:** _Quinn_

**- Q:**_ Dime_

**- R:**_ ¿Donde es la cita?_

**- Q:**_ En mi casa_

**- R:**_ No, ni hablar_

**- Q:**_ ¿Donde quedó eso de 'Somos maduras, podemos controlar nuestros impulsos'?_

**- R:**_ ¿Siempre vas a usar mis argumentos en mi contra?_

**- Q:**_ No... Siempre los voy a usar a mi favor_

**- R:** _¿A qué hora nos vemos?_

**- Q:** _¿7:30pm te parece bien? Si quieres paso por ti..._

**- R:** _No, no, nos vemos en tu departamento_

**- Q:** _No vayas a faltar, Rach_

**- R:** _No lo haré_

**- Q:** _Ok_ - se despidió dejando un beso sobre su mejilla - _Me muero por conocerte..._


	14. Eres tú

_Estoy feliz porque sus comentarios son tan bipolares como Rachel :) Unas aplauden lo que hace, otras la odian... Todas aman a Quinn. Veremos que sentimientos surgen después de este capítulo. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Quinn escuchó sonar el timbre y saltó de emoción. Tenía todo un plan para esa noche y comenzaba con el atuendo que había decidido vestir a último momento.<p>

Dio un par de saltos más y sacudió su cuerpo como si se preparase para un maratón _'Calma Quinn, es solo una mujer… Es solo LA mujer. Tu tranquila Fabray, contrólate'_

**- Q:** _Hola_ – saludó con una amplia sonrisa, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

**- R:** ¿_No te enseñaron a preguntar quien toca antes de abrir?_

**- Q:** _Sí, pero sabía que eras tu… Juro que cuando pisaste la entrada del edificio, lo sentí aquí_ – Tocó el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Rachel sonrió y bajó su mirada notando, finalmente, como iba vestida la rubia. El gesto de la morena no era difícil de descifrar, una cómica mezcla de confusión, vergüenza y sorpresa.

**- Q:** _Te ves preciosa_

**- R:** _Ahora me siento ridícula, fuera de lugar…_

**- Q:** _¡Te ves hermosa! Yo soy quien está fuera de lugar_ – Miró su cuerpo _– Un pijama de muñequitos no es lo más adecuado, ¿No?_

Rachel miraba a la rubia con atención, sabía que había hecho eso con un propósito y esperaba que lo revelase en 5, 4, 3…

**- Q:** _Como esta es una cita de amigas y las amigas no se visten de manera especial para sus AMIGAS, entonces… Pasó esto_ – explicó señalándose

'_Ahí está. Luego dices que no la conoces' _Rachel asintió con la cabeza, la rubia tenía razón. Lo peor era que ella se había esmerado en su aspecto para esa noche, repitiéndose que lo hacía sin motivos, por el simple hecho de que una actriz siempre, siempre, debe cuidar su imagen _'Pamplinas Rachel, es por ella, solo por ella'_

¿Era eso lo peor? No. Lo peor era que encontrara a la rubia extremadamente tierna y extremadamente sexy… a partes iguales.

**- R:** _¿Me vas a dejar pasar o vamos a hablar aquí toda la noche?_

**- Q:** _No sabía que pensabas quedarte toda la noche_

**- R:** _Eh... Quinn, no. Quise decir lo que dure nuestra cena, nuestro encuentro, nuestra charla, ¡Lo que sea!_ – Exclamó abriéndose paso sin esperar invitación.

**- Q:** _Estás en tu casa…_

**- R:** _Gracias… ¿Qué estás preparando? ¿Con qué me vas a sorprender?_

**- Q:** _Pensé en pedir algo… La cocina no se me da muy bien_

**- R:** _¿En serio Quinn?_

**- Q:** _Palabra de Cheerio_

**- R:** _Yo si sé, es mas, ¡Me encanta! Si quieres…_

**- Q:** _¡Si quiero!_ – Exclamó – _Aunque… No creo que haya mucho que hacer…_ - Caminaba hacia la cocina seguida de cerca por Rachel – _Siempre pido algo... Y quienes pisan este departamento, saben que deben traer comida_ – confesó

**- R:** _Te malcrían demasiado. Primero Judy y ahora Shelby y tus amig...os…Por eso no aprendes_

**- Q:** _No te creas, Shelby luchó bastante, pero nada que ver_. _Tiempo perdido… Ok, ahí tienes la nevera y los estantes_

**- R:** _¿En serio Quinn? -_ Reprochó seriamente

**- Q:** _Yo quería pedir algo pero si te gusta cocinar no pienso quitarte el privilegio_

Quinn se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos, perdida en cada paso de la morena que, sin pudor alguno, revisaba los sitios propuestos

**- R:** _¿Tienes mucha hambre? __Lo que hay solo da para una ensalada_

**- Q:** _Ensalada a la Berry iba a ser mi petición… Aunque prefiero una Berry con ensalada_

Rachel rio

**- R:** _Por Dios Quinn, que piropo tan barato, ¿Así te encargas de conquistar? No sé como puedes tener tantas chicas merodeando_

**- Q:** _Yo tampoco… Y la única que quiero no me hace caso_

**- R:** _Estoy segura que sí… ¿Dónde me puedo lavar las manos?_

**- Q:** _Ahí_

**- R:** _Quinn, por algo se llama lavaplatos, ¿Ves platos en mis manos?_

**- Q:** _Igual te iba a mostrar el resto del departamento, no tenías porqué buscar una excusa tan absurda_

**- R:** _No... es... una… excusa_

**- Q:** _No seas tonta, ven conmigo_ – La atrapó entre sus brazos – _Comienza el tour_ – advirtió abandonando la cocina

**- R:** _No es necesario que me lleves así_

**- Q:** _¿Desde cuando no puedes abrazar a tus amigas?_ – contestó con picardía

'¿_Desde que tu amiga se muere por perder el control contigo?'_

Rachel agradeció no estar frente a la rubia porque no habría podido evitar romper el absurdo pacto de los besos. Aceptó con agrado el abrazo haciéndolo notar en cuanto acarició los brazos de la rubia y se dejó llevar.

**- Q:** _No, ahí no, esa puerta será la última en abrirse_

**- R:** _¿Es tu habitación?_

**- Q:** _No… ¿Consideras que esa debe ser la última parada?_ – preguntó al tiempo que dejaba un beso en su mejilla

**- R:** _Deja de hacer eso_

**- Q:** _¿Esto_? – Volvió a besar su mejilla

**- R**: _No. Deja de lanzarme indirectas_

**- Q:** _Ok_ – Besó su otra mejilla

**- R:** _Aunque también puedes dejar de hacer eso_

**- Q:** _¿Esto? _– Beso - _No Rach_ – beso- _Esto no _

Ambas luchaban con los acelerados latidos de sus corazones y creían que dar y recibir "inocentes" besos en la mejilla, era la mejor vía para desembocar sus emociones.

**- R:** _Quinn, tengo hambre, me quiero lavar las manos y comenzar a preparar la estúpida ensalada ¡YA!_

**- Q:** _Ok, ok… Bueno, tour rápido. Esta es la habitación de Beth_ – abrió la puerta

**- R:** _Wow!_

**- Q:** _¿Te recuerda a alguien?_

**- R**_: ¡Claro! _

**- Q:** _Beth me preocupa… Heredó la belleza de su madre_ - sonrió orgullosa -_ más de la mitad de su crianza está a cargo de tu encantadora madre, tiene los genes de Puck... ¿Ves su habitación? Es una mini Rachel Berry... Con mejor gusto por la ropa, gracias a Dios_

**- R:**_ Hey! _

**- Q:** _¿Una Rachel Berry que se viste bien? Eso puede ser... ¡Es peligroso! ¡Imagínate! Apenas tiene ocho y hay un Carlitos merodeándola, mi futuro no pinta nada bien._

Rachel no pudo sostener más su risa

**- R:** _Siempre pensé que seguías de cerca mi drama pero parece que el tiempo junto a Shelby te ha afectado algo..._

**- Q:** _¡No es drama! Es la realidad, Beth será un peligro para mi paz_

**- R:** _Si sigue siendo una mini Rachel, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte hasta que se enamore de verdad_

**- Q: **_¿Por qué hablamos de mi pequeña y esas cosas? Aun falta mucho. Mejor sigamos antes que mueras de hambre… Esta es la habitación de invitados_

**- R:** _Esto es enorme Quinn, estoy dudando de quién es la diva entre nosotras_

**- Q:** _A pesar de las apariencias yo no tengo dudas de quién es la diva... Y esta, amiga… es mi habitación_

Sencilla. Nada especial… Cosa que la hacía especial. Esa si era su Quinn. Una cama grande y perfectamente arreglada. Un par de mesitas de noche y sus respectivas modernas lámparas, sobre una de las mesas (la de su lado, seguramente) un par de libros y un iPod. Esa era Quinn Fabray. Un televisor no tan ostentoso como el de la sala y nada más. Lo justo y necesario.

¿Cuántas mujeres habrían disfrutado ese paisaje? _'¿Cuantas mujeres habrán pasado por aquí?' _se preguntó Rachel.

**- Q:** _Esto si se parece a tu Quinn, ¿No?_

**- R:** _¿Esa puerta conduce al baño?_

**- Q:** _Sí_

**- R:** _La puerta que no quisiste abrir también es un baño, ¿No?_

**- Q:** _Ajá… Pero si te lo mostraba no querrías llegar a este… ¿Viste que bonita encimera? ¿Cuando la estrenamos?_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya unos 30 minutos desde el fin de su cena. Rachel se las había arreglado para hacer algo decente con los pocos ingredientes que había. Se alababa comparándose con Claire Robinson... La rubia alegó que ella también habría podido resolver, una ensalada no tenía nada complicado, aunque a decir verdad, debía alabar la destreza de la pequeña a la hora de cortar las piezas. Tras la corta discusión, logró justo lo que quería: Establecer una nueva cita para comprobar las habilidades culinarias de la diva.<p>

Una botella de vino las acompañó a mitad de la velada. Quinn le contó que la bebida jamás faltaba en su casa, ella, Sophie y Stephen eran aficionados.

...Y tal vez gracias a la justa dosis de alcohol o simplemente a las ganas, todo fluía maravillosamente, sin momentos incomodos, sin indirectas, con muchas risas y bromas. Descubriéndose de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**- Q:** _Háblame de Arthur_

**- R:** _¿De Arthur?_

**- Q:** _Sí, cuéntame como es el, como lo conociste… Yo ya te he hablado de Izzie y de Heather ¡Y Heather no es tan importante como Arthur!_

**- R:** _Yo no estoy tan segura de eso…_

**- Q:** _Podemos discutirlo después de hablar de… tu novio_

Se encontraban en el medio de la sala sentadas en el piso, frente a frente, justo como cuando años atrás en la casa de los abuelos, le había tocado confesarle a la morena cual era la pena que la agobiaba. La rubia apreciaba el momento como un nuevo comienzo. Le causaba gracia que todo se repitiera de una forma u otra.

**- R:** _A ver… Arthur es guapo, ¡Guapísimo!_

**- Q:** _Puedo imaginarlo… Charlie lo es_

**- R:** _Pues Arthur es el doble_

'_Demasiada emoción Rachel Berry, no es necesario'_

**- R:** _Lo siento_ – se disculpó como si hubiese podido escuchar el pensamiento

**- Q:** _No, no lo sientas, si es el doble de guapo, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?... Entonces, ¿Cómo se conocieron?_

**- R:** _Nos conocimos en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Charlie… Arthur era un rompecorazones y quiso hacerme parte de su larga lista de mujeres, pero pasó lo que pasó _

**- Q:** _Se enamoró… Imposible no hacerlo conociéndote un poquito… ¿El sabe todo?_

**- R:** _Fue la única persona a la cual le hablé de ti en Nueva York_

**- Q:** _Es muy importante para ti, ¿No?_

**- R:** _Muchísimo Quinn, demasiado, no te imaginas cuanto..._

**- Q:** _Me estoy haciendo una idea_

**- R:** _El estuvo conmigo siempre. Cuando comenzamos a salir yo no pude corresponderle de la forma que el pretendía, pero poco a poco me fue conquistando_

**- Q**: _¿Le comentaste lo nuestro antes o después de salir formalmente?_

**- R:** _Cuando estábamos a un paso de formalizar _

**- Q:** _¿Y cual fue su reacción?_

**- R:** _No nos vimos ni hablamos por tres días… Me dolió bastante, pensé que lo había perdido… _

A Quinn le dolía escuchar la manera en la que Rachel hablaba del chico, se notaba que había algo especial allí, no podía jurar que fuese amor, pero estaba claro que Arthur no saldría de la vida de Rachel tan fácilmente y no solo por decisión de él, sino de la misma diva.

**- R:** _…Pero me sorprendió a la salida del teatro, justo después de mi primer ensayo – _sonrió al recordarlo –_ Fue especial_

**- Q:** _Es todo un encanto, por lo visto_

**- R**_**:** Lo es…_

**- Q:** _Como Finn_

**- R:** _No precisamente..._ _Arthur es… _- divagó buscando las palabras adecuadas -_ Arthur es otra cosa, es el hombre que toda mujer quiere_

**- Q**_**:** ¡Vaya! Escuchar eso es fuerte…_ - Bebió todo lo que sobraba en su copa

**- R:** _No te quiero mentir y tampoco quiero caer en detalles, pero quiero que entiendas un poco todo lo que estoy enfrentando_

**- Q:** _Creo... Estoy empezando a entender_

**- R:**_ Quinn, para mí tú eres la mujer perfecta_

Quinn sonrió de medio lado, había dejado de mirar a la morena desde hace ya mucho rato

**- R:** …_Y no lo digo como premio de consolación por lo que dije de Arthur, lo digo porque lo siento, o sea, eres tú Quinn, eres tú… Eres mi amor… Mi gran amor_ – repitió ganándose de nuevo la mirada de la rubia – _No un amor de instituto como me repetí mil veces, no un amor del pasado, eres mi amor de siempre Quinn, de pase lo que pase_

**- Q:** _Rachel _– susurró acercándose

**- R:** _Y Arthur, Arthur es mi salvador, es… es esa persona que siempre va a estar, que me ama, me protege, me ha soportado con mis dudas y mis fantasmas, ha tenido la paciencia que estoy segura ningún otro ser sobre la tierra tendría… Ni siquiera tú, Quinn, a pesar de todo_

**- Q:** _Pero…_

**- R:** _¡No estoy dudando de tu amor! Créeme que no dudo, pero en este momento no hay nadie, nadie, a quién le pueda confiar mi corazón como se lo confío a Arthur… Con el no hay dudas... Sí, tú eres mi amor, pero él es mi lugar seguro ¿Cómo decido entre esas dos cosas?_

**- Q:** _El amor está por encima de todo, ¿No?_

**- R:** _Eso solía creer pero la vida se encargó de demostrarme lo contrario. __La vida, el destino… Tú… Sobre todo tú… _- Hizo una pausa larga, respetada por una silenciosa y pensativa Quinn -_ Arthur está esperando su traslado, viene a Los Ángeles… Viene por mí_

Quinn bajó su rostro y Rachel se encargó de levantarlo de nuevo

**- R:** _Yo entiendo que tu no podías ir conmigo a NY por Beth, lo entiendo, siempre lo entendí... Jamás te reprocharía eso. Pero si puedo reprocharte que no me hayas dejado elegir el amor. Era lo único que quería, solo eso Quinn, el amor… Estar contigo._

**- Q:** _Rachel, yo… yo…_

**- R:** _No nos detengamos en eso, ya pasó Quinn_…_ pero no me cambies la señal otra vez, no pretendas que ahora entienda que sí debo elegir el amor, porque eso no fue lo que aprendí en los últimos años… Eso no fue lo que me enseñaste_

La rubia secó sus lágrimas, de nada valía lamentarse, lo hecho estaba hecho, debía centrarse en lo importante y lo importante era que Rachel por fin había admitido que la amaba.

**- Q:** _Yo voy a lograr que confíes en mi otra vez… Te voy a enseñar que vale la pena elegir el amor. A lo mejor… A lo mejor me equivoqué en el pasado Rach, pero no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi vida de nuevo, ¡Tú no te me vuelves a escapar, Rachel Berry!_

Rachel se encargó de eliminar la distancia y la abrazó con intensidad

**- R:** _Me va a encantar si lo logras, créeme_… Pero ya sabes como es todo en este momento__

**- Q:** _La haré, voy a hacerlo_… - se deshizo del abrazo – _Y no te preocupes, podrás conservar la amistad de Arthur_ – bromeó

**- R:** _Tú podrás conservar la de Izzie, pero la de Heather no… Ni pensarlo_

Quinn reía mientras apartaba las últimas lágrimas del rostro de la morena

**- Q:** _¿Qué te hace pensar que Heather siente algo por mí? Yo te puedo asegurar que no es así, soy un capricho y nada más_

**- R:** _Tu sexto sentido está trabajando mal ¿Estuviste en la misma oficina que nosotras?_

**- Q:** _Claro… Y si lo dices por su tono al hablarte, es normal, ¡La llamaste vieja! Eso hiere a cualquiera y más si lo haces frente a… Bueno, tú sabes, la persona con la que… Tú sabes_

**- R:** _Sí, ya… Pues déjame decirte que su tono no fue normal… De ser un capricho habría armado una escenita, te habría obligado a ir de inmediato a su oficina, como jefe tiene ese poder... pero no lo usó ¿Sabes por qué?_

**- Q:**_ Ya estás creando un drama, Rachel Berry…_

**- R:** _Porque te conoce, sabe que si hacía eso perdía mucho contigo… Di lo que quieras, pero la vieja está enamorada de ti… Nadie puede estar contigo tanto tiempo sin llegar a sentir algo_

**- Q:** _Pues sí, fíjate que Izzie me dijo que nunca me vio como algo más que una amiga_

**- R:** _¿De verdad?_

**- Q:** _De verdad… Creo que tomó nuestra ruptura mejor que yo… Yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no sabía como terminar con ella_

**- R:** _Bueno, Izzie debe ser la excepción de la regla… Pero aun no le creo_

**- Q:** _Créelo. Es más, hemos hablado de ti_

**- R:**_ ¿Sí?_

**- Q:**_ Si…_

**- R:** _¿Y no le afecta?_

**- Q:** _Para nada… Te cuento. Tenemos un plan… Si tú no me aceptas y ella no consigue a su mitad, nos casaremos. Es mi respaldo, ¿No es perfecto?_

**- R:** _Sí, sí, perfecto, ¡Super perfecto!_

**- Q:** _¿Celosa?_

**- R:** _¿De una mujer que dijo que nunca te ha visto como algo más que una amiga? ¿Estás segura que es gay? Mejor yo sigo apuntando en contra de Heather_

**- Q:** _No deberías... Rach, como sé que no vas a querer quedarte, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas. Yo te llevo_

**- R:** _No, no, me niego. Tomamos... poco, pero lo hicimos, no te voy a dejar conducir así… Llamemos un taxi... ¡Pero esta vez me dejas ir sola!_ _No me va a pasar nada_

**- Q:** _¿Tú crees que soy capaz de acompañarte en pijama?_

**- R:** _Me he dado cuenta que no haces mucho por frenar tus impulsos... así que voy a contestar un sí rotundo._

**- Q:**_ Tienes razón, enana... Tienes razón._


	15. Momentos

**- Q:** _¿Estás llorando, Rach? ¡Tan linda!_ – abandonó en la mesa la taza de palomitas y tomó a la morena entre sus brazos. Veían los minutos finales de _Blue Valentine_, la primera película elegida para ese día.

No era la primera vez que Rachel terminaba en brazos de la rubia porque sentía la estúpida necesidad de llorar por un final. Sucedió con**_ Funny Girl_ **– _'Normal, es Rachel Berry, eso jamás va a cambiar'_ – con _**Titanic**_ – _'Normal, es Titanic, todos lloran'_ – con**_ ¿Avatar?_ **– _'Vamos, es dramática por naturaleza, una razón más para amarla'_ – Con **_500 days of Summer_ **– _'Debería llorar yo, tu eres mi Summer… Estás siendo mi maldita Summer, Rachel Berry'_

**- R:** _…__Y tu tan insensible como siempre. No entiendo como dos personas un día pueden jurarse y demostrarse amor y al otro destruir todo lo que habían conseguido, ¡Es tan deprimente! _– Y las lágrimas volvían a aparecer

**- Q: **_Bueno, es la vida… Las circunstancias… No sé, todo es complicado_

**- R:** _¡Si lo sabremos nosotras!_

**- Q:** _Mmjú _- murmuró pensativa.

Los últimos habían sido días de discusiones, películas, besos apasionados que no dejaban de ser solo eso, celos, comidas, encuentros secretos en el canal… Todo, todo, absolutamente todo, por cuenta de Rachel. Quinn se limitaba a seguir instrucciones, a disfrutar los buenos momentos, a ser masoquista, a sentir las migajas de un gran amor que no estaba viendo por ningún lado.

Cuando se ama no se duda, no se hiere, no se finge. _Dudar, fingir, herir, _todo lo que, desde su punto de vista, hacía Rachel. _Todo._

Y ella seguía allí, esperando, esperando y amándola a pesar de sí misma, porque Rachel, las pocas veces que se dejaba ser, aparecía como la mujer especial, atenta, cariñosa y divertida que recordaba. La misma Rachel dramática y acelerada que disparaba unas 1000 palabras por minuto. La misma que hablaba de Barbra y Patti Lupone, de Nueva York y Broadway, de musicales y premios. Esa. Su Rachel Berry.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar los ir y venir de esa relación? ¿Cuánto más soportaría el ritmo que marcaba Rachel? Tal vez la pequeña diva tenía razón y solo Arthur tenía la paciencia necesaria para sobrellevarla. La de ella, definitivamente, tenía fin.

**- R:** _¿Otra vez en Fabraylandia?_ – preguntó dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla

**- Q:** _Hace mucho que no paso por allí, ando vagando por los caminos de Berrylandia... Buscando explicaciones... tal vez_

Rachel suspiró frustrada, ¿Tan complicado era entender su situación? Ella misma tenía la anhelada respuesta: _Sí. Muy complicado._

Hace un rato le preguntaba a la rubia cómo dos personas podían amarse un momento y destruir el sentimiento al otro- _Irónico, ¿No es así?_ - Ella debía tener la respuesta, era exactamente lo que estaba propiciando.

Admiraba la ternura con la que Quinn soportaba sus escenas, admiraba la paciencia que tenía cada vez que se encargaba de interrumpir sus momentos para contestar una llamada de Arthur, la admiraba y se sentía culpable… Pero a este punto ya no podía parar. No podía ni quería renunciar a tener a Quinn Fabray a su disposición, no podía ni quería renunciar a sonreír con ella, a hablar con ella, a volver a vivir y crecer con ella. Pero tampoco quería ni podía renunciar a Arthur, cada día intentaba conseguir el valor o las señales necesarias para hacerlo, pero no, no los encontraba por ningún lado, ¡Era tan frustrante la situación! Y lo más duro era saber que le hacía daño a la rubia… Pero no podía parar. No podía.

Y allí, acurrucadas como en tiempos anteriores, ambas fingían prestar atención a la serie de imágenes que aparecían frente ellas en el inmenso televisor de la estancia.

**- R:** _Tu móvil…_

**- Q:** _Heather_ – explicó a pesar de saber que la morena había visto el nombre en pantalla

Rachel se alejó, instintivamente ocupó el extremo contrario del sofá en el que minutos antes se demostraban afecto. Lo de siempre.

**- Q:** _No lo sé Heather… No lo sé_ – sonreía – _Bueno, jajaja. Tengo que pensarlo… Ok, ok. Jaja, sí, está bien… ¿En una hora? Está bien. Ok. Ok… Nos vemos ahora. Sí. Yo también lo estoy esperando._

Silencio… Durante varios minutos todo fue silencio y batallas mentales.

**- R:** _Ehhh… Creo que debo irme_

**- Q:** _Disculpa, es que… Bueno, no podía decir que no_

**- R:** _¿Por qué? ¿Asuntos de trabajo?_ – preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa, una mentira, solo una mentira que aliviase sus pensamientos _'Miénteme Quinn, no me dejes pensar que no es por trabajo. Miénteme'_

**- Q:** _No, no es por trabajo_

**- R:**_ Luego dices que solo es sexo_ – expresó con enojo al tiempo que recogía sus cosas

**- Q:** _¡Lo es!_

**- R:** _¡Bien! Es interesante saber que puedes interrumpir nuestro momento solo por unas horas de sexo_

**- Q:** _Debe ser tan interesante como cuando tú los interrumpes por Arthur_

**- R:** _¿Estás comparando a Heather con Arthur? Quinn, ya dime que sientes algo por la vieja, ya dímelo_

**- Q:** _Solo estoy señalando que si tú puedes interrumpir nuestros momentos por Arthur, yo puedo hacerlo por cualquiera. Heather, Izzie, Ashley, la vecina, la que vende el café, ¡Cualquiera! Si tú puedes, yo puedo…_

**- R:** _¡No vayas con ella! ¡Por favor!_ - suplicó bajando la guardia

**- Q:** _Esto es increíble. Tú no tienes límites, Rachel_

**- R:** _¡No me gusta esa mujer! ¡No me gusta que estés con ella!_

**- Q:** _A mi no me gusta que estés con Arthur pero lo tengo que soportar, ¿Cómo hacemos?_

**- R:** _Pensé… Pensé que ya no estabas más con ella… Pensé que entendías lo que pasa con Arthur_

**- Q:** _Yo también pensé que ya no estaría más con ella. Y lo entendía, hace unas semanas entendía el asunto de Arthur, pero ya me estoy cansando Rachel… Yo quiero llevar esto de manera adulta, yo hablo conmigo y me digo 'Dale tiempo Quinn, dale tiempo' pero esto es más fuerte que yo… No puedo, no entiendo, es injusto que tu puedas seguir con Arthur y yo le sea fiel a… ¿A qué? ¿A quien?_

Afortunadamente el móvil de la rubia volvía a sonar…

**- Q:** _Hola… -_ contestó impulsivamente_ - ¿Ashley?... Sí, ¿Qué tal?... ¿Una salida?… ¿Rachel?_

La morena le indicó que no revelase que estaba allí

**- Q:** _No, no he hablado con ella… Mmmm… Intenta de nuevo… No, no sé si podré ir… Entiendo, ya todos confirmaron… Ok, si, si… Ok_

**- R:** _Tengo 4 llamadas perdidas… Dos de Ash, una de Charlie y una de Emma que también me envió un mensaje diciéndome que nos espera a las 10 en una disco…_

**- Q:** _Sí, eso me dijo Ashley… ¿Quieres ir?_

**- R:** _¿Vamos?_

**- Q:**_ Rachel, yo quedé con Hea…_

**- R:** _¡Vamos!_ – pidió abrazándola, amarrando sus manos a su cintura. Un beso en la mejilla y todo resuelto - _¿Vamos?_

**- Q:** _Rachel, esto no está bien, no estamos bien ¡Nada está bien!_

**- R:** _Llama a Heather y cancela, vamos a la disco con los chicos, vamos a pasarla bien. Juntas… ¡Por favor!_

De nuevo Quinn siguiendo instrucciones, siendo masoquista, sintiendo las migajas de un gran amor… Un supuesto gran amor.

**- Q:** _Está bien_

**- R:** _¡Perfecto!_ - se acercó para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia – _Hoy vamos a olvidarnos de todo, de Arthur, de Heather, de todo… Vamos a pasarla bien con nuestros amigos, ¿Sí?_

**- Q:** _Llamaré a Heather…_

* * *

><p>La música, el alcohol y la buena energía del grupo lograban mantener a las chicas aisladas de su incómoda situación. Al menos en apariencia.<p>

Rachel no se había despegado de Quinn en toda la noche, no porque no quisiera, no por demostrarle lo mucho que la quería a su lado, sino porque los celos la consumieron justo en el momento en el que la sexy rubia decidió ir a la mitad de la pista a bailar despreocupadamente, atrayendo a todo tipo de hombres. Rachel se encargó de espantarlos uno a uno y estuvo a un paso de marcar territorio descaradamente… Por fortuna Emma siempre estaba allí.

**- E:** _¿Estás loca? Charlie no les ha perdido pista en toda la noche_

**- R:** _No me importa, no me importa, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy protegiendo a mi amiga de esos hombres que parecen tigres con su presa_

**- E:** _No estás actuando muy distinta a ellos, ¿Eh?_

**- R:**_ ¡Cállate Emma!_ – La diva abrió su boca sorprendida y apartó con brusquedad a su nueva amiga - _¿Qué está haciendo Ashley? ¡La voy a matar!_

**- E:** _¡Rachel! ¡Ven acá!_

**- R:**_ ¿No ves como le está hablando? ¡Un poco más y se besan! ¡En mi cara! ¡Y todo por tu culpa!_ – Finalizó la charla dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la mesa en la que Ashley y Quinn hablaban tranquilamente – _¡Hola chicas!_

**- E:** _¿Qué cuentan?_

**- S:** _¿Reunión de bubis?_ – Sophie se acercó al grupo buscando su bebida. No había parado desde que llegaron, ¡Por fin visitaban un lugar lleno de heteros!

**- E:** _Sí, algo así, ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato?_

**- S:** _¿Sentarme? ¡Noooo! ¿Sabes hace cuanto yo no pisaba una disco normal? Perdón Quinn, sin ofender_

**- Q:** _Sí, sí…_

**- E:** _Yo creo que deberías sentarte un rato_

**- S:** _Y yo creo que deberías disfrutar conmigo_ – afirmó obligándola a seguirla hacia la pista - _Son casi 5 contra 2, siempre ganarán los bares gays_

**- E:** _Sophie, no, no, Rachel quiere matar a Ash porque está ligando con Quinn_

**- S:** _¿Y tu que eres? ¿Su niñera? ¡Ya deja que esas tres se maten de una vez por todas! Disfruta…_ - Comenzó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música

**- E:**_ Pre… prefiero regresar_

**- S:** _No te preocupes tanto Emma, vas a envejecer rápido… Desde aquí las vemos, cualquier cosa salimos corriendo hacia allá_

**- E:**_ No quiero que Ash y Rach discutan, ellas se llevan bien, todos nos llevamos bien_

**- S:** _Tranquila Emma, no pasaran de un cruce de palabras, como siempre… Disfruta la noche_

__…__

**- A:**_ Creo que soy tu única opción en 10 kilómetros a la redonda_

Quinn sonrió. Estaba concentradísima en estudiar la anatomía de su copa.

**- R:**_ Yo no lo creo_

**- A:** _¿Ah?_

**- R:** _Dicen que de cada 10 personas una es gay… Aunque no estemos en una disco gay, estadísticamente no eres su única opción_

**- A:** _Ok, entonces soy la más interesante… Por lo menos tengo prioridad ¿Cierto Quinn?_

**- Q:** _Necesito tomar aire…_

_¡Te acompaño!_ - escuchó decir a dúo

**- Q:** _Sola, necesito ir sola…_

**- R:** _No te dejaré ir sola, uno no sabe lo que puede pasar en estos lugares_

**- Q:** _Rachel, apártate_

La sentencia fue un viaje en el tiempo. Le hablaba la antigua Quinn, no, no su novia a los 17 años, le hablaba la capitana de las porristas, la novia de Finn, la Scary Quinn.

**- R:** _Por… por lo menos… di… dile a Sophie… Dile a Sophie que te acompañe_

No dijo palabra alguna. Su terrorífica mirada habló por ella. Rachel por fin le cedió el paso. Quinn caminó hacia la pista sacando a Sophie de su indudable diversión

_¿Se puede saber que te pasa?_ – Rachel y Ashley hablaron al mismo tiempo

**- R:** _Estás abrumándola_

**- A:**_ Vale que no me quieras ayudar, pero no arruines mis momentos con ella_

**- R:**_ ¡Ja! ¿Cuáles momentos?_

**- A:** _Estábamos solas y estábamos bien, vamos Rach, sabes que quiero con ella, me muero por tener algo con esa rubia, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué el saboteo?_ - Ashley se había sincerado con Rachel en una larga noche de grabación, sentía que con ella su secreto estaría a salvo y, además, era pieza fundamental a la hora de conquistar a Quinn. Quizá hasta contaría con su ayuda.

**- R:** _Quinn es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, pero no te conviene, nunca tiene nada serio_

**- A:** _Otra vez con eso… ¡Es mi problema Rach! Esa mujer me gusta, me gusta mucho… Y no voy a parar hasta que me haga caso_

**- R:** _Está tomada, no te aproveches_

**- A:** _¡No lo hago! Tampoco quiero llevarmela a la cama esta noche, aunque si ella…_

**- R:** _Te estás arrastrando Ashley, ella claramente no quiere nada contigo_

**- A:** _¿Tu que sabes? Yo no la veía incómoda antes que llegaras a interrumpirnos_

**- R:** _Tú no la conoces bien, yo sí y sé que la estabas incomodando_

**- A:** _¿Te gusta Quinn?_

**- R:** _Sí… ¿Qué? No, no, ¡No!_

**- A:** _Claro… Te gusta. Ahora entiendo_

**- R:** _No Ash, Quinn no… no… ¡Yo tengo novio!_

**- A:**_ ¿Y?_

**- R:**_ Y... Y... ¡Piensa lo que quieras!_

__…__

**- Q:** _Que le den, Sophie, que le den a Rachel… Ya estoy cansada de esperar, estoy cansada de su bipolaridad, estoy cansada de ser la estúpida que se amolda a la situación_

**- S:** _Ya decía yo que estabas tardando… ¿Qué pasó hoy?_

**- Q:** _Pasó lo de siempre, pasó que me cansé, pasó una película y una escena de celos, pasó que me estoy perdiendo de una estupenda noche de sexo con Heather por cumplir otro de sus caprichos, ¿Para qué? Ella nunca va a dejar a Arthur… Ella no me ama lo suficiente como para dejarlo_ – ultimó casi llorando en el hombro de su amiga

**- S:**_ Ya, ya… ¿El alcohol te dio por ponerte sentimental? Claro que te ama… Rachel te lo dijo_

**- Q:** _No le creo… Soph, yo estoy dispuesta a todo por ella… Siempre he estado dispuesta a todo por ella, se lo he demostrado, llevo todo este tiempo siendo paciente, demostrándole que puede confiar en mi, haciendo lo que ella quiere, comprendiéndola, apoyándola, soportando el nombre de Arthur, ¿Por qué ella no puede pensar un poco en mi? Todo es ella, ella, ella, no puede ser tan arrogante, egoísta… ¡Imbécil!_

**- S:** _Quinn_

**- Q:**_ ¡Estúpida!_

**- S:** _Quinn_

**- Q:** _¡Idiota!_

**- S:** _¡QUINN!_

**- Q:** _¿QUÉ?_

Sophie señaló un rincón. Rachel, cabizbaja, había escuchado gran parte del desahogo de la rubia

**- Q:**_ Rach, perdóname, yo… Hoy no es un buen día_

**- R:** _No pidas perdón por decir lo que piensas_

**- Q:** _Sabes que yo no… Rachel, está hablando mi rabia…_

**- S:** _Las dejo a solas… ¡Hablen! Como gente adulta y civilizada_…__

**- Q:** _Yo ya no puedo más con esto, no puedo más… Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero ser la amiga a la que besas, celas y abandonas en cuanto suena tu móvil porque tu novio te llama, no puedo más, te juro que no_

**- R:** _Lo siento, perdóname por hacerte sentir de esa manera_

**- Q:** _¿Cuántas veces más vas a pedir perdón? ¡Ya estoy cansada de eso! Perdón, perdón, perdón ¡Haz algo Rachel!_

-** R:** _¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?_

**- Q:** _Deja a Arthur… Déjalo o déjame_

**- R:** _¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! Yo no te puedo dejar y no lo puedo dejar, ¡No puedo!_

**- C:** _Rachel, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_ - Charlie interrumpió la discusión -_ Es_… es_ importante_

**- R:**_ Charlie, lo siento pero ahora no_

**- Q:** _Ahora sí. Yo voy con los demás_

Dentro del local, Sophie había logrado mantener el ambiente festivo entre las chicas y Stephen, tomaban, bailaban, discutían y, justo en ese momento, intentaban animar a Emma

**- S:**_ Querida amiga, ¡Tienes que aprender a vivir! Ash está buscando algo con Quinn_

**- A:** _¡Rach me la quiere quitar! - _protestó entre pucheros

**- S:**_ Ok olvídalo... Steph ya se metió a Charls en el bolsillo _

**- St:** _Dicho así suena algo feo, ¿No?_

**- S:** _Bien, no cuentes a esos dos, ya los perdimos… Yo soy el modelo perfecto, sigue mis pasos. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿Quién te gusta? Puedes elegir a cualquiera, por ejemplo_ – su mirada se dirigió a la entrada – _Ese hombre. Esta noche yo conquisto a ese hombre y amanecerá en mi cama_ – afirmó dejando a todos con la boca abierta, no por lo que acababa de decir sino porque, como un imán, caminaba hacia el increíblemente apuesto hombre.

**- S:** _Hola guapo_

- _Hola guapa…_

**- S:** _Jamás te había visto por acá_

- _Es lógico. Vivo en NY_

**- S:** _Un neoyorkino, ¡Amo a los neoyorkinos!_

- _Y yo a las californianas_ – respondió con una enorme sonrisa

**- S:** _Perfecto…_ - Sophie se veía perdida en los ojos y la sonrisa del chico. Por primera vez en su vida sintió nervios al tratar de ligar – _¿Será cosa del destino?_

- _Lo sería si yo no estuviese buscando a mi novia_

-** S:**_ Ouch, eso dolió… Espero que no la consigas_ – bromeó

El chico rio

**- Ar:** _Arthur, mucho gusto…_

**- S**: _Ese nombre lo estoy escuchando mucho últimamente… Sophie, un placer…_

**- Ar:** _¿Sophie? No conocerás a Rachel, ¿O sí?_

**- S:**_ Tu, tu eres Art… ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry?_

**- Ar:** _¿Sophie? ¡Sophie! ¡Qué placer!_ – Exclamó abrazándola – _Rachel y mi hermano me han hablado maravillas de ti ¿Dónde están ellos?_

__…__

**- R:**_ Pero, el_…_ El_…_ Arthur no me dijo nada_

**- C:**_ Quería sorprenderte. Pero por todo lo que he visto esta noche, pensé que lo mejor era que estuvieses preparada_

**- R:**_ Gracias Charlie... Gracias, yo siento... siento mucho que tengas que ver todo esto_

**- C:**_ Rachel, sabes que te quiero, te amo como la hermanita que nunca tuve, pero Arthur es mi sangre... Eres la primera mujer que se toma en serio, no lo hagas sufrir, si quieres a la rubia, díselo, tienes que __decírselo_

**- S:**_ Gente, les presento a Arthur, hermano de Charlie, novio de la diva_…__

Fue un instante épico. Emma sintió que sus nervios se disparaban a cotas insospechadas, no podía descifrar si era por la mirada dulce y penetrante del chico o por pensar lo que se venía en cuanto Rachel y Quinn aparecieran. Ashley lo saludó feliz y aliviada. Había llegado su salvación, con su novio cerca, Rachel tenía que alejarse de la rubia porque sí. Stephen sintió la extraña necesidad de parecer el chico perfecto. Tenía que ganarse a su cuñado... Y Quinn, Quinn apareció queriendo desaparecer. Lo reconoció en el acto, igual que él a ella. No hubo manos estrechándose como con los demás, sus miradas decían que no era necesario.

**- Ar:**_ ¿Como estás Quinn?_

**- Q:**_ Bien, ¿Y tu?_

**- Ar:**_ Bien_

_La cereza del helado. Charlie y Rachel entraron en la escena._

_**- Ar:** ¡Amor!_

* * *

><p><em>1) He pensado seriamente incluir entre las líneas de Rachel algo como esto: "Tiro la toalla. Haga lo que haga Darkhannock jamás me aceptará"<em>

_2) He creado una cuenta en Twitter: _ska32_

_Gracias por leer y firmar :)_


	16. La misma moneda

Un beso que marcó el principio y el fin de aquella larga noche. Un beso que apenas duró lo necesario para que Quinn y Rachel cruzaran sus miradas, una pidiendo perdón y otra gritando _'Ya no más'_

Solo Ashley y Stephen permanecían ajenos a la situación, el resto fingía estarlo. Preguntas iban y venían sobre el vuelo, NY, el traslado del médico residente (que ya era todo un hecho), la serie, el elenco, el canal...

Charlie, Ashley e incluso Arthur procuraban mantener con vida aquella reunión que lejos estaba de ser lo agradable que se había planeado. Emma hacía su mejor esfuerzo, la verdad era que la tensión la estaba matando.

Arthur no perdía oportunidad para besar o tener algún otro tipo de contacto con la diva. Lo hacía inconscientemente, aun sabiendo que Rachel odiaba las demostraciones públicas de cariño. Puras ganas acumuladas por parte del chico.

**-Q:** _Ahora regreso_ – susurró Quinn a Sophie

**-S:** _Voy contigo_

**-Q:** _Soph, necesito estar sola..._

**-S:** _¿Segura? ¿Estás bien?_

**-Q:** _Solo voy a tomar un poco de aire, quiero estar sola_

**-S:** _Ok... Si tardas mucho te voy a buscar, ¿Eh?_

**-Q:** _Ok_

Quinn se levantó disculpándose con el resto, tomando como excusa su necesidad de visitar el baño

**-R:** _¡Te acompaño! A mi también me urge ir _- Mintió

Rachel notó la molestia de Arthur, pero ya tendría tiempo de arreglarlo. Ahora su único objetivo era la rubia.

Sophie no necesitó palabras para entender a Quinn, bastó una mirada para saber que le suplicaba que no permitiese que la morena fuese tras ella.

**-S:** _¡Vamos!_

**-A**: _¡Yo también quiero!_

**-E:** _¡Y yo!_ – Gritó Emma procurando no quedarse sola con los chicos

Quinn lamentaba su mala suerte... Y su mala idea.

**-S:** _Muy tarde, les toca la siguiente ronda_

**-A:** _¿Hay rondas? Emma, ¿Hay rondas para ir al baño?_

**-E:** _Si_ –contestó débilmente luego de una señal de Sophie – _Ahora vamos nosotras_

**-St:** _Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, Ash, no más licor para ti_ – Ordenó Stephen entre risas

…

**-S:** _Hey diva, ni lo pienses, nosotras vamos para el baño_

**-R:** _¡Pero Sophie!_

**-S:** _Quiere estar sola_

**-R:** _¡Pero yo necesito hablar con ella!_

**-S:** _Ahora no... Sabes como es, dale tiempo_ - Hablaba tranquilamente mientras retocaba su maquillaje frente al espejo- _¡Oye! Tu novio está como quiere... ¿Puedes creer que fue el que elegí para llevarme a la cama esta noche?_

Rachel la miró incrédula

**- S:** _Te cuento lo que pasó…_

_'No llores Quinn, no llores'_ – Caminaba de un lado a otro buscando la calma. Afortunadamente, eran pocos los que querían disfrutar de aquella zona al aire libre _'No llores, no llores'_ repetía una y otra vez al son de sus pasos.

Revisó su móvil, solía hacerlo cuando no sabía qué hacer. Ante sus ojos se mostraba la lista de llamadas: Heather, Ashley, Heather, Shelby, Rachel...

_'¿Por qué eres tan débil ante ella? No tenías que haber cambiado tus planes. Deberías estar regresando a tu casa luego de una buena noche con Heather ¡No esta mierda de noche!... No llores, no llores, no llores, no llores Quinn'_ No lo pensó mucho más

**-Q:** _¿Heather?_

**-H:** _¿Quinn? _- Miró su reloj. 2:17am. Despertó de golpe en ese momento - _Quinn, cariño ¿Estás bien?_

**-Q:** _Perdón por la hora_ – Las lagrimas comenzaban a luchar por salir – _Si, si estoy bien… Estoy bien_

**-H:** _Cariño, ¿Estás llorando? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Dónde estás?_ –Para la tercera pregunta ya había salido de su cama. Se vestía con prisa con lo primero que consiguió

**-Q:** _No, no me pasó nada_ - Explicó con la voz entrecortada. Lloraba. Su discurso mental no había funcionado - _¿Puedes venir por mi?_

**-H:** _Voy saliendo, ¿Dónde estás?_

Según los cálculos de la rubia, la rubia mayor tardaría unos 45 minutos en llegar_ 'Nota mental: No visitar con Rachel lugares que queden a las afueras de la ciudad. Nota mental: No visitar con Rachel lugar alguno'_

Tenía que calmarse. Camino a la salida era inevitable pasar frente a la mesa que ocupaba su grupo, y no podía mostrarse débil. Trató de despejar su mente tarareando una loca canción, la misma que usaba en casos de extrema angustia por el trabajo.

Secó sus lágrimas, respiró profundo y emprendió la marcha _'Será rápido. Te despides y ya'_ hablaba consigo mientras caminaba de regreso _'A lo mejor están bailando de nuevo o tomando en la barra. A lo mejor están haciendo la fila para entrar al baño o... No. No podías tener tanta suerte'_

Lanzó una sonrisa general que solo pudo engañar a Ashley quien le sonrió de vuelta, la pobre no se enteraba de nada.

Sin prestar mayor atención a la rubia, continuaron la conversación que llevaban, Rachel, por supuesto, no entraba en ese grupo. Veía a la rubia con dolor porque notaba el dolor en sus ojos.

**-Q:** _Ash_ – llamó la atención de su amiga que, al igual que Rachel, descubrió la mirada empañada de la rubia- _Ya me voy, acompáñame... Si no vienes, vendrá Rachel y no quiero estar con ella_

La pequeña diva no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de Quinn, quería hablar con ella, quería explicarle que no sabía nada de la llegada de Arthur, ni del traslado, ¡De nada!

**-S:** _Ya venimos chicos_

**-St:** _¿Para donde van?_- Abandonó la mesa para alcanzar a sus amigas - _Quinn, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te acompaño a casa?_

**-Q:** _No te preocupes... Vuelve con los demás_

**-St:** _¿Pero estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? Estabas bien… No me digas que es por Arthur, ¿Tanto te gusta la diva?_

**-S:** _Stephen, cállate y regresa a la puta mesa, mañana hablamos de esto_

**-St:** _Ok _- Entendió que era algo complicado y decidió no reprochar el tono usado por Sophie, sabía que la chica sacaba su carácter solo en casos verdaderamente necesarios.

**-Q:** _No te preocupes Steph, no es nada grave_- besó su mejilla y lo obligó a entrar de nuevo al local

**-S:** _¿Llamamos un taxi?_

**-Q:** _Heather viene por mi_

**-S:** _¿QUÉ?_

**Q:** _Sophie, no necesito tus gritos... Mejor entra, di que ya me fui... Igual Rachel no vendrá porque luego su perfectísimo novio se incomoda_

**-S:** _No te voy a dejar hasta que venga la vie... Heather_- Rectificó luego de una fulminante mirada de la rubia - _¿Tarda mucho?_

**-Q:** _No. Como 20 minutos, espero... Entra_

**-S:** _No pregunto porque quiera entrar sino porque Rachel no tarda en venir_

**-Q:** _No lo creo..._ - Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean. Era una fría noche.

**-S:** _¿Por qué llamaste a la vi... a Heather?_

**-Q:** _No lo sé, fue un impulso. Hoy... Ayer iba a salir con ella y cancelé porque Rachel me pidió venir, ¡Soy una estúpida!_

Rachel llegó seguida por Emma. Se sintió terriblemente aliviada al ver que la rubia seguía en el lugar

**-R:** _Quinn, yo te juro que no sabía que Arthur iba a venir, ¡Te lo juro!_

**-Q:** _Yo sé, Rachel_

**-R:** _¡Mírame!_

**-Q:** _Rachel no compliques más esto. Regresa con tu novio._

**-E:** _Si Rach, ¡Vamos con tu novio!_

**-R:** _¡No!... Quinn, perdóname, ¡Mírame!_

Quinn giró su rostro para hacerle frente a la morena.

**-Q:** _¿Contenta?_ – Preguntó para luego regresar su vista al frente

**-R:** _No Quinn, ¡No!... Estuviste llorando, ¡Perdóname!_

**-Q:** _Que fastidio, Rachel. Ya deja de pedir perdón_

**-R:** _¡No puedo! ¡Estás así por mi culpa!_

**-Q:** _No te des más importancia de la que mereces. Estoy así por idiota, no por ti_

**- S:** _Rachel, es mejor que entres, están tomadas, están enojadas, mañana se van a lamentar por las cosas que dijeron, ¡Entra!_

**-R:** _¿La vas a acompañar a su casa?_

**-Q:** _No es tu problema, Rachel_

**-R:** _Claro que es mi problema, ¡Tú eres mi problema!_

**-S:** _Emma, ¡Ayudame! Entra con Rachel_

**-E:** _Si, si... Vamos Rach_

**-R:** _¡ Suéltame Emma!_

**-E:** _Ok_

**-Q:** _Como estás taaaan preocupada, te informo que Heather ya viene por mi... Solo para que estés tranquila_

El rostro de Rachel se deformó por completo

**-Q:** _¿Qué tal se siente, Rachel?_

Clavó su mirada en el piso. Resultaba increíble saber que tantos años practicando improvisación eran un montón de tiempo perdido si se encontraba frente a Quinn

**-Q:** _Duele, ¿No?_

**-R:** _Si_ - Reconoció- _...duele_

**-Q:** _¡Per-dón!_- Expresó con ironía

**-S:** _Esto ya valió... Mañana soportas callada la depresión de la diva, ¡Por tonta! Te dije que la llevaras dentro_

**-R:** _¿De verdad te vas con ella?_

**-Q:** _¿Te vas tú con Arthur?_

**-R:** _¡Es mi novio, Quinn!_

Quinn, que había permanecido inamovible en su improvisado asiento, se arrojó contra la diva

**-S:** _¡Quinn, no!_- Exclamó intentando detenerla.

Demasiado tarde, ya había sujetado a la morena por uno de sus brazos, llevándola hacia la pared más cercana. Emma tapó sus ojos con sus manos

**-Q:** _Sueltame Sophie que no le voy a hacer daño!_

Sophie se unió a Emma, decidió que era mejor dejar pasar lo que tenía que pasar

**-Q:** _Es tu novio... Si, es tu novio... Pues Heather es MI mujer. SIN dudas, SIN traumas existenciales, sin estúpidos acuerdos de amistad... Con madurez... Las 24 horas del día si me da la gana - _Hablaba tan bajo como podía, procurando que nadie más escuchase aquellas sentencias.

**-A:** _¡Aquí est... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están discutiendo?_

**-E:** _Larga historia, mejor ni hables_

**-A: **_¿Por qué no hacen algo?_

**-S: **_Es inútil, déjalas, les hace falta, ¿Y los chicos?_

**-A:**_ No tardan, están pagando la cuenta_

**-R:** _¡Es solo sexo!_- Afirmó queriendo derrumbar su teoría de días anteriores.

**-Q:** _Estoy deseando que tu sexto sentido no falle y que para Heather sea mucho más que eso... Porque sí, no la amo como te amo a ti y estoy segura que jamás lo haré, pero ella me da la seguridad que tu sientes con Arthur..._ – Hablaba mirándola a los ojos, sujetándola con fuerza, negándole el espacio con su cuerpo –_Yo también merezco estar a salvo de tu amor, también merezco a alguien que se desviva por mi, que me cuide, que esté siempre, que no me abandone... Que no dude... Alguien que no seas tú... Alguien que te duela..._ – Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas imitando a los ojos que se dedicaba a observar. Fue entonces cuando se arrepintió de todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero no pudo ni quiso expresarlo con palabras. Se limitó a alejarse y regresar a su lugar inicial.

El lujoso carro de Heather se detuvo frente a ella. La puerta de copiloto se abría y Quinn embarcó rápidamente.

**-Q:** _Gracias por venir por mi..._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo corto para alargar la espera.<em>

_1) AcheDi12, ¡Te extrañé! Jajaja_

_2) PaoVargas ¡No me des ideas! ¡Esto es y será #ForeverFaberry! Jaja_

_3) Twitter: _ska32_

_Lo de siempre: Muuuuchas gracias por leer y muchas más por firmar (L)_

**_Cuanto más oscura es la noche... :)_**


	17. No te quiero ver más

_**Palabras para Flor:** ¡Actualización concedida! Espero haber trabajado bien bajo presión jajaja ¡Graaaaacias!_

_**Palabras para todas** (todos, por si acaso): Gracias, gracias y gracias por pedir que actualice y por firmar y por todo, I'm in love ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>- A:<strong> _¿Es absolutamente necesario que las acompañes?_

**- R:** _Se lo prometí a Beth y no me gusta fallarle_

**- A:** _Tal vez si le explicas…_

**- R:** _No Arthur, tengo que ir_ – Caminaba por la sala de su recién adquirido departamento, acumulaba las cosas que faltaban en su bolso.

**- A:** _¿Y no puedo acompañarlas?_

**- R:** _No amor, haremos cosas de mujeres_

**- A:** _No sería la primera vez que acompañe a mujeres haciendo cosas de mujeres… Charlie y tú me tienen medianamente acostumbrado _

**- R:** _¿Puedes imaginarte comprando ropa interior femenina con mi mamá y mi hermanita?_

**- A:** _Bueno, visto así…_ - arrugó su cara expresando su negativa.

Poco después de la partida de Quinn, los chicos dieron por finalizada aquella extraña noche. Se dividieron en dos grupos, Rachel y Arthur en un taxi, el resto en otro. Para Arthur no pasó desapercibido el estado de la morena, sin embargo decidió no hablarlo esa noche, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Corrían las 3 de la tarde del incómodo sábado que comenzó en la discoteca. Rachel tomó unos minutos para acompañar al chico en su improvisada comida.

**- A:** _Imaginaba otro tipo de recibimiento, no sé, un poco más de entusiasmo hubiese estado bien_

**- R:** _Me encanta tenerte aquí. Sabes que… que no sé reaccionar ante las sorpresas_

**- A:** _Lo sé, pero… En fin. El lunes comienzo en el Medical Center_ – declaró con poco entusiasmo

**- R:** _¡Genial! ¿Quieres que pasemos mañana a cotillear un poco?_

**- A:** _Si quieres…_

**- R:** _¡Claro!_ – Trataba de animar al chico sabiendo que era ella el motivo de su agobio – _Trataré de llegar temprano, un par de horas y estaré aquí_

**- A:** _Tranquila… ¿Mañana serás solo para mi?_

**- R:** _Solo para ti_

**- A:** _Ya quiero que sea mañana_ – sonrió al ver como Rachel buscaba lugar sobre sus piernas

**- R:** _No me quejo por la hermosa perspectiva que se me presenta al verte paseando en calzoncillos en mi nuevo hogar, pero tienes que ir por algo de ropa ¿Dónde están tus maletas?_

**- A:** _En casa de Stephen_

**- R:** _¿De Stephen?_

**- A**_**:** Sí, Charlie no quiso salir de la disco cuando lo llamé diciendo que estaba aquí. Me hizo ir a la casa de Stephen porque allí estaba su mamá para recibir mis cosas, ¡Morí de vergüenza! Es una señora mayor y juro que creyó que yo era el novio de su hijo… o algo así_

Rachel reía

**- A:** _Mi hermano haciéndome pasar vergüenzas y mi novia haciéndome sufrir, a Arthur no le gusta Los Ángeles_

**- R:** _Estaba… estaba agotadísima y tengo que… No puedo fallarle a Beth. Salida familiar de chicas _- se encogió de hombros – _Esta noche no habrá excusas_ – Dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios y se levantó dispuesta a salir

**- A:** _Si es una salida familiar de chicas, ¿Va Quinn?_

**- R:** _¿Quinn? Eh… No, no creo_

**- A:** _¿Pasó algo con ella anoche?_

**- R:** _Muy interesante la conversación, pero ya me tengo que ir_

**- A:** _No soy tonto Rach, me di cuenta de la tensión que había, además, su ida repentina, tus ganas de acompañarla "al baño" Sophie y Emma no las dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?_

**- R:** _No…_

**- A:** _¿Hay algo que debas contarme?_

**- R:** _Se me hace tarde, ¿Podemos hablar luego?_

**- A:** _Rach, ya estoy aquí pero… _

**- R:** _No termines esa frase_

**- A:** _Si ha pasado algo… Si pasa algo Rachel, dímelo_

**- R:** _Arthur, olvídate de Quinn… ¡Dios! Estoy contigo, ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decirme lo mismo?_

**- A**_**:** Porque es necesario... Apúrate, se te hace tarde…_

**- R:** _Regreso pronto_

_..._

Luego de una agradable comida en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, Heather llevaba a la rubia camino a su departamento

**- H:** _¿Más tranquila?_

**- Q:** _Muchísimo más tranquila. Gracias Heather, gracias, no tengo como agradecerte tanto_

**- H:** _Ya deja de agradecerme, para eso estamos las amigas_

**- Q:** _¿No te parece extraño que después de tanto tiempo usemos ese término?_

**- H:** _Un poco, pero me gusta, ¿A ti no?_

**- Q:** _Sí, ¡Claro! "Mi amiga Heather"… Suena bien_

**- H:** _Mucho mejor que "La vieja con la que me acuesto"_ – guiñó un ojo

**- Q:** _¡Hey! ¡Yo nunca te he dicho así!_

**- H:** _Lo sé, esa frase debe ser una de las frases favoritas de tu amiguita…_

**- Q:** _Bueno… No puedo responder por lo que piensen o digan los demás_

Estacionaba su auto frente al edificio

**- H:** _Bien… En su hogar, sana, salva y renovada, señorita Fabray_

Quinn la abrazó con ternura y susurró

**- Q:** _Gracias por buscarme, gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por darme luz, gracias por todo, ¡Gracias!_

Heather solo se limitó a sonreír

**- H:** _No te olvides de lo que hablamos_

**- Q:** _No lo haré_

Su primera intención fue despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero Quinn sintió necesario ir un poco más allá. Apenas un roce que Heather recibió con agrado sonriendo y, con su mano sujetando la cabeza de la rubia, sosteniéndolo un poco más

**- H:** _¡Ayyyy, Quinn Fabray!_ – Suspiró – _Ya bájate_

**- Q:** _Adiós _– se despidió sonriente.

Entró al edificio, saludó al vigilante de turno, llamó el ascensor y subía rememorando el día vivido. A pesar de todo, no se podía quejar...

Cuando el ascensor abrió su puerta y vio a Rachel sentada en el suelo, el optimismo se le borró de golpe. Esperaba tener más tiempo de preparación

**- Q:** _Hola_

**- R:** _Hola_

Quinn abrió la puerta del departamento y esperó que la morena entrase.

No hubo encuentro con Beth y Shelby, nunca hubo tal promesa, la realidad era que le urgía salir de su departamento y ver a la rubia cuanto antes, su mamá y su hermana fueron la mejor excusa.

**- Q:** _¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?_

**- R:** _Casi toda la tarde… Te escribí cuando llegué, pensé que no me querías abrir_

**- Q:** _Mi móvil se quedó sin batería _

**- R:** _Entonces pasaste todo el día con ella_

**- Q:** _¿Qué haces aquí?_

**- R:** _No sé. Necesitaba verte…_

-** Q:** _¿Tu novio sabe que estás aquí?_

**- R:** _Le mentí_

Ambas miraban el televisor apagado, cada una sentada en su extremo de aquél sofá que se había convertido en un tercero en la relación

**- R**: _¿Que tal la noche con tu mujer?_

**- Q:** _¿Qué tal la tuya con tu novio? ¿Qué tal el reencuentro a solas? ¿Divertido?_

**- R:** _No pasó nada entre nosotros… Imposible hacer algo pensando en cómo la estabas pasando con tu mujer_

**- Q:** _Deja de decir "Tu mujer" Heather no es mi mujer_

**- R:** _¿No? Anoche entendí lo contrario_

**- Q:** _Olvida lo que dije anoche… Bueno, solo eso, lo demás no lo olvides porque tiene algo de cierto_

Rachel no contestó. No supo qué decir.

**- Q:** _Tampoco pasó nada entre nosotras… Nada físico_

_**(Flashback)**_

_- H: ¿Quieres hablar o…?_

_- Q: No, creo que no_

_- H: Está bien_

_- Q: Heather, lo siento, la verdad es que no tengo ánimos para… No tengo ganas de nada_

_- H: Lo sé Quinn- sonrió algo incrédula por lo que iba a decir – Que estemos solas bajo un mismo techo no tiene que significar sexo garantizado… _

_- Q: Gracias por ir por mi_

_- H: Ya me lo dijiste unas 500 veces, pensé que estabas fastidiosa por tanto alcohol pero ya veo que no tenía nada que ver_

_Luego de una ducha y una incómoda siesta que apenas duró unas 4 horas, Quinn y Heather conversaban en la terraza de la residencia de la última_

_- Q: Siento que me rescataste de uno de los peores momentos de mi vida_

_- H: Quinn, yo… No sientas que te estoy cobrando el favor, pero creo que merezco saber qué pasa, ¿Qué te tiene así?_

_- Q: Yo no sé si deba… No sé si quiero hablar de eso_

_Sí. Si quería, ¡Claro que quería! Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que nada tuviera que ver con Rachel, alguien que pensara solo en ella, alguien totalmente parcializado por ella. Pero no estaba segura de querer exponer a la morena. Heather era una persona importante en la industria a la que Rachel estaba aspirando ingresar y, a pesar de haber establecido claramente los términos de su relación, Quinn sabía que Heather en más de una ocasión la había celado… Por otro lado estaba la confianza que la mujer le generaba, siempre fue así y aumentó después de esa noche en la que, sin preguntas ni condiciones, tuvo la bondad de ir por ella casi al otro lado de la ciudad en plena madrugada._

_- H: ¿Es por Rachel? Puedes confiar en mí… Lo que se hable aquí, queda aquí, como siempre…_

_- Q: Sí, es por Rachel_

_- H: No entiendo, vi como se hicieron amigas rápidamente. Bastante extraño porque esa niña parece un poco desagradable… ¿De verdad pensaste que podías tener algo con ella? _

_Hablar o no hablar. He ahí el dilema_

_- H: Tiene novio, ¿No? No juega para tu equipo…_

_Hablar._

_- Q: Yo no conocí a Rachel cuando la llamaste para grabar el comercial… Rachel es la razón de este anillo por el que tanto me has preguntado, Rachel es la razón por la cual no me enamoro… No puedes enamorarte si ya estás enamorada_

_- H: ¿Desde cuando la conoces?- preguntó confundida_

_- Q: Ella es la hija de la mamá de Beth, fue mi primera novia, mi primera vez con una mujer, es el amor de mi vida… _

_- H: ¡Vaya! Pensé que solo habías tenido novios hasta llegar a LA_

_- Q: Solo tuve novios… Y a Rachel… Pero no me gustaba hablar de ella, es mi recuerdo sagrado_

_- H: Entiendo… Sigue…_

_- Q: Nos ignoramos hasta los 14… Yo era la capitana de las porristas y ella el blanco fácil, la chica que se unía a todos los clubes, queriendo dest… destacando en todo. Siempre la admiré, pero mi deber era mantener el orden – rio – Rachel se fijó en mi novio y todo empeoró… Nos enamoramos a los 17. Yo estaba pasando por una etapa algo extraña y Rachel estuvo allí, nos hicimos amigas, Shelby regresó con mi hija, mi mamá por fin supo de mi inclinación, soportamos un mes de granizados y burlas, hacíamos el amor como enfermas, nos comprometimos – miró su anillo – y el destino nos separó… Todo en nueve meses_

_- H: Wow Quinn, esto es… es… Ahora entiendo… Espera ¿El destino? ¿Crees en eso?_

_- Q: Supongo. ¡Todo fue tan extraño! Tendrías que haberlo vivido para entender que Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry completamente enamoradas, era algo totalmente ilógico… Pero así se dio, de la nada, de un encuentro casual en un centro comercial, creo que allí empezó todo… Y fue idílico, perfecto, nos entendíamos, nunca hubo malos entendidos, las discusiones se resolvían hablando, perfecto, todo perfecto, ¿Cuántas veces puede suceder eso? ¿Cuántas veces en la vida puedes conectar con alguien de esa manera? – preguntó clavando su mirada en los ojos de la rubia mayor_

_- H: Una…_

_- Q: Exacto… Destino_

_- H: ¿Por qué se separaron?_

_- Q: A ver… ¿Cómo lo resumo?... Rachel siempre apuntó a Nueva York y yo no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida, solo tenía claro que quería estar con ella y no quería perder a Beth. Shelby intentó que se diera algo en NY pero los vientos apuntaron a esta dirección, Rachel entró en NYADA y solo recibió negativas en las universidades de aquí, yo tuve otra suerte… Y aquí estoy. No sé si reír o llorar por eso_

_- H: ¿Y ahora?_

_- Q: Rachel me reprocha porque no quise apoyar su idea de venir con nosotras – explicó ya con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Cómo apoyas al amor de tu vida si quiere renunciar a lo que fue su sueño de toda la vida? ¿Cómo? Yo no sé si me equivoqué pero…_

_- H: Es un acto de amor inmenso_

_- Q: No estoy segura de que Rachel lo vea así, no lo quiere ver así y está bien, no le reprocho, a veces creo que fue una pésima idea… Jamás debí decidir por ella_

_- H: Ella ha tenido una buena vida, ¿No?_

_- Q: Eso parece_

_- H: Tiene a alguien a su lado, tiene una carrera prometedora… Tú sabes como es esto, ¿Crees que estaría protagonizando si no tuviese ese espectacular curriculum en Broadway?_

_- Q: No_

_- H: No te culpes por querer lo mejor para ella_

_- Q: Es difícil escucharla decir que no me perdona que no la haya dejado elegir el amor, siento… Siento que de alguna forma dañé su corazón y me duele, me duele muchísimo_

_- H: ¿No dañaste también el tuyo? – Heather recibió toda la atención de Quinn – Si me preguntan, fuiste tu quien se llevó la peor parte, ella rehízo su vida con otra persona, ella tiene muchas puertas abiertas en lo que ama… Y te tiene a ti a su completa disposición, ¿Te parece malo?_

_- Q: Yo también tengo muchas puertas abiertas en lo que amo – bromeó - ¿O todo lo has hecho tú?_

_- H: Me gustaría hacerte creer que tienes que acostarte con la jefa para llegar lejos, pero no…_

_Quinn reía tímidamente_

_- H: ¿Qué pasó anoche? _

_- Q: Me cansé de su indecisión… Y su novio está aquí, dejó Nueva York por ella… Si antes Rach estaba confundida ahora todo será peor… Y yo, yo no creo poder soportar verla con él, no puedo… No mientras ella me trate como a cualquier cosa menos una amiga y me diga que yo soy su amor aunque prefiera la seguridad que le brinda Arthur_

_- H: ¿Te dijo eso?_

_- Q: Sí_

_- H: ¿Y tu crees que sea cierto que te ama?_

_- Q: Sí… Espero _

_- H: ¿Te puedo dar mi opinión?_

_- Q: Claro, la estoy deseando_

_- H: A menos que Rachel sea una mente sumamente retorcida y sólo busque vengarse… Ok, por tu cara pensaré que no – rio un poco – No veo porqué te diría algo así si no es cierto_

_- Q: Continúa_

_- H: Tampoco creo que esté confundida, te habló muy claro… Quinn, si tú sigues siendo un trapo entre sus manos no vas a conseguir que cambie de actitud. Piénsalo, es ideal: novio que no se da por enterado y tú, que probablemente te molestes un poco pero siempre vuelves a caer. Ella sigue controlando la situación, a lo mejor solo tiene miedo de que vuelvas a tener entre tus manos su vida perfectamente planificada _

_- Q: ¿Tú crees?_

_- H: Tu la conoces y yo no, pero estas canas no son en vano_

_- Q: ¡Tonta! ¿Cuáles canas?_

_- H: ¿No las ves?_

_- Q: No… ¡Tonta!... Rachel está loca, ella cree que… ella piensa que tú sientes algo por mí_

_- H: ¿Será que la niña esa y yo nos conocemos mejor de lo que tu nos conoces? _

_- Q: ¿Co…? ¿Qu…? ¿Tú?... ¿Me estás jodiendo?_

_- H: Nadie sale en pijama a las 3 de la mañana, casi dormida, a buscar al otro lado de la ciudad a una persona con la que se acuesta y ya_

_- Q: Pero… pe…_

_Quinn no tenía palabras. Por fin comprobaba que la expresión 'mente en blanco' era posible_

_- H: Y nadie que esté encaprichado es capaz de dar un consejo para que su "capricho" tenga éxito con el que cree el amor de su vida… Date tu puesto. Eres una mujer hermosísima por dentro y por fuera y tan pero tan noble, que un día decidiste poner tus sentimientos a un lado anhelando la felicidad de alguien más. No te sigas culpando por lo que pasó y déjale claro a Rachel lo que quieres, no sigas permitiendo que esté con los dos…_

_- Q: ¿Y si la pierdo?_

_- H: Si la pierdes, tenía que pasar… Y yo aprovecharé para rescribir mi historia contigo – bromeó – Si Rachel te ama no dudará en su decisión_

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

**- R:** _No sé si me gustó esa aclaratoria… ¿Nada físico?_

**- Q:** _Tenías razón, Heather si siente algo por mi_

Rachel tragó saliva, no esperaba escuchar eso

**- R:** _Lo sabía_ – contestó tranquilamente- _¿Y te lo dijo así? ¿Sin más?... ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué seas su novia o algo así? _– Finalizó con notoria alteración

**- Q:** _No… Cálmate, te dije que no pasó nada entre nosotras_

**- R:** _Nada físico, me quedó claro… Pero de que pasó algo, pasó_

**- Q:** _Anoche solo me gané una amiga_

**- R:** _¿Amiga? ¿En serio, Quinn? ¿Amiga? Las amigas no tienen sexo, las amigas no se dicen que sienten algo por la otra, las amigas no se besan… _

**- Q:** _Buen punto, Rach… ¿Sabes quienes son cualquier cosa menos amigas? Tú y yo. Es más, yo no quiero ser tu amiga_

**- R:** _¿Qué? Quinn por favor, no seas tonta_

**- Q:** _No quiero serlo, de hecho, quiero dejar de ser una tonta ahora mismo. Rachel, yo te amo, te amo muchísimo y estoy convencidísima de algo, jamás, pero jamás voy a amar a otra mujer... Ya sé, ya sé que parezco un disco rayado, pero quiero que te quede claro eso, TE AMO… Y no quiero que seamos amigas, yo te quiero como mi novia y no te quiero compartir con nadie_

**- R:** _Yo, yo estoy…_

**- Q:** _Sí, estás con Arthur, lo sé, me parece genial si quieres seguir con él, pero o estás con él o estás conmigo_

**- R:** _Quinn, no me hagas elegir…_

**- Q:** _Quédate con Arthur _– Por un instante flaqueó, pero debía seguir adelante

**- R:** _¿Estás… estás hablando en serio Quinn Fabray?_

**- Q:** _Muy en serio… Ya intentamos ser amigas y está claro que no va a funcionar, así que mejor lo dejamos. Cuando salgas con los chicos yo haré otros planes, si vas a visitar a Shelby o a Beth, yo procuraré no pisar esa casa y te agradezco que si nos vemos en el canal, me trates como la primera vez que me viste en esta ciudad_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a pasear por el rostro de Rachel

**- R:** _Que raro, Quinn Fabray eligiendo por mi_

Golpe bajo. Rachel Berry y sus precisas palabras.

Quinn se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, Rachel la siguió, ¿Era una forma muy sutil de echarla?

**- Q:** _Ya me cansé de este castigo… No sé si me equivoqué o no, pero ya pasó, sobrevivimos a estos años de ausencia, tu rehiciste tu vida en NY, dura al principio tal vez, pero estás bien. Tú tienes la pareja que yo no tengo, tienes la carrera en Broadway que tanto querías y me tienes a mi amándote como siempre… Me cansó que no seas capaz de verlo, todo este tiempo has pensado en tu sufrimiento, ¿Y el mio qué? ¡Yo te lloré hasta hace poco Rachel! ¡Yo te lloré anoche! ¡En el hombro de una mujer que se muere por mi y que me encanta! Una mujer con la que no puedo tener nada mientras sigas en mi vida. Así que tú sigue con Arthur, cambia tu felicidad por tu seguridad. Esta vez tú elegiste, has elegido cada vez que me dices que tienes novio… Es él o yo… Mientras sea él, no te quiero ver más._

* * *

><p><strong><em>... Más cerca está el amanecer ;)<em>**


	18. ¡Buenos días!

_**Biankita:** Casi casi, pero no... Estuviste cerca ;)_

_**Mrs. Achele11: **Estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo :)_

_**PaoVargas:** Tranquilaaaaa, ¡Si va a pasar!_

_Gracias a todas, amo leer sus opiniones ¡Gracias!_

* * *

><p>Dos piernas en perfectas, perfectísimas condiciones, dos brazos, dos manos que sujetó con prisa para asegurarse que aun contaban con cinco dedos cada una... Un perfecto cuello sin marcas y un rostro perfecto empañado por incontables lágrimas<p>

**- R:** _Quinn, ¿Qué te pasa?_

**- Q:**_ Rachel, ¿Estás bien?_

Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sorprendidas, confundidas por la actitud de la otra

**- R:**_ Terminé con Arthur_ – Explicó entre sollozos

**- Q: **_¿Queeeé?_- Quinn frunció su entrecejo – _Si esto es un sueño, me quiero despertar ya..._ – Se quedó en silencio, inmóvil, esperando un cambio en la escena y repitió... -_ ¡YA!_

Rachel prefirió ignorar lo que parecía ser el minuto de locura de la rubia

**- R:** _Yo te amo Quinn, yo te amo y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti... No puedo. Yo, yo no voy a perderte otra vez_ – Hablaba sin poder contener sus lágrimas, no había parado en toda la noche.

**- Q:** _Rach, ¿Eres tu?_

La extraña pregunta logró cambiar un par de lágrimas por una simpática risa

**- R:** _Quinn, vas a lograr que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de hacer_

**-Q:** _¡Eres tú! ¡No es un sueño! ¡Eres tú! Te amo, te amo, te amo..._ – Repartía besos en el rostro de la morena, finalizando en sus ansiados labios - _¡Mierda! Sí eres tu... ¡Eres tú!_

**-R:** _¡Quinn!..._ _Espera..._ _¿Estuviste tomando?_

**-Q:** _¿Qué esperabas? Te dije que no te quería ver más, eso solo lo puedo sostener con algo de alcohol en la sangre_…__

Era cierto. Luego de aquel acto de valentía en el que la rubia decidió jugarse su relación con Rachel, justo después de cerrar la puerta, la ansiedad se apoderó de ella.

La película que intentaba ver no le hizo despejar su mente, hablar con Beth mucho menos (La niña no paraba de recordarle la existencia de la morena) Ni siquiera pensó en llamar a Sophie a Santana o a Stephen, quien, seguramente, aun esperaba una explicación sobre lo que había pasado en la discoteca.

Llamar a Heather era una excelente opción, la única que le parecía perfecta, pero no quería abusar de los sentimientos de la mujer; Hablar de su dolor por Rachel, justo con la persona que le confesó sentir algo por ella, no le parecía algo aplaudible... A pesar de los consejos, a pesar de todo.

Dicen que mucha gente compensa la ausencia de afecto con comida, pero Quinn Fabray no tenía nada en la nevera y llamar cada dos por tres al delivery era un poco extraño, tampoco quería parecer una loca. Ahogar las penas en alcohol_ ¡Eureka!_ Era un cliché que no había probado (con todas las de la ley) hasta los momentos; teniendo su infaltable botella de vino y una obligada soledad, parecía la mejor alternativa para esa noche.

_…_

Rachel ingresó al lugar con la misma timidez del primer día. Inclinó su cabeza clavando su mirada en el piso

**- Q:** _Ven Rach, siéntate conmigo..._

**- R:** _Ahora entiendo porqué tardaste más de lo que esperaba_

**- Q:** _Gracias a Dios no me puse los audífonos_

**- R:** _Sí, gracias a Dios…_

Quinn no dejaba de acariciar el húmedo rostro de Rachel, ni de mirar sus ojos esperando saber más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo

**- Q:** _¿Como lo tomó?_

**- R:** _Se lo esperaba_

**- Q:** _¿Cómo quedaron?_

**- R:** _Normal... bien, creo_

**- Q:** _¿Entonces por qué lloras? No llores, amor…_

**- R:** _Mi vida acaba de cambiar, mi_…_ mi vida cambió… La cambié en un minuto ¿Y ahora qué?_

**- Q:** _Ahora… ahora viene lo mejor, ahora vas a ser feliz de verdad, vamos a ser felices_…_ juntas, como antes_… ¡Mejor que antes!__

**- R:** _Tengo miedo Quinn, ¿Tu no?_

**- Q:** _Lo tenía cuando te dije que no te quería ver más_

Rachel sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la rubia, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que se perdían en los suyos, se acercó y besó tiernamente sus labios

**- R:** _Te amo mucho, mi rubia cursi_

**- Q:** _Yo te amo más, mi enana miedosa_

**- R:** _Que tenga miedo y sea una estúpida con dudas no te da derecho a decir que me amas más_

**- Q:**_ Esto parece mentira… Todavía creo que estoy soñando_

**- R:** _A lo mejor estás muy ebria y estás alucinando_

**- Q:** _¿Tú crees?_

Rachel negó con la cabeza ganándose otro beso de la rubia, un beso lento que no tardó en extenderse a tiernas caricias y caricias que a punto estaban de convertirse en un poco más que eso

**- R:** _Quinn… Para…_

**- Q:** _Mmmm no_ – continuaba su sensual labor - _¿Por qué?_

**- R:** _Ya me voy…_

**- Q:** _¿Qué? _- Frenó sus movimientos -_ ¡No!_

**- R:** _Solo_…_ solo vine a decirte que si me ves mañana en casa de Shelby o el lunes en el canal, no tienes razones para huir_ - Dibujó una sonrisa llena de resignación

**- Q:** _No, no, no, ¡Quédate!_

**- R:** _Mejor no, no hoy_

**- Q:** _Son las 2 de la mañana Rachel, te quedas aquí ¡Y punto!_

**- R:** _¿Ahora piensas solucionar todo dándome ordenes? - _Preguntó visiblemente molesta cruzando sus brazos de modo infantil.

La rubia se acercó y enlazó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la más pequeña, sabía que nada se arreglaría por arte de magia, vendrían días complicados… Pero juntas, por fin juntas.

**- Q:** _Discúlpame, claro que no_…_ Rach, yo sé que, por lo menos esta noche, no va a pasar nada entre nosotras… No pretendo eso, pero no te vayas, por favor… Quédate conmigo, hazme saber que ésto no es un sueño…_

**- R:** _Ok__…___

**- Q:** _Bien_ – Dejó un corto beso en sus labios – ¿_Vamos a mi habitación?_

**- R:** _Pienso dormir en la de Beth_

**- Q:** _Buscamos algo de ropa en mi habitación y luego discutimos donde vas a dormir… Aunque si sigues como vas, te tocará sala y sofá_

__…__

Buscó entre sus cajones y escogió una franela holgada, suficiente para cubrir el diminuto cuerpo de su diva

**- Q:** _¡Esto!_

**- R:** _¿En serio Quinn? Estoy viendo como cuatro pijamas_

**- Q:** _Mucha ropa… Hace calor_ – Sonrió pícaramente y se sentó en su cama mirando fijamente a Rachel

**- R:** _Supongo que tampoco te vas a dar la vuelta mientras me cambio_

**- Q:** _Supones bien… Te puedes cambiar en otro lado pero no te lo recomiendo_

**- R:** _¿Por qué no?_

**- Q:** _Sala y sofá… _- bromeaba para disminuir la tensión entre ellas-_ Y ese sofá es incomodísimo_

**- R:** _A mi me parece lo contrario, me encanta ese sofá_ – Afirmó mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su ropa.

Quinn sonreía satisfecha, creyéndose ganadora, pero Rachel, con astucia, luego de deshacerse de su blusa y antes de continuar con el resto de su ropa, vistió la remera que Quinn le había ofrecido

**- Q:** _Muy inteligente, Berry… No me agradas_…__

Con su mano la obligó a caer sobre ella y en un rápido movimiento, la dejó bajo su cuerpo, buscando la comodidad en aquella enorme cama. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos

**- Q:** _¿Tienes sueño?_

**- R:** _Un poquito_ – respondió sinceramente

**- Q:** _Yo también… _– Se despidió con un beso que duró varios segundos -_ Te amo. Buenas noches_ - Y descubrió un buen lugar a espaldas de la morena, rodeando cuidadosamente su cintura y procurando no dejar ningún espacio libre entre sus cuerpos - _¿Estoy soñando?_

Pudo sentir a Rachel agitando su cabeza en señal de negación. Ambas miraban un punto fijo en la pared, abrazadas, sin posibilidad alguna de conciliar el tan anhelado sueño.

Quinn intentaba procesar que su amor estaba allí, que era cierto, que por fin había reaccionado aunque no paraba de llorar y eso la descontrolaba por completo, ¿Estaría arrepentida?

Rachel pensaba en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás. Pensaba en la tristeza en la mirada de Arthur cuando decidió contarle como se sentía y lo mucho que había luchado por no caer de nuevo en ese amor, SU amor... Pensaba en la decena de mujeres que seguramente habían dormido o peor, NO habían dormido en esa cama. Pensaba en el pasado, pensaba en el dolor que sentiría si de nuevo algo la alejase de Quinn. Por mucho que quería no podía concentrarse solo en el hecho de volver a estar entre sus brazos

**- Q:** _¡Vamos Rachel! ¿Puedes dejar de llorar? Si estás arrepentida aun estás a tiempo_…__

No pasó más de un minuto cuando comenzó a escuchar un llanto más intenso y su molesta frustración pasó a ser arrepentimiento y angustia

**- Q: **_Perdóname mi amor _– Con dulzura hizo girar a Rachel para poder quedar frente a frente –_ Soy un desastre, ¡Perdón!…_ _Cuéntame por qué lloras, ¿No... no estás segura de lo que hiciste?_

**- R:** _No es eso…_

**- Q:** _¿Entonces qué es? Habla conmigo… Dime algo_

Rachel solo gimoteaba sin poder pronunciar palabra

**- Q:** _¿Quieres que te deje sola?_

**- R:** _¡No! No me dejes sola_

**- Q:** _Ok…_ - Con absoluta devoción y paciencia, se dedicó a secar cada lágrima que brotaba de los ojos marrones que la observaban con ternura. La hazaña parecía imposible, las lágrimas cada vez eran más, fueron tantas que tuvieron el poder de contagiar a la rubia quien terminó llorando muy consciente y a la vez sin saber por qué.

**- Q:** _Gracias por estar conmigo…_

**- R:** _Gracias por llorar conmigo_ – Contestó sonriendo una vez que logró un poco de calma.

* * *

><p>5:30 de la mañana, el sueño por fin estaba a punto de ganarle a las emociones. Rachel fue la primera en romper el contacto visual infinito en el que se habían sumergido<p>

**- Q:** _Rach_ – susurró con los ojos cerrados

**- R:** _Mmm?_

**- Q:** _¿Estás en tus días?_

Rachel rio divertida, estaba claro que el alcohol aun corría por las venas de la rubia… O tal vez no.

**- R:** _Si…_ - Quinn rió - _Shhhh… Ya duerme_

**- Q:**_ Buenos días_

**- R:**_ Buenos días_

**- Q:** _Te amo_

**- R:**_ Yo te amo más_


	19. ¿Qué somos?

Mi intención con el capítulo anterior era descargarlas del drama que durante 17 capítulos tuvieron que soportar. Sé que hubo un par de confundidas (¡Lo siento!) Otras tantas que juran que todo es un sueño** :)** y algunas que simplemente disfrutan de la decisión de Rach y amaron el capítulo anterior_… _**¡Gracias a las que no dudaron de nuestra bondad y amor por la rubia!** Jajaja, espero no defraudarlas con lo que leerán.

PD.- **Lexa**, eso de "Pulgarcita" me dolió_…_ ¡Y me mató de risa! ¡Mi pobre Rach!

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hizo Quinn al despertarse fue estirar su brazo, no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la triste realidad. Tanteó un par de veces hasta llegar a la orilla contraria. Nada. Todo lo que sintió fue nada. Aun sin abrir los ojos comenzó a gimotear<p>

**- Q:** _¡Te odio Rachel Berry!_ _¡Te odio porque no me amas tanto como yo a ti!_ – Con frustración lanzó una almohada sin destino que Rachel pudo atrapar al entrar de nuevo a la habitación

**- R:** _Veo que ya despertaste…_

**- Q:**_ ¡Rach!_ – De un salto llegó hasta la morena y la abrazó

**- R:** _¿Te odio Rachel Berry?_

**- Q: **_Como no te sentí a mi lado, pensé que todo había sido un sueño… Todo… todo está borroso en mi mente y… aun no me creo esto, es, es raro…_

**- R:** _Lo sé… Hace mucho que desperté_ – Zanjó el tema con la afirmación y una sonrisa - _Me ha dado tiempo de bañarme, vestirme, comprar el desayuno que para ti será almuerzo, ¡Tienes que hacer algo con tu despensa!_

**- Q:**_ ¿Qué hora es?_

**- R:** _Las 3 de la tarde_… Y con tu nevera también hay que hacer algo__

**- Q:** _Uff… Es tarde_ – Pasó las manos por su rostro buscando despabilarse por completo - _¿Tienes planes para hoy?_

**- R:**_ Tenía, pero ahora… no sé, creo que no… De todas maneras me tengo que ir en un rato_

**- Q:** _Tu no sales de aquí sin hablar conmigo, de anoche solo recuerdo la mitad y tenemos que aclarar las cosas_

**- R:** _Lo sé_

**- Q:** _Me baño rapidísimo y hablamos, ¿Si?_

**- R:** _Te espero…_

Los minutos pasaron y la rubia salió al encuentro de la morena. Se sentó en el sofá procurando la menor distancia entre ellas. Apresuró la charla_…_

**- Q:**_ Bien señorita… La escucho_

**- R:** _¿Qué quieres escuchar?_

**- Q:** _Rach, yo no creí que ibas a reaccionar tan rápido, lo esperaba, soñaba con eso, es romántico y fue perfecto pero sinceramente pensé que pasarías de mi… Sabes que no me iba a mantener firme por mucho tiempo, ¿No?_ – Bromeó

**- R:**_ Claro que lo sé_ – Contestó con falsa arrogancia

**- Q:** _No te creas, enana… Esta vez iba a luchar por controlarme_

**- R:** _Lo sé… No lo quería creer, pero de repente entré en pánico y… Hablé con la voz de mi conciencia y terminé aquí_

**- Q:** _¿Qué te dijo la voz de tu conciencia?_

**- R:**_ Después de insultarme y hacerme sentir una basura egoísta e inmadura, me hizo entender que mi corazón te pertenece y que haga lo que haga eso no va a cambiar_

**- Q:** _La voz de tu conciencia me agrada, creo que la amo_

**- R:** _De hecho, sí… La amas_…__

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_Rachel llegó a su departamento cegada por la ira, ¿Quién se creía Quinn para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía para echarla de su vida de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de amor predicaba si en lugar de acercarla la estaba alejando? "¡Y para siempre!" -pensó - "Es decir, ¿No me quiere ver más? Si eso es amor… Pufff!"_

_Respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta. Se animaba sabiendo que una vez dentro, la calma regresaría a ella, Arthur siempre lograba ese efecto._

_- R: Ok, ¿Mi día puede ir peor? - Exclamó mirando al techo y lanzando la nota que terminaba de leer__…_

**_"Fuimos a buscar mis maletas y ya de paso las dejaré en el departamento de Charlie._**

**_Espérame. Antes de las 9pm estoy contigo ¡Te Amo!"_**

_- R: Esto es amor Quinn Fabray, esto… Estar siempre, regresar siempre, no echar de tu vida a quien dices amar - Abatida por sus pensamientos, se dejó caer sobre el solitario puff que intentaba dar vida a aquella recién habitada sala de estar._

_'No lo dijo en serio, ustedes se aman, no pueden vivir sin la otra y_ menos ___si están en la misma ciudad… Solo fue un momento de rabia aunque estaba más calmada que cualquiera de las otras veces__…__ ¿Y si lo pensó mucho y no fue solo un momento? ¿Y si de verdad no piensa verme más?' – Sintió angustia por primera vez y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las primeras lágrimas rebeldes – 'No, Quinn no sería capaz de rechazarme así. Mañana todo habrá pasado, Rachel… ¿Y si se cansó de mí? Bueno, si se cansó de mi, tuve razón, siempre tuve la razón, Quinn solo está encaprichada, es solo eso… Nadie puede alimentar un amor lleno de ausencia, nadie… ¡Yo quería que esto funcionara, Quinn!… ¡Estúpida Heather! ¿Por qué la mencionó? ¿Será que Quinn piensa darle una oportunidad?'… Fue lo último que se preguntó antes de entrar en un extraño ataque de pánico._

_Por su naturaleza dramática, Rachel no pudo evitar imaginar a la rubia en una relación con Heather. Las vio felices paseando por los pasillos del canal, gritando, sin gritar, que todas sus noches eran noches de estupendo sexo. Se vio a sí misma intentando hablar con la rubia, pidiendo, suplicando, implorando, una miserable conversación, un 'Hola, ¿Cómo estás?' jamás contestado. Una mirada no correspondida… El mundo no parecía un lugar habitable en ese momento._

_Su móvil logró sacarla del trágico trance. Debía intentar calmarse para contestar en condiciones, pero al ver la pantalla, solo pudo llorar más y dar infinitas gracias a Dios por el rayito de luz que le estaba regalando._

_- R: San, San, que bueno que llamas_

_- S: ¿Pasó algo, Rach? – Indagó preocupada por el tono de la morena_

_- R: Quinn, Quinn…_

_- S: ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Habla Rachel! ¿Qué le pasó a Quinn? ¡Rachel! – Rachel solo lloraba sin cesar - ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le pasó? – La latina comenzaba a dejar escapar sus lágrimas – Tenía que llamarla más seguido, Britt siempre me lo dice, pero las hermanas se tratan así y yo pe…_

_- R: Quinn no me quiere ver más – Confesó finalmente en una rápida y precisa oración que antecedió a otro llanto desmedido_

_- S: ¡Maldita enana! ¿Tú estás llorando así por esa estupidez? ¿YO ESTOY LLORANDO POR ESA ESTUPIDEZ?_

_- R: Siiii_

_Cada mínima palabra que salía de boca de Rachel, era un interruptor que detonaba un centenar de lágrimas._

_- S: Ya cálmate, RuPaul, calma…_

_- R: No puedo. Quinn me dejó, Quinn, Quinn no quiere saber más de mi_

_- S: Vamos ManHands, sabes que no lo dice en serio_

_- R: Tiene novia_

_- S: ¿Novia?_

_- R: Sí, la estúpida anciana… le… le confesó que… que si siente algo por ella y… y… y Quinn me cambió por ella, me echó de su vida por ella_

_- S: No seas dramática, ella no te cambiaría ni por un clon menos dramático, más alto y menos fastidioso de Rachel Berry_

_- R: Sí Santana, me cambio, me, me, me_…__

_- S: ¿Te quéee?_

_- R: _…_Me dijo que no me quería ver más y, y, y esa mujer le dijo que sentía cosas por ella… Quinn se dio cuenta que no me am…_

_- S: Quinn se cansó de ti, tan sencillo como eso_

_- R: ¿Sencillo Santana? ¿Sencillo?_

_- S: Es sencillo porque la solución está… estaba en tus manos_

_- R: No hables en pasado Santana…_

_- S: ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas tenerla como tu monigote?_

_- R: Yo, yo no, no, no…_

_- S: Si, ManHands, tu sí… Quinn aguantó y aguantó y aguantó que hicieras con ella lo que te viniera en gana y todo tiene un límite Rachel, a lo mejor esa mujer le abrió los ojos, a lo mejor ya la perdiste_

_- R: Yo no quiero perderla San, no quiero… Yo me muero si la pierdo otra vez, ¡Me muero!_

_- S: ¡Oh, vamos! Ya lo superaste una vez, lo superarás otra…_

_- R: Yo, yo__…__ no puedo con lo que estoy sintiendo… Si__…__ si Quinn tiene algo con esa mujer yo… yo…_

_- S: Tú nada, Si Quinn tiene algo con esa mujer, tu soportas callada como Quinn tiene que soportar a Arthur_

_- R: ¡No es lo mismo!_

_- S: ¿No? A ver, dime, ¿Cual es la diferencia según tu?_

_- R: No es lo mismo Santana yo, yo…_

_- S: ¿Tu qué? ¿Amas a Arthur? ¿En serio me vas a decir eso a mi?_

_- R: Sabes que siento algo muy especial por él_

_- S: Lo sé, pero no te atreves a llamarlo amor, ¿O si?_

_- R: En algún momento lo creí así _

_- S: Lo sé… Y podía jurar que era cierto cuando fingías que la rubia no existía pero ¿Te digo algo? Si existe y está de regreso en tu vida Rachel, regresó y te ha dado todas las facilidades del mundo para que lo asimiles_

_- R: Todo estaba bien entre nosotras – Afirmó secando sus últimas lágrimas. Sentía que se había secado de tanto llorar – Quedamos en que seríamos amigas e íbamos a ver que pasaba con nosotras_

_- S: Te dije que la idea de ser amigas no iba a funcionar… Una de las dos siempre iba a irrespetar las reglas y si fuiste tú entiendo a Quinn perfectamente, de hecho tardó demasiado… Ya suéltalo, ¿Cual de las dos metió la pata?_

_- R: Y-yo…_

_- S: Estas jodida Rachel, ¿De verdad confiabas en el "Seamos amigas pero yo te beso cuando me de la gana y tenemos sexo cuando me de la gana"?_

_- R: Nosotras no…_

_- S: Shhhh, ya calla, lo sé, mi pobre rubia está frustrada por eso…_

_- R: No lo creo… Cuando quiera tiene a la vieja o cualquier otra rubia a sus pies. Cuida a Britt, porque sí, ahora resulta que muere por las rubias…_

_- S: Es comprensible, ninguna morena va a cumplir sus expectativas… A mi me pasa con las rubias, ninguna como la mía_

_- R: ¿Qué hago, San?_

_- S: ¿Qué hiciste para que explotara la furia Fabray?_

_- R: ¡Nada!… Creo que la llegada de Arthur influyó un poco_

_- S: ¡Ah! Tu novio llegó, entiendo… Y tú pretendías comerte dos conejos a la vez y uno se te escapó_

_- R: El refrán dice asar dos co…_

_- S: ¡No me interesa lo que diga el refrán! ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo la rubia? ¿Ya te cambió oficialmente?_

_- R: Que poco tacto tienes Santana_

_- S: ¡Jo! Britt no estaría de acuerdo con esa afirmación…_

_Rachel rodó los ojos. Como siempre, Santana y sus bromas._

_- R: Me dijo que nunca amará a otra mujer como me ama, cosa que no creo, porque Arthur a pesar de tod…_

_- S: Al grano enana, que se me acaba el tiempo_

_- R: Bueno, eso, me dijo eso y_…_ que no me quiere ver más – Su voz se quebró de nuevo al explicar su futuro panorama – Que si iba a casa de Shelby ella procuraría no estar y si nos vemos en el canal que haga como si no la conociera_

_- S: ¡Esa es mi rubia!_

_- R: ¡Santana! - chilló_

_- S: ¿Arthur está de guardia?_

_- R: No_

_- S: ¿El sabe lo que te pasa con la rubia?_

_- R: No, pero… San, el llegó ayer de sorpresa y ya, ya las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre nosotras__…__ todo empeoró y la vieja la fue a buscar_…__

_- S: ¿Y?_

_- R: Y Arthur no es tonto, supuso que algo había sucedido… Ya me dijo que si__ pasaba algo con Quinn que no dude en hablarlo_

_- S: Siempre he pensado que de tener un gramo de heterosexualidad en mi cuerpo, estaríamos peleando por ese hombre… En fin – sacudió su cabeza – Te está dejando una puerta abierta y ya la rubia te cerró la suya_

_- R: ¿Qué hago San? ¿Qué hago?_

_- S: Puedes seguir sufriendo fingiendo que eres feliz o intentar ser feliz olvidando lo que has sufrido, ¿Hace falta que te diga a quien le corresponde cada opción?_

_- R: No…_

_- S: ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- R: No sé_

_- S: Rach, la rubia te ama, esa mujer babea por ti, se ha humillado de una forma que yo, a pesar de lo mucho que amo a Britt, creo que no sería capaz de hacer… Ha aceptado tus caprichos, tus idas y vueltas, ¡Todo! Y sí, Arthur es un hombre excepcional, yo también pensaría dos veces antes de dejarlo… si no estuviese perdidamente enamorada de alguien más. Porque aunque lo intentes negar y te comportes como una perra egoísta y sin corazón, tu también amas a Quinn_

_- R: ¡Claro que la amo! ¡Claro que la amo, Santana!_

_- S: ¿Entonces que tanto piensas?_

_- R: Pensar poco y sentir mucho no me sirvió en el pasado, con Arthur me va bien, con Arthur estoy bien ¡Maldita sea!_

_- S: Entonces sigue con el y hazle caso a la rubia, déjala en paz, no sigas haciéndole daño, porque se lo haces, le estás haciendo daño desde el primer día que se vieron en LA. A ella y a Arthur, ¿Tu crees que un hombre como el se merece que lo retengas solo por mantenerte a salvo? Estas siendo una inmadura y una egoísta… Y ya no tienes 15 años y no juegas con las ilusiones de niños hormonales, estas jugando con el amor de dos personas maravillosas que se merecen que comiences a pensar un poquito en ellas… ¿Sigues ahí?_

_- R: Sí_

_- S: ¡Piénsalo!_

_- R: Mmmjú_

_- S: ¿Puedo despedirme sin preocuparme por un posible suicidio?_

_- R: No_

_- S: ¡Rachel!_

_- R: Gracias San, gracias por estar siempre_

_- S: No te pongas sentimental, RuPaul… ¿Sabes que me enseñó Britt? Que el corazón también puede pensar__…___

_- R: ¿Cómo es eso?_

_- S: Pues que si lo sabes escuchar, el corazón te dará mejores consejos que la cabeza… El corazón siempre piensa bien por los dos_

_- R: Entiendo…_

_- S: No se te ocurra andar diciendo por ahí que yo creo en esas cosas_

_La puerta se abrió logrando una mezcla de sentimientos en Rachel: Temor, angustia, dolor, miedo… Había llegado el momento de decidir._

_- R: Santana, llegó Arhur… Luego te llamo_

_- S: Ok, ya sabes, escucha bien lo que te diga tu corazón_

_- R: Te quiero_…__

_- S: Adiós_

_- A: Rach ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te dijeron algo malo?_

_- R: No. Hablaba con San… Arthur, creo que_… Creo que _tenemos que hablar_

**_(FIN FLASHBACK)_**

**- Q:** _¡Lo dicho! ¡Amo a Santana! Aunque me quiera cada 5 semanas y a ti con mucha más frecuencia…_

**- R:** _No estés celosa… Se acostumbró porque yo la fastidiaba mucho_

**- Q:** _No me gusta eso, ¿Eh? Así empezaste conmigo_

Rachel sonrió

**- R:** _Tienes razones para que no te guste eso_ – Guiñó un ojo originando una clara mueca de asombro en el rostro de Quinn – _Tema para otra ocasión_

**- Q:** _Creo que deberíamos tratarlo ya…_

**- R:** _¡No! ¿Quieres que te cuente lo de Arthur o no?_

**- Q:**_ No con muchos detalles… Ahórrate las partes que no ne agraden_

**- R:** _Pues…_

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_- A: Solo estás confundida, mi amor… y lo entiendo, créeme que si, yo sé muy bien lo que significa Quinn en tu vida pero, pero… Rach, ¿Lo nuestro fue una mentira?_

_- R: No Arthur, claro que no… Yo siento algo por ti, algo grande… Yo llegué a pensar que te amaba_

_- A: ¿Llegaste a pensar? – Preguntó indignado, reteniendo sus ganas de llorar_

_- R: Perdóname Arthur, perdóname_

_- A: ¡Démonos un tiempo! ¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que necesitas! Piénsalo bien, Rachel_

_- R: Creo… Creo que_…_ estas semanas han sido ese tiempo_

_- A: ¡No es justo! Veías a Quinn con frecuencia, tu estás confundida, es eso ¡Estás confundida!_

_- R: No Arthur, no lo estoy…_

_- A: ¡Ella estaba a tu lado! ¡Tenía esa ventaja!_

_- R: Siempre la ha tenido… Lejos o cerca Quinn siempre va a tener ventaja, aunque me empeñe en negarlo mil veces… Y en este momento las cosas entre nosotras son raras, están mal, muy mal, pero el amor está ahí_… Yo no quisiera decirte esto pero n_o hay otra explicación_…____

_**(FIN FLASHBACK)**_

**- Q:** _¿De verdad ya no tienes dudas?_

**- R:** ¿_Dudas sobre mi amor por ti? No, no tengo…_

**- Q:** _Te amo, te amo_ – besaba su rostro con pasión -_ te amo_

**- R:**_ Quinn, yo no tengo dudas sobre mis sentimientos_…_ pero tengo otro montón de dudas, más que dudas, inseguridades… Ya yo no soy…_

**- Q:** _Si Rach, ¡Yaaaaaa! No eres la misma, ¡Lo entendí amor, lo entendí! También me gustas fastidiosa y paranoica e insegura y con el doble de drama, entiéndelo ¡Te amo! En tooodas tus presentaciones_

**- R:** _¡Lo entendí amor, lo entendí!_ – remedó

**- Q:**_ ¿Y tu? _

**- R:**_ ¿Yo qué? _

**- Q:**_ ¿Me amas en todas mis presentaciones?_

**- R:** _No… __La Quinn mujeriega no me gusta_ – Afirmó haciendo pucheros

Quinn imitó su actitud mientras hablaba

**- Q:** _La Quinn mujeriega desapareció por completo el día que pasaste por esa puerta, mi niña_

**- R:** _¿Me lo juras?_

**- Q:** _Te lo juro por este amor que profeso con el alma, ¡Te lo juro por mi vida!_ - Unió sus labios por un corto segundo - _Te toca_

**- R:** _¿Qué cosa?_

**- Q:** _Jurarme algo_

**- R:** _¿Qué quieres que te jure?_

**- Q:**_ Que me amarás por siempre y pase lo que pase_

**- R: **_¡Te lo juro por mi vida! -_ Respondió dramáticamente con una mano sobre su corazón

**- Q:**_ ¡Nah! ¡Qué triste! Tu no me tomas en serio_

**- R:**_ Te lo juro por mi vida - _Afirmó con seriedad_ - Por mis padres, por mi carrera, por Beth, por San, por Britt, por Barbra, por mi colección de_…_ - _Un intenso beso detuvo su verborrea.

En aquel momento sus manos parecían no querer abandonarse. Ni hablar de sus labios que se negaban a permitir que el aire fuese mas importante que sentirse. Sus miradas hablaban pero, en algún punto, a Quinn le parecieron necesarias las palabras

**- Q:** _Rach, _yo_ no quiero presionarte_

**- R:** _¿Más?_

Quinn desvió su mirada como apenada por lo ocurrido

**- R:**_ Era una broma rubia… Si me presionaste, y mucho, pero era necesario y __te lo agradezco_

**- Q:**_ Agradécele a Heather_

**- R:** _Quinn, estamos bien, el ambiente está perfecto, no menciones a esa mujer_

**- Q:** _Rach, hace un rato hablabamos de Arthur, ¿Crees que no me afecta?_

**- R:** _Ya deja de comparar a Heather con Arthur, cada vez que lo haces siento que me mentías cuando dijiste que era solo sexo_

**- Q:**_ ¡Lo era!_

**- R:** _¿Era?_

**- Q:** _¡Es!_ - Rachel exigía explicaciones con su mirada - _¡Lo fue! O sea, Rach, lo que pasa es qu…_

La morena frunció su seño y cruzó sus brazos, separandose de la rubia

**- R:** _No quiero hablar de ella. Me niego a que ella sea un tema de conversación entre nosotras_

**- Q:** _Pero Rachel... Olvidalo, está bien, hoy no. Ya lo hablaremos_

**- R:** _No, nunca lo hablaremos ¿Fue solo sexo? No es necesario hablarlo_

Quinn respiró profundo, armandose de paciencia. Rachel, SU Rachel estaba con ella y era lo único importante. Una de las dos tenía que ceder y, nuevamente, sería ella. Tiempo les sobraría para tocar esos temas

**- Q:** _Bien, olvidémonos de los demás ¿Como queda lo nuestro? ¿Como se va a llamar lo que tenemos? ¿Qué somos?_


	20. Acuerdo prenupcial

Con este capítulo doy por terminada la parte de la "reconciliación". No me hago responsable por las acciones de estas mujeres de "hoy" en adelante. Espero que les guste. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Tu que quieres?_

**- Q:** _¿Yo? Si es por mi, nos casamos ya…_ - Con sus manos acarició el dedo anular de la diva. Jamás olvidaba la horrible joya que se regalaron - _…__Legalmente_ – aclaró.

**- R:** _Estás loca, Quinn_ – Respondió con una sonrisa, mostrando su incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír

**- Q:**_ ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no te casarías legalmente conmigo?_

**- R:** _Ahora no…_

**- Q:** _¿Por qué?_

**- R:** _¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación?_ – Preguntó entre risas

**- Q:** _¡Sí! A mi que me busquen un juez y ya mismo me caso contigo. En pijama, con el cabello aún húmedo y con este dolor de cabeza que me está matando… Pero tranquila cariño, que este dolor no impedirá que te responda como se debe en nuestra luna de miel_ – Finalizó con una guiñada de ojo

Rachel reía divertida y Quinn sentía que la amaba más al verla reír sinceramente. Libre, por primera vez, desde su rencuentro. Sin muros ni ataduras.

**- Q:** _Ahora en serio…_

**- R:** _Pensé que hablabas en serio_ - Bromeó

**- Q:**_ ¡Hablaba en serio! Yo me casaría contigo YA, pero como tú no quieres_ – Levantó sus hombros de manera adorable, tal como Beth acostumbra a hacerlo.

**- R:**_ Claro que quiero, tonta… Pero no todavía_

**- Q:** _¿Miedo al compromiso?_

**- R:** _Un poco, la verdad…_

**- Q:** _Pero ya tu estás comprometida, mira_ – Señaló sus anillos

**- R:** _Sí, bueno… pero… tenemos que renovar votos_

Quinn asintió con su cabeza

**- Q:** _Ok…_

Notaron como la distancia entre ellas había desaparecido. Rachel permanecía en un extremo del sofá con una pierna de la rubia sobre las suyas. No tenía lugar a donde ir_…_ y suspiró.

**- Q:** _¿Y eso?_

**- R:** _Nada. Estás muy cerca y me descontrolo_

Luego de la confesión, intentaba, sin mucho empeño, escapar de aquella pequeña encerrona a la que se veía sometida

**- Q:** _Entonces procuraré jamás alejarme demasiado. Me gusta que no te controles… ¿Estás más cómoda así?_

Había cambiado sus posiciones. Impulsó a la morena a sentarse sobre sus piernas y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

**- Q:** _De aquí tampoco vas a escapar_

Rachel no dudó más. Atrapó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y unió sus labios impulsivamente. No fue un beso casto como todos los que se habían regalado ese día. Era un beso intenso, uno que no pedía ni quería tregua.

**- R:** _No quiero escapar_ – Afirmó sobre sus labios -_ No lo voy a hacer más… Es maravilloso_…_ besarte sin remordimientos… Sin muchos remordimientos_

Tan rápido e intenso como llegó el impulso de la morena, se esfumó

**- Q:** _Hey!_

**- R:** _¡Me tengo que ir, Quinn! Y quiero que aclaremos todo…_

**- Q:** _¿Por qué te tienes que ir?_

**- R:** _¿Porque necesito mis cosas y mi ropa para ir a trabajar mañana?_

**- Q:**_ Puedes usar la mía_

**- R:** _No, gracias… No sé si te lo han dicho, pero tienes unos gustos un poco extraños_

**- Q:** _¿No te gusta?_

**- R:** _Afortunadamente a ti te queda bien cualquier cosa…_

**- Q:** _Gracias. Ya me lo han dicho…_

**- R:** _También tengo que repasar mi libreto. Este fin de semana no he estudiado nada y eres responsable en gran parte_

**- Q:** _Eso creo…_

**- R:** _Quiero exclusividad_ – Propuso sin más

**- Q:** _La tienes_

**- R:** _Quiero muchas tardes como estas_

**- Q:** _Las tendrás_

**- R:** _Quiero muchos besos como los de hoy_

Quinn sonrió

**- Q:** _Puedo comenzar a trabajar en eso desde ya_

Intentó acercarse nuevamente, recibiendo la negativa de la morena

**- R:** _Y quiero muchas otras cosas que ya hablaremos_…__

**- Q:** _Ya dime que quieres ser mi novia Rach, yo sé que eso es todo lo que buscas_ – Bromeó sabiendo que aun no conseguiría una respuesta afirmativa a esa proposición

**- R:** _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

**- Q:** _Yo NECESITO ser tu novia_

**- R:** _Pues… Si vamos a pasar muchas tardes juntas_

**- Q:**_ Si _

**- E:**_ Si nos vamos a besar mucho_

**- Q:**_ Por supuesto que si_

**- R:** _Si no estaremos con alguien más_

**- Q:**_ Solo tu y yo_

_**- R:** Y si quieres_…__

**- Q:**_ Lo necesito_

**- R:** _Entonces creo que somos novias_

**- Q:**_ Yo también lo creo… -_ Expresó para luego perderse, una vez más, en los labios de la morena. Enredó sus manos en su cabello con absoluto frenesí mientras Rachel intentaba poner freno a los intensos movimientos de la rubia

**- R:** _Quinn…_

**- Q:** _Mhm?_

**- R:** _No hemos… Mmmm… No hemos terminado de hablar_

**- Q:** _No quiero hablar más_ – Ahora se perdía en el cuello de la diva – _Sé que lo que sigue no me va a gustar…_

**- R:** _¡QUINN!_

**- Q**: _Está bien_… - Respiraba profundamente buscando calmar sus sentidos - _Está bien… Te escucho_

**- R:** _Yo sé que nos va a costar mucho y que mis acciones muchas veces te dirán lo contrario, pero quiero ir con calma… Estoy aquí porque San me hizo ver que estaba haciendo sufrir a dos personas maravillosas, dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida_

**- Q:** _Entiendo… '¿Qué tal un "Quinn, estoy aquí porque te amo"?'_

**- R:** _También estoy aquí porque te amo y no soporto pensarte con alguien más_

**- Q:** _¿Celos? _

**- R:** _Muchísimos celos, demasiados… Como ves, los problemas no han desaparecido y yo quiero volver a confiar en lo nuestro…_

**- Q:** _Yo también quiero que vuelvas a confiar en lo nuestro… Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí_

**- R:**_ Y yo quiero que confíes en mi y que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi_

**- Q:** _Ya confío… ¡Ya estoy enamorada!_

**- R:** _Quiero que confíes más, que te enamores más…_

**- Q:** _Sucede a cada segundo_

**- R:** _Y yo quiero confiar y enamorarme más de ti… Se que será fácil porque sigues siendo terriblemente cursi y me encanta_

**- Q:** _¡No soy cursi!_

**- R:** _Si lo eres, rubia!_

**- Q:** _Es por tu culpa_

**- R:** _¡Lo sé!_

**- Q:** _Yo no soy así con nadie más_

**- R:** _¡Más te vale!_ – Exclamó dejando un corto beso sobre sus labios – _Vamos… vamos lento… Quiero que volvamos a construir el mundo maravilloso en el que vivimos durante nueve estupendos meses… Quiero que esta vez no haya fecha de vencimiento, quiero que esta vez nada, nada Quinn, absolutamente nada nos separe…_

La rubia había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas, la verdad es que Quinn Fabray, la cruel capitana de las Cheerios, la estricta coordinadora de producción de uno de los canales más importantes de los Estados Unidos, era una sensiblera.

**- Q:** _Yo te juro que sigo creyendo que esto no está pasando_

**- R:** _Estás en tu derecho_ – sonrió – _Pero te juro que si está pasando_

**- Q:** _Júrame que no hay dudas Rachel, júrame que no te arrepentirás mañana, júrame que estás segura de todo lo que me estás diciendo…_

**- R:**_ Te lo juro_ – le dio un beso -_ te lo juro_ – dos - _y te lo juro_ – tres

**- Q:** _¿Y…_ - La rubia no quería arruinar el momento, pero la pregunta era absolutamente necesaria - _¿Y Arthur? Yo sé… yo sé que ya terminaste con él, que hablaron y que crees que las cosas no quedaron tan mal, pero… No sé, dime, ¿Qué esperas de esa relación?_

**- R:** _Yo no quiero que Arthur salga de mi vida, yo… yo lo necesito_

Quinn sintió como una extraña corriente de ¿Ira? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Rabia? Quizá todas las anteriores se apoderaron de su cuerpo, pero supo controlarse y fingió una sonrisa que no bastó para convencer a Rachel

**- R:** _No… no lo malinterpretes Quinn, es solo que… Si quieres llámalo costumbre_

**- Q:** _Tranquila, no me des más explicaciones_ – volvió a sonreír – _Yo entiendo…_

**- R:** _Yo quiero muchísimo a Arthur… Llegué a creer que lo amaba o tal vez solo me estaba engañando, pero… no puedo decirle a todos que estoy contigo, Arthur se puede enterar y… es muy pronto, el acaba de llegar y_… _¡Será solo por un tiempo!_ – Exclamó procurando que los ojos de la rubia no se abriesen más de lo que lo habían hecho – _Un corto tiempo ocultando lo nuestro_…__ _Solo por respeto a Arthur, no creas que llevo dobles intenciones… Sabes que Charlie está saliendo con Stephen y, bueno, si lo decimos y llega a oídos de Charlie y se entera Arthur…_

¿Diva? Aquel adjetivo se quedaba corto. Rachel no había parado de establecer condiciones para su relación. Calma, discreción, silencio… Parecía un acuerdo prenupcial en el que Quinn poco ganaba. Exclusividad… La palabra rondaba en la mente de la rubia y por un momento pensó que todo lo que la diva quería era un título que le diese carta abierta para reclamar su territorio y así sopesar sus celos.

Quinn sintió rabia, pero calló. Siempre supo que no sería fácil _'Diva. Engreída. Insoportable ¿Por qué te tengo que amar como te amo?'_

**- R:** _¿Quinn?_

**- Q:** _Sí, ya entendí, Rachel_

**- R:**_ ¿Estás enojada? Si no quieres que lo mantengamos entre nosotras lo entenderé pero… Quinn, de verdad es importante para mí proteger un poco el orgullo de Arthur, tu sabes como son los hombres y… Yo ya me siento horrible por terminar con él un día después de su llegada, ¡Es horrible Quinn! Y el se tiene que quedar aquí quien sabe cuanto tiempo porque los traslados no los dan tan…_

No quería seguir escuchando, así que la calló con un beso. Lo entendía, claro que lo entendía, pero todas aquellas propuestas habían pasado a ser extrañas, dolorosas y un botón que encendía su furia… Aquella que no salía hace ya varios años

**- Q:** _¿Quieres que te lleve?_

En otra ocasión la pregunta hubiera sido completamente innecesaria, pero no era el caso.

**- R:** _No te preocupes, yo tomo un taxi, ¿Seguro que entiendes? Quinn yo quiero comenzar con buen pie_…__

**- Q:**_ Rach_ – se detuvo para pensar bien las palabras que diría a continuación – _Son muchas condiciones, son… son muchas cosas que digerir, mejor no sigas preguntando y acepta que te he dicho que lo entendí… Quédate con eso_

**- R:** _Está bien_ – Rachel entendió aquello como una petición para procesar todo lo que estaban viviendo – _Nos vemos mañana_ – Se despidió con un corto beso

**- Q:** _Cuídate…_

Rachel asintió y Quinn cerró su puerta al ver la del ascensor cerrar.

**- Q:** _¿Ahora brinco de felicidad o comienzo a reventar cosas de pura frustración?_

Se acostó en el sillón en el que una hora antes era la mujer más feliz, tomó su móvil y marcó

_…_

_- S: Hola rubia, ¿A quién o qué le debo el milagro?_

_- Q: No sé si agradecerte o tomar un vuelo y patearte hasta dejarte sin cul…_

_- S: ¡Hey!_

_- Q: Tu amiguita es una diva y lo digo literalmente, ¡Es una diva!_

_- S: Noticia vieja, ¿Ahora qué hizo?_

_- Q: Quiere que seamos novias y…_

_- S: ¿No era eso lo que querías?_

_- Q: Tenemos que llevar las cosas con calma y no le puedo decir a nadie para que su amorcito no se entere_

_- S: Es normal, Quinn_

_- Q: ¡Por Dios! ¡Lo necesita! ¡Me dijo que lo necesita! ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha dicho a mi que me necesita?_

_- S: No los necesita de la misma manera, estás exagerando, rubia_

_- Q: ¿Exagerando?_…_ Lo que sea… Estás totalmente parcializada, pásame a Britt_

_- S: ¿Qué? Claro que no estoy parcializada por RuPaul, pero la entiendo, está acostumbrada, son muchos años… Arthur y Charlie la tienen extremadamente consentida, súmale a eso el orgullo desmedido de sus padres y su éxito en Broadway y tienes a la Rachel Berry renovada. Siempre fue una diva y ahora tiene razones_

_- Q: Pásame a Britt_

_- S: No. Además, RuPaul me dijo que ahora te gustan las rubias _

_Quinn cortó la llamada_

**- S:**_ Esa hija de..._

_… y llamó a Britt directamente_

_- B: ¡Hola Quinny!_

_- Q: Hola Britt, ¿Cómo estás?_

_- B: ¡Bien! Santy quiere hablar contigo, dice que no está parcializada por Rach_

_- S: ¡No lo estoy! – Gritó_

_- B: ¿Escuchaste?_

_- Q: Sí, Britt… Britt, tu si eres imparcial, necesito que me ayudes a pensar_

_- B: Soy toda oídos_

_- Q: Pero saca a Santana de ahí cuando me digas qué hacer, no quiero que le cuente a Rachel_

_- B: Ok… Espera un momento… Santy, enciérrate en el baño_

**- S:**_ ¿Qué?_

**- B:**_ Al baño…_

**- S:**_ ¡No! Si quieres privacidad, sal de la habitación…_

**- B:**_ Tu eres una cotilla, entra al baño, así puedo mantenerte vigilada_

**- S: **_No lo voy a hacer_

_Quinn escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la línea. __Como siempre, su ira se esfumó con rapidez. _

_- B: Listo, ya no podrá escuchar – Hablaba en voz baja - ¿Ahora qué hizo Rach?_

_- Q: Vino aquí y hablamos y… somos, somos novias o algo así_

_Brittany aplaudió emocionada_

_- B: ¡Eso es genial, Q! ¡Por fin!_

_- Q: Sí – Sonrió tontamente – Eso creo_

_- B: ¿Por qué crees? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_- Q: El problema es que ese noviazgo está lleno de condiciones_

_- B: ¿Cuales?_

_- Q: Bueno… Tenemos que llevar las cosas con calma_

_- B: Eso está bien_

_- Q: Ajá… Y tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto_

_- B: ¿Por qué?_

_- Q: Para que Arthur no se entere_

_- B: Mmmm… Ese es el problema, ¿No?_

_- Q: Sí y no…_

_- B: ¿Hay más?_

_- Q: Britt, yo entiendo que no quiera herir a Arthur, pero… No sé porqué pero esa última condición y las palabras 'calma' y 'exclusividad' me dicen que tal vez quiso etiquetarnos como novias solo para sentir que soy de su propiedad… Te explico, ella se muere de celos por…_

_- B: La vieja_

_- Q: Heather… ¿Por qué la llaman vieja? ¡No es una vieja!_

_- B: ¿Tú sientes algo por ella?_

_- Q: ¡No! O sea, no algo como lo que siento por Rachel, Heather es solo una buena amiga, una consejera…_

_- B: Pasamos de 'solo sexo' a 'solo una buena amiga y consejera'… Esto no me está gustando_

_- Q: Britt, de verdad, no vayas por ahí porque no es necesario_

_- B: Ok, te creeré_… ¿No crees que Rachel esté siendo sincera con sus sentimientos hacia tí?__

_- Q: Sí creo que me quiere como dice pero_… No sé, todo pasó muy rápido y es confuso__

_- B: Por eso te está pidiendo que lleven las cosas con calma_

_- Q: Pero me pidió eso proponiendome que seamos novias ¿Donde está la calma? ¿Ves? Solo quiere la etiqueta para sentirse segura y eso no me gusta, significa que no confía en mi_

_- B: Sus condiciones me parecen medianamente razonables… - Comenzó con su reflexion - La entiendo, Arthur es muy importante para ella y se debe sentir terrible por haber terminado con él justo después de su llegada_

_- Q: Sí, así se siente_

_- B: También entiendo que quiera asegurarse_… asegurarte_… Eres una bomba sexy y te pueden atrapar en cualquier momento_… T___ambién te entiendo a ti… Rachel es una diva, sabe muy bien lo que quiere y sabe muy bien lo que puede conseguir… Sabe que contigo su poder se vuelve doble y lo está usando… Se merece una lección - Sentenció finalmente_

_- Q: Te escucho_… - Comentó interesada__

_- B: ¿Te pidió discreción? Complácela… Tanto como para que tus numerosas admiradoras no se cohíban a la hora de ligar contigo_

_- Q: Entiendo – Sonrió – Me gusta_

_- B: Pero no lo hagas con la vieja_

_- Q: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?_

_- B: Son palabras mayores, rubia… Te aseguro que esa tal Heather no se anda con juegos_

_- Q: Tienen una opinión errada de ella. Claro que no se anda con juegos, pero es excelente persona, ella fue quien me abrió los ojos respecto a Rachel. Por ella fue que Rachel reaccionó_

_- B: La defiendes mucho y no me está gustando_

_- Q: No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo amo a Rachel_

_- B: No me preocupa lo que sientes, me preocupa lo que Heather siente y la influencia que parece tener sobre tí_

_- Q: Lo que siente es lo suficientemente noble como para darme un consejo que me ayudó a hacer reaccionar a Rachel_

_- B: ¿Y si Rachel no reaccionaba? ¿Y si Rachel se alejaba más? ¿Sabes que ese consejo pudo tener doble intención?_

_- Q: No es el caso Britt, estoy segura._

_- B: Ok… - Prefirió abandonar el tema por ese día - ¿Ya puedo sacar a Santy?_

_Quinn rió pensando en la furia de la latina, ¡Como le gustaría dejarla una noche completa allí!_

_- Q: Sí, ya puedes… ¡Y pasamela, por favor!_

_- B: Ok… Te quiero_

_- Q: Y yo a ti – Lanzó un beso por el auricular_

_- S: ¿Por qué le lanzas besitos a mi novia?_

_- Q: Se los merece, no sé que hace con una… con una como tú, ¿Qué tal te fue en el baño?_

_- S: En estos momentos me gustaría tenerte frente a mi y golpearte como aquella vez en el McKinley_

_- Q: Tú también te llevaste tu parte, latina… Y te vas a llevar otra cuando MI novia me cuente porqué debería tener celos de ti_

_- S: ¿Te dijo eso?_

_- Q: Algo así… ¿Sabes por qué?_

_- S: No, no sé – mintió_

_- Q: Yo sé que sí… Pero lo voy a dejar pasar porque no eres peligro para mí… Y si llegas a serlo te robo a tu rubia que no está nada mal, ¿Eh? Siempre la veía en las duchas…_

_- S: ¿Qué pasó, Quinn? No me gusta esa broma…_

_- Q: No es broma_

_- S: Bueno, no me gusta esa confesión_

_Quinn reía feliz, había logrado su cometido y no hubo necesidad de mentir_

_- Q: ¿Cuándo nos visitan?_

_- S: ¡Pronto! Me llamaron para una audición y como Britt está libre, creo que nos lanzaremos_

_- Q: ¿En serio San? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Audición de qué? ¿Para qué?_

_- S: Una porrista, pero aun no tengo muchos detalles, solo sé que quieren alguien que sepa hacer de todo un poco y tu sabes, yo sé hacer de todo y todo lo hago bien_

_- Q: ¡Calma, Berry! ¿Sabes nombres de la gente del casting? No sé, dime algo para ver si los conozco_

_- S: No… No sé, no he preguntado mucho_

_- Q: Cuando sepas me escribes… O le escribes a mi novia si te gusta más_

_- S: Ok, LE escribiré_

_- Q: Adiós, López_

_- S: Adiós, Fabray_

Por un par de minutos Quinn se quedó inmóvil. Mañana sería otro día y el siguiente otro y el siguiente otro… Tenía un duro camino por recorrer. Un camino lleno de fantasmas pasados y de caprichos, de miedos por superar y fantasías que cumplir.

¿Lo bueno? Rachel había regresado a su vida y esa era la única conclusión. Una conclusión tan tortuosa como increíble y tan dura como llena de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por leer y gracias a las que dejan su huella por acá ;)<strong>

**- Essined:** Gracias por concederme el honor de tu primer review y por desistir de la idea del SWAT y el FBI ;)

**- Michu**: No todo está escrito… En realidad sí pero no pierdas la fe xD

**- mp3pdf: **Yo llegué a este "mundillo" de los fics Faberry por mi extraña costumbre de leer cuanta letra pasa por mis ojos. Pensé exactamente lo mismo que tú y terminé, como tú, odiando a quienes me han hecho ver subtexto en la serie llevándome al extremo de escribir un fanfic que comenzó como imaginaba/quería la 3era temporada, ¡Mira tú por donde va!

Gracias por los elogios, gracias por la crítica, gracias por la frase y gracias por la observación respecto a los personajes secundarios, es una historia Faberry y por eso me centro en ellas pero créeme que he notado lo que me dices y quiero atenderlo.

**PD.-** ¡Yo también soy faaaaan de Berry! ¡Gracias por entender a mi Rachel! (Somos pocas, ¿Eh? La rubia se metió a la mayoría en el bolsillo)


	21. La cita

La agotadora semana laboral llegaba a su fin. Aquel viernes no había sido un buen día… ni el día anterior, ni el anterior. Por lo menos hoy rescataría el hecho de poder salir a las 2:00pm.

La situación con Rachel no había dejado de ser incómoda. Cinco días habían pasado desde su extenso acuerdo. Hablaban de asuntos triviales, pasaban tiempo juntas, sonreían… a veces no. Más de una vez la mini diva regresó a su casa derrumbada por el comportamiento de la rubia, más de una vez sintieron que la otra estaba allí, a su lado, solo por un compromiso con el pasado… Pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Luego de recoger sus cosas y despedirse de su equipo, Quinn solo tuvo un gran deseo: Ver a Rachel Berry en acción.

Y así lo hizo. Se detuvo entre el gran número de trabajadores que caminaban por el lugar procurando mantener todo en perfecto orden. Gente checando luces, gente retocando actores, gente cuadrando el enfoque de las cámaras… y allí estaba ella, perdida en su mundo, caminando de un lado a otro mientras repasaba sus líneas.

**- R:** _Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el club. Y cuando digo cualquier cosa es cualquier cosa_ – Susurraba – _Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por este club y cuando digo cualquier cosa ¡Es cualquier cosa!_ – Repitió está vez con un poco más de fuerza – _Sí, creo que así esta mejor… Estoy dispuesta a…_

- _Rachel, Peter, ¿Están listos?_

- _Sí_ – respondieron a una sola voz

- _Vayan a sus posiciones y comenzamos… ¿Listos?_

- _Listos_

- _Vamos ¡Acción!_

**- P:** _No podemos hacer eso Dianna, es ego…_

- _¡Con más fuerza Peter! ¡Eres el líder! Dianna quiere manejar la situación a su antojo y quiere arrastrarte hacia sus planes, no puedes permitirlo_

**- P:** _Vale, voy otra vez_

-_ ¡Acción!_

**- P:** _¡No podemos hacer eso, Dianna! Es egoísta, es cruel, es…_

**- R:** _Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el club y cuando digo cualquier cosa, es CUALQUIER COSA_ – Enfatizó las dos últimas palabras.

_…_

- _¡Corten! Muy bien Rachel, excelente. Muy bien chicos. Ahora vamos con la escena completa, ¿Preparados?_

Quinn suspiraba desde su cómoda posición. No cabía duda que Rachel era perfecta para eso. _'Perfecta para la serie, perfecta para Broadway, perfecta para mí, perfecta para besar, perfecta para hacer el amor, perfecta y punto… Aunque sea tan insoportable, tan_…_ Tan insoportablemente bella y… ¿Qué hace ese idiota?'_

Peter, fuera de escena, tomaba la mano de la morena y la besaba cariñosamente. Rachel recibió aquel gesto con agrado y Quinn frunció su ceño _'Uno más para la lista_… ___No lo culpo'_

- _Un par de escenas más y damos por terminada la jornada de hoy ¡Excelente trabajo chicos! Emma, Scott, grabamos su escena y cuando _ Rachel y Peter _regresen de su cambio, vamos con la grupal, ¿De acuerdo?_

Perfecto. Quinn calculaba una hora más, tal vez hora y media y Rachel sería libre. Tomó un papel que mantenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo y escribió una nota que mantuvo en sus manos hasta que encontró el mensajero perfecto.

**- Q:** _Pssss… ¡Hey!_

Un niño de unos 8 años, hijo de uno de los camarógrafos, se acercó a la rubia

**- Q:** _¿Te quieres ganar 5 dólares?_

- _¿Cinco?_ – Preguntó impresionado

**- Q:** _Sí, cinco…_

El pequeño miró a todos lados

- _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

**- Q:** _¿Ves esa chica que está allá?_

- _¿Rachel Berry?_

Quinn sonrió

**- Q:** _Sí, Rachel Berry… Entrégale esto_

- _Ok…_ - El pequeño ya dirigía sus pasos hacia la morena

**- Q:** _¡Espera!_

- _¿Qué?_

**- Q:** _Después que se la entregues, le das un beso…_

- _¿Un beso?_ – El chico pasó de ser un corriente niño blanco a un cómico niño color tomate

**- Q:** _En la mejilla, pequeño_ – Señaló la suya con gracia

- _Ni hablar, me da pena…_

**- Q:** _¡5 más!_ – Exclamó mostrándole otro billete - _¡No! Cuando regreses… Desde aquí te vigilo_

- _¿Y como sé que no me vas a hacer trampa?_

**- Q:** _¿Y como sé yo que no vas a salir corriendo con mis dólares?_

- _Soy un niño, los niños no hacemos esas cosas, los adultos sí_ - Explicó con astucia

**- Q:** _Buen punto. Toma, confío en ti... ¡Espera!_

- _¿5 más?_

**- Q:** _Diez es suficiente para alguien de tu edad… Procura que nadie te escuche hablando con ella_

- _Ok_

Quinn sabía que Rachel reconocería su letra y su gesto, pero se escondió para que no pudiese verla.

**- R:** _¿Quién lo envía?_

- _La_ – señaló un lugar vació y alzó sus hombros – _Ya se fue. Ven, agáchate un poco_

Rachel se acercó al niño esperando algún secreto que resultó ser un tierno beso en la mejilla. Susurró

- _También te lo envía ella… Supongo que quiere ser tu amiga_

**- R:** _Seguro que sí… ¡Gracias!_ – Exclamó regresándole el beso ante la atenta mirada del resto del equipo que ahora se dedicaba a hacer bromas de la escena

**_'2 minutos bastaron para enamorarme de Dianna Michele. Sí, ya vi que está un poco loca y obsesionada con ese club de canto pero, ¿Qué hago si me hace recordar al amor de mi vida? ¡TE AMO Rachel Barbra Berry! Y verte hoy, aquí, ha hecho que me llene de tanto orgullo que tuve que salir corriendo para no explotar. Te espero afuera, quiero que este día sea especial. Tu fan No. 1'_**

Rachel se sonrojó y sonrió exageradamente. Intentaba calmar sus emociones pero le era totalmente imposible

**- A:** _Esa sonrisa no va a servir para la próxima toma_

**- R:** _¿Cuál sonrisa?_

**- A:**_ Esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes desde que leíste ese papel_ – Lo arrebató de sus manos -_ ¿Puedo verlo?_

**- R:** _¡No!_

**- A:**_ ¡Anda! ¡Por favor!_

**- R:** _¡No Ash! ¡Dame eso!_

**- E:** _Chicas, ¡Chicas!_

**- A:** _Rachel tiene un enamorado y no quiere que sepamos quién es…_

**- E:** _Déjala Ashley, son sus cosas_

**- A:** _Toma, mala amiga_

**- R:** _Eres una inmadura, Ash_

**- A:** _Per-dón señorita madurez…_

**- E:** _¡Ya!_

- _¡A sus puestos! Comenzamos de nuevo. Última escena del día. Toma 1…_

Lograr la escena grupal fue un verdadero lío. Y no quisieron grabar una, ni dos, sino tres tomas de la misma. Los cuarenta minutos se convirtieron en 60, la hora se convirtió en dos y ya había pasado a un poco más de tres. Rachel maldecía su costumbre de dejar su móvil en el camerino… Desde aquel día aquello iba a cambiar.

-_ ¡Perfecto chicos! Estuvieron maravillosos, disfruten SANAMENTE su fin de semana… ¡Nos vemos el lunes!_

Rachel corrió a su camerino desde que escuchó la palabra _"perfecto"_. Al ver su móvil sintió de nuevo el peso sobre sus hombros, ese peso del cual creyó liberarse horas atrás cuando leyó la nota escrita por Quinn.

Tan solo cuatro mensajes.

_'¿Falta mucho, amor?' **- Q**_

_'Rach, escríbeme…'_ **- Q**

_'Rachel, si no me escribes en 10 minutos, me voy'_ **- Q**

_'Supongo que estás muy ocupada para contestar un miserable mensaje. Me voy, nos vemos mañana o cuando estés desocupada'_ **- Q**

Sí. A lo mejor la rubia se había desesperado. A lo mejor los años la habían convertido en una copia barata de Rachel Berry y ahora el drama corría por sus venas, pero no lo podía evitar.

Pensó las posibilidades:

_'Puede ser que se haya quedado sin batería… No. No lo creo'_

_'Se extendió la grabación, eso está claro, ¿Pero qué tanto? ¿No tiene un minuto para contestarme? ¿Quién se cree?'_

**- Q:** _¿Por qué demonios no me contestas Rachel? Un miserable mensaje ¡Uno!_ – Hablaba con su móvil - _¡Me largo de aquí!_ – Exclamó mientras escribía el último sms. Al llegar a su auto regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada del canal. – _¡No me voy! Aquí me quedo hasta que te de la gana de salir o de escribirme…_

El siempre mudo vigilante no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de incredulidad

**- Q:** _No me volví loca, Bob. Hay alguien allá adentro que siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas_

Bob mostró su sonrisa en señal de comprender.

**Lo siento – R**

**- Q:** _¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¡Increíble!_ – Finalmente salió del canal y se sentó en las jardineras que adornaban la entrada. Ese día, sea como sea, iba a descargar todas las frustraciones de la semana.

Rachel pensó que lo mejor sería solo disculparse. Saliendo de allí hablaría personalmente con la rubia, pensaba llegar a su departamento y esperarla allí el tiempo que fuese necesario. Basta de callar y postergar las cosas, sentía que era precisamente eso en lo que estaban fallando.

Como buena diva y sabiendo a la rubia lejos de allí, decidió darse una ducha, escoger (entre lo poco que tenía en su camerino) lo mejor para ir a verla, peinar perfectamente su cabello y hablar un poco con los chicos para finalmente despedirse y seguir lamentándose por lo ocurrido.

Y así iba, caminando lentamente por el pasillo que conducía a la entrada del canal, pensando, rogando que la rubia no hubiese decidido correr a los brazos de Heather, su mayor temor.

Temor que se esfumó al ver la silueta de la rubia. Un par de pasos más y pudo distinguir perfectamente su cabello, más pasos acelerados y veía sus manos proporcionándole algo de calor a sus brazos, su rostro afligido, sus piernas formando un ángulo de 45 grados contra aquella pared. Y su corazón saltó desenfrenado justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el par de ojos verdes que tanto le podían.

Poco importó el lugar, poco importaron Bob, el enfado en la mirada de la rubia, los extraños días que habían pasado, Heather, Arthur… A Rachel, poco le importó el mundo. Su mundo lo reencontró en los labios que ahora besaba con pasión, con amor… con dulzura. Sus manos buscaban repartir suaves caricias en el rostro de la rubia quien ya ocupaba las suyas en la cintura de la diva

**- R:** _¿Por qué me dijiste que te ibas?_ – Preguntó sin dejar repartir cortos besos

**- Q:**_ Yo estoy muy… muy… Rach, nos van a ver…_ - Finalizó riendo

Con mucho esfuerzo, Rachel abandonó sus labios y bajó sus manos hasta encontrar las de la rubia

**- R:** _Pensé que te habías ido y al verte se me olvidó hasta mi nombre…_ - Bromeó

**- Q:** _¿Por qué no me contestaste? _- Preguntó con seriedad y un enfado que no pudo engañar a la morena -_ Me quedé solo para reclamarte eso… No vale que vengas ahora con tus deliciosos besos a pisotear mi orgullo_

**- R:** _Siempre dejo mi móvil en el camerino pero no lo hago más, ¡Te lo juro!_

**- Q:** _Estaba dispuesta a cometer un crimen pasional_ – Con sus manos sujetó el cuello de la morena y finalmente se acercó para dejar un fugaz beso sobre él – _Creo que Bob descubrió nuestro secreto_ – Dijo mirando al vigilante

**- R:**_ Pero Bob no dirá nada, ¿Cierto Bob?_ – Se acercó al fornido hombre

**- Q:** _Rach, Bob es mudo_ – Susurró dejando un beso en su mejilla

**- R:** _Bien, ya sabemos que no dirá nada_ – Murmuró divertida - _¡Mierda! Ahí vienen los chicos… ¿Huimos?_

**- Q:**_ Creo que ya no nos da tiem…_

**- A:** _¡Quinn!_ – Exclamó apartando a Rachel bruscamente -_ ¡Lo siento!_ – Se disculpó con la morena - _Pensé que los viernes salías temprano, ¿Jornada larga?_

**- Q:**_ Algo así_ – Respondió con amabilidad

**- P:** _¡Rubia!_ – Saludó Peter

**- E:** _Hola Quinn_

**- Q:** _Hola chicos_

**- P:** _¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?_

**- Q:** _Nada, ¿Por qué?_

**- P:** _Pensé que estabas aquí esperando un taxi ¿Vienen por ti?_

**- Q:**_ No…_

**- P:** _¿Y tú, diva?_

**- R:** _¿Yo qué?_

**- P:** _¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿No que mucha prisa por llegar a tu casa?_

**- R:** _Se me quitó de repente_ – Afirmó mirando a la rubia que automáticamente sonrió como la tonta enamorada que era.

Ashley y Emma veían todo con absoluta claridad. Algo pasaba.

**- A:** _Sé que es un abuso de mi parte, pero ¿Me podrías acercar a mi casa? Paso todo el día con ellos y además debemos compartir taxi. Ya me aburren…_

Quinn miró a Rachel y se alegró al no ver celos en su mirada. Solo una complicidad que la obligaba a rechazar la propuesta de la otra rubia

**- Q:** _Lo siento Ash, pero no me puedo desviar de mi camino_

**- E:** _Mejor nos vamos ya, Ash… Estoy cansada, quiero llegar a mi casa_

**- P:**_ Apoyo a la boba, vámonos_

_Hey!_ – Rachel y Ashley protestaron al mismo tiempo

**- A:** _Respeta a Emma, payaso_

**- P:** _Ella sabe que le digo así por cariño_

**- R:** _No la quieras tanto, Peter ¡Respétala!_

**- P:** _Disculpa, Emma_

**- E:** _No te preocupes_

**- R:** _Sí, preocúpate, porque la próxima vez que la llames así frente a mí, vas a conocer a Rachel Berry_

**- P:** _¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero conocer a Rachel Berry?_ – Indagó levantando sus cejas. Rachel rodó los ojos fastidiada - _¿Vienes con nosotros, diva?_ – Preguntó al ver llegar su taxi.

**- Q:** _No, yo la llevaré_

**- A:** _Que se venga con nosotros, así no te desvías de tu camino_ – Rebatió con ironía

**- Q:** _Ella es… __va por mi camino_

**- E:** _Ya vámonos_ – Suplicó. Ashley, enojada, fue la primera en subir al auto - _Nos vemos Rach, disfruta_…__

**- Q:** _Lo hará_

**- P:**_ Cuídense chicas… Adiós Rach_ – Lanzó un beso desde la distancia - _¡En la boca!_ – Gritó riendo

**- R:** _Es un idiota…_ - Comentó entre risas.

Las chicas comenzaron su camino hacia el auto de la rubia

**- Q:** _Parece que está interesado en ti…_

**- R:** _No_…_ Solo está jugando… Ya la orientación de Ashley no es un secreto para él y dijo que "la boba" era su última opción, así que va por la diva_

**- Q:** _¿Eras su segunda opción? Lo he visto mirando chicas y juraba que serías la primera… _

Quinn desactivó la alarma de su auto. Rachel se desprendió de su mano, corrió hasta la puerta del conductor y la abrió para la rubia

**- Q:** _Así que no solo me haces esperar durante cuatro horas sino que pretendes robarte mi papel… Está perdiendo puntos, señorita Berry_

**- R:** _Espero ganar algunos_… U_sted hoy me tiene muy, muy, muuuy enamorada, señorita Fabray… _

Estaban solas en el estacionamiento, sin embargo, Quinn contuvo sus ganas de besarla y entró de una vez al auto. Rachel cerró la puerta y caminó feliz al sitio que le correspondía

**- Q:** _¿Tienes hambre?_

**- R:** _Mucha…_

**- Q:** _Te voy a llevar a un sitio que te encantará_

**- R:** _No lo dudo, contigo cualquier sitio me va a encantar_…__

Quinn se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a la morena

**- Q:** _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_ – Preguntó antes de besar sus labios

Rachel asintió con su cabeza y confirmó con un corto beso

**- Q:** _Perfecto. Es una cita… pero no de amigas - _Afirmó con el auto ya en marcha

**- R: **_¿Amigas? Esa etapa ya la pasamos_… ¿Cita de novias?__

**- Q: **_Mmmm ¿Novias? __La verdad, dejando a un lado la parte de los besos y las caricias, no sentía que nuestra relación estaba avanzando_… No sé si me entiendes, ha sido extraño_… Cabe perfectamente eso de 'Tan cerca y tan lejos'___

**- R:**___ No ha sido por mí_…____

Era cómodo hablar de aquella manera. Sin la obligación de verse a los ojos gastando miradas en reclamos; Dejando cada sentimiento de frustración a lo largo de una carretera.

**- Q:** _Lo sé y te pido perdón… Rach, no se en que punto sucedió, pero me molestaron los términos de nuestro "noviazgo"_… Separados suenan bastante razonables pero al mezclarlos, no sé, me molestaron__

**- R: **__Contrato para tener una relación con Rachel Berry. Clausula No. 1_____… ___

**- Q:**___ ¡Pero qué cómica!_ Eres una diva_…_ ______Eres_…_ 100% merecedora de la lección Pearce______

**- R:**_ ¿Lección Pierce?_

**- Q:**_ Cuando me cuentes lo que pasó con Santana, te hablaré sobre la lección Pearce_

**- R:**_ Es un tema pendiente, luego hablamos de eso. Quinn, esa noche que llegué a tu casa no pensé mucho y a la vez pensé demasiado_… Perdóname, a veces no controlo mis ganas de controlar todo __- Quinn la miró, por primera vez, dentro del auto. Intentaba comprender bien aquel juego de palabras -__ _ No me veas así ¡Mira al frente! - ___Con su mano giró el rostro de la rubia

**- Q:**__ ¡Pero el semáforo está en rojo! - __Habló regresando su vista hacia la morena

**- R:**__ Espera que cambie, mirando al frente_… Si me seguías viendo así, no íbamos a llegar al sitio que me encantará___

**- Q:**___ Es ese - ___Señaló el lugar al doblar la esquina___ - Pero no se va a mover de allí, podemos venir otro día___

**- R:**_ Sería una buena opción, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre_… Quinn - __Detuvo a la rubia frente al local

**- Q:**__ Dime Rach__

**- R:**__ ¿Qué fue lo que más te molestó de esa noche? ¿Que te haya pedido ocultar lo nuestro?__

**- Q:**__ Yo entiendo que no quieras que Arthur lo sepa_… Por ahora lo entiendo, pero_… ¿Me prometes que no te vas a molestar?____

**- R:**____ Te lo prometo____

**- Q:**____ Yo no dudo de tu amor____

**- R:**____ Pero_…_____

**- Q:**____ Pero sí dudé de tus intenciones al etiquetarnos como novias____

**- R:**____ ¿Creíste que lo hacía por celos?____

**- Q:**____ Sí____

**- R:**____ Me conoces bien_… Lo hice por eso _____

**- Q:**_____ ¿Sabes que hay confesiones que duelen? ¿Puedes ser un poquito menos sincera?_____

**- R:**_____ No pretendo justificarme pero t_arde o temprano íbamos a ser novias_…_ Solo quise agilizar los trámites______

**- Q:**______ Siguen sin gustarme tantos términos "legales"______

**- R:**_ Perdóname Quinn, me equivoqué. Creí que así además de apartarte de_… Quería marcar territorio. Quería obligarnos a _ que las cosas mejorasen y sucedió lo contrario_… Yo tampoco sentí que avanzamos_… Pero hoy eso cambió, ¿Tu también lo sientes así?_____

Quinn dejó un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios. Era esa su manera de afirmar.

- _Buenas noches, bienvenidas_… ¡Señorita! -__ Exclamó el hombre mayor al reconocer a Quinn_ - ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Como ha estado?_

**- Q:**_ Muy bien gracias ¿Usted como está?_

_- Bien, ¡Envejeciendo! ¿La mesa de siempre?_

**- Q:**_ No. Esta vez prefiero aquella - S_eñaló un lugar en el piso superior

_- ¡Hecho!_… ¿Lo de siempre?__

Quinn interrogó a Rachel con su mirada. La morena supo inmediatamente que aquello era una petición para darle luz verde para escoger el menú

**- R:**_ Estoy en tus manos, rubia_… __

**- Q:**__ Lo de siempre Sr. Harris, ¡Gracias!__

El anciano desapareció escaleras abajo.

Aquel era un lugar acogedor, relajante, de buen ambiente. Rachel pudo observar a una familia completa en una de las esquinas de la planta baja. El piso superior ofrecía algo más de privacidad. Para el momento solo había un par de parejitas ocupando una mesa. Desde su lugar se veía a la perfección un escenario que permanecía en tinieblas.

**- R:** _¿Venías mucho a este sitio?_

**- Q:** _Más o menos_

**- R: **_¿Trajiste a alguien especial?_

**- Q:** _Me trajo alguien especial_

**- R:** _Entiendo…_

**- Q:**__ Debes aprender a controlar tus celos, enana! Ojalá te pudieses ver en un espejo__

**- R:**__ ¿No has escuchado la frase que dice "El que ama, cela"?__

**- Q:**__ Solo he escuchado la teoría que dice que los celos son inseguridad. Y si estás insegura es porque no confías en mí y es precisamente esa la parte que no me gusta. ¿Tu crees que yo no siento celos? He tenido que escucharte decir que Arthur es el hombre perfecto, he tenido que escucharte decir que no lo vas a cambiar por mi porque el te brinda la seguridad que yo no ¿Como crees que me siento yo con eso?__

Afortunadamente la comida no se hizo esperar más. Al tiempo que cada plato era abandonado en su mesa, el escenario captó toda la atención de la morena.

Tres chicos y una chica, con instrumento en mano, llenaban con su arte el acogedor lugar.

La morena miraba a Quinn impresionada por lo que sus ojos y sus oídos estaban apreciando, Quinn solo sonreía al confirmar (una vez más) que su Rachel seguía siendo la misma, muy a pesar de lo que ella se empeñase en decir. La cena comenzó sin mayores palabras.

El sitio se llenó de aplausos. Rachel proporcionaba gran parte de los mismos.

**- R:** _¡Es increíble! ¿Viste eso?_

**- Q:** _Claro… Veo que te gustó_

**- R:**_ ¿Gustarme? Gustarme es poco Quinn, ¡Me encantó! ¡Son geniales! ¿Se presentan siempre?_

**- Q:**_ Quizá se presenten un par de veces más_…__

**- R:**__ ¿Podemos venir?__

**- Q:** __Es triste saber que quieres una segunda cita solo por ellos_…___

Rachel se acercó y dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios

**- R:** _También por la comida… Está riquísima_

**- Q:**_ ¿No hay halagos para la compañía?_

**- R:** _Te amo…_

**- Q:**_ Yo te amo más_… Mucho más__

**- R:**__ Imposible_… - ___Volvía a besar sus labios. Normalmente Rachel no se sentía cómoda con las demostraciones de afecto en lugares públicos, pero aquel sitio le daba la confianza necesaria para permitirse un desliz.

**- Q:**_ La mujer que me trajo aquí por primera_…__

**- R:** _Heather, ya sé, no me digas_

**- Q:** _¡Y volvemos con Heather!_

**- R:** _¿Hay otra mujer especial?_

**- Q:**_ Shelby, Rachel, Shelby… _

Rachel bajó su mirada avergonzada. No cabe duda que sus celos no dejarían de pasarle factura. Quinn continuó su discurso

**- Q: **__Venía con Shelby y con Beth con mucha frecuencia_… Tu sabes, cuando llegamos a LA, yo_…_ no estaba en mi mejor momento y Shelby procuraba distraerme con cualquier cosa. Este fue uno de los lugares que más visitamos___

**- R:**___ Buen descubrimiento_…____

**- Q:**____ Pero Shelby no consideró que este sitio me recordaba a ti terriblemente____

**- R:**____ ¿De verdad?____

**- Q:**____ Cerca de acá hay un par de disqueras y de vez en cuando uno que otro cazatalentos aparece por acá. Esos chicos están buscando una oportunidad, el momento mágico en el que alguien importante los descubre____

Rachel miraba a todos lados intentando conseguir a algún hombre bien vestido con estilo de productor musical

**- Q:**____ Creo que en estos momentos no hay ninguno_…___ - Rió -_________ Es por eso le permiten presentarse unas cuantas veces más. El Sr. Harris, su hija y algún otro familiar se encargan de hacer una pequeña audición. Siempre pensé que sería el lugar perfecto para ti, pero ya ves, no lo necesitaste_…____________

Quinn calló esperando algúna interacción por parte de Rachel

**- R:**______ Me habría ido bien en LA______… ____________

Aquella oración fue un duro golpe para la rubia.

**- R:**____________ Pero______… no me fue mal en NY y ya estoy aquí, contigo_…___________________

**- Q: **______________¿Nos vamos?______________

Rachel fue más rápida que la rubia y logró pagar la cuenta. El camino a su departamento resultó una graciosa batalla en la que Quinn reclamaba su desempeño como el caballero de la relación.

**- Q:** _¿Ves? Soy yo quien te deja frente a tu casa asegurándose que llegues bien, soy quien abre las puertas, soy la que consiente, la que cumple caprichos, la que invita, la que paga…_

Rachel la calló con un beso

**- R:**______ Y soy yo quien quiere hacer todo eso para demostrarte que te amo______

**- Q:**______ No tienes que hacer nada______…____________

**- R:**____________ No dije "tengo", dije "quiero"____________

El momento de la despedida había llegado pero sus miradas gritaban que la noche recién estaba comenzando

**- R:**_ Es temprano_

**- Q: **_Muy temprano_

**- R:**_ Apenas son las 9:23pm_

**- Q:**_ Apenas_…__

**- R:**_ Aun_… aun_ no conoces mi departamento______. Quieres______… ¿Quieres subir conmigo?_____________

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por firmar :)<em>


	22. Intento 1

Gracias por leer, comentar y esperar - no tan- pacientemente la actualización. La culpa es de Cory :) ¡No miento!

* * *

><p>- R: <em>Y aquí fue donde me senté a llorar porque te había perdido<em>

- Q: _No me gusta esta cosa_ – Con gracia, pateó el puf que la sonriente cantante había señalado

No había mucho que mostrar. El departamento permanecía casi en las mismas condiciones en las que había sido entregado.

- Q: _¿Cuándo le vas a imprimir el toque Berry?_

- R: _Mmm… He estado muy ocupada. Sufriendo_ – Comenzó a contar con sus manos - _Grabando una serie que promete convertirme en una actriz reconocida en todo el territorio nacional y… tratando de encarrilar esta relación…_

- Q: _Demasiado trabajo_

- R: _Demasiado… Pero_ – La guió hacia la cocina – _lo que hay en esta nevera y en la despensa es totalmente toque Berry. Siempre hay tiempo para la comida_

- Q: _Ya veo. Casualmente sería el toque Fabray si Fabray se preocupara por el abastecimiento de su cocina… Pero no._

- R: _Debería darte vergüenza. Eso tiene que cambiar… Eso va a cambiar. Bien, terminó el tour. Hay otra habitación que está hecha un desastre, no la quieres ver… Y la mía_- Quinn sonrió con picardía, esperando la inminente invitación - _Pero no hay mucho que ver allí, solo una cama tan inmensa como la tuya y un televisor no tan inmenso como el tuyo_

No pudo ocultar su cara de decepción. ¿Había creado demasiada expectativa con la invitación de Rachel? _'Es Rachel, la nueva Rachel, la misma que quiere llevar todo con calma, la misma que quiere ocultar su relación, la misma que no…'_

- R: _¿Quinn?_

- Q: _¿Ah? Disculpa, a veces me quedo pensando y… Olvídalo, ¿Qué decías?_

- R: _Decía que ya conociste mi departamento y que ya te puedes ir…_

- Q: _Ehhh… Ok ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

- R: _¡Tu cara!_ – Rachel reía como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de su vida – _Ven conmigo… ¿De verdad pensaste que te hice subir para nada?_ – Preguntó cerrando seductoramente la puerta de su habitación

- Q: _¿Sí? Bueno… ¡No!... Ehhh… La verdad no sé… no sé qué esperar contigo_

- R:_¿Qué crees que fue lo mejor de nuestra relación en el pasado?_

Quinn frunció su ceño extrañada por aquella pregunta, ¿Era una broma? ¿Tanto repetir que dejaran el pasado en el pasado y ahora ocuparían un valioso tiempo revisando qué había sido lo mejor? Rachel tenía que estar enloqueciendo.

- R: _¡No me mires así! Contesta… Es una pregunta seria_

- Q: _Todo –_Respondió rápidamente para abordar los labios de la pequeña

- R: _¿Qué es todo?_

- Q: _Todo es… todo –_Respondía sin abandonar su tarea

- R:_"Todo" es una respuesta muy romántica, pero no me sirve… -_Respondió con rapidez sobre sus labios

- Q: _Nuestros besos… Perfectos_

- R: _Creo… creo que eso aún lo tenemos, ¿Qué más?_

- Q: _Podía pasar mucho tiempo contigo, haciendo algo importante o tonteando… sin aburrirme…_

Rachel sonreía

- R: _¿Aún lo tenemos?_

- Q: _Sí… Aunque esta conversación me está aburriendo_

- R: _Olvidaré eso que acabas de decir…__¿Qué más?_

- Q: _Podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa-_Respondía esta vez perdiéndose en el cuello de la morena. Era algo más para enumerar entre lo que amaba de Rachel. Amaba escuchar su risa, sobre todo, cuando se encargaba de esa parte de su cuerpo – _Todo lo solucionábamos hablando…_

- R: _Exacto_- Se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos -_Tu dices que no sabes que esperar de mi… Si no sabes, pregunta; si no entiendes, haz que te explique… pero por favor Quinn, no volvamos a dejar pasar las cosas. Estos días así fueron terribles_

- Q: _Pero hoy lo hemos solucionado, ¿No?_

- R: _Dime que no te ibas enojada…_

- Q: _Ya, ya entendí_

- R: _¿Ves? Aun no está solucionado_

- Q: _Las cosas no pueden cambiar en unas horas_

- R:_Y tampoco cambian si no se procura cambiarlas… Pruébala_

- Q: _¿Qué cosa?_

- R: _La cama. Es cómoda, pruébala…_

- Q: _No está mal…_

- R: _Sentada no puedes dar un veredicto correcto – _Cuidadosamente tomó lugar sobre las piernas de la rubia colocando las suyas una a cada lado.

La rubia se dejó caer sobre el colchón y apoyándose en sus brazos buscaba subir hasta lograr que todo su cuerpo ocupara la cama

- R: _¿Qué te parece?_

- Q: _Genial. Pero el mérito no se lo lleva la cama_

- R: _¿No?_

- Q: _No…_

Estaba claro, Rachel quería jugar y a Quinn le encantaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo la paciencia no sería su aliada en esa noche.

Tomó impulso buscando los labios de la diva, pero ésta, dándole honor a su apodo, se alejaba lentamente sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la rubia que cansada regresó a su posición inicial cerrando los ojos y sujetando su cabeza como si así pudiese aplacar sus ganas y su frustración. Rachel sonrió y abandonó su posición para acomodarse sobre su costado, a un lado de la rubia.

- R: _¿Te quedas esta noche?_

Quinn giró sobre sí, copiando la posición de la morena. Fijó su mirada en ella

- Q:_No creo que sea conveniente para mi corazón…_

Tierna pero intensamente, Rachel se encargó de conectar de nuevo sus labios.

- Q: _Me estás matando Rachel… Si no pasa lo que quiero que pase…_

- R:_Va a pasar…_- No pudo evitar regalarle otro corto beso – _Si te quedas esta noche no hay prisas_

- Q:_¿Quieres que me quede?_

- R:_¿No se nota?_

- Q:_A ratitos… -_Respondió aniñadamente

Rachel sintió morir de ternura

- R:_¿A ratitos? –_Indagó repitiendo el gesto de la rubia

- Q:_Sí… En un minuto me invitas a tu cama y me rechazas para luego besarme como lo haces… Me confundes… ¿También habrá condiciones para hacer el amor?_

- R:_¿Jamás vas a olvidar eso?_

- Q:_Lo dudo-_sonrió - _Es un arma poderosa_

La distancia entre ellas era casi inexistente y Rachel repartiendo "inocentes" caricias no ayudaba a mejorar la concentración de Quinn quien deseaba terminar con aquella dulce tortura cuanto antes.

Lentamente volvió a ganar terreno sobre los labios de la diva

- R: _¿Hace cuanto que no haces el amor?_

- Q: _5 años…_- su mano se escabullía por debajo de la franela de la otra -_11 meses…_

- R: _Esa cuenta me la sé… Hace cuanto que no... ¿Hace cuanto que no estás con alguien?_

Quinn frenó sus movimientos y se alejó un poco para poder observar a la morena

- Q: _No pienso responder esa pregunta_

- R: _¿Por qué no? ¡Yo quiero saber!_

- Q: _En serio Rachel, no pienso contestar eso ahora…_

- R: _Si te pones así es porque hace muy poc…_

No iba a consentir una palabra más. Lo importante ya había sido dicho.

La intensidad de sus besos no solo logró silenciar la boca de Rachel sino también su mente. La intensidad de las caricias de sus manos enloquecían el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba bajo ella. Finalmente ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Q: _Te amo, enana, te amo…_

- R: _Yo te amo más, mi rubia hermosa_

Ambas, con mucha torpeza, víctimas de la prisa del momento, buscaban despojar de sus ropas a la otra. Reían divertidas, enamoradas, procurando jamás perder el contacto y cuando por fin se vieron en ropa interior, Rachel se encargó de dejar a la rubia bajo su cuerpo.

Supo que podía pasar la vida entera perdida en esos ojos. Supo que estaba donde debía y quería estar y besó sus labios con extrema ternura

- R: _Te extrañé_ – Murmuró antes de continuar su camino de besos.

El sonido del timbre las trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Decidieron ignorarlo y continuar con lo suyo.

El sonido del timbre una vez más.

- R: _¿Esperas a alguien?_ – Preguntó Rachel levantando su mirada sin desviar su atención del abdomen de la rubia.

Quinn tapó su boca procurando no reír. De poco le sirvió. En segundos estaba riendo a carcajadas logrando "despertar" a Rachel

- R: _¿Qué pasa?_ – Se sentó molesta - _¿De qué te ríes?_

- Q: _Amor, estamos en tu departamento y es primera vez que vengo ¿A quién voy a esperar?_

Rachel cerró sus ojos y asintió sonriendo por su tonta pregunta

- R: _Sí, sí ya… Muy gracioso Quinny… Creo que el que molestaba se cansó, si ya no tienes más risas…_

- Q: _No_

- R: _Ok…_

Sus labios se unieron una vez más… Y una vez más sonó el timbre

- Q: _No, así no puedo…_

- R:_¿Quién puede ser? Si es Emma, te juro que no respondo por su vida… ¿Qué hora es?_ – Preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama buscando su ropa

- Q: _10:35_

Rachel notó como la rubia no perdía detalle de su cuerpo y vencida por su mirada, dejó caer la franela que estaba a punto de vestir

- R: _Olvidemos el maldito timbre_ – Propuso antes de acercarse una vez más al rostro de la rubia

Y el timbre sonó una vez más…

- Q: _Imposible, ya me enfrié_

- R: _Eso no me dicen tus ojos… Pero si es así no importa, yo te caliento_ – Comentó con picardía y de nuevo el timbre la sacaba de su momento perfecto – _Te juro que voy a matar a quien sea que esté detrás de esa puerta_

Decidida salió terminando de vestirse en el camino. Quinn se quedó en la cama sollozando, lamentando su mala suerte mientras Rachel ya se asomaba para ver quien se atrevía a molestar a esas horas. Se extrañó al ver a Charlie y abrió rápidamente

- R: _Char… ¿Arthur?… ¿Pasó algo?_

Charlie entró sin esperar invitación, seguido de un tímido Arthur que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludar a la morena

- C: _¿Qué día es hoy? -_Preguntó alegre

Rachel intentó recordar si aquella era una fecha importante. Nada. En su mente no había recuerdos de ese día, solo una sexy rubia esperándola en su cama y un ex visiblemente incómodo.

- C: _Viernes Rach… Noche de vino y películas con los hermanos Thompson_

- A: _Quiero que sepas que yo no estuve de acuerdo con esto pero ya sabes como es de pesado… Este es el lugar en el que menos quiero estar_

- C: _Ya sé que terminaron pero no hay por qué romper la tradición… No vinimos antes porque éste tuvo guardia hasta las 8 y me costó casi un par de horas convencerlo_

- A: _No me convenciste. Me cansé de escucharte y por eso estoy aquí_

- C: _Estás porque quieres. No te amenacé con un arma_

Arthur respiró profundo para calmar sus ganas de repetir la historia de Caín y Abel.

- C: _Y no te avisé porque quería darte la sorpresa, ¿Te gustó?_

- R:_Ehhh… Claro, claro…_

- C: _¿Qué hacías?_

- R: _¿Qué hacía? Bueno…_ -Rachel no encontraba las palabras ni el valor para contestar esa pregunta – _Estaba…_

- Q: _Rach, Quié… Hola_– La rubia, desorientada, agradeció su idea de vestirse correctamente antes de salir de la habitación.

- C: _¿Quinn?_– Alternó su vista entre las dos chicas

- A: _Te espero abajo_

- Q:_No te preocupes Arthur, yo ya me iba_

- R:_Tú n…_

- Q:_Traje a Rachel y solo subí un momento porque necesitaba utilizar el baño_

- A:_Gracias Quinn pero__nadie te está pidiendo explicaciones_

- R: _¡Arthur!_- Reprochó la actitud del chico

- Q: _En fin… Ya me voy_– Caminó hacia la puerta – _Nos vemos…_

- R: _¡Quédate con nosotros! Vamos a ver películas y a tomar algo_

- Q:_No_– Respondió dirigiendo su mirada a Arthur – _Nos vemos después_– Finalizó saliendo del lugar.

- A: _Te repito que fue idea de él… Y… Es mejor que yo también me vaya_

- R: _No seas tonto Arthur, ya Quinn se fue…_

- C: _¿Qué hacía ella aquí? No creí lo que dijo…_

- A: _Cállate Charlie, no compliques más las cosas_

- C:_Solo estoy preguntando lo que tú no te atreves_

- A: _No es tu problema ¡No preguntes!_

Rachel tomó una carpeta que se encontraba sobre una de las cajas que permanecían en el sitio desde el día de su mudanza

- R: _Quinn dejó esto. Ya vengo… Arthur, no te vayas por favor, vamos a hacerle caso a Charlie, espérenme, veamos la película como en los viejos tiempos…_

Salió del departamento ignorando por completo la existencia del ascensor. Bajó las escaleras con gran velocidad, rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde para conseguir a la rubia

- R: _¡Quinn!_– Gritó al llegar al estacionamiento.

Afortunadamente la rubia tenía la extraña manía de conducir con los vidrios abajo cuando era de noche. Frenó bruscamente al escuchar el llamado. Rachel subió al auto

- R: _¿Estás enojada?_

- Q:_No_

- R: _Saliste sin despedirte de mi_

- Q:_No quería ponerte en una situación incómoda… más incómoda, quiero decir_

- R: _¿De verdad?_

- Q: _Sí amor, no te preocupes_ – Se dieron un corto beso – _Aunque estoy algo frustrada, tu sabes… por lo que no pudimos hacer_

- R: _Somos dos…_

- Q: _Lo sé. ¿Y esa carpeta?_

- R: _¡Ah! Toma, fue mi excusa para salir de allí_

La rubia rió

- Q: _¿Tu libreto?_

- R: _Cuídalo con tu vida_

- Q: _Mmm ¿Rachel Berry sin una copia de su libreto?_

- R: _Me pillaste. Si la tengo, pero esa carpeta fue la excusa para salir de mi casa y es mi excusa para aparecer mañana a primera hora en la tuya_

- Q: _¿Necesitas excusas para eso?_

- R: _Sí… No quiero que pienses que estoy babeando por ti y que te quiero ver a cada rato…_

- Q:_Tonta… Te amo_

- R: _Y yo a ti… ¿Me escribes cuando llegues?_

- Q: _Claro_

- R: _Bien_

Rachel salió del auto y Quinn volvió a encender el motor

- Q: _¡Rach!_

- R: _Dime_

- Q: _Pórtate bien_

- R: _Siempre lo hago…_

- Q: _Aunque no lo parezca estoy muriendo de celos… Si yo fuera Arthur no descansaría hasta tenerte de nuevo en mi vida_

- R: _No tiene mucho que hacer conmigo, no como algo más que amiga_

- Q: _Solo digo que yo siendo él lo intentaría y lo intentaría mucho… ¿Te espero mañana?_

Rachel asintió

- Q: _Te amo_

- R: _También te amo… Cuídate, conduce con cuidado y escríbeme cuando llegues_

- Q: _¿Mi diva desea algo más?_

- R: _Solo eso_

Rachel emprendió su marcha hacia su departamento, pensaba en las palabras de la rubia y sí, Arthur jamás renunciaba, estaba enojado, estaba dolido pero estaba allí y eso tenía una sola razón.

La rubia, por su parte, conducía serenamente hacia su hogar, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía confiar en Rachel y en el amor que decía sentir todavía.

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Heather, como siempre, llamaba en el momento justo.


	23. Compromiso

_**(Flashback)**_

_- Q: ¡Hola Heather! ¿__Qué __tal__? __¿Como estás?_

_- H: Sola. Aburrida... Pensando en los no tan viejos y muy buenos tiempos..._

_Quinn sonrió y tragó saliva procesando así la encantadora confesión. _

_Saber que Heather pensaba en ella era en extremo halagador; su jefe directo, una mujer admirable, decidida, poderosa, madura y bella, totalmente perdida por sus huesos. Nada mal para una inquieta joven de casi 24 años._

_Nunca lo había confesado en voz alta, pero aquello aumentaba su ego a niveles insospechados, jamás quiso reconocerlo pero era mucho más que sexo lo que la ataba a la mujer... Comenzó siendo un capricho, se convirtió en necesidad y pronto continuó como una gran admiración. Admiración que aumentaba cada día desde la noche que la rescató de la bizarra situación que se formó con la llegada de Arthur._

- H: _¿Estás sola? ¿Puedes hablar?_

_- Q: Sí, sí... Voy saliendo de casa de Rachel_

_- H: ¿Casa de Rachel? ¡Vaya! Como han mejorado las cosas…_

_- Q: Sí... Hablamos. Hablamos bien... Creo que ahora sí va a funcionar. Ahora si es real_

_- H: ¿Quieres venir a casa? Me cuentas, tomamos algo..._

_- Q: No creo que sea lo mejor, Heather. Lo siento_

_- H: No, no, no te preocupes, yo entiendo..._

_- Q: Además, ya estoy llegando a mi casa y... Bueno, tú sabes_

_- H: Tranquila. Te he dicho que entiendo... Y si estas conduciendo es mejor que hab..._

_- Q: ¡No! Ya llegué. Rachel no vive tan lejos..._

_- H: ¿Volvió con sus extrañas condiciones?_

_- Q: No - Sonrió - Para nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- H: Viernes por la noche, mañana no hay que madrugar, son jóvenes, tienen un par de departamentos a su disposición... Lo lógico sería que estuviesen juntas ¿No?... Disfrutando de la reconciliación_

_- Q: Sí, es lo lógico… Yo ya no voy a aplicar la lógica en mi relación con Rach porque terminaré mal_

_- H: Sí, creo que es lo mejor ¿Qué persona normal deja ir de su casa a una mujer como tú? ¿Y después de una reconciliación? Algo está mal con ella…_

_- Q: Rachel no "me dejó ir"_

_- H: ¿Entonces? No me digas que saliste de ese lugar por voluntad propia porque no lo creo_

_- Q: ¡Créelo!_

_- H: Tiene que haber una razón_

_- Q: De hecho, dos_

_- H: Te escucho_

_..._

_Charlie ya dormía plácidamente en el centro de la inmensa cama de la diva en medio de los dos chicos que chocaron sus miradas justo en el momento en el que terminó película._

_- A: Creo que me voy…_

_- R: Si quieres puedes dormir aquí, no me incomoda_

_- A: A mí si – Respondió levantándose de la cama._

_Rachel lo seguía de cerca, quería decir muchas cosas pero creía que aún no era el momento. _

_Antes de ella, Arthur no tomaba en serio a las mujeres por una única razón: Su madre los abandonó cuando tenía 9 años, ¿Cómo confiar en las mujeres con semejante referencia?_

_La llegada de Rachel a sus vidas fue un cambio total, dos hermanos solitarios que de pronto se vieron consintiendo y siendo consentidos por una solitaria chica de Ohio con enormes aspiraciones. _

_Dicen que lo peor de las enfermedades son las recaídas y era una recaída lo que Arthur estaba viviendo, una recaída que Rachel quería evitar… La morena sentía la urgente necesidad de demostrarle que aquello no era otro abandono y que, a pesar de todo, ella jamás se alejaría de su lado. Aun así, no quería prestarse a malas interpretaciones. Hablar o no hablar… Era ese el dilema._

_- R: Arthur, yo…_

_Poco duró su lucha por detener el beso robado._

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta de la oficina de Quinn, la rubia, sorprendida, impulsó su silla ejecutiva lejos del escritorio en el que su jefa se apoyaba frente a ella. Sus nervios la hicieron levantarse bruscamente del asiento, chocando su cabeza con la repisa cuya existencia recordó en ese preciso momento.

**- Q:** _Hola amor_ – Saludó sobando su cabeza y dejando un corto beso sobre los labios de la pequeña diva que observaba la escena con absoluta desconfianza

**- R:** _Hola… ¿Debería comenzar a tocar antes de entrar?_ – Indagó mirando a Heather quien ya se levantaba de su improvisado asiento mostrando una arrogante sonrisa

**- Q:** _No, tu sabes que no es necesario…_ - Besaba la mano de Rachel que sujetaba entre las suyas

**- H:** _Deberías hacerlo. Uno nunca sabe qué puede encontrar detrás de una puerta cerrada…_ - Alternaba su vista entre las dos jóvenes - _Me marcho. Nos vemos mañana temprano, mi empleada estrella_

**- Q:** _Claro_ – Sonrió sosteniendo la mirada sobre su jefa mientras la veía desaparecer del sitio.

Una palmada en su cabeza la hizo regresar su mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella

**- Q:** _¡Amor!_

**- R:** _¡No me llames amor!... ¿Qué fue eso?_

**- Q:**_ ¿Qué cosa?_

**- R: **_¡Todo! Si quieres te puedes ir con ella, total, nuestro plan no es tan importante_

**- Q:** _Solo me aseguraba de que cerrara bien la puerta…_

**- R:** _Claro. Y es necesaria esa sonrisa de idiota…_

**- Q: **_No seas tonta… Estoy contenta, Heather me acaba de dar una buena noticia y por eso sonrío. Es todo…_

**- R:** _Vi como te alejabas de ella y como te golpeabas con esa cosa, estabas nerviosa y si estabas nerviosa es porque estabas haciendo algo que no debías hacer_

**- Q:** _Vale, si me asusté cuando abriste la puerta, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo hablábamos de algo que me…_

**- R:** _¿Para hablar necesita estar de TU lado del escritorio? ¿No se puede sentar en una silla y donde le corresponde?_

**- Q:** _A ella le gusta más el escritorio… Y de mi lado_ – Respondió con gracia.

Bromeaba rendida sabiendo que Rachel no iba a procurar frenar su momento de histeria. La morena empuñó sus manos y posteriormente se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo su ceño y golpeando su pie contra el piso de manera casi frenética.

Quinn la encontró tremendamente adorable y, sonriendo, la atrapó entre sus brazos y conectó sus labios sin esperar el consentimiento de la morena

**- R:** _Suéltame Quinn_ – Protestaba sin ejercer presión – _Y no me beses_

**- Q:** _Si Arthur puede, yo más_

**- R:** _No me parece gracioso ¡Fue hace tres semanas, Quinn! Supéralo. La próxima vez no te cuento nada_

**- Q:** _Primero, procura que no haya próxima vez… Segundo, c__uando entiendas que Heather es solo una amiga, yo olvidaré ese beso robado que admitiste haber correspondido…_

**- R:** _Te dije que no…_

**- Q:** _Que no fue nada, que no sentiste nada… Que con él no sientes la mitad de lo que sientes cuando me tienes así de cerca. Lo sé, te creo… Soy así de irresistible_

Rachel se permitió sonreír por unos pocos segundos. De inmediato regresó a su obligada actitud seria

**- Q:** _¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?_

**- R:** _Ya estoy cansada de repetirte que no me gusta Heather, no me gusta como la miras, no me gusta que sientas admiración por ella, no me gusta que le cuentes tus cosas. Me tienes a mí, tienes a Sophie, a Santana, a Steph, a Brittany… ¿Por qué Heather? ¿Hasta cuando Heather?_

**- Q:** _Es distinto Rach, ella es una mujer madura, es un ejemplo, tiene más experiencia y acierta más en sus consejos, no sé…_

**- R: **_¡Perfecto! Solo te falta decirme que te gusta…_

**- Q:**_ Bueeeno…_

**- R:**_ ¡Quinn!_

**- Q:**_ ¿Qué? Es una mujer guapa, no me lo puedes negar… Tiene su encanto _- Rachel la miraba incrédula. Quinn supo que se le estaba pasando la mano con sus bromas… O con su sinceridad - _¿Qué?_

**- R:**_ Eres una descarada, ¿Cómo me dices eso tan tranquila?_

**- Q:**_ Tu me confesaste que Arthur te besó y que le correspondiste_

**- R: **_¿Todo es por su "madurez"? _ - Indagó regresando al tema que le interesaba - _Habla con Judy, habla con Shelby, son mujeres maduras_

**- Q:** _Hay cosas que no se pueden hablar con una madre, además ¿Quieres que tu suegra te odie cuando le cuente cada vez que me haces sufrir por "tu novio"?_

**- R: **_Hablaré con ella y me justificaré diciendo que tu me haces sufrir por "tu mujer"_

**- Q:** _Ya no me gusta este juego…_

**- R:** _Y a mi no me gusta Heather, ¡No me gusta!_ - Quinn inclinó su rostro mirando al piso. No pretendía extender aquella discusión tan repetida_ – Amor, yo confío en ti… Bueno, confío en lo que sientes, pero si abro la puerta y estás con ella y te pones como te pones, es lógico que mí con_…_fian… que mí… Quinn, así no vas a hac… Estoy enojada Quinn… Ok. Después hablamos de esto_

**- Q:** _¿Nos vamos ya? _– Preguntó abandonando sus labios con dificultad _- Es tarde…_

La diva miró su reloj

**- R:** _Nos va a matar… ¡Vamos!_ – Exclamó saliendo de la oficina de la mano de su novia - _¿Le decimos ya? _

**- Q:**_ Si pregunta le decimos… No veo razones para mentirle_

Para Arthur ya no era un secreto aquella relación pero aún así las chicas acordaron seguir fortaleciéndola de la manera más silenciosa posible. Sin amigos o padres intensos felicitándolas o acosándolas con consejos que no querían escuchar en esos momentos.

Lo mejor era dejar entre ellas el sube y baja al que se veían sometidas constantemente, sin embargo no ocultaban su acercamiento. Se les veía juntas en el canal, en casa de sus amigos, visitando a Shelby, en las reuniones grupales, en el colegio de Beth…

**- B:** _Llegan tarde_ - Molesta, con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos, Beth ocupó su asiento en el auto

**- Q:** _Ese gesto me parece haberlo visto hoy más de una vez_ – Afirmó mirando a la diva que sonreía viendo a la niña

**- B:** _¿Por qué tardaron tanto? No me gusta esperar cuando salgo de ballet. No me gusta ballet, quiero cantar y más nada_

**- R:** _Esas clases te ayudarán en algo, ¿No quieres ser una artista integral?_

**- B:** _Sí, pero odio esas clases…_

**- R:** _¿Se lo has dicho a Shelby?_

**- B:** _Mamá dice que no es bueno dejar las cosas a medias y que al terminar el curso, si aun no me gustan, podré dejar estas fastidiosas clases. _

**- R:** _Un par de meses más y serás libre, señorita…_

**- Q:** _Bien, como la chiquita de mami está haciendo ese gran sacrificio con las clases de ballet, creo que se merece elegir a donde iremos, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Rach?_

**- R:**_ Completamente… ¿Para donde vamos, enana?_

Rachel miraba sorprendida como Beth engullía el último trozo de carne y degustaba emocionada cada uno de sus dedos. No se podía negar que la sangre Fabray corría por sus venas: Molestar a Rachel era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, motivo por el cual eligió el sitio más "carnívoro" de toda la ciudad.

La verdad era que a Beth le encantaban las hamburguesas del lugar y le encantaba su rol de la fastidiosa hermana menor. Quinn disfrutaba feliz la interacción de sus dos amores. Fue un poema ver a Beth reír mientras Rachel exigía su servicio con mil especificaciones.

**- Q:** _¿Quieres un helado?_ – Le preguntó a Beth, sabía que la morena se negaría por su nuevo impulso vegano. Beth asintió – _Ok, ya te lo traigo. Voy a pagar, espérenme aquí_

**- B:** _Rach…_

**- R:** _Dime, mini Santana…_ - Beth rió – _Tienes la T de "Travesura" tatuada en la frente_

**- B:** _¿Sabes guardar secretos?_

**- R:** _Claro que sí_ – Respondió interesada -_ ¿Qué me vas a contar?_

**- B:** _Carlitos es mi novio_

**- R:** _¿QUÉ?_

Quinn, que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí en la fila para comprar el helado, miró hacia la mesa

**- B:** _Shhhhh, ¿Quieres que mami se entere?_

**- R:** _¡Claro!… ¡Tiene que saberlo!_

**- B:** _¡No! Este es un secreto de hermanas_

**- R:** _Pero Beth, ella…_

**- B:** _Secreto de hermanas _- Repitió

**- R:** _Beth, tu eres una bebé, tu no puedes tener novio_

**- B: **_No soy una bebé, Rach, ya voy a cumplir 9. __Wendy tiene novio y es tres meses menor que yo_

**- R: **_Tú no puedes hacer algo solo porque los demás lo hacen_

**- B: **_Lo sé, no lo hago por eso_

**- R: **_¿Y por qué?_

**- B: **_Carlitos comparte sus golosinas conmigo y hace todo lo que yo le pido _– Contestó con arrogancia – _Así como mi mamá Quinn contigo_

**- R:** _Ehhh… ¿Y qué… qué hacen? _

**- B:** _¿Qué hacemos?_

**- R: **_Sí, qué hacen desde que son novios_

Beth rió sonrojada

**- B:** _Tú sabes Rach…_

**- R: **_No, no sé_ – Respondió enojada

**- B:** _Tu y mami son novias, ¿Qué hacen?_

Rachel entró en pánico

**- R:** _Nosotras no somos… Sí, pero… Es decir…_

Beth frunció el ceño y mostró un gesto de asco

**- B:** _¡Pero besos todavía no! ¡Qué asco!_

La morena por fin pudo respirar aliviada. Se habría arrodillado para dar gracias allí mismo si no tuviese una imagen que cuidar

**- R: **_Los novios no se besan ¿Quién te dijo eso?_

**- B:** _¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no? Claro que lo hacen, tu y mi mam…_

**- R:** _Nosotras estamos comprometidas, ¿Ves este anillo?_

Beth la miraba con desconfianza. Asintió

**- B:** _Mami tiene uno igual_

**- R:** _Es de compromiso, significa que tenemos derecho a besarnos y que en algún momento de nuestras vidas, nos vamos a casar…_

**- Q:** _¿Quién se casa? ¿De qué hablan?_

La rubia interrumpió la charla sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

**- B:** _Mami, Rach y tú son novias, ¿Verdad?_

**- R:** _¡No!_

**- Q:** _No_…__ – Respondió siguiendo la corriente con un halo de tristeza, no esperaba seguir negando su relación y menos a su hija

**- B:** _Entonces es verdad que están comprometidas…_

**- Q:** _¿Comprometidas?_ – Una genuina sonrisa se formó en su rostro en ese momento – _Sí _– Afirmó mirando a la morena totalmente atontada - _¿Ves estos anillos?_ – Cuestionó regresando su atención a Beth

**- B:**_ Ajá_ – Respondió a punto de perder interés en el tema. El helado resultaba más tentador

**- Q:** _Compromiso..._ – Susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>- mp3pdf: <strong>¡Culpo a Cory! Bromeo, hay días buenos y días malos, supongo (Intento que siempre sean buenos)

**- Mrs. Agron Sarfati: **Sí, según lo que he leído es algo bastante normal.

Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar y gracias por la paciencia :)


	24. How deep is your love

**- C:** _Puedes disimular un poco…_

**- R:** _¿Qué cosa?_

**- C:** _¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa?_ – Repitió en tono burlón – _Creo que dejaste un rastro de babas en el camino. Respeta un poco la presencia de Arthur_

**- R:** _Hablas como si estuviese ofreciendo un espectáculo sexual_

**- C:** _Poco les falta_

**- R:** _¿Qué? Por favor Charlie, solo estoy sentada con mi novia viendo mi serie, rodeada por amigos a quienes, quiero suponer, no les desagrada que demuestre mi comodidad con MI chica_

**- C:** _Está Arthur…_

**- R:** _¿Y? Charlie, han pasado ya dos meses… Arthur lo sabe, lo ha aceptado, ya puede ocupar el mismo espacio que Quinn, se hablan cordialmente_…__

**- C:** _Sí claro. Ahora según tú, ellos son los mejores amigos_

**- R: **_No digo que lo lleven 100% bien, pero poco a poco, vamos por buen camino… Además, no veo a Arthur nada incómodo con las atenciones de Emma y Sophie_

**- C: **_¿Celosa?_ – Indagó ilusionado

**- R:** _Charls, la única persona que me hace sentir celos es la jefa de esa señorita que me acaba de mirar con esos hermosísimos ojos verdes que cada día me enamoran más_

**- C:** _Es inútil que te pida que disimules, ¿No?_

Rachel dejó sobre la mesa las copas que acababa de recargar, y llevó sus manos al rostro de su amigo

**- R: **_Cuando Arthur llegó me pediste que no lo hiciera sufrir, que tomara una decisión… Pensé que me apoyarías, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Quinn te caía bien!_

**- C:** _Creí que lo que sentías por mi hermano era real y cuando me contaste lo tuyo con ella, pensé que solo era parte de un pasado doloroso_

**- R: **_Lo mio con Arthur fue real… ¡Es real! Pero no como pareja. Yo quise vivir engañada y Quinn jamás quedó en el pasado_

**- C: **_Eso no fue lo que entendí durante varios años _

Sin más, el chico tomó las cosas que repartiría entre sus amigos. Rachel, algo frustrada por la actitud del chico, lo imitó llevando las copas que minutos antes le había ofrecido a Sophie y Ashley.

El grupo de siempre, ahora con Arthur como uno más, veía en casa de Ashley el quinto episodio de la serie en la que varios de ellos trabajaban.

'Glee' había resultado un éxito en los Estados Unidos y tenía buena aceptación en un par de países más, sin embargo aún no eran el centro de atención, solo unos pocos los reconocían pero eran felices con eso.

**- Q:** _¿Te pasa algo Rach?_

**- R:** _No, nada _- Ocupó su sitio en el enorme sillón que compartía con Quinn. La rubia buscó rodearla de nuevo con sus brazos recibiendo una negativa que la sorprendió y que rápidamente quedó en el olvido cuando la misma morena buscó refugiarse en ellos

**- Q:** _Mi enana bipolar_ – Susurró en su oído antes de regalarle un beso en la mejilla

Solo esas palabras y el beso bastaron para que Rachel olvidara lo sucedido, pudiendo relajarse por completo

**- Q:** _¿Este es el último corte?_

**- R:** _Sí_

**- Q:** _¿Nos vamos cuando termine?_

Rachel giró su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del de la rubia

**- Q:** _Por favor, por favor, di que sí… Quiero estar un ratito a solas contigo_

**- R:** _Ok_

**- Q:** _¿Sí?_ – Preguntó incrédula

**- R:** _Sí…_

* * *

><p>Quinn corrió para abrirle la puerta del auto a Rachel. Se había convertido en costumbre competir por ver quien llevaba más velocidad a la hora de halagar a su chica<p>

**- R:** _Se te ve muy contenta_ – Comentó al tiempo que fijaba su cinturón de seguridad

**- Q:** _Que mi diva personal haya decidido regalarme unas horas de su tiempo es motivo suficiente para llevar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

**- R:** _¿Horas? Serán minutos_ – Bromeó - _Los que dure el camino a mi casa_

**- Q:** _¿Tú casa? No señorita, la mía está un poco más cerca y no hay tiempo que perder_

**- R:** _No, no, no… Vamos a mi casa, Quinn_

**- Q:** _Pero Rach!_

**- R:** _Pero nada. En tu casa no… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?_

**- Q:** _Está bien. Vamos a tu casa pero primero me vas a decir qué pasa con la mía. A tu casa nunca vamos y tres veces Rach, tres veces me has rechazado en mi departamento… _- Volvió su vista al frente notando la oscuridad de la solitaria carretera -_ Comienzo a pensar que no es porque no estás lista o por falta de ganas… Porque no es por falta de ganas, ¿Cierto? -_ Finalizó mirando de nuevo a la morena.

**- R**_**:**__ No…_

**- Q:**_ Bien_ – Respiró aliviada - _¿Entonces?_

**- R:** _Bueno, yo…_

**- Q:** _¿Tú qué?_

**- R:**_ No, yo no, tú... _

**- Q: **_¿Yo qué?_

**- R:**_ Tú… tienes_…_ tenías… No, tienes, porque aun medio canal lo recuerda_

**- Q:** _Al grano Rachel_

**- R:** _Tienes una fama terrible Quinn y cada vez que piso ese departamento y me tocas o me besas no dejo de pensar con cuantas más estuviste en esa situación en ese mismo lugar_…_ Aunque sé que no es lo mismo, yo soy especial_…_ _- Acotó como si fuera algo obvio -_ pero aun así, en TU casa NO._

**- Q: **_Ah, es eso…_

**- R:** _SI, es eso_

**- Q:** _¿Por qué no lo hablamos antes? Hubiésemos visitado más tu casa o… de una vez por todas te habría explicado que no tienes razones para pensar en eso _

**- R:** _No te dije nada porque ya tienes suficiente con mis reproches por Heather, ¿O no?_

**- Q:** _¿Tengo que contestar a eso?_

**- R:** _No. Yo sé muy bien cual es la respuesta… Un momento ¿No tengo razones para pensar en qué?_

**- Q:** _Para pensar en mi estando con cualquier otra mujer en mi departamento…_

**- R: **_Ja! ¿Es un chiste? Todo el mundo en el canal sabe que eras una mujeriega, ¿Por qué crees que Ashley se empeñó en ti? Puedo jurar que aun no pierde las esperanzas… A veces siento que estamos en personaje y tú realmente eres el sexy capitán del equipo por el que nos peleamos, ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres más deben pen…_

Quinn, que se había acercado lentamente, por fin rozó sus labios con los de la morena

**- R:** _No quieren entender que eres solo mía_ – Musitó con un hilo de voz

**- Q:** _¿Y tu? ¿Lo has entendido tú? _

Rachel no supo como responder aquello. Movía su boca para decir algo pero no conseguía emitir ningún sonido

**- Q:** _No estoy negando mi "inquieto" pasado, no niego que haya profanado más de una casa_ – Sonrió traviesa – _Pero no la mía… No podía tener sexo con cualquiera en la misma cama en la que duermo a veces con mi hija o en el sofá donde vemos películas… No sé, ¡Aun leo la Biblia! ¡Tengo principios! _- Exclamó con jocosidad

**- R:** _¿De verdad nunca…?_

**- Q:**_ Nunca…_

**- R: **_¿Ni con Heather?_

**- Q:** _Con nadie, Rach…_

**- R: **_¿Nadie, nadie, nadie?_

**- Q:** _Solo Izzie... Y ya sabes que con ella nada de nada. Heather sabe donde vivo pero, aunque no me creas, no ha estado en mi departamento_

**- R:** _Ni estará_

La rubia la miró con reproche, Rachel obvió el momento

**- R:** _Quinn, es… increíble, es… difícil creerlo_

**- Q:** _¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos para que dudes de mí?_

**- R:** _Jamás_ – Esta vez fue Rachel quien se encargó de acortar la distancia con un delicado y sentido beso – _Jamás… Tú… tu eres perfecta Quinn, de verdad lo eres… Y yo te amo tanto_…_ tanto_

**- Q:** _Yo te amo más_ – Respondió feliz sobre sus labios - _y más_

**- R:** _Perdóname por tantos reproches… Yo no dudo de ti, yo sé, te juro que sé que jamás me fallarías pero_…_ Tengo tanto miedo Quinn, tanto, que busco aferrarme a cualquier cosa, me sirve cualquier cosa que me haga pensar que lo nuestro no es perfecto. No quiero volver a creer ciegamente que sí lo es… No quiero que mañana pase algo y volver a sufrir como lo hice… No… no lo soportaría otra vez_

**- Q:** _Estás en un grave problema, Rachel Berry_ – Decía mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos marrones y acariciaba su rostro con adoración –_ Te acabo de confesar que ninguna otra mujer fue digna de pisar mi lugar, te confieso ahora que aun ebria y probablemente llena de deseo nunca quise amanecer en otros brazos… no lo hice… ¿Tu crees que existe posibilidad de que te sea infiel? ¿Crees que si de alguna manera le fui fiel a tu recuerdo, no le seré fiel a tu presencia? ¿En serio quieres aferrarte a esa idea tan absurda para convencerte de que esto no es perfecto?_

Rachel no tenía palabras para justificar su tonto comportamiento. Aunque sí, podía culpar al inmenso miedo que la embargaba cada vez que se detenía a pensar en la realidad de la vida. Podía culpar a su certeza de que, tarde o temprano, algo las iba a separar_…_ y esta vez quería estar preparada para afrontar el dramático momento.

**- Q:** _Ya no tenemos 17 años Rach, olvida tus miedos, olvida todo… Ahora sí, como dice la canción 'Solamente la mano de Dios'_

Rachel rió y secó sus lágrimas, ¡Quería decir tantas cosas! Quería argumentar que le gustaba tener todo bajo control y sabía que con ella eso era imposible, especialmente porque no podía controlar sus sentimientos. Quería confesarle que sí, moría de celos por Heather, pero definitivamente no dudaba de ella. Quería pedirle que le ayudase a olvidar ese pasado que tanto la marcó. Quería hacerle jurar que si un día le tocaba viajar al otro lado del planeta, ella estaría allí, que no se separarían una vez más. Quería creer en ese presentimiento utópico que le decía que esta vez si sería para siempre y 'pase lo que pase'

Quinn acarició su cuello mostrando su incomodidad por la posición que había adquirido esperando una respuesta de Rachel.

**- R:** _Bonito lugar un auto para tratar estos temas, ¿Te duele mucho? _

**- Q:** _Me duele más saber que no te atreves a decirme esas mil cosas que estás pensando_

**- R:** _¿Nos vamos ya? Si quieres yo conduzco…_

**- Q:**_ No te preocupes – _Se acomodó sobre su asiento y emprendió de nuevo la marcha. No ocultó su molestia por el desvío de la morena. Siempre había algo que no terminaban de decir, siempre una pieza suelta.

**- R:** _Pensaba que no me quiero separar de ti. Que me acostumbré a tener todo bajo control, incluso mis sentimientos_…_ y contigo eso se va a la basura._

**- Q:** _Pues me parece perfecto, así no estoy en desventaja…_

**- R:**_ ¡Hey rubia! Mira al frente… Aun no quiero que la mano de Dios nos separe_

**- Q:**_ Yo tampoco, cariño. Yo tampoco_…__

El móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar insistentemente

**- Q:**_ ¿Puedes contestar?_

**- R:**_ ¿Y si es una de tus conquistas?_

**- Q:**_ Ya sabes, le pides su nombre y le dices que la llamo luego_

_**- R:**__ Me encanta tu sentido del humor. Diga…_

_- ¿Quinn?_

_Rachel miró la pantalla del móvil._

_**- R:** Habla Rachel ¿Cómo estás Heather?_

_**- H:** Ehh… Bien, bien… ¿Y Quinn?_

_**- R:** Está conduciendo, en cuanto lleguemos te llama_

_**- H:** Ok. Dile que es importante_

_**- R:** Vale, le diré_

_**- H:** Adiós _

**- R:**_ Dice que la llames, que es importante_

Quinn no pudo ocultar su alegría. No hubo sarcasmo en el tono de la diva, no hubo reproches una vez finalizada la llamada, solo una sonrisa que le indicaba que esa noche, habían dado un paso más.

**- Q:** _No hay dudas. Tengo la mejor novia del universo_… Perdón, "prometida" ¿No me vas a contar por qué le dijiste eso a Beth?__

**- R:**__ No_… Eso es entre mi hermanita y yo___

No más palabras. Rachel acercó su mano al reproductor y lo encendió.

'How deep is your love' de Bee Gees se dejaba escuchar y pronto la diva se unió a la melodía

**- R:** _Ayyyyy ¡Me encanta!_

La rubia luchaba con su concentración para no estrellarse por el camino. Sentir a Rachel moviéndose en su asiento, totalmente inspirada en la canción y lanzándole una mirada en las frases oportunas, estaba desarmándola por completo.

_We belong to you and me  
>I believe in you<br>you know the door to my very soul  
><em>_you're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
>you're my savior when I fall<em>_  
><em>_And you may not think  
>I care for you<br>when you know down inside  
><em>_that I really do_

…

**- R:** _Si es Heather otra vez le diré que estamos a punto de hacer el amor_ – Advirtió extrañamente relajada, Quinn pensó que debía tener esa melodía a su alcance por el resto de su vida

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver el nombre de quien llamaba

_**- S:**__ No me dijiste que vives en una maldita fortaleza… _

_**- R:**__ Hola San, nosotras estamos bien ¿Y tu?_

_**- S:**__ ¿RuPaul? ¿Dónde están? Estamos en la entrada del maldito refugio en el que vive tu mujer_

_**- R:**__ ¡Qué geniecito! ¿QUÉ? ¿Están en LA?_

_**- S:**__ ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?_

_**- R:**__ ¡Las veo! ¡Ya las vi!_


	25. De regreso a los viejos días

**¡Regresé! **

**1) mp3pdf**, me gusta que digas cuando el capítulo te gusta y cuando no. Siempre espero saber eso.  
><strong>2)<strong> ¡Regresó** gbrujndl**! Qué chevere vivir el drama solo por unas horas xD  
><strong>3) <strong>Faltó el comentario de** PaoVargas **-.- Ahora espero dos.

**Un momento, ¿Con qué moral hago reclamos? Siento la demora... La falta de inspiración por cosas personales y no tan personales (como PRomances y sequía Achele) se apoderó de mi. **

Este capítulo no me gusta ¿O sí? No sé... ¿Ven? ¿Notan mi estado de confusión? Así no se puede escribir un fic. Espero que por lo menos obtengan varios minutos de entretenimiento.** Ready, set, GO!**

* * *

><p>A Quinn todo le resultó extremadamente extraño.<p>

Tal vez fue el momento en el que Rachel, como loca, dejó a un lado el móvil y salió del auto dando un portazo y corriendo hacia la pareja…

O quizás cuando se colgó del cuello de Santana en un intenso abrazo al que la latina respondió con un cariño poco típico de ella, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo como solo sabía hacerlo cuando de Britt se trataba. Extraño, absolutamente extraño. Pero las rarezas no terminaban allí.

Rachel tuvo que frenar su efusividad a la hora de saludar a Britt, tenía que hacerlo si no pretendía ahogar a Lord Tubbington que sonreía maliciosamente en brazos de la rubia (Sí, decir que fumaba era una exageración de Brittany pero Quinn estaba segura de algo: Tubbington podía sonreír)

_'Condenado gato del mal, ¿Acaso es eterno?' _- Pensó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como la latina profería cualquier tipo de improperios al vigilante que minutos antes le había impedido su entrada. Pudo ver como lo obligaba a llevar hasta al auto tres de las cinco maletas que las acompañaban ¡Santana y sus disculpas obligadas!

¿La conclusión? Otra noche perdida, una noche más que había terminado mucho antes de lo que esperaba… Y mejor no hablar de la extraña relación Pezberry de la cual aun no tenía ciertos detalles, ¿Celos? Tal vez, pero para continuar con la atmósfera de cosas raras, sus celos eran por Santana y no por Rachel, ¿No se supone que eran ellas las mejores amigas? ¿No se supone que son ellas las hermanas? Mejor callar sus pensamientos y acelerar el paso de las chicas haciendo sonar la bocina.

_…_

Brittany no dejó opción, entró en el auto ocupando el asiento de copiloto, dejando a Tubby correr libremente hacia la parte trasera mientras Quinn miraba con horror como el extraño animal arañaba el asiento y comenzaba a perjudicar su nariz.

**- B:** _¡Q! ¡Por fin puedo abrazarte! ¡Extrañé tanto tus preciosos ojos verdes!_ – Decía sujetando sus mejillas y sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro - _¡Estás preciosa!_

**- Q:** _Gracias Britt, yo también extrañé verte_ – Contestó con sinceridad dando pie a un nuevo abrazo – _Tu también te ves increíble, esa infeliz latina no te merece - _Bromeó

**- S:** _Podías haber sacado tu trasero del maldito auto y ayudar con las maletas_ – Gruñó Santana entrando al auto poco después que Rachel

**- Q:** _Agradece que te reciba sin aviso previo… Lo hago por Britt_

**- B:** _¡Y por Tubby!_ – Abrió su boca sorprendida - _¡No lo has saludado!_ – Extendió sus brazos esperando que Rachel ayudara al gato a llegar a ellos y luego acarició el rostro de la rubia con la piel del felino – _¡Hola tía Quinn, te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho!_

Quinn sonrió forzadamente antes de estornudar por quinta vez.

**- S:** _Creo que me equivoqué de diva ¿Qué demonios es este sitio? ¿Por qué tan escondido?_ – Indagaba Santana en el camino hacia el estacionamiento.

**- Q:** _¿Por qué tantas quejas?_ – Rebatió – _Pudiste llamar a tu amiga Rachel e ir a su departamento, así me ahorraba los estornudos, tus insolencias y tu maltrato._

**- S**_**:**_ _Qué dramática está…_ _¿La contagiaste?_ – Se dirigió a Rachel que ya bajaba del auto junto a Britt – _Deberían disminuir la dosis de besos, a lo mejor la cosa se transmite por la saliva_

**- R:** _¡Santana!_ – Reprochó entre risas

**- Q:** _¿Cuál dosis de besos? ¿La que interrumpiste por venir sin avisar?_

**- S:** _Así que a eso le debemos tu mal humor… Tranquila rubia, tu danos un cuarto y haces tus cochinadas con RuPaul. Supongo que no escucharemos gemidos en la inmensidad de tu departamento, ¿No?_

Santana sonrió con picardía mientras Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada. Las animadas voces de Rachel y Brittany se encargaban de amenizar el viaje en el ascensor.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Quinn dejó caer el equipaje que llevaba y abrazó con fuerza a la latina

**– Q:** _¡No te hagas la dura! ¡Lo deseas tanto como yo!_

**- S:** _Sí, sí, ya…_ - Correspondió el abrazo durante unos pocos segundos – _En serio eres una maldita diva, esto es…_

**- Q:** _¿Tú ves a esa enana emocionada que está mostrándole el departamento a tu rubia? Tarde o temprano va a querer vivir conmigo y tarde o temprano TENDRÁ que vivir en un lugar como este… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te comenté que quería comprarlo?_

**- S:** _No creo que le agrade saber quien te ayudó a cerrar el trato_…_ ¡Dios! A veces siento curiosidad, ¿Qué le diste? Mejor no contestes… ¡Demonios! Debes ser increíblemente buena en la cama_

**- Q:** _Santana, yo no soy una jodida put..._

**- S**_**:**__ ¡Hey! Yo no estoy diciendo eso, aunque lo parezca_… _¿Aun le estás pagando?_ – Preguntó elevando sus cejas seductoramente

**- Q:** _Sí. Y NO como estás pensando. Te repito que no soy una p…_

**- S:** _¡Calma rubia! Yo lo sé. De todas maneras no creo que el asunto le agrade a Rachel. La vieja es su peor pesadilla y si sabe que aun tienen una deuda pendiente, pues…_

**- Q:** _Mejor no hablarlo… _T_arde o temprano le diré, pero… Por ahora no_

**- S:** _Mejor _

Rachel seguía su tour con Britt mientras Lord Tubbington caminaba por el lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn. Tras la corta pausa, Santana retomó el tema.

**- S:** _Sé que no te acostaste con la vieja buenota por dinero, además Shelby estuvo de acuerdo y ayudó, pero vamos, ¡Sí que eres una jodida puta! –_ Rió_ - Rachel me contó de tu famita en el canal – _Posó su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de la rubia -_ ¡Qué orgullo!_

**- Q:** _¡Santaanaaa!_

**- S:** _¡Lucy Fabray!_

**- Q:** _Mejor no hablemos de malas reputaciones. Yo soy una condenada santa desde que Rachel me dio seguridad sobre lo nuestro y ni te imaginas todo lo que me ha tocado pasar, ¿Pero tú? _

**- S:**_ ¿Yo qué? Yo soy feliz con mi Britt_

**- Q:** _No lo dudo, pero bien que aprovechas el tiempo las veces que terminan_

**- B:** _¿De qué hablan?_

**- S**_**:**__ De nada importante, amor… De la vieja de Quinn_

Quinn abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿En serio Santana dijo lo que dijo? ¿Frente a Rachel? ¿Frente a su dramática, celosa y desesperante Rachel?

**- R:** _¿La llamaste? ¿Qué quería?_ – Preguntó relajada. Aquella definitivamente era una extraña noche.

**- Q:** _No… No recordaba que tenía que llamarla _

Rachel cruzó sus brazos y frunció su ceño clavando su mirada en los ojos de la rubia

**- R:** _¿Entonces qué hablaban de esa mujer?_

Santana soltó una sonora carcajada

**- S**_**:**__ ¡Así me gusta RuPaul! ¡A poner carácter!_ – Reía nuevamente - _Calma, hobbit… _No hablábamos de ella,_ solo quería comprobar que aun tengo el poder_

**- B:** _¡Si señor! -_ Exclamó Britt dando una palmada al cielo -_ ¡Santana lo tiene!_

**- Q:** _Y aquí vamos… De regreso a los viejos días_

* * *

><p>Un par de horas atrás, la primera en reclamar una cama fue Britt. Quinn notó como Rachel se veía demasiado enérgica para la hora y como Santana estaba a punto de ser vencida por el cansancio. Quizás esa noche no todo estaba perdido.<p>

**- Q:** _Rach, creo que Santana tuvo suficiente por hoy y tu tienes que levantarte temprano…_

**- R:** _No importa, no todos los días tengo a mi latina conmigo_ – Comentó abrazando a la chica

**- S:** _¡Suéltame hobbit!_

**- Q:** _Como quieras, yo ya me voy a la habitación_

**- R:** _Vale_

**- Q:** _Te dejaré espacio en la cama_

**- R:** _Vale _

**- Q:** _Y algo de ropa para que te cambies_

**- R**_**:**__ Si Quinn, ya, en un rato voy…_ - Respondió fastidiada.

La rubia no argumentó más. Caminó hacia su habitación y pasada media hora de esperanzas inútiles, se encerró en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha para relajarse y olvidar que, una vez más, Rachel desaprovechaba el tiempo.

Unos 30 minutos después salía renovada y dispuesta a darle fin a su día pero, como siempre, la diva arruinaba sus planes.

**- R:** _Hace rato no parabas de estornudar ¿No te hace mal estar en este cuarto helado con el cabello húmedo?_

**- Q:** _No. Lo único que me hace mal es el gato_ – Respondió frente al espejo secando su cabello con habilidad

**- R:** _Así ha sido siempre… ¿Estás enojada?_

**- Q:**_ No_

**- R:** _Hace meses que no veía a las chicas y desde que comenzó nuestra amistad nunca habíamos pasado más de tres semanas sin vernos_ – Intentaba justificarse

**- Q:**_ No estoy enojada, Rachel. Lo entiendo_  
><em>_

**- R:** _Claro que sí estás enojada… ¡Me estás llamando Rachel!_

**- Q:** _¿Y no es ese tu nombre?_ – Volteó para verla

**- R:** _Sí…_

Sostuvieron sus miradas por varios segundos en completo silencio. Sin decir más la rubia volvió su vista al espejo y se dedicó a terminar su labor.

**- Q:** _Buenas noches_ – Finalmente se despidió apagando la luz y ocupando su lugar en la cama

_…_Pero los minutos pasaron y supo que no iba a resistir mucho más ¿Qué clase de estupidez era desaprovechar la cercanía de Rachel solo por la frustración de otra noche perdida? Totalmente justificable pero una total estupidez. Sin dudas se acercó tímida y decididamente, acoplando su cuerpo al de Rachel, abrazándola con ternura

**- Q:** _Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme_ – Susurró al oído de la morena

Rachel sonrió

**- R:** _¿Apenas? _

**- Q:** _Bueno, no… Yo estoy desesperada desde que te vi por primera vez en el canal… ¿Recuerdas que casi te beso?_

**- R:** ¿_Como no_? – Giró para por fin quedar frente a la rubia – _Me quedé esperando el beso… No lo quería_ – Aclaró – _pero lo esperaba _

**- Q:** _¿Me puedes explicar la diferencia?_

**- R:** _Tú eres inteligente, la entiendes…_

**- Q:**_ Ok_

**- R:** _Ok…_

Quinn respiró profundo, perdida en la inmensidad de los ojos de la diva y en la suavidad de la piel que acariciaba en ese momento con toda su ternura

**- Q:** _Eres MUY cruel, Rachel Berry ¿Me estás castigando por algo?_

**- R:** _Si quisiera hacerlo buscaría otra manera… ¿Crees que yo no me muero por estar contigo?_

**- Q:**_ ¿La verdad?_ _Sí, eso creo_

**- R:** _Pues estas muy equivocada, Quinn Fabray_

**- Q:** _¡Oportunidades nos sobran, Rachel! ¿Sabes que yo he pensado mil veces las ventajas de ser adultas y solo se me ocurre una?_

**- R:**_ ¿Cual?_

**- Q:**_ No tener que soportar a Leroy diciendo "Recuerden que las veo desde cualquier sitio"** -** _Imitó la voz del hombre.

Rachel reía a carcajadas y la rubia se enamoraba más al verla así; feliz, siendo ella, siendo la misma de la que se enamoró años atrás.

**- R:** _Cierto rubia, no había pensado en eso_

**- Q:**_ Y en aquel entonces, a pesar de las amenazas, no desperdiciábamos un segundo - _Añadió haciendo pucheros

**- R:** _A ver, dime qué oportunidades hemos tenido ¡Toma en cuenta nuestros pesados e incompatibles horarios! _– Interrumpió antes de permitirle hablar -_ Las horas en el canal no son válidas, recuerda que es una regla no tener sexo en los camerinos… Igual es muy difícil, tú sabes, mientras sean compartidos esa regla se respetará inevitablemente… Aunque yo creo que los chicos no le prestan mucha atención a eso pero… En fin, disculpa, respondeme_

**- Q:** _Hemos estado mil veces aquí, haciendo nada…_

**- R:** _Ya te dije que le tenía pánico a hacer el amor en este sitio. Va una, dime otra…_

**- Q:** _¿Qué me dices de tu casa?_

**- R:** _Primera vez: Charlie y Arthur, segunda vez: Emma, tercera vez: Beth y Shelby…_

**- Q:** _¿Tienes sueño?_

**- R:** _No_

**- Q:** _Yo tampoco…_ - Afirmó alzando una de sus cejas intentando con ese gesto transmitir su gran idea

**- R:** _Son las tres y media de la mañana… _

**- Q**_**:**__ ¿Y?_

**- R:** _Y… __El día que tu y yo volvamos a hacer el amor, tiene que ser épico… Un par de horas no bastarán, esta habitación no bastará _

**- Q:**_ Eso suena interesante… Muy interesante… Prometedor… Es un buen punto - _Se acercó un poco más y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la diva, repartiendo cortos besos en él –_ Lástima que solo lo digas por salir del paso_

**- R:**_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo digo en serio! Es un juramento… Será épico rubia, tanto esperar valdrá la pena_

**- Q:** _Necesito que la espera termine… - _Hablaba sin detener la sucesión de besos

**- R:** _Yo también…_

**- Q:** _No te creo…_

**- R:** _Ya lo comprobarás, ¿Recuerdas quien ganó el título de la pervertida de la relación? ¿Quieres que te rete otra vez?_

**- Q:** _Ha pasado mucho tiempo y, te recuerdo amor, que he practicado bastante todos estos años…_

Rachel le obligó a alejarse y la miró seriamente

**- Q:** _¡Es la verdad!_ – Exclamó alzando sus hombros – _Esta bien, mejor me callo_

**- R:**_ Es mejor_

**- Q:** _Es pasado, Rach. Cuéntame el tuyo… ¿Solo estuviste con Arthur?_

Rachel asintió con la cabeza

**- Q:** _¿En serio? ¿No hubo alguien más?_

**- R:** _Mmmm… En una noche de copas quizá me besé un poco con Jonathan_

**- Q:** _Pero el es gay…_

**- R:** _Sí, pero… No sé, fueron los tragos_

**- Q:** _Ya entiendo, se repitió la historia de Blaine. Yo no creo que sean los tragos… Dudo mucho que alguien pueda resistirse a tus besos. No hay sexualidad que valga_

**- R:** _Sí, ¿Verdad? ¡Dios! Soy demasiado buena en todo lo que hago_

**- Q:** _¡En todo! Tienes razones para ser una estúpida arrogante_

**- R:** _Lo sé_

**- Q:** _Menos mal que Santana sigue y seguirá insultándote. Te hace bien un poco de McKinley High_

**- R:**_ ¿Santana?_ – Negó divertida – _Ella, después de ti, ha sido la persona que más ha elevado mi ego… Aunque ella debería estar en primer lugar porque tú me amas y no eres objetiva_

**- Q:** _Ok, suficiente desconocimiento ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Santana? Me acabas de decir que solo estuviste con Arthur y te enrollaste con Jonathan, ¿Qué pasó con Santana?_

**- R**:_ ¿Otra noche de copas? Copas y corazones rotos…_

**- Q:**_ ¿Qué tanto pasó?_

**- R:**_ Solo nos besamos… Bastante… Mucho_

**- Q:** _Ya entendí… ¿Alguna otra noche de copas?_

**- R:**_ Solo esas dos…_

**- Q:** _¿Como terminó todo?_

**- R:** _Yo seguí llorando por ti y ella siguió llorando por Britt_

**- Q:** _Como debe ser… Digo, no que lloren por nosotras, me refiero a… Tu sabes, cada oveja con su pareja_

**- R:** _Sí, sí, como sea… ¿Sabes qué fue lo mejor de esa noche? Santana me dijo "¡Demonios hobbit! Besas jodidamente bien, puedo hacer esto toda la puta noche" Y fue justo ahí cuando reaccioné y nos detuvimos. Santana odia recordar ese momento y dice que fueron los tragos, pero tu lo has dicho, no son los tragos, soy yo…_

**- Q:** _¡Qué arrogante eres!_

**- R:** _¡No es arrogancia! Recapitulemos… El capitán del equipo de fútbol, el líder de Vocal Adrenaline, Noah el chico rudo, la sexy porrista perra que jamás paraba de insultarme, dos gays, un mujeriego certificado y la más importante, la sexy, tierna, inteligente y cursi capitana de las Cheerios, ¿Alcohol? Para nada. Puro toque Berry._

Quinn no encontraba palabras ¿Como contradecir aquello si era fiel creyente y fiel seguidora del famoso toque Berry? Podía jurar que el toque Berry podía mover montañas.

**- Q:** _Regalame este fin de semana_

**- R:** _Regalado_

**- Q:** _No, en serio Rach, no hagas planes, deja tu fin de semana en mis manos_…__

**- R:**_ Pero amor, recuerda que el domingo es…_

**- Q:** _Sí, ya sé que el domingo tus papás harán la reunión por sus 30 años de casados_… El viernes sales a las 5 o 6, más o menos_… Eres mía desde ese momento___

**- R: **_Yo soy tuya siempre_…__

**- Q:**_ Recuerda eso el viernes_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer y gracias por firmar :)<em>**


	26. I want you, you, you

**1) Perdóoooon por la tardanza, cuando la musa se va, no pide permiso.  
><strong>****2) Esta vez no culparé a nadie pero la culpa la tiene Monchele (Jajaja).  
>3) No me uní a la fiebre Pezberry, fue algo que planeeé desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.<br>******4) mp3pdf: ¡Odio el chocolate! Obligarme a comerlo es la peor de las torturas... PaoVargas: Amé tu super review! Osito94: Aquí está la "próxima actualización" espero el "próximo review" ;)  
>5) ¿Y los demás personajes? Calma, calma... Creo que ahora todos necesitamos mucho Faberry, ¿No?<br>****  
>Creo que ya escribí suficiente. Este es un capítulo largo, creo que me gustó. Espero no decepcionarlas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> _¡Ya Rach! Empate técnico_ – Decía respirando agitadamente y mirando al techo sin borrar su inmensa sonrisa

**- R:** _No…_ - Tragó saliva y respiró profundo antes de continuar – _Rachel Berry nunca pierde_ – Apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo tomó impulso para lograr ver a la rubia –…_mucho menos en esto_ – Finalizó abalanzándose sobre los labios y el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

Eran las 10 de la noche de aquel sábado agitado que comenzó con la feliz pareja haciendo el amor luego de 6 años, 4 meses, 8 días y 4 horas. 4 horas y 25 minutos según Rachel que hacía alarde de su cuenta detallada.

**- Q:** _Quinn Fa…bray tampoco_ – Hablaba con dificultad al no poder abandonar los labios de su chica – _Pero Quinn Fabray necesita… un descanso… y… comida_

**- R:** _Yo no me quejo, todo lo que quiero comer está frente a mí…_ - Rió - _¡Vamos! No tengo intenciones de detenerme ¡Reconoce que he ganado!_

Quinn se contagió con la risa. Estaba feliz, disfrutando de su Rachel Berry de siempre, la misma que la sorprendía con ataques extremadamente apasionados, la misma que practicaba con ella escenas que veía en un reality subido de tono. La misma de siempre. La única mujer con la que podía hacer el amor.

Rachel se deshizo de las risas con rapidez. Sus besos definitivamente lograban que la rubia perdiera el control.

**- Q:** _Si admito que… que ganaste, ¿Dejarás de hacer… hacer lo que has hecho hasta ahora?_

**- R: **_Para nada _– Respondió descendiendo con delicados besos hasta llegar al abdomen de la rubia – _Intentaré superar mi marca_ – Afirmó mirándola a los ojos

**- Q:** _¿Me lo juras?_

**- R:** _Te lo juro_

**- Q:** _Está bien. Has ganado._

Como por arte de magia, Rachel se dejó caer a un lado. Tomó la mano de Quinn y entrelazó sus dedos justo antes de hablar

**- R:** _¡Por fin, amor! Yo también necesito un descanso… - Besó su mano_ - _Y comida real. _

Quinn enfocó su vista en el rostro de la exhausta cantante

**- Q:** _Que triste, solo querías una estúpida victoria más, Rachel Barbra Berry_ – Reprochó - _'Jamás, jamáaas me cansaré de repetir tu perfecto nombre'_

**- R:** _Me has descubierto _– Sonrió antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente – _'¡Por Dios! ¿Existen unos ojos más perfectos que esos? ¿Existe una mirada más perfecta que la suya?'_

Ambas se perdían en la presencia de la otra. En las caricias que Quinn se encargaba de dar y Rachel de recibir. En sus ya calmadas respiraciones y en las miradas que decían todo lo que estaban a punto de sellar con palabras.

- _¡Te amo!_

Ambas rieron sonrojadas, tímidas, como si no fuesen las mismas que hace unos minutos le rendían culto a la palabra sexo. Rachel no dudó en subir los pocos centímetros que le faltaban para quedar cara a cara con la rubia.

**- R:** _Te amo _– Besó su nariz – _te amo_ – su mejilla – _te amo_ – y sus labios… Acción que repitió poco después de ver como la rubia humedecía los mismos – _Gracias por…_

**- Q:** _Shhhhh… Ya te dije que no me agradezcas por esto. Todo lo hice por beneficio personal_

**- R:** _Todo es tan… Tan perfecto, tan… tan_

**- Q:** _¿Digno de Rachel Berry? _

**- R:** _Digno de nosotras… Perfecto para nosotras. A pesar de los detallitos…_ - bromeó.

_**(Flashback)**_

_- S: ¡Estás loca! _

_Santana y Sophie reían viendo como su amiga ordenaba cuidadosamente la maleta de su novia _

_- So: Todo lo que tiene que hacer por sexo… _

_- S: Como si Berry valiera la pena_

_Quinn olvidó la maleta por un segundo_

_- Q: ¿En serio Santana?_

_- S: No te ofendas, solo digo lo que pienso…_

_- Q: Mejor cambiemos de tema_

_- S: ¿Insinuarás que soy mala cama? Porque mi historial dice todo lo cont…_

_- Q: __"¡Demonios hobbit! Besas jodidamente bien"_

_Santana abrió su boca sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna_

_- Q: "…puedo hacer esto toda la puta noche"_

_- S: Todo lo que te dijo es mentira – Declaró frunciendo su ceño – Yo no le dije eso y tampoco le dije que me gustaba_

_- Q: ¿Qué?_

_- S: ¿Qué?_

_- So: ¿Rachel te gustaba?_

_- S: Que estemos en el mismo sitio y te tolere no te hace mi amiga, tú no preguntes _

_- Q: ¿Te gustaba?_

_- S: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso Quinn?_

_- Q: ¡Lo acabas de decir tú! ¿Te gustaba?_

_- S: Termina de arreglar la maleta. Se te va a hacer tarde – Sonrió_

_- So: ¿Te gustaba?_

_- S: Vale, ya, a mi me gusta cualquier cosa con falda…Y ya sabías que más de una vez admiré sus piernas_

_- So: Eso es normal, hasta yo lo hago_

_- Q: Me voy a vengar López, estás advertida_

_- S: ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?_

_- Q: Si te lo digo no hay venganza… Cállense y ayúdenme. Este o… este_

_Santana, con una tonta excusa, había logrado conseguir las llaves del departamento de Rachel. Le encantaba ser participe del plan de Quinn sobre todo por la esperanza de un fin de semana a solas con su Britt (Sí, para Santana López casi 4 días sin privacidad con su chica, eran una eternidad)_

_- So: El de la izquierda… _

_- S: Pero mejor llévate los dos si no quieres oír las quejas de la enana_

_- Q: Sí, es lo que pensé, ¿Qué hora es?_

_- S: Las 12…_

_- Q: San, vamos por ella en un rato, logré que le dieran permiso de salir temprano, bueno, Heather lo logró ¡Amo a esa mujer!_

_- S: Grabé esa confesión. La usaré en tu contra _

_- Q: Idiota… ¿La usarás para quitarme a mi enana que tanto te gusta?_

_- S: Tal vez cuando vuelva a pelear con Britt_

_- Q: A mi también me gustaba Britt, ¿Te he dicho que la vi más de una vez en las duchas? Tú sabes…_

_- S: Sí, si sé_

_- Q: A mi también me gusta cualquier cosa con falda… Menos tú – Sonó su móvil - ¡Miren! Ya Rach me escribió que va a salir temprano… ¡Tan linda!_

_- So: Bueno, yo también me voy… Quedé con… con un amigo. Mucha suerte Quinn, mantenme al tanto, espero que todo salga como lo planeaste_

_- Q: Gracias Soph, gracias por todo… Y gracias por lo que vas a hacer el domingo_

_- S: ¡Hey! Que solo lo hace porque yo empiezo a grabar el lunes temprano, si no me tocaría a mí_

_- So: ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo?A mi no "me toca" yo lo hago por ayudar a MI amiga_

_- Q: ¿Nos vamos ya? – Interrumpió Quinn antes de tener que soportar otra discusión de sus amigas. _

_- S: ¿Llevas todo?_

_- Q: ¿Qué te dicen las dos maletas para Rach? Sí, lo llevo todo. Vamos…_

_- S: ¡Un momento!_

_- Q: ¿Qué?_

_- S: ¿Llevas condones?_

_- Q: Que estúpida eres Santana, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?_

_- S: Cuando tu lo hagas… Por Dios ¿Dejar todo en manos de Puck? ¿Eso te parece maduro?_

_- So: Punto para la insoportable_

_Quinn sonreía recordando la larga lista de deberes que le había dado al chico _

– _Q: Era mi único recurso… _

_- S: ¡Ay hermana! A lo que tienes que llegar por sexo_

_**(Fin flashback)**_

**- Q:** _No seas mala Rach, Puck no estuvo tan mal _

**- R:** _¿No? ¿Había necesidad de pensar que además de la cena, toneladas de fresas y crema eran suficientes para dos días? ¿Acaso creyó que tendríamos un maratón de sexo o algo así?_

**- Q:**_ ¿Esperas que responda a eso? _

**- R: **_Vale, vale… pero no hemos usado las fresas para esos jueguitos sino para tratar de sobrevivir_

**- Q:** _¿Sobrevivir? _– Rió - _¡Qué dramática! Además, no habías echado de menos la comida hasta ahora_

**- R:** _Quinn_

**- Q:** _¿Qué?_

**- R:** _No podemos desaprovechar la idea de Noah_

**- Q:** _Me parece que no…_

**- R:** _Perfecto, ve a buscarlas_

**- Q:** _¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? No Rach, estoy muy cansada… Te toca_

**- R:** _Yo no perdí. Tienes que pagar la penitencia… ¡No me mires así! ¡Las reglas son las reglas!_

**- Q:** _Y las reglas las pones tu_

**- R:** _¿Te quedan dudas?_ – Preguntó divertida

**- Q:** _Y lo haces después de haber ganado_

_**- **_**R:** _Así es_

La rubia, completamente desnuda, se levantó de la cama bajo la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de su novia

**- Q:** _Que conste que lo hago solo porque te estoy reconquistando… una vez más… ¿Has visto mis…?_

**- R:** _En este cuarto la ropa está prohibida_

**- Q:** _Sí, pero voy a salir de él _

**- R:**_ Sal así, me gusta…_

**- Q:**_ Ven conmigo para que valga la pena_

– **R:** _Te vistes afuera _- Rachel le lanzó la ropa interior que segundos antes había escondido.

Se sentía con ánimos de jugar, de exigir, de dejarse llevar… Sentía que el mundo estaba en sus manos, estar con Quinn en ese lugar, a solas, era mucho mejor que los aplausos al final de una obra, mucho mejor que actuar en una serie que con solo tres capítulos al aire prometía abrirle más de una puerta, mucho mejor que lo que había vivido en el aeropuerto el día anterior… Y eso era mucho decir.

**- Q:** _¿Alguna otra petición?_

**- R:** _Sí. Quítale las ramitas a las fresas…Digo, si no quieres tener que levantarte a media noche para botarlas_ – Quinn rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta – _No es una petición… ¡Es una sugerencia!_ – Finalizó casi gritando para que Quinn pudiese escucharla.

_**(Flashback)**_

_- R: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Para donde vamos? ¿Ya me vas a decir porqué Santana está aquí?_

_- S: Ya me cansaste Berry, ¿No sabes lo que es una puta sorpresa? ¡Deja de preguntar tonterías y disfruta!_

_Rachel ignoró las palabras de Santana_

_- R: ¡Pero Quinn! Recuerda que…_

_- S: Yo mejor me voy ya y te dejo con tu loca -La latina se despidió de sus amigas con un sentido abrazo – Cuídense… Literalmente. Aun no quiero sobrinitos _

_- Q: ¡Mucho cuidado con lo que haces con mi auto! - Advirtió. _

_Santana, ya de espaldas, levantó su dedo medio en señal de despedida para Quinn_

_- R: Está completamente loca…_

_- Q: Un poco_

_Rachel miró a los lados asegurándose que tenían un poco de privacidad en medio del mar de gente. Se acercó y dejó un corto y tierno beso en los labios de su chica_

_- R: ¿Me dices ya para donde vamos?_

_- Q: Para Lima… _

_- R: ¿Lima? – Preguntó positivamente extrañada. Aquello prometía ser un viaje al pasado… Al lado bueno de su pasado._

_- Q: Sí, a Lima, Nos quedaremos en un hotel… Allí no habrá interrupciones y no tendremos que preocuparnos por maletas, ni vuelos el domingo, nada de eso… Me muero, me muero de ganas por estar contigo otra vez – Susurró en su oído._

_Rachel sonrió con resignación. Se imaginaba una justificación más ¿Romántica? Pero la rubia le había dejado claro durante los últimos días que quería… No, no quería, __**necesitaba **__estar con ella cuanto antes; y lo entendía, sabía que la rubia tenía una vida "agitada" hasta su reencuentro y entendía y compartía su necesidad, sin embargo no dejaba de afectarle la forma tan poco delicada que estaba usando para tocar el tema. _

_Y Quinn lo sabía. Justo en ese momento notó el cambio en el entusiasmo de la morena…_

_- Q: ¿Pasa algo?_

_- R: No… _

_- Q: ¿De verdad?_

_- R: Quinn… No era necesario el gasto. Aquí tenemos dos departamentos y yo ya tenía nuestros boletos para el domingo… ¡Y Beth! ¡Le prometimos a Beth que vendría con nosotras! ¿Y ahora?_

_- Q: Aquí nos interrumpen en cualquier sitio, amor… Y Beth comprenderá, no te preocupes_

_- R: ¿Qué comprenderá? ¿Que no la trajimos porque tu estás desesperada por un poco de sexo? ¿Se lo explicamos así?_

_Quinn sonrió internamente, no quería desatar el enojo de Rachel, pero fue una buena vía para despistarla, además le encantaba que no se haya quedado callada. Definitivamente habían recuperado la confianza que tanto las caracterizó… Bueno, estaban recuperando, porque la antigua Rachel no habría creído que Quinn solo hacía todo eso por sexo._

_- R: Aun no te creo… Debes tener alguna sorpresa para mí más allá de este viaje sin sentido_

_Quinn sonrió y acarició su rostro_

_- Q: Dejarte llevar, Rachel Berry…_

_- R: ¿A qué hora salimos?_

_- Q: En 40 minutos_

_- R: Vamos a la cafetería…_

_- Q: Vamos_

…

_- Disculpa, ¿Eres Diann… Rachel Berry?_

_- R: Sí, soy Rachel Berry… o Dianna Michele – Sonrió_

_- ¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?_

_- R: ¡Claro! – Contestó emocionada_

_La joven dejó caer lo que llevaba en sus manos y llamó a otras dos chicas que la acompañaban_

_- ¡Es ella! – Exclamó logrando captar la atención de varios a su alrededor – Disculpa pero ellas también te quieren conocer_

_- R: Tranquila_

_Por un momento su mirada chocó con la de Quinn, quien notó la alegría en los ojos de su chica y le sonrió orgullosa_

_- Ahora con todas ¡Por favor!_

_- R: Ok, ahora con todas…_

_- ¿Como hacemos?_

_- Q: Eh… Yo la tomo_

_- ¡Muchas gracias! Le das aquí_

_- Q: Ok… - Tomó la imagen con el móvil de la chica – Quédense ahí – Repitió la acción ahora con su cámara - Yo también soy su fan, la necesito para mi colección – Declaró._

_- Gracias… Y muchas gracias Rachel! ¡Eres genial! Y lo estás haciendo estupendo…_

_- R: Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Lucy… Soy tu fan número uno, desde el primer día que vi la serie, ¿Verdad Amanda?_

_- Sí – contestó otra de las chicas – Desde el primer día_

_- R: Muchas gracias Lucy, bonito nombre…_

_El trío se alejó feliz por el encuentro, mientras Rachel, sin palabras miraba a Quinn con una expresión casi indescifrable más allá de la obvia felicidad que irradiaba._

_- R: Wow! ¿Lucy?_

_- Hola, disculpa, ella es…_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Es Rachel Berry!_

_- Claro, ella es la que actúa en…_

_- ¡En Glee! ¡Sí! ¡Es la protagonista! Puedes pedirle una foto, es muy, muy amable… Todavía estoy temblando_

_- Claro, se la pediré. Gracias._

_El periodista desvió su atención hacia Rachel. Espió cada paso de las chicas hasta que se perdieron por uno de los pasillos de embarcación. _

_Serie, protagonista, fans "temblando"… Aquella chica de rasgos pronunciados prometía una buena historia y, en apariencia, la historia incluiría a su cariñosa acompañante. Al menos ya sabía que viajarían a Lima… Y no descansaría hasta saber más._

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

El sueño las había vencido. Desde que pisaron Lima la noche anterior solo habían dormido un par de horas… Al parecer las caricias, las duchas conjuntas, hacer el amor y la charla entre sesión y sesión eran más importantes que cumplir con las horas de sueño, pero todo tiene su límite y ellas habían llegado al suyo.

La tarde del domingo despertaron entre besos y miradas cómplices que continuaron en la ducha poco antes de por fin tener un poco de contacto con el mundo exterior.

Caminaron varios minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurant no muy lejos de allí, Rachel le reprochaba a Quinn el haberle ocultado la existencia de ese pequeño paraíso y sus regaños se esfumaron por la excusa perfecta "No quería ver otros ojos ni escuchar otra voz. Solo tus ojos, solo tu voz, solo tu piel…" Y la excusa perfecta finalizó con un beso perfecto ¿Cómo enojarse de verdad con una mujer así? Imposible hacerlo, se convenció Rachel.

_**(Flashback)**_

_- Q: ¿Puck? – Susurró_

_- P: ¡Hola sexy mamá!_

_- Q: En media hora llegamos, ¿Ya está todo listo?_

_- P: Sí rubia, todo tal como lo pediste_

_- Q: Puck… Noah Puckerman, no me falles, esto tiene que ser perfecto_

_- P: Tranquila, confía en mi_

_- Q: La última vez que me dijiste eso quedé embarazada_

_- P: Y te regalé lo más importante de tu vida_

_- Q: Nada de animalitos muertos en la cena_

_- P: Nada de eso, solo lo que pediste: La cosa rara de espinacas, el postre raro, todo raro…_

_- Q: Te mataré si algo sale mal… ¿Compraste el vino?_

_- P: Sí_

_- Q: ¿Compraste comida suficiente como para dos días?_

_- P: Ehhh…_

_- Q: ¡Puck! ¡No me digas que tendremos que salir a comprar!_

_- P: Wow rubia! Parece que vas a cobrar caro los años de ausencia_

_- Q: A veces te odio… De verdad_

_- P: Tranquila, compré bast…_

_- Q: Rachel se acerca, te mataré si algo sale mal, adiós_

_- R: ¿Con quien hablabas?_

_- Q: Con… Heather 'Bien Quinn, excelente, ¿No pudiste decir otro nombre?'_

_- R: Pensé que iban a hablar menos ahora que ya no estás tan a su cargo_

_- Q: No estoy "tan" pero sigo estando a su cargo… ¿Ya te decidiste por uno?_

_- R: Sí, supongo, aunque todos tienen mal aspecto y presiento que ninguno de estos autos soportará más de 2 kilómetros, ¿El hotel está muy lejos?_

_Aquí comenzaba el plan. La rubia esperaba que sus conocimientos sobre Rachel no fallaran en ese momento_

_- Q: Un poco más allá de la casa de los abuelos_

_Rachel le entregó a Quinn las llaves del auto que acababan de alquilar. Sonrío pensando en aquella casa donde había vivido tanto_

_- R: ¿Hace mucho que no vas?_

_- Q: No regresé más – Respondió sinceramente_

_La mirada de la pequeña diva se encendió inmediatamente, creyó tener la mejor de las ideas… Y Quinn, en su interior, festejó por eso_

_- Q: No, no, no, ¡No Rach! ¡Ya pagué el hotel!_

_- R: Un ratito Quinn, por favor… Por favor mi vida, nos queda de paso – Cansada de suplicar y no ver una actitud positiva en Quinn, exigió - ¡Me tienes que complacer!_

_- Q: Eres una caprichosa_

_- R: Lo que quieras, ¿Vamos?_

_- Q: Está bien, vamos_

_- R: ¡Te amo!_

_Como recompensa por la buena disposición de Quinn y gracias a la mezcla de sentimientos que se apoderó de ella desde que escuchó mencionar aquella casa, Rachel abordó sus labios con una intensidad casi imposible de superar. La rubia le dio marcha al motor pensando que si esa era la reacción solo por "complacerla", una vez que la morena viese todo lo que tenía cuidadosamente preparado, moriría de amor en sus brazos._

_- Q: Espérame aquí_

_- R: Voy contigo, esto está muy oscuro, da miedo_

_- Q: No, espérame en el auto, no sé en qué condiciones está esa casa_

_- R: Entremos juntas…_

_- Q: ¿Y si hay arañas? ¿O murciélagos, culebras? ¿Sabes hace cuanto nadie entra allí?_

_- R: Ok, me convenciste… ¡Ten cuidado!_

_Quinn tomó las llaves del eterno escondite que solo conocían Judy, Rachel, ella y ahora Puck. Hablando de Puck, esperaba no conseguirlo al entrar y que todo estuviese medianamente parecido a lo que había imaginado. _

_Afortunadamente, así fue._

_Encendió la luz y sobre la vieja mesa de madera se encontraban varios platos tapados que no tendría tiempo de revisar porque le urgía encender las velas que decoraban el mueble. Tampoco podría hacer mucho si la cena era un completo desastre, así que lo tendría que dejar pasar. La botella de vino incrustada en la hielera, el minicomponente listo para ser conectado a su iPod… Le debía una muy grande al padre de su hija._

_Afuera, Rachel ya perdía la paciencia. Bajó del auto y a un metro de la puerta de entrada de la casa, llamó a Quinn_

_- R: Amor, ¿Todo bien?_

_La rubia dejó sonar a Tom Waits con su "I don't fall in love with you", le pareció el ambiente perfecto para comenzar la velada. Apagó la luz, con la de las velas era más que suficiente y corrió hacia la entrada en busca de su inquieta novia_

_- Q: Ven, ya puedes pasar_

_- R: ¿No hay bichos raros?_

_- Q: Creo que no – Sonrió y extendió su mano obligándola a pasar rápidamente._

_Sorprendida no era la palabra correcta, o tal vez sí, pero no era suficiente: Sorprendida, maravillada, encantada, muerta de amor, de ternura… Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y su mirada se clavó en aquella mesa perfectamente decorada_

_- R: ¿Com…? ¿En qué… en qué mome…? Esto es… - No podía completar ninguna frase y sus lágrimas terminaron hablando por ella._

_Al escuchar un leve sollozo y ver que Rachel no reaccionaba, Quinn se colocó frente a ella intentando detener el llanto, secaba con sus manos cada lágrima expulsada pero al ver que su acción no surtía efecto, se dedicó a abrazarla con fuerza y a susurrar en su oído las palabras que su corazón le indicaba_

_- Q: Te amo Rachel, te amo… Jamás me cansaré de decirlo, jamás me cansaré de demostrarlo… Tú no te imaginas todo lo que yo siento por ti, Rachel. Te juro que no te lo imaginas…_

_Por primera vez se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, Rachel dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa_

_- R: Si es la mitad de lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este preciso instante, créeme que me hago una idea – Afirmó conectando sus labios, intentando transmitir con ellos, con su lengua, y con sus manos que acariciaban el rostro de la rubia con sumo amor, a qué se refería exactamente._

_Quinn sonrió satisfecha, orgullosa de su logro, de su idea… orgullosa de conocer a Rachel lo suficiente como para saber que le pediría ir allí, a ese lugar, su lugar._

_- Q: La cena espera por nosotras, ¿Nos sentamos?_

_Rachel asintió con su cabeza y se sentó en el mismo sitio en el que lo hizo la primera vez que visitó la casa. Quinn hizo lo mismo el sitio que le correspondía_

_- R: ¿Podemos romper el protocolo? Ven, siéntate a mi lado – La rubia obedeció – Te quiero tener así de cerquita siempre, para siempre… Ya sé que físicamente es imposible, pero, tú sabes… Cerca_

_- Q: Yo también te quiero así de cerquita siempre, para siempre… Cerca. Creo que nunca me he alejado demasiado_

_- R: Y yo… yo te juro que nunca más intentaré alejarme Quinn, jamás, jamás… Aunque tú te quieras alejar de mí, no te dejaré, seré tu dolor de cabeza para siempre_

_- Q: Espero que cumplas esa promesa_

_- R: Siempre cumplo mis promesas… _

_Las palabras sobraron por varios minutos en los que se dedicaron a degustar la cena_

_- R: ¿Quién te ayudo? ¿Cómo… Como hiciste todo?_

_- Q: Puck_

_- R: ¿Noah? Que bien… Ya sabemos que Beth no es lo único perfecto que pudo hacer – Bromeó – Ya no puedo decir que fuiste solo tu _

_- Q: Parece que no_

_- R: ¿Y la música? ¿Ese quien es?_

_- Q: Tom Waits_

_- R: Me gusta…_

_- Q: Cuando terminemos de cenar, vamos a bailar… Me muero por bailar contigo una canción de Tom_

_- R: ¿Cual?_

_- Q: I want you, you, you… - __Cantó__ – All I want is you, you, you…_

_Rachel acortó la poca distancia entre ellas y le dio un corto beso, antes de reír por lo que acababa de pensar_

_- R: Vas a suplicar que me detenga…_

_- Q: ¿Tú crees? – Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro – Yo lo dudo mucho_

_- R: ¿Apostamos?_

_- Q: Como siempre…_

_**(Fin Flashback)**_


End file.
